Don't Cry
by Col3725
Summary: A typical night for Booth, Brennan, and Christine changes with one phone call.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan walks in the front door, carrying an armful of groceries. She heads into the kitchen and sets them down on the kitchen table. "Booth?"

Booth appears a minute later, in a T-shirt and jeans. "You're home." He steps closer to her and gives her a soft peck on the cheek. "I was getting worried."

"I only went to the grocery store, Booth."

He nods. "Yeah, but you left three hours ago."

"They ran out of that organic chicken Christine likes so much, so I had to figure out an alternative. I hope she can't tell the difference once it's cooked. The store didn't have the right brand of toilet paper either. I spent a good twenty minutes weighing the different options, factoring in softness and durability. Plus, the lines were tremendously long. It's as if everyone in town was shopping at the same exact time."

"You look exhausted."

"I am. My plan was to get in and get out as quickly as possible. The second I pulled into the parking lot, I knew I was screwed. I had to drive around the lot three times just to find a parking spot. Are we set for a monstrous blizzard or a killer tornado? Because extreme weather and a natural disaster are the only explanations I can come up with."

"You're forgetting a zombie apocalypse and alien invasion," he jokes, starting to put the groceries away.

"Where's Christine?"

"She's upstairs in her room. She tricked me into having a tea party with her after dinner. She's probably up there now deciding which of her dolls and stuffed animals will be joining us."

Brennan smiles. "She loves when you participate in her little games, and I must admit it is quite fun watching you pretend to drink tea out of a tiny cup while sitting at a tiny table." She lets out a chuckle, putting the milk and eggs in the refrigerator. "My favorite is when she asked you to be her ballet partner, conning you into wearing a tutu. No, wait, it has to be the time I let her borrow my makeup to give you a makeover. Oh, no, it is most definitely the time—."

He holds up his hand. "I get it, Bones. Our daughter has an overactive imagination and she likes to use me as her dummy."

She walks over to the steps and angles her head upwards. "Christine, honey, come downstairs and help mommy."

The sound of scurrying feet can be heard as Christine runs to the top of the stairs. "Mommy!" She hurries down the stairs and leaps into her mother's arms. She wraps her legs and arms around Brennan's waist and neck, and gives her a slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Hi."

Brennan adjusts her so that the little girl is now sitting on her hip and pushes back her daughter's auburn bangs, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Hi." She pauses. "I need some help putting away the groceries."

"Okay, mommy."

Brennan carries Christine into the kitchen and sets her down on the counter. "How about you empty the bags and hand the groceries to me, and I'll put them away?"

Christine nods. "Okay, mommy."

"What do you want for dinner?" Brennan asks, taking a box of cereal from her daughter and turning to put it in the pantry.

"Mac-n-cheese, please!" Christine grins, kicking her legs up and down.

Brennan looks at Booth and raises an eyebrow. "Is that okay with you?"

Booth nods. "I love your Mac-n-Cheese."

"That doesn't answer my question, Booth."

"Yeah, that's okay with me. Mac-n-Cheese sounds great."

Once the groceries are put away, Brennan starts on dinner, while Christine sits on Booth's lap at the island counter. The two of them are keeping busy, working on a word search in the newspaper together.

"Balloon, daddy! I finds balloon!" Christine picks up the pencil and draws a bubble around the letters and smiles. "Look, daddy."

"I see, princess. You found the word balloon. You're really kicking my butt."

Christine shifts and scans the puzzle, focusing hard on the mess of letters.

Booth grabs his phone when it starts to ring and glances at the caller ID before answering the call. "Rebecca, is Parker okay?" That's the only reason he can think of as to why his ex would be calling him so late. After a couple seconds on the phone, his hand starts to tingle and he swallows.

Brennan stops what she's doing and turns around to face him. She dries her hand with a towel as she walks closer to the island.

"I'm on my way. Thanks for calling." He hangs up quickly and nudges Christine. "Baby, hop down. Daddy needs to go somewhere." His voice is shaky and his eyes are welling up with tears, but he's trying to remain calm.

Brennan looks at him. "Booth?"

He scrambles to get off the stool and drops his phone into his pocket.

"Booth, what's going on?"

"I have to go." He gives Christine a kiss on the top of her head and presses a kiss to Brennan's lips and then rushes to the door, grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out of the house.

"Mommy, where's daddy going?"

Brennan shrugs. "I don't know, Honey." She grabs the house phone and dials Booth's cell phone number. He left in a hurry, rather suddenly, and she's concerned and confused, a combination of feelings she doesn't feel often, thankfully. "Come on, Booth, pick up," she whispers in the phone over and over again. After the sixth ring, he answers. "Booth, what's going on? What'd Rebecca want? Is Parker alright?"

_"It wasn't Rebecca." _His voice is even shakier now and his breathing is heavier too.

"Who was it then?"

_"Look, Bones, I really need to go. I'll call you later."_

"No, Booth, just tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you and Christine's wondering where you went."

_"I'm on my way to Alexandria. There was an accident. I don't know a lot. I just know that Rebecca and Parker are in bad shape. I can't talk right now. I'll call you later when I know more information. I promise. I love you."_

"Booth."

_"I'm fine. Just finish making dinner for Christine. I'm not sure when I'll be home."_

"What hospital were they brought to?"

_"Stay at home with our daughter, Bones. I can handle this on my own."_

"I'm sorry, Booth, and I love you too. I hope everything will be alright with Parker and Rebecca. Call me when you have the chance, okay?"

_"Bye." _He hangs up quickly and tosses his phone into the passenger seat. His whole body is trembling, tears are streaming down his face, his heart is racing, and his hands are gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white.

Brennan sighs, setting the phone back in the dock on the counter. She turns to look at Christine, who has turned to her puzzle again. "Daddy had to take care of something, Honey. He'll be back later."

"Don't cry, mommy. Daddy be back soon."

Brennan whips away the tears that she hadn't realized had fallen and clears her throat. "What type of pasta would you like, Christine?"

"Baby shells."

Brennan disappears into the pantry and tries to put herself back together for Christine. She swallows and holds onto the shelf, in attempt to get her body from shaking. She lets out a breath and grabs the blue pasta box. She closes her eyes and then opens them before heading back into the kitchen. "Wash your hands, please."

"Flowers!" Christine shouts, circling another word.

"Christine, honey, did you hear me?"

Christine slips off the stool and walks over to the sink, pushing over her little pink stepstool, the one with her name painted on it. She reaches forward and turns on the sink, running her hands under the stream of water. "Mommy, is daddy in trouble?"

"No, Honey, daddy's fine."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Don't be sad. Daddy's fine."

Brennan smiles and rubs her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. She hates lying to her daughter or in this case, holding back the truth, but if she's learned one thing over the years, it's that there are certain times where lying is appropriate.

Right now, she's lying to spare her daughter's feelings, lying to protect Christine from the hurt and confusion both she and Booth are feeling at the moment. She'll tell her the truth later when she knows more about what's happening. For now, she'll try and distract her with Macaroni and Cheese and word searches and be Booth's stand in for the tea party he was invited to after dinner. Maybe that will help distract herself from what's happening, as well.

* * *

**_Do you want more? _**


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan put Christine to bed a few minutes ago and now she's just cleaning up the living room. The five and a half year-old's toys are scattered everywhere. She freezes when the phone rings and immediately scoops it up off the table. She looks at the caller ID and lets out a breath. She presses talk and sinks down onto the couch. "Booth."

_"Look, I'm sorry I ran out of the house like that."_

She shakes her head, a little confused at his sudden, unneeded apology. "Under the circumstances, I understand."

_"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I have a lot on my mind and I know you don't like lying to Christine. I thought that if you didn't know anything, you wouldn't have to lie to her." _He's talking fast and his voice is all over the place. He's holding back tears, it's obvious.

Again, she shakes her head at the completely unnecessary apology and reassures him, "It's okay, Booth. I understand." She pauses. "Is there any news regarding Parker and Rebecca?"

He swallows. _"They're still in surgery. I—I don't know if they're gonna make it, Bones."_

"I'm going to call Angela and ask her to come over and watch Christine, so I can meet you at the hospital."

_"You don't have to."_

"I want to, Booth. I love you and you're going through something right now. You shouldn't have to go through this by yourself, especially when you're not alone. It's irrational, Booth. Parker is family to me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He smiles. _"I love you too."_

"Bye." She hangs up and dials Angela's cell phone number. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Ange, I know it's late, but I need to ask you a favor."

_"Is everything okay, sweetie? You sound upset and stressed."_

"Parker and Rebecca were in a car accident earlier this evening. Booth just called. They're still in surgery. He isn't confident that they'll make it. I'm worried about him."

_"That's horrible. Poor Booth. What can I do, Bren?"_

Brennan sighs. "I need you to come over and watch Christine for me while I meet Booth at the hospital in Alexandria. She's asleep. I just need you to be here in case she wakes up. Would you mind?"

_"Of course not, sweetie. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Thanks, Ange."

_"No problem."_

Brennan hangs up the phone and lets it fall into her lap. She blinks back tears and swallows the lump in her throat. Booth's the optimist. He always says everything's going to be fine when in actuality he has no idea if it will be or not, so for him to not know if Parker and Rebecca are going to make it, to not feel that everything's going to be okay in the end, is very telling and it makes her chest tighten.

* * *

Brennan arrives at the hospital at around nine. She called Booth on the way to Alexandria because she failed to ask him earlier the name of the hospital that Parker and Rebecca were taken to after the accident. She also told him to go to the ER to wait for her because according to her GPS, she was seven minutes away.

She pulls into the parking lot and snags a spot close to the Emergency Room's West entrance. She walks inside, clutching her purse close to her body. Her eyes are cloudy with unshed tears and she's a bit jittery. She looks around and spots Booth sitting in a chair against the wall. She pads over to him and rests her hand on his shoulder, giving his neck and shoulder a light squeeze.

Booth tilts his head up and grabs her hand, resting his wet cheek against it for a second or two. He blinks back tears and a small smile breaks through his gloomy expression. "Hey." He swallows and shifts on the plastic chair, not wanting to let go of her hand.

She sits down beside him and sighs. "Hey." She pauses and pulls something out of her purse. "I brought you some Mac-n-Cheese."

He glances down at the to-go container and then looks into her clear, blue eyes. He laughs, a sort of nervous laughter, and shakes his head. "I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something, Booth. When I'm working on a tough case or if I'm having a hard time emotionally, you always tell me I need to eat. This isn't different than any of those times."

He nods.

She runs her hand down his arm and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Parker's going to be fine, Booth." She has no way of knowing that and she normally wouldn't say something like that unless she had hard evidence backing her up, but it's what Booth needs to hear right now and she gets that.

He looks at her and blinks, taken aback by her very uncharacteristic statement. He nods and sets the container of pasta in his lap, so he can pull her into a hug. He buries his face into the crook of her neck and scrunches her hair with his hand. His shoulders heave forward and his body trembles, as tears soak into her shirt collar.

She completes the embrace and swallows. She closes her eyes and holds onto him, scooting as close to him as she can possibly get. "It's going to be okay."

He pulls back from her a few minutes later and sniffles.

She rummages in her purse and pulls out a travel pack of tissues, handing it to him. She looks around and then leans forward, pushing her lips against his. She breaks the kiss and runs her thumb across his cheeks, trapping fresh tears as they drip down his face. "Come on." She stands up, holding out her hand for him. "Let's go sit outside for a little while. I'll tell you all about a certain tea party you missed out on."

He takes her hand and stands up, following her outside, albeit slowly and hesitantly.

* * *

Booth and Brennan are sitting on a bench outside the ER, the container of Mac-n-Cheese between them. They're sharing it because she didn't eat dinner either. She was too worried about Booth. She's still not very hungry. She takes another bite and crosses her ankles.

Booth holds his fork between his fingers and stares straight ahead.

She covers the Mac-n-Cheese and sets it down beside her. She loops her arm around his and nuzzles her head into his shoulder. She tilts her chin and draws in a breath before giving him a soft, loving kiss on his clenched jaw. She relaxes again, closing her eyes.

He tenses and then lets out a breath, lacing their fingers together. "Thanks for being here, Bones."

She nods. "I'll always be here for you, Booth, always."

He drops a kiss on the top of her head and shifts on the wooden bench. "I think we better go inside. The doctors won't know where to find me if there's any news."

She lifts her head and clutches his arm, looking into his brown eyes. "Whenever you're ready." She separates from him and tosses the leftover pasta in the trash. She combs her fingers through Booth's hair, waiting for him to give the signal that he's ready to head back inside the hospital.

"I'll meet you in there."

"I'm not going in there without you, Booth."

He turns his head and his lips curve upwards into a shy smile. Five minutes pass and he finally stands up. He zips up his grey sweatshirt, slipping his hands into his pockets, and looks at Brennan, giving her a slow nod.

She gets up and slips her arm around his. They walk through the sliding glass doors and then through another set of double doors, on their way to the OR waiting room.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and the reviews/favorites/alerts.__ Keep them coming :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Booth's pacing back and forth in the OR waiting room, mumbling to himself, his hands clenched into tight fists, his cheeks flush, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, and his chin quivering. "Gah!" He grunts and kicks at a chair, knocking it over.

The six people who are sitting in the room look at him in confusion and a bit of annoyance.

Brennan looks around. She then grabs Booth's hand and squeezes it. She tilts her head and glances up at him. "Booth, come here and sit down."

He sniffles and sinks onto the chair beside her, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands, scratching at his scalp with his nails. He rubs his eyes and swallows.

She cups his shoulder and his bicep, rubbing his arm gently.

"It's been three hours."

"Parker's still alive, Booth."

"How do you know? You always say I shouldn't say stuff unless I have proof, so Bones, what's your proof? How do you know he's still alive?"

"I know Parker's still alive because no one has come in here to tell us otherwise," she explains as she gently strokes his arm.

"Oh." He leans back and crosses his arm across his chest. He sits up abruptly and turns to face her. "This is my fault."

She raises an eyebrow. "How do you figure? You were home with me and Christine."

"I should have fought harder. I should have demanded more time with Parker when I had the chance. This wouldn't have happened if he was with us tonight, Bones."

"Maybe that's true, but how can you be so sure he would have been with us? If you had talked to Rebecca, and together, you two had agreed on a new schedule, you can't be certain that you would have had him on this particular day." She pauses. "What I'm trying to say is that this isn't your fault, Booth. It's not. I know you feel responsible, but you shouldn't. The only person at fault here is the driver in the other vehicle who decided to get behind the wheel with a blood alcohol level way beyond the legal limit," she says, stroking his arm.

He opens his eyes and glances down at her hand as it gingerly rests in the crook of his elbow. An almost invisible smile creeps onto his face as he brings his eyes up to focus on her face. "He's just a kid," he whispers, his voice trapped deep in his throat.

She nods. "I know, Booth." She shifts and then adds, "This hospital has a chapel upstairs. If you want, I can sit with you while you pray for Parker and Rebecca."

He blinks. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like that," he says, nodding.

She stands up and holds out her hand for him. "We'll tell a nurse where we're going, just in case anyone comes looking for you with news."

He takes her hand, stands up, and without any words exchanged between the two of them, they walk out of the waiting room, hand-in-hand.

* * *

It's close to 2:30 AM, and Brennan's asleep, her head on Booth's shoulder and his sweatshirt draped over her like a blanket. Their arms are linked and her head is bobbing with each heavy breath he takes in and lets out. She's holding onto him tight, even in her sleep, and it's comforting to him.

He suddenly jerks, displacing her head.

She pulls away her arm and rubs her eyes. She looks around and fights back a yawn. She swallows and brushes her hair off her face. "Booth?"

He's standing up now, clutching his phone in his hands and staring straight ahead, his eyes following a woman in blue scrubs as she comes closer to them. He grits his teeth and balls his hand into a fist.

The woman stops when she reaches them and pulls off her scrub cap. "Seeley Booth?"

Booth nods, and clears his throat after the first attempt to answer her fails. He nods again. "Yeah."

"I'm Dr. Brooks." She pauses. "I'm here about Parker."

Booth stands straighter and feels someone take his hand. It's Brennan, he soon realizes. He blinks and stares at the doctor. "Is he, is he okay?" He swallows, ready and not ready to hear the answer at the same time.

Dr. Brooks stuffs her scrub cap into her breast pocket and motions for Booth to have a seat. She takes a seat across from him and leans slightly forward. In a soft, calming tone, she says, "He made it through surgery."

Booth's shoulders drop as he lets out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, and looks at Brennan. "That's good, right, Bones?" That's good."

Brennan pats his arm. "Let her finish, Booth."

He turns back to the doctor and nods.

Dr. Brooks swallows and continues, "He made it through surgery," she repeats and then adds, "He has a minor fracture to his right clavicle, two bruised ribs, and a compound fracture of his tibia and fibula. Dr. Reagan stabilized the breaks while I dealt with Parker's head injury."

"Head injury?" Booth swallows hard and clings to Brennan.

Dr. Brooks nods. "He suffered a fracture to the frontal bone of the skull, which resulted in a subdural hematoma, that's bleeding in the brain. I was able to evacuate the blood and stop the bleeding, however I had to remove a portion of his skull due to swelling."

"Remove, uh, remove a portion of his, of his, of his skull?" Booth stammers, squeezing Brennan's hand.

"It's just temporary. This will allow his brain to expand without causing more damage." She pauses. "He'll be monitored closely over the next few days and once the swelling in his brain stabilizes, I'll take him back to the operating room."

Brennan stands up and looks at the doctor. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, of course, but he'll be intubated and hooked up to a ventilator, and there'll be some swelling and bruising, especially around the eyes, as well as some minor scrapes."

Brennan nods and tightens her grip of Booth's hand. "Booth, we can go see Parker now."

"You two can follow me."

Brennan looks at Booth and then back at the doctor. "Do you, by any chance, have any information regarding another patient, Ms. Rebecca Stinson?"

"I'm afraid not. Dr. Franks is the surgeon in charge of Ms. Stinson's care. I'll be happy to find out some information for you."

Brennan nods. "Thank you." She starts to follow the blonde doctor, but is pulled back by Booth. She turns her head and arches an eyebrow. "What is it, Booth? Don't you want to go see Parker?"

Booth closes his eyes, the information the doctor just told him finally sinking in.

Brennan wraps her hand around his bicep and tilts her head, looking up at him. "Come on."

Booth tries to smile, but his lips only manage to press into a line. He sighs and they follow Dr. Brooks down a hallway to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

With their arms linked, Booth and Brennan make their way down the hallway. His steps are slow and hesitant and he's biting his tongue. She can feel him shaking, so she adjusts her grip on his arm and leans against him slightly. He runs into Dr. Brooks when she stops in front of Parker's room because he's not quite paying attention. He swallows and holds onto Brennan even tighter.

Dr. Brooks clears her throat and steps to the side. "A nurse will be in and out of his room to check on him throughout the next few days, and tomorrow afternoon, he'll be taken up to radiology for some more tests. If there's anything you need or you think there's a problem with Parker, I'm on call, so just press the call button."

Brennan nods.

"I'll leave you two alone and go see if I can get some information on Ms. Stinson. Is she family?"

Brennan shrugs. "She's Booth's ex and Parker's mother, so I don't know what that makes her exactly."

Dr. Brooks nods. "Alright." She flashes them a polite smile and disappears back down the hallway.

Brennan squeezes Booth's bicep and looks at him. "Are you ready, Booth?" When she doesn't get a reply, she says, "Booth?"

Booth shakes his head and lifts his chin, meeting her gaze. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you were ready to go inside."

"Oh." He swallows and reaches his hand out, resting it on the door. He slowly opens it and steps inside the small room. He's immediately hit with the smell of disinfectant and the sound of steady beats from the heart monitor and rhythmic clicking of the ventilator. He takes a step back and feels a hand against his back.

Brennan nudges him forward and rubs his shoulder blade.

He makes it halfway to the bed and stops, peering at the 16 year-old lying motionless under the white sheets. His heart pounds against his chest wall, tears pool into the corners of his eyes, and his breathing speeds up, as he stares at Parker. He swallows and sinks his teeth into the inside of his cheek as he walks the final distance to the side of the bed.

Brennan follows him, keeping her distance.

He gasps when he finally sees Parker up close, and involuntarily steps back, the edge of the chair hitting the back of his legs, causing him to collapse onto the cushion. He swallows hard and closes his eyes, his hands beginning to shake. He blinks his eyes open again and takes another look at his son. He can hardly recognize him. He quickly whips away a couple tears and brushes his knuckles against Parker's cheek. He opens his mouth to speak, but only a sob manages to escape.

Brennan rests her hand on his shoulder as she takes a look at Parker. She blinks and sits on the arm of the chair, sliding her hand onto Booth's back, rubbing gently back and forth. "It doesn't even look like him," she blurts out. "Do you need some space?" She asks, her hand finding its way back to his shoulder.

He shakes his head and reaches up, grabbing her hand, his eyes still trained on his son. "No, Bones, stay," he manages.

The room falls silent and it stays that way for a while.

* * *

It's a quarter to five, and Brennan's asleep on the couch in Parker's hospital room and Booth hasn't left his son's bedside once. He's just sitting there, his shoulders hunched. He's holding Parker's hand with his eyes on the teenager's pale face. He brushes his thumb against his son's knuckles and closes his eyes.

Brennan stirs and pushes at the couch with her hands, lifting her upper body off the cushions. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and squints. "Booth?" She swings her legs around, stands up, and walks over to him. She cups his shoulder and leans down, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Has there been any change?"

"No."

"Well, that's promising."

He whips his head around and glares up at her. "How is that _promising_, Bones?"

"No change means Parker's not getting worse. Not getting worse, isn't the same as getting better, of course, but it's promising." She rubs his back and sits down on the arm of the chair.

He raises an eyebrow and smiles at her, faintly.

She smiles back, her eyes getting glassy again. "Some of your optimistic tendencies must have got on me."

There's a knock on the door and then it opens. A nurse walks in and over to the bed. She checks Parker's vital signs, scribbles something down in the chart, and then leaves again, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Dr. Brooks shows up and enters the room.

Brennan turns her head and swallows. "Is something wrong with Parker?"

Dr. Brooks shakes her head. "Oh, no. I'm not here about Parker. I have information about Ms. Stinson. Is this a good time?"

Brennan stands up and looks at Booth, who's gone back to watching Parker closely. She squeezes his shoulder and then walks towards the door. "What is it?"

"Dr. Franks informed me that Ms. Stinson's injuries are severe and she became too unstable, so he sealed off the area temporarily. She'll be monitored very closely in the ICU and when and if she stabilizes, he'll bring her back to the OR and finish the procedures."

"She's alive?"

Dr. Brooks nods. "Yes, but she's still in critical condition."

Brennan looks back at Booth and then sighs.

"Ms. Stinson's brother is with her now."

"Thank you for getting back to us."

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan." Dr. Brooks pauses and then adds, "I'll keep you updated on Ms. Stinson's condition, as long as her brother doesn't mind."

"Thanks, and call me Temperance." Brennan heads back inside Parker's room and sits on the arm of the chair.

* * *

Brennan rakes her fingers through Booth's hair to get his attention. "Hey."

Booth gives her a sideways glance and then looks back at Parker.

"Booth, Rebecca's in the ICU. She became too unstable during surgery, so Dr. Franks wasn't able to finish the procedures. He can't bring her back into the OR until she stabilizes. She's alive, but she's still in critical condition." She pauses. "Rebecca's brother is with her now. Dr. Brooks said she'd keep us updated as soon as more information becomes available, and if Tyler doesn't mind since you and I aren't technically family."

Booth just nods his head.

"You weren't listening to a word I just said, were you?"

Booth shakes his head. "I heard you, Bones," he mutters, giving his son's hand a squeeze. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out, clearing his vision again. "Bub, I love you. I need you to be okay." His voice shakes and his heart is beating so fast he has to stop and take in another few deep breaths in and out. "Bones needs you to be okay and Christine too. She needs her Parky." Tears drip down his cheeks and get trapped in his stubble, as he speaks.

Brennan takes a few steps back, giving him some space, and listens to him whisper to Parker. After a few minutes, she says, "You should rest, Booth. He's in a medically induced coma. You can't will him to wake up by staring at him."

"I know that. You don't have to remind me, Bones, 'cause I know that." He stands up and leans over the bed, pulling the sheet up towards his son's chin and tucking it around him. He sits back down and yawns. "I know that," he repeats under his breath.

* * *

**_Whoa, that was depressing. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise happier times are coming. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter is a little less depressing...I think...Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Booth finally passed out at his son's bedside at around 6:30 in the morning. It's now almost nine and he's still asleep. His shoulders are slumped forward and his neck is tilted to the side. It doesn't look like a very comfortable position if you ask Brennan, who just left the room a couple minutes ago to make a phone call.

Brennan dials Angela's cell-phone number and shifts her weight onto her right hip. She buttons up her coat a little more and leans back against the exterior wall of the hospital, near the ER west entrance. She listens to the rings and closes her eyes, taking in the cool morning air as it brushes against her skin. She yawns and hears the click, then Angela's voice.

_"Good morning, sweetie."_

"Good morning, Angela. Thank you for watching Christine for us last night."

_"How's everything there?"_

"It doesn't look good. Rebecca's in the ICU. She became too unstable, so the surgeon had to seal off the exposed area. He has to wait until she stabilizes before he can take her back to finish the procedures—if she stabilizes."

_"And Parker?"_

"Parker's vitals are stable. He's got a few broken bones, but that's the least of his problems at the moment. Due to his head trauma, there was an elevation in his intracranial pressure, so Dr. Brooks surgically removed a portion of his skull to allow his brain to expand. She'll take him back to the operating room to replace the missing skull plate when and if his brain ceases to swell. The medication seems to be helping, though."

_"Oh, wow. Ouch. Poor Baby Booth."_ Angela pauses. "How's_ Booth holding up?"_

"Better than I expected he would, but he's not exactly himself right now. I'm worried about him. I've never seen him like this. It's probably because we've never been in a situation quite like this before, but still."

"_When you were shot, he was a mess. I would imagine he's reacting similarly." _Angela sighs. "_I don't know what I'd do if I was in Booth's shoes. If Michael Vincent was hurt like that, I don't even want to think about it." _Angela pauses. _"How are you, sweetie? It can't be easy for you either. Parker's practically your son and someone you love is hurting beyond measure. Not to mention that if Rebecca doesn't make it, Parker will become your responsibility."_

Brennan blinks and stays silent, her mind processing the last bit of what Angela just said.

_"Sweetie? Honey, are you there? Bren, hello?"_

Brennan shakes her head and swallows. "Sorry, Ange. I'm here."

_"Do you need me to watch Christine again today? I don't mind. It'll give you and Booth one less thing to worry about."_

"Thanks, Ange, but I'm going to ask my father to watch her for a couple days. I mean, just until Parker's condition stabilizes and there's a greater probability that he'll be okay. This is her big brother, not an unrecognizable corpse. I feel, and I believe Booth would agree with me, that it might be detrimental to her development if she sees Parker like this, though psychology isn't really my area of expertise."

_"If Max doesn't work out, I don't mind watching her. Jack will do whatever I tell him to do, so it's no problem. Michael Vincent would love having his best friend sleepover for a couple days, I'm sure."_

Brennan laughs. "I'm sure Christine wouldn't mind that arrangement either. She talks about Michael _all _the time."

_"Just let me know, okay, sweetie? You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."_

Brennan nods. "I wish there was more I could do for Booth."

_"Being there is enough, Bren."_

"I'm not so sure."

_"Trust me, Brennan, it means everything to him that you're there."_

Brennan smiles. "I should go."

_"Wait, Christine wants to say hi."_

"Okay, put her on."

It's silent for a couple minutes while Angela hands the phone to a very excited five year-old. _"Mommy, hi."_

"Hi, honey. Is Angela making you breakfast?"

_"Eggs and toast. I wants pancakes, but daddy's pancakes are the bestest. I only eats daddy's pancakes."_

"I would have to agree with you. Daddy's pancakes are quite delicious." Brennan pauses. "How would you like to spend a few days with grandpa?"

_"Nampa!"_

"Yes. Your daddy and I will be away for a few days, so I'm going to call your grandpa and see if he'll watch you until we get back."

_"I love Nampa!"_

"I know you do, sweetheart." Brennan sighs. "I love you. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. I love you soooo much." Christine kisses the phone, the sound echoing through.

Brennan closes her eyes and swallows. "Bye, Honey. Can you put Angela back on the phone, please?" She waits and then Angela answers. "I'll have my dad pick her up at your house tonight. You don't mind watching her all day, do you?"

_"No, sweetie, I don't mind at all."_

"Thank you, Ange."

_"You just worry about the Booth boys."_

Brennan smiles. "Bye."

_"Keep me updated."_

"I will." Brennan hangs up and immediately calls Max. She spends a few minutes on the phone, getting her father up-to-date and then heads back inside the hospital.

* * *

Booth's wide awake when Brennan returns. He's still sitting in that chair, holding Parker's hand, though, taking turns staring at the monitor and his son's face.

"Hey, Booth, I was going to go to the cafeteria and get some tea and maybe a muffin. You want anything?"

"I'm not hungry," he mumbles, squeezing Parker's hand.

She walks over to him and sits down on the armrest, leaning into him slightly. "This isn't healthy, Booth, sitting here, just staring at Parker." She pauses. "I called my dad and asked him to watch Christine, at least until Parker's condition is more stable."

Booth reaches his hand up and lightly brushes it against the gauze around Parker's head. "Do you think it's too tight? What if it's too tight?"

She just simply touches his shoulder, her finger skimming his neck. "I saw the nurse change his dressing myself, Booth. I made sure she didn't wrap it too tight."

"Parker likes fluffy pillows. I don't think these pillows are fluffy enough, Bones."

"Booth, Parker's unconscious. He's mentally incapable of telling just how fluffy or not fluffy his pillows are." She steps behind the chair and rests both her hands on his shoulders, kneading her thumbs into his muscles. "That chair didn't look very comfortable." She rolls out his neck and continues her massage. "How's that feel?"

He mumbles his satisfaction and takes his son's hand again. "He looks better today, don't you think, Bones?"

"He looks the same as he did a few hours ago, Booth."

Booth's shoulders drop lower and he swallows.

She takes another look and then nods. "No, no, I think he looks a little better today, actually," she corrects herself.

He smiles at Parker and brushes his thumb across his son's knuckles. "You hear that, buddy? You look better today, even Bones says so."

She continues to loosen up his tight muscles and knead out the knots. She hates lying and she's done a lot of that the last couple days, but in this moment, it doesn't matter. She made him smile and that's all that matters to her right now. She finally feels like Angela may be right, that her being here is making a difference, a big difference.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been five days since the accident, and Rebecca's condition still hasn't improved much, but Parker was taken back to the operating room almost an hour ago. Now, Booth and Brennan are sitting on a bench outside the ER, getting some much needed fresh air. She felt it was necessary because Booth has been sitting in the same spot for days and she saw how agitated he was getting when they were sitting in the OR waiting room. She's holding his hand, their fingers weaved together, and she's resting her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Christine comes barreling towards her parents and climbs right into Booth's lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and clinging to him. She tilts her head and showers his cheek with soft, warm kisses.

Booth holds her against his chest, giving her a bear hug.

Christine pushes at him and squirms. "Daddy, I can't breathe! You're sufferacating me."

He loosens his grip and lets out a breath. Tears well up in his eyes and spill over, dripping down his cheeks, without much warning. He squeezes her and buries his face in her neck. A couple minutes later, he drops his arms and looks at her, tilting her chin so he can look directly into her blue eyes, which are almost identical to her mother's.

Christine pats his cheeks and rubs noses with him. "Don't cry, Daddy."

He sucks back tears and sniffles. He brushes her bangs to the side and a small smile forms on his face. "Hi, princess." His voice is soft and raspy, barely audible.

Brennan stands up, pulling Max aside. "I don't recall asking you to bring her, dad. We talked about this." Her tone is somewhere between annoyed and grateful, but as she turns her head to glance at Christine and Booth, she smiles, looking back at Max.

Max nods and his smile fades. "I'll just take her home then, I guess."

Brennan shakes her head. "No, don't do that." She looks at Booth again and her smile grows wider. "I haven't seen that smile in days." She sighs. "Thank you," she whispers and walks over to the bench, sitting down again.

Christine crawls over Booth's legs and squeezes between him and Brennan, tilting her head and looking up at her mother. "Mommy?"

Brennan nods, twisting her body towards her daughter. "Yes, Honey?"

"What's wrong? Daddy's really, really, really sad."

Brennan pulls her daughter onto her lap and loops her arms around her waist to keep the five year-old from slipping off. She presses her lips against Christine's forehead and tugs on one of her pigtails. She lets out a breath and sighs. "Honey, you remember the phone call daddy got a few days ago?"

Christine nods.

"Well, Parker and Ms. Rebecca were in a car accident that night, and someone from this hospital called daddy to tell him." Brennan pauses and then continues, "Do you remember when Michael Vincent stole Mr. Carrots from you and ripped off his little pink arms and one of his legs?"

Christine scowls at the memory and nods.

"I had to sew his arms and leg back on and then he was okay again, remember that?"

Christine smiles. "Yeah! You saveded him."

Brennan nods. "The doctors are trying to save Parker and Ms. Rebecca, just like I saved Mr. Carrots."

Christine's eyes widened. "Parky's arm falled off?"

Brennan shakes her head. "Not exactly, sweetheart, but he's hurt. The doctors are doing everything they can to save him and Ms. Rebecca."

"They's got lots and lots of ouchies?"

Brennan nods and kisses her daughter on the cheek. "Yes, that's why daddy's sad."

Christine's eyes fill up with tears, the access cascading down her pale cheeks as she collapses into her mother's chest, turning her face into her mother's shirt. She sniffles and clutches Brennan's shirt sleeve.

Brennan wraps her arms around Christine and looks at Booth, trying to gauge his reaction.

Booth shakes his head and his lips curve into the faintest smile.

Christine pulls back and rubs her eyes. She runs her hand under her nose and sniffles.

Brennan takes out a to-go pack of tissues from her purse and pulls out two tissues. She puts them together and holds them up to Christine's nose. "Blow, please."

Christine closes her eyes and blows as hard as she can.

Brennan folds the tissues and holds them up to Christine's nose once more. "Again."

Christine blows harder and squirms when Brennan wipes the remainder of snot away. She swallows and looks at her mother. "Where's Parky now?"

"Parker's with the doctor right now, Honey. We won't be able to see him for a while yet. In the meantime, why don't you tell daddy all about your time with grandpa?"

Christine nods and switches laps. She smiles at Booth and pokes his chest a couple times. "Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?"

Booth kisses her on the temple and adjusts her, hooking his arm around her much the way Brennan did. "Yeah, princess?"

Brennan touches Booth's shoulder for a brief second and stands up. "I'm going to go get some coffee. You want anything?" She asks when he turns his head.

He shakes his head. "Nothing for me, but maybe some pretzels or a cookie and an apple juice for Christine." He looks at Christine. "You want a snack?"

Christine nods her head, enthusiastically, her tears drying against her cheeks. "Pretzels and apple juice."

Brennan clears her throat.

"Pleeeeeease," Christine adds with a grin.

"I'll be right back." Brennan disappears into the hospital and her father follows her after she motions him to do just that.

Booth shifts on the bench and listens to Christine as she begins to tell elaborate stories about her time at her "Gampa's" house. It's what he needs to keep himself from running through every possible worst-case scenario in his mind, which is precisely what he's been doing nonstop for the past five days.

* * *

**_I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you liked it :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

It's around two in the afternoon, and Booth, Brennan, Christine, and Max are all in the OR waiting room. Christine is currently asleep, curled up on her father's lap, with her head against his shoulder, Brennan is reading a random magazine, trying to pass the time, Max is just sitting there, tapping his foot and watching the doorway, and Booth is mindlessly running his fingers through his daughter's hair and watching the clock.

A nurse came in about an hour ago to inform them that everything was going as well as to be expected, and if everything continued to go that way, they could expect Dr. Brooks to be finished with the surgery by 2:30.

Booth shifts on the chair, which causes Christine to stir for a brief moment and then fall deeper asleep. He gives her a kiss on the top of her head and sighs.

Brennan looks over at him and rubs his upper arm. "I can take her if you need me to. I don't mind."

He shakes his head. "She's fine where she is, Bones." His voice is shaky and his breathing is getting heavy again, as he watches the minute hand make one more full rotation.

Brennan nods.

When Booth's cell phone rings a couple minutes later, he looks at Brennan. "Can you grab that for me? I've got my hands full."

Brennan nods again and reaches into his pocket, feeling around for the phone. She pulls it out and glances at the caller ID. She blinks. "It's Tyler." She stands up and leaves the room, leaning against the wall just outside the entrance to the waiting room. "This is Seeley Booth's phone, but this is Dr. Brennan." She nods and hangs up shortly after. She steps back inside the waiting room and swallows.

Max immediately senses something's wrong the second he sees his daughter's expression. "Tempe, is everything alright?"

Brennan closes the gap between her and her family, still clutching Booth's phone in her hands. "No."

Booth tilts his head and looks at her finally. "Bones?"

"Booth, Rebecca went into cardiac arrest fifteen minutes ago. The doctors tried everything to revive her, but her heart just couldn't take the stress of her injuries. I'm sorry."

Booth blinks and swallows.

Brennan sits down and shifts uncomfortably in the chair. She rests her hand on the crook of Booth's elbow and looks at him. "We expected this to happen. Dr. Franks told us it would most likely take a miracle for her to survive her injuries, Booth, and everyone knows that there are no such things as miracles."

Booth hugs Christine tighter against him and kisses her hair. The truth of the matter is that he did expect this to happen, but it doesn't make it any simpler or easier. Rebecca is the mother of his son and he was in love with her once. There's a history there.

Brennan sighs and leans back in the chair.

The room falls dead silent until Dr. Brooks comes in almost forty-five minutes later.

* * *

By three, Booth's back at Parker's bedside, holding his hand. The teenager is still hooked up to a ventilator for the time being, but Dr. Brooks expects the intubation tube to be removed by Wednesday, possibly before then, if everything goes well.

Brennan walks in after saying goodbye to her father, with a now wide-awake Christine on her hip, the five year-old hiding her face in the crook of her mother's neck. "It's okay, Honey." She hoists her higher up and readjusts her hands as she walks closer to the bed.

Christine lifts her head and stretches out her neck, so she can see the bed. She clings to her mother's collar and looks away again. She squirms and loosens her grip.

Brennan sets her daughter on the floor and takes her hand before they walk the final distance over to Parker's hospital bed.

Christine peers over the edge of the bed and touches the sheet, pulling back instantly. Her eyes bounce around the room, unsure where to look, until they stop on Parker's bruised and scraped face. She cringes and covers her eyes with her hands.

Brennan sighs and squats down. She carefully removes her daughter's hands from in front of her face and kisses her on the tip of the nose. "What's wrong, Christine?"

Christine nibbles on her lip and sniffles. She shrugs and walks back over to the side of the bed, tugging at the sheet a little. She rises up on her tippy-toes to get a better look and then turns back to Brennan. "That's not Parky."

Brennan nods. "I know it's hard to recognize him, sweetheart, but if you look closely, you can see that it is in fact Parker."

Booth drops his son's hand and pushes back the chair. He pats his leg and looks at Christine. "Hop up, princess," he says softly.

Christine climbs into her father's lap and sits down, facing the bed.

Booth nudges her to scoot up towards his knees and takes Parker's hand, gently placing it on Christine's palm.

Christine's little fingers weave between Parker's and she looks at his face again. She closes her eyes and opens them again, tears welling up again. "Can he heared me, daddy?"

Booth nods. "He can hear you. Go ahead."

"Booth, he's unconscious—," Brennan starts, but Booth just ignores her, cutting her off.

"Go ahead, baby," he says, wiping away a few tears as they drip down his cheeks.

Brennan steps back and places her hand on his shoulder. She feels herself getting choked up as she listens to Christine tell Parker all about what she did with Max, how much fun she had with Michael Vincent, and how much she wants him to get all better so he can teach her how to throw a football like he promised her he would.

Booth rests his hand on Brennan's when he feels her dig her nails into his shoulder and hears her hitch a breath. He looks at Parker and kisses the back of Christine's head.

"I love you, Parky," Christine whispers, and then looks up at Brennan. "What's that big tube for, mommy?"

Brennan blinks back tears and swallows. "The ventilator blows oxygen into that tube, which then flows into Parker's lungs. Unlike you, daddy, and me, he's not strong enough yet to inhale and exhale on his own, so the machine has to do it for him."

Christine cocks her head to the side, staring at Brennan.

Booth sighs. "The tube helps him breathe, princess."

"Ooooh." Christine looks back at Parker. "Is he gonna have the tube in there forever?"

"It's too soon to tell," Brennan answers before Booth has a chance to.

"Does it hurt?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No, Honey."

Christine continues to hold her brother's hand and stare at him.

"I'm going to call Angela and give her an update," Brennan states, after a few moments of silence.

Booth nods. "Don't be gone too long."

Brennan leans over, pressing her lips flat against his cheek and dragging her fingers through his hair. "I'll be right back. I promise." She smiles. "Stay with your daddy, Christine. I'll be back in a few minutes." She leaves after getting a nod from her daughter and disappears down the hallway to make a couple phone calls.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan steps outside the hospital and sits down on the bench. She pulls out her cell phone and dials Angela's number. She lets out a breath before holding the device to her ear and nibbles on her bottom lip as she listens to the rings.

After six rings, Angela answers. "_Sweetie, hi."_

"Hi, Ange. I'm just calling to let you know that Parker's out of surgery."

_"How'd it go? Is his skull in one piece again?"_

Brennan nods. "Yes. His vitals are stable, but he's still intubated. Dr. Brooks hopes to disconnect the ventilator and extubate him by Wednesday, but that all depends on his condition."

_"How's Booth doing? Any better?"_

"Christine's helping. I think it's comforting for him to have her here."

_"I'm sure it is comforting, but don't underestimate your being there, Bren. That's a comfort too."_

Brennan nods. "I believe you, Ange."

_"Any news on Rebecca?"_

Brennan sighs. "She didn't make it. The stress of her injuries, the attempt to rectify them, as well as the extensive blood loss, was too much for her heart. She went into cardiac arrest and they tried to revive her, but there effort wasn't enough."

_"Oh. How'd Booth take the news?"_

"I'm not sure, actually. I think he's so focused on Parker at the moment that it hasn't fully set in yet."

_"That makes sense. I myself can't believe Rebecca didn't make it."_

"Dr. Franks made it apparent that the odds of her surviving were minimal at best, but there was still a small chance." She pauses. "I'm going to talk to Rebecca's brother about funeral arrangements and see if there's anything I can do. Maybe hold a second service after Parker gets released from the hospital, so he can—what's the phrase I'm looking?"

_"So he can get closure?"_

"Yes, yes, that's it."

_"That's sweet of you, Bren. It's a great idea. He can say goodbye, something he didn't get to do."_

"I'm just trying to help."

_"And you're doing a wonderful job, Honey." _

"Yeah?"

_"Yeah."_

Brennan shifts on the wooden slats and brushes her fingers across her cheeks, wiping away tears. "I should go. Let everyone else know what's going on."

_"I'm sorry about Rebecca. I liked her."_

"I did too. I thought it would be awkward and uncomfortable, you know, because she was Booth's ex and the mother of his son, but it never was."

_"Give Booth my sympathies and let him know all of us here are hoping Parker gets better soon."_

"I'll pass on the messages. Bye, Angela."

_"Bye, Brennan." _

Brennan hangs up the phone and lets it fall into her lap. She leans back against the bench and closes her eyes.

"Is this seat taken?"

She opens her eyes and turns her head towards the direction of the male voice. "Excuse me?"

"Is this seat taken?"

She blinks away tears, and as her vision clears, she soon realizes that the owner of the male voice is Tyler, Rebecca's older brother. She shakes her head and motions to her left.

Tyler sits down beside her and looks at her.

She hesitates and then says, "I'm sorry for your loss."

He clears his throat and swallows. "Rebecca and I weren't close. We haven't been close for a while now. I'm even sure anyone who knew her actually knew she had a brother, but it's still hard, so thank you." He pauses. "How's Parker?"

"He's stable. I don't know much more than that, though."

"That's enough." He smiles.

"Oh, I want to talk to you about your plans for Rebecca's funeral. Is it too soon to talk about that?"

He shakes his head and zips up his coat more. "I've already started to make arrangements, so my answer is, no, it's not too soon."

She lets out a breath. "Okay." She pauses. "I don't know what you have in mind, but I think it would be a good idea to have a second small memorial type service after Parker gets released from the hospital. I can arrange that."

He lets out a soft chuckle. "I'm sure you have other more important things to worry about, Temperance."

"This _is_ important. It's for Parker."

"I know it's important. I wasn't saying that. I just meant that you have other things to worry about besides arranging a service for Rebecca. I can take care of everything."

She shakes her head. "I insist."

He runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and smiles. "Well, if you insist, then okay, sure, that sounds like a great idea."

"How are your finances?"

He blinks. "I don't think that's any of your business, but I do fine. If you're asking because of the high cost of a funeral these days, then, I can afford it."

"If you need any help, financially speaking, just let me know."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but really, I'm fine."

Brennan nods. "Very well." She stands up and looks down at him. "I should get back inside, but again, I'm sorry for your loss."

Tyler stands up and smiles. "Thanks, Temperance."

"I believe the culturally accepted custom for these types of situations is to give flowers. I don't have flowers at the moment, so have this," she says and gives him a hug, albeit a very awkward hug but a hug nonetheless. She drops her arms and steps back.

He coughs, a little taken aback by her gesture, and then watches her disappear through the automatic doors of the bustling ER.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. It gives me motivation to keep writing. _**


	9. Chapter 9

Five days later, Brennan walks into Parker's room, wearing a black knee-length dress, a structured jacket in the same color that stops at her hips, and ballet flats. She's holding Christine's hand as the two of them pass the threshold. The five year-old is wearing a similar outfit, even down to the shoes. A black headband with a small flower keeps her hair back and she's got a tiny purse hung over her shoulder.

Booth turns his head and takes a look at his girls. He can't help but smile at the beauty he's staring at.

Christine runs over to the bed and climbs up into his lap. "Guess what, daddy." She says, her blue eyes wide and bright.

He shrugs. "I give up."

"No, you gotta guess."

"Okay, hmmm, uh, I don't know. Tell me, princess."

Christine blows out a puff of air and shakes her head. "No, you gotta guess, daddy. You gotta. It's a rule."

"I've never heard of that rule."

"I maded it up. It's a _new_ rule. Guess, daddy."

He nods. "Let's see—did you get ice cream with mom?"

Christine shakes her head. "Guess again."

"I get two guesses?"

Christine nods. "Yep."

"So you didn't get ice cream, how about French fries?"

Christine laughs. "No, daddy."

"Then I give up. What is it?"

"Mommy letted me put flowers on Ms. Rebecca's grave."

He glances at Brennan and smiles faintly. "That was nice of her, wasn't it?"

Christine nods. "Yeah-huh. Lots and lots of peoples put flowers on the grave too."

"Whoa."

Christine turns her head and looks at Parker. "Is he all better, daddy?"

He shakes his head. "Not yet, princess."

Christine sighs. "Can I kiss him?"

He smiles and nudges her. "Hop down."

Christine slips off his lap and touches the edge of the mattress.

He stands up and pushes back the chair. He lifts her up slightly and holds her while she leans over and presses a kiss to Parker's cheek. He sets her down carefully and sits again.

Brennan walks up to them and places her hand on Booth's shoulder.

He tilts his head up, and lets his eyes fall shut when she leans over and lightly brushes her lips against his. He shivers when the kiss deepens ever so slightly.

Brennan pulls back and gives him another soft peck on the forehead before standing up straight again. She steps to the side and looks at Christine. "Honey, I have to talk to your daddy for a couple of minutes. Sit on the couch and play with your baby doll while we talk, please."

Christine nods and skips over to the couch.

Brennan kneads her fingers into Booth's shoulder. "How's Parker?"

He sighs. "No change, but you said that's good, so I guess he's good." He pauses. "How was the funeral?" His voice is lower now and it fades out as he finishes his question.

"The funeral was beautiful. I mean, as beautiful as a funeral can be, I suppose. I'm sorry you missed it."

"I couldn't leave Parker."

"I know. Your presence was missed, that's all I'm saying." She sighs. "I'm going to change out of this dress and into something more comfortable and hospital appropriate."

His eyes twinkle just a tiny bit as he looks her up and down. "I like that dress on you."

She shifts her weight. "I've worn it before."

"I don't think so."

"I know I have, but thank you." She looks at their daughter, who's combing her baby doll's hair. "Honey, your grandfather's going to be here any minute to pick you up. Let's get you out of that dress and into your play clothes."

Christine hops off the couch, her doll tucked under her arm, and drags her bag over to Brennan.

"You don't need to bring the entire bag with you, Christine." Brennan meets her mini-me halfway and picks out an outfit. "Come on, sweetheart."

"Are you done talking to daddy?"

Brennan nods. "I am." She takes Christine's hand and they disappear into the bathroom.

* * *

**_I know it's short, but it felt natural to end the chapter here. More to come soon. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I owe you guys a happy chapter, so here it is...Enjoy!_**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Parker's second operation, and things are looking up. He's stable, his CT scans have consistently come back clear, and Dr. Brooks has started to gradually wean him off the ventilator. His oxygen levels have slowly been rising since she started the process a few days ago, so it's only a matter of a couple days until she'll attempt to remove the breathing tube entirely.

With Parker improving, Booth's been able to relax a little. He still hasn't left his son's bedside, unless to go to the bathroom and maybe stretch his legs once in a while, but he's been able to breathe. His belief in faith and his optimistic approach to life are both slowly but surely coming back to him too. That's not to say he doesn't have moments where he doubts that his son will actually wake up, but for the most part, he feels in his heart and deep down in his gut that things are going to be just fine.

It's 3:30 in the morning, and Brennan's just fallen asleep on the cot in Parker's hospital room. She shifts on the mattress and makes a sound that resembles a cross between a dying cat and a screeching tire as she tries to get comfortable again.

Booth skims his thumb across Parker's knuckles and smiles at the teenager. "Bub," he starts, whispering, "I love you." He rises in the chair, leans over, and presses his lips against his son's cheek. He sinks back down and sighs. He feels a slight grip of his fingers and pushes back the chair in surprise. He jerks his head and swallows. "Buddy, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Nothing. "Please? I know you've got in ya, bub." Nothing.

Brennan stirs and sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She twists her body towards Booth and brushes her hair out of her face. "Booth, is everything alright with Parker?"

Booth looks at her. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

She nods. "You did, but it's fine. What's going on?"

"He squeezed my hand. I felt it. Parker squeezed my hand, Bones."

"I highly doubt that, Booth. You're sleep deprived. It's all wishful thinking."

"I know what I felt, Bones. He squeezed my fingers. I know he did." He looks back at Parker and smiles. His swallows when he feels another slight squeeze of his index and middle fingers. "He just did it again."

Brennan crawls out of bed and stands up. She rests her hand on Booth's left shoulder and kisses his hair. "I'm sure he did, Booth." She moves her hand down, cupping his bicep. "Take a breath and come lie down. Parker's not going anywhere anytime soon. Please. Your body needs rest."

"I can't sleep now, Bones. Parker squeezed my hand—twice!"

She sighs. "I believe you felt him squeeze your hand, Booth, but it's probably nothing more than an involuntary spasm. It doesn't mean anything."

He shakes his head, refusing to believe that this was just some reflex, some insignificant reaction. He knows what he felt and he knows what it means. No one can convince him otherwise. No one.

She sighs again and turns back to the cot, defeated. She slips under the covers and rolls over, facing Booth. "He's improving. He's doing better than he was yesterday, so maybe, just maybe, he did in fact squeeze your hand for real, and it wasn't just a spasm," she relents. This time it's not just for his sake, but for hers, as well.

* * *

**_Okay, maybe it wasn't that happy, but progress equals happiness (in my mind at least) :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a little less than a week since Parker allegedly squeezed Booth's hand and he hasn't done it since, but Booth continues to sit in the chair by his son's bedside, holding his hand, waiting. This time, however, it's less about comforting himself as it is about comforting Parker because today Dr. Brooks is attempting to disconnect the ventilator.

Dr. Brooks detaches the ventilator from the endotracheal tube and checks for sufficient airflow. Satisfied, she removes the holder from around Parker's head and mouth and carefully dislodges the tube from his windpipe. She presses the drum of her stethoscope against his chest and listens. She cranes her neck and looks at the monitor, watching as his oxygen levels gradually rise. She looks at Booth and Brennan and smiles. "He's breathing on his own, but he's not out of the woods yet. The nurse will keep a strict eye on his oxygen levels, and if she notices any negative changes, we'll talk about possible alternatives to the ventilator if there happens to be any."

Brennan nods, squeezing Booth's shoulder. "Thank you, Dr. Brooks."

Booth tilts his head and looks up at Brennan, smiling. "He's breathing on his own, Bones."

"I heard." When Dr. Brooks leaves the room, Brennan leans down and closes the gap between her and Booth's lips, framing his face with her hands.

He straightens and reciprocates the kiss, contorting his body towards her. He swallows and pulls back. "Thanks, Bones."

She raises an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Thanks for being here, not only for me, but for Parker. You're awesome, and if he was awake, I know he'd agree."

Her lips twist up into a shy smile and she brushes her hand against the back of his neck.

"It's been a long three and a half weeks, but you've been here the whole time. It means a lot."

"Where else would I be? I love you, I love Parker. He's in trouble and you're hurting. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, right?"

He blinks. "But you don't believe in marriage."

"No, I don't, but you do, and I know we're not married, but the principles still apply, don't they? You believe that."

He smiles, letting go of Parker's hand for a brief minute as he gets lost in her eyes and grin. As he grabs his son's hand again, he feels a slight squeeze. He turns his head and squeezes back. "I love you too, Bones."

She sits down and drapes her arm around his shoulders, leaning slightly into him. She turns and presses a kiss to the side of his head. She lets out a breath and looks at Parker.

Booth glances at her for a second and then turns back to his son.

"Angela said something a while ago and I haven't been able to let it go," she blurts out.

"What'd she say?"

She shakes her head. "It's not important. Never mind."

"You're the one who brought it up. For you not to have let it go already, tells me it has to be important. What'd she say?"

She swallows and pulls her arm back. She fiddles with her bracelet and inhales, exhaling slowly. "It was the morning after the accident and I called Angela to update her on Parker's and Rebecca's conditions. She said that if Rebecca didn't make it, that Parker would be my responsibility. Now that it's reality, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." She sighs.

"What are trying to say, Bones?"

"When she said that, it caught be off guard. I hadn't thought about that possibility before." She pauses. "I love Parker like a son. I've known that kid since he was four and I've been helping you raise him since about that long, but he's sixteen. I don't know the first thing about raising a sixteen year-old boy."

"You're nervous."

She shakes her head. "No, no, I'm not ner—." She meets his eyes and then corrects herself, "Okay, yes, I'm nervous."

"Look, Bones. When Parker was born, I didn't know a thing about being a father, and when Christine was born, I didn't know a thing about raising a daughter, and you didn't know the first thing about being a mother." He pauses and then adds, "Parker's my son, but that doesn't mean I know anything about raising a sixteen year-old boy. I've never done that before either. Plus, I was a sixteen year-old boy once, which makes me even more nervous." He smiles. "What I'm trying to say, Bones, is that there's a lot of stuff we don't know anything about until the first time we come across it. It's okay to be nervous. We're human. We're allowed to make mistakes."

She nods.

"And you know more than you give yourself credit for. Like you've said, you've been practically helping me raise Parker since he was four. Being his full-time step mom won't be any different than the part time job you've been doing for years."

"Of course it'll be different. His mother is dead, Booth. Someone doesn't just get over that and open his arms to a new person."

"You're not new. He loves you, Bones. Besides, who better to help him move past this than you? You were a year younger than he is when your parents left. You know what it's like. You had no one, but Parker has me, Christine, and he has you."

"You really think I can do this?"

He laughs. "I don't think you can do this, I _know_ you can, and that's not because my gut's telling me that, but it's because I've seen what you can do, what you've been doing. You're an amazing mother."

"You used logic on me."

He smiles. "Well, you used faith on me, so let's just say, we're even." He pulls her into a hug and holds her tight.

She fully embraces him, shifting into his lap. She buries her face into the crook of his neck as she hugs him back. She drops her arms and kisses him. She turns her head at the sound of a groan and hits Booth on the shoulder to get his attention. "Booth."

* * *

**_I just thought you all would appreciate the fact that as I'm typing this note, it's 4:47 where I am. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Booth peels his eyes away from Brennan's and stares in the direction she's looking. He leans forward and squeezes Parker's hand. "Parker, buddy, can you hear me?"

Parker squeezes back as his eyes slide open. He squints, adjusting to the fluorescent lights. His eyes fall shut again and he groans.

"Bub, hey." Tears flood Booth's eyes and he swallows hard.

Brennan's quiet. She can't quite believe what she's seeing.

Booth turns to her and pokes her over and over again. "Go find Dr. Brooks. Go find her. Go. He's awake, Bones. He opened his eyes." He nudges her. "Go!"

"Booth, there's a call button for a reason."

Booth nods. "Oh, right, the call button. Yeah." He presses it three times, even though once would have been enough, and then looks at Parker. "Buddy, can you talk?"

Parker's eyes open again and his lips separate, but only a grunt manages to escape. He looks around, his eyes bulging out of his head. He tries to sit up, but Booth quickly coaxes him back down.

"I'm here. Bones is here. Just relax." He pauses. "You were in a car accident and you got pretty banged up, but you're okay."

Brennan touches Booth's arm and sighs. "Booth, his lips, they're slightly blue."

Dr. Brooks strolls in and smiles. "Welcome back, kid." She walks around the bed and looks at the monitor. "His oxygen levels are a little low, but they're not terrible." She grabs the mask and hooks it around Parker's head, snapping it into place around his nose and mouth. "Just breathe in and out for me, Parker." She nods. "Good." She pauses. "Can you tell me your name?"

Parker attempts to speak again, but only manages to say, "Park."

Dr. Brooks nods. "Good, that's good. Now follow my finger." She moves her finger up, down, left, and right across. "Great." She takes out her penlight from her pocket and flashes it across his eyes, gauging his reaction. She smiles and takes his hand. "Can you give me the biggest squeeze you can? Whatever you can do, just do it. Just squeeze my fingers."

Parker squeezes Dr. Brooks' finger and smiles proudly.

Dr. Brooks smiles back and lifts the sheet. "Can you wiggle your toes for me?" She watches closely and lets the sheet cover his feet once she sees a tiny bit of movement. She scribbles her findings in the chart and looks at Booth and Brennan. "Everything looks good. He's got some weakness in his upper and lower extremities, but that could be caused by his lack of mobility for the past month or a sign that his brain is still trying to catch up. It's most likely temporary."

"Most likely?" Booth questions.

"In some cases, the weakness is permanent, but there's no way of knowing right now, so I tell parents not to worry too much about it. Full recovery takes time. Sometimes a couple months, several months, or even more than a year, so just be patient."

Booth nods. "Easy for you to say. This isn't your son," he mutters under his breath.

Brennan hears him and just squeezes his shoulder in response.

Dr. Brooks continues. "In a couple hours, I'll have someone take him up to radiology for another set of scans." She pauses. "He'll have moments of alertness and then he'll fade out and his eyes will close again. It's important that you don't rush or push him."

At this point, Booth has stopped listening. He's staring at Parker intently, waiting for him to open his eyes again.

Brennan nods.

"I'll be back later." Dr. Brooks smiles and leaves the room.

* * *

Brennan steps towards the bed a little and touches Parker's knee above the sheet. She looks at Booth and smiles.

Booth senses her eyes and turns his head. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell him about Rebecca," he whispers, so only she can hear.

"You have to tell him, Booth. Tell him the truth. Don't beat around the shrub."

"Bush, Bones. It's don't beat around the bush. Close enough." He pauses. "We'll tell him together as a family. You're better at getting straight to the point in situations like this. You know, the kind of situations where someone doesn't really want to know the truth, but needs to."

"I'm not sure how to take that. Are you saying you admire me for my sense of honesty or are you insulting my subpar people skills?"

"Uh, definitely the first one, yeah, that's what I was going for."

"Somehow I don't believe you, but I'll help you tell Parker about Rebecca regardless of whether you just complimented or insulted me."

He smiles. "Sometimes your unabashed honesty is, um, refreshing, and in this case, he needs to know and I don't think I'll be able to tell him."

"I get it, Booth." She pauses. "Although I strongly believe that the best course of action would be to give him all the details about what happened as soon as possible, I want to wait. He just regained consciousness and I think all of us need some time to adjust and to celebrate so to speak. Not too long, of course. Maybe a week or a couple days, at least."

He nods. "Bones?"

She arches an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you ever really believe that Parker was gonna be okay? I don't mean recently, I mean, earlier, in the beginning, did you believe what you were saying to me?"

She wants to say no, she really does, because she had no proof, there was not an ounce of evidence there to suggest Parker was going to be fine. She went against her own beliefs just to make her partner feel better, something she rarely ever does, so she wants to tell him no, but she can't. She lets out a breath and nods. "Maybe not the first time, but yeah, I really did believe he was going to be okay. I can't explain it, though."

He blinks. "That wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"I'm a constant surprise." She flashes him a smile and tilts his chin up with a touch of her thumb. She leans down and touches his lips with hers. She rests her hand on his shoulder and softly caresses his neck with her fingers, as she kisses him.

He hooks his arm around her waist and pulls her onto his lap.

She giggles out of surprise and twists her body towards him. She separates her lips ever so slightly and frames his face in her hands, her teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as they continue to kiss.

He pulls back when he hears another forced groan, and turns his head. He swallows and smiles at his son when he opens his eyes again.

Brennan hops off Booth's lap and stands up, running her hand over the front of her shirt, smoothing out the fabric.

Parker squints and then moves a couple of his fingers under the sheet. His eyebrows are furrowed and he's looking around the room again. He groans and wets his lips with his tongue. He coughs and closes his eyes, but only for a couple seconds.

Booth takes his son's hand and sandwiches it between both of his. He smiles and scoots closer to the edge of the chair.

Parker squeezes his father's hand and his lips separate again. He expels a puff of air and then the faintest, whisper escapes, getting muffled by the oxygen mask, "Dad."

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!_**

**_Hope this chapter lifted your spirits a little :) _**


	13. Chapter 13

Booth scrambles to his feet and his chocolate eyes meet his son's dark brownish-gold ones. He lets out a breath, more like a gasp, and fiddles with the drawstring of his sweatshirt.

The sheet moves when Parker wiggles his fingers again. He closes his eyes and swallows. The oxygen mask fogs up as he takes in and lets out shaky breaths.

Booth smoothes the pad of his thumb across Parker's cheek and rests his hand there. He tilts his head down and looks right at his son, a smile plastered across his face and his eyes filled with moisture.

Brennan grabs his arm and hooks hers around it, pressing her side against his. She smiles up at him and squeezes his bicep.

"Dad, hey," Parker utters, his voice hoarse and again, muffled.

"Shhh, don't talk, Bub, save your energy." Booth blinks away tears and clears his throat. "I'm so glad you're back, buddy."

Brennan lets go of his arm and rests her hand on his back, sliding it up towards his shoulder. She gives him a gentle, comforting squeeze and smiles at Parker. "I'm glad you're back, as well. Our family just wouldn't be the same without you, Parker."

Booth turns his head, blinks, and as he stares at her, his smile widens and he swallows a couple times. He looks back at Parker a few seconds later and sits down in the chair. "Christine's gonna be so happy you're awake. When Max calls Bones, Christine always makes him give her the phone. She then orders me to put it on speaker so you can hear her. Every time she comes to visit, she insists on telling you about _everything_, even if she already told you on the phone."

Parker's eyebrow twitches and he swallows, a tiny smile visible through foggy plastic.

There's sudden commotion outside the room, which causes Booth and Brennan to turn their heads towards the door. A second later, Christine comes barreling in.

Max follows shortly after. He hunches over, huffing and puffing. "That girl, that girl is fast. Whew, I'm too old for this," he jokes.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'll let Chrissy tell you that." Max sits down on the couch, trying to catch his breath.

Brennan scoops Christine up and rests her on her hip, kissing her head. "Hi, honey."

"Mommy, I maked Gampa bring me to the hopsital 'cause I dreamed Parky waked up."

Brennan blinks. "You dreamed that Parker woke up?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh." Brennan sets Christine down and swallows. She's not sure what to think about that.

Booth turns his head and smiles at his daughter. "Guess what, princess?"

Christine stands up straight and looks right at him, her blue eyes sparkling and her smile wide. "What, daddy?"

"I said guess."

"Yay a game!" Christine taps her finger against her chin and furrows her eyebrows. "Hmmm, um, I don't know, daddy."

"Guess, baby."

"You love me."

"Well, yeah, that's true, but that's not it."

"Uh, you love mommy."

"Yeah, that's true too," Booth answers, stealing a look at Brennan before adding, "But nope, that's not it either." He pauses. "Do you give up?"

"Yep."

"Dreams really do come true."

"I know that, daddy. Cinderelly teached me that."

Booth laughs. "No, I mean—come here, princess."

Christine climbs up into his lap and gives him her full attention.

"What I mean is that _your_ dream came true." Booth shifts and nudges her.

Christine cocks her head. "Huh?" Her confusion quickly disappears when she hears Parker clear his throat. She turns her head towards her big brother and her face lights up when she sees his eyes open. "Parky! Parky! Parky!"

Booth laughs and squeezes her shoulder. "Inside voice, baby."

"Parky," Christine whispers, leaning forward. "It's really you."

Parker clears his throat again and swallows. He moves his eyes towards his little sister and a faint smile appears on his face. "Teeny," he mutters, his voice still breathy and quiet.

Christine bounces on Booth's lap and kicks her legs up and down. She claps her hands together and sniffles. "Daddy, do you see it? Parky's up. Parky's up."

Booth nods. "I see that, princess. It's exciting."

"Is he all better now?"

Booth shakes his head with a sigh. "No, Christine, he's not. He's better, but not _all _better. It'll take time."

"But he can see me now, I hearded him too."

Parker lifts his arm slowly and bends it, displacing the sheet in the process. He breathes in and out and reaches his hand out slightly.

Christine grabs it gently and their fingers intertwine. She gives it a squeeze, and she gets even more excited when he squeezes her fingers back. Tears rolls down her cheeks and she's getting antsy on her father's lap, wiggling around as her smile grows wider.

Parker wets his lips. "Hi, Teeny," he says, his voice clearer now.

Christine slips off Booth's lap and stands on her tippy-toes, leaning over the side of the bed. She kisses Parker's shoulder because she can't reach his cheek and lets go of his hand. "I love you, Parky. Get better soon, please. Mommy and daddy say I get whatever I want if I say please," she explains.

Booth stands up, giving his daughter the chair. Once she sits down, he pushes the chair closer to the bed.

Christine sits on her knees, allowing the chair to be pushed up flush against the mattress. She leans over and presses her lips against Parker's cheek. "Muaaah." She sits up straight again and smiles even wider, as if that were even possible. "You sleeped for a long time."

Booth listens for a couple seconds, but then walks over to Brennan and Max, who are standing near the door. He loops his arm around his partner's waist and kisses the side of her head.

"You are aware that it's just a coincidence that Christine dreamed that Parker woke up on the same day that he actually woke up, right?" Brennan asks, eyeing Booth suspiciously.

Booth nudges her. "Aren't you always telling me that there is no such thing as a coincidence?" He teases, diving for her neck and brushing his lips against her collarbone.

"I'm going to head home, Tempe. Call me when you need me to pick up Christine."

Brennan nods and gives her father a quick hug. "Thanks for bringing Christine, dad. I was going to call you and set up a time for you to bring her by, but you beat me to it."

"I read your mind, I guess." Max smiles and leaves the room.

Booth and Brennan turn their heads towards Christine and Parker, listening to the siblings' conversation from their post by the door. They can only hear snippets of it, though, and it's mostly Christine telling her big brother all about her day so far, as usual.

Brennan leans against Booth and hooks her arm around him. She tilts her head and looks into his eyes. "I can't say for sure, but today is looking like it's going to be a pretty awesome day."

Booth nods, closing the gap between their lips. "I agree," he whispers, his forehead still pressed against hers, a smile plastered on his face—the biggest, most genuine smile that has graced his lips since before he got that phone call. Today is definitely awesome. He couldn't agree more.


	14. Chapter 14

Brennan's lying on the cot, snuggled between the sheets, attempting to fall asleep. She's exhausted and today's been a good day, or at least when you compare it to the others that came before it, so she should be able to drift off to sleep no problem, right? Wrong. She's relaxed, for sure, but she's been sleeping alone for a month now, and although she's done it before, done it most of her life so far, in fact, but she misses being able to snuggle up with Booth. She misses feeling weight on the other side of the mattress, misses his warm body pressed against hers, misses his breath as it brushes against her neck when he exhales, misses the soft kiss he always gives her in the morning, misses the way his arms wrap around her protectively, almost possessively as they fall asleep together, and she misses his quiet, husky voice as he whispers 'Good night' or 'Good morning' in her ear. She's the first to admit that she's fine alone, but she misses him.

Booth rises in his chair and gives Parker a kiss on his cheek. He pulls the sheets up and tucks them in on either side of the sleeping teenager. He smiles at his son and turns around, facing Brennan. She looks so peaceful and small, and it makes him smile even wider. He walks around the chair and crawls into bed beside her. He shifts to get more comfortable and pulls back her hair. He presses his lips just below her ear and whispers, "Good night, Bones." His arm slings around her waist, as he presses his body almost flush against hers.

She doesn't respond. She just smiles, lets out a breath, and falls asleep soon afterwards.

Parker is improving. He's breathing on his own and talking and smiling, so Booth doesn't feel the need to sit by his bed 24/7. He's come to the realization that he's been somewhat neglecting of his partner and he does miss her, so he made the decision to sleep beside her tonight, the first time he's done that since before the accident. She's been nothing but amazing and he has to admit that just sleeping or being close to her is giving him strength. Maybe he'll actually sleep tonight—one can hope.

* * *

The mid-morning sun shines through the blinds and Booth wakes up to a shift in the sheets. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and covers his mouth, stifling a yawn. He buries his face into his partner's neck and kisses upwards, stopping once he reaches her ear. He smiles, his breath brushing against her skin as he whispers, "Good morning."

Brennan shivers, not fully awake yet. She smiles and grabs his hand by his thumb. "Good morning." She pauses. "I was convinced that I had been dreaming."

"About what?"

"Dreaming about you sleeping with me."

"Oh." He pauses. "It was a good day, and I've missed you."

She smiles just a smidge wider. "I missed you too. I hope this isn't just a onetime thing."

He shakes his head. "As long as Parker keeps getting better, it won't be. Before he woke up, I just, I needed to be close to him, just in case, you know? I'm his father. I'm supposed to protect him, watch over him."

She nods. "I know, Booth."

He scoots even closer to her and smiles against her jawbone.

She lets out a soft, drawn-out moan, and tugs on the sheet.

"Dad?" Parker croaks out, turning his head slightly and searching the room.

Booth jumps up and gets out of the bed. He walks around the cot and sits down in the chair. "Good morning, bub. How're you feeling today?"

Parker shrugs and winces in pain from the movement of his healing ribs and collarbone. "Okay." His voice is definitely clearer today than it was yesterday and his breathing is somewhat regular again.

Booth smiles. "That's good, buddy. That's great."

Brennan rolls out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

"Morning, Bones," Parker says, turning his head in her direction.

She stops and looks at the teenager. "Good morning, Parker." She disappears inside the restroom and comes back out a couple minutes later, joining Booth by Parker's bedside. "Did you sleep alright?"

Parker blinks. "Not really."

"Oh?" She questions, sitting down on the arm of the chair. "Why not?"

Parker swallows. "I had a, a, a nightmare," he hesitantly admits.

Brennan nods. "I understand completely, buddy."

"You do?"

"Yes. I admit that I have had my fair share of crippling nightmares in the past, especially after very traumatic experiences." She pauses. "When your father, Uncle Hodgins, and I got kidnapped by the gravedigger, I used to wake up in a cold sweat, when my parents disappeared when I was fifteen, I would have nightmares about what happened to them and what would happen to me if they never came back, and," she swallows, "when I was in foster care and I was placed in home after home after home with people who couldn't care less about me, I'd have nightmares then too."

Booth looks at her, his eyes glossy. He takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Bones?"

She swallows and blinks, looking away. That was definitely more information than she had been meaning to share.

The room is quiet for a couple minutes. Booth's eyes focus solely on her and he skims his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away the tears that cascade down. He sighs and then looks at Parker. "Do you want some pudding, bub?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, okay. I'll have a nurse go get you some pudding. Vanilla or chocolate or both?"

"Both, please."

Booth smiles and stands up. He drops a kiss on the top of Brennan's head as he passes by her. He calls a nurse over and proceeds to ask for pudding—four cups, two of each flavor. He comes back over to the chair and sits down, resting his hand on his partner's thigh.

Brennan's lips quiver and her breathing slows as memories surge through her brain. She hadn't meant to go into detail about her nightmares, just that she had had them in the past. The rest just popped out.

Booth tilts his head and looks up at her, caressing her leg softly. "Hey, it's okay, Bones. It's okay," he whispers.

She nods, flashing him a small, warm smile.

Booth sighs and rests his hand on the small of her back, lightly rubbing back and forth in attempt to soothe her. "It's okay, baby," he repeats, his voice softer now. He knows it took a lot for her to open up like that. He knew she had nightmares leading up to the gravedigger trial, but the other two instances, he had no clue. She never told him that, and she certainly never told Parker about any of that before.

She nods again, wicking away the moisture from her cheeks. She clears her throat and stands up. "I need some fresh air." She leaves the room, giving Booth one last look of admiration before disappearing down the hallway.

"Bones! Bones!" Booth wants to follow her, wants to grab her and pull her into his arms and never let go, but he can't bring himself to leave Parker completely alone. _She'll come back. She just needs space. She'll be back soon, _he tells himself and looks back at his son.

* * *

Brennan returns to the room forty-five minutes later. She doesn't say anything about what had happened nearly an hour ago. She just walks in quietly and sits on the arm of the chair again. "What'd I miss?" She asks, almost cheerfully.

Booth catches on quickly. Her smile is obviously fake, but he doesn't point it out. He knows that'll only make things worse, so he moves on, pretending like the conversation they shared earlier hadn't happened. "Nothing much. We're just talking about football."

"Christine still wants me to teach her how to throw a perfect spiral," Parker says. It's the longest sentence he's said since he woke up.

Brennan raises an eyebrow. "How'd you know that?"

"Teeny told me yesterday."

"No, no, she didn't. She told you weeks ago."

"Oh."

Booth smiles. "I told you he was listening, Bones."

Brennan nods.

As the minutes pass, Booth can't help but stare at her. He can tell she's still a little shaken from earlier. He places a hand on her knee and smiles at her.

She senses his stare and looks at him. "I'm fine, Booth. I'm fine."

Booth nods, but still not convinced she's telling the truth.

"It doesn't matter anyway. This is about Parker. You should be concerned about him, not me," she whispers directly to him.

Booth wraps his hand around her fingers. "I can multitask. I can be concerned about you and him at the same time," he assures her. "But we can talk about you later because as much as you tell yourself you're fine, you're obviously not. I can tell. That's sort of my thing."

She sighs.

"You did good, Bones. You told Parker that he's not alone and that you know what he's going through. That's exactly what needs to happen when we tell him about you know who."

She smiles.

He hooks his arm around her waist and lets out a breath. "You have nothing to worry about."

She just looks at him, the remnants of a smile on her face.

Booth turns back to Parker. "Max will probably bring Christine by after lunch. I'm sure she has lots of stuff to tell you." He pauses. "But you should rest, buddy." He grabs the remote and switches on the TV. He flips through the channels and glances at Brennan. "Hey, look, Bones. It's the _Smurfs._"

She laughs. "You remember?"

"Of course I remember, and I still think you're way better than Smurfette."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

She smiles. "Thanks, Booth."

"You're welcome." He pulls her onto his lap and gives her a quick peck on the lips before she settles against him and turns her focus to the TV. He wraps his arms around her and smiles.

The three of them spend the late morning watching TV and conversing until lunchtime.

* * *

**_I had planned on this chapter being about them telling Parker about Rebecca, but I changed my mind and gave you guys this instead, so the n_****_ext chapter will be about Booth and Brennan telling Parker about the accident and his mom. :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

A week and a couple days later, Brennan emerges from the bathroom and takes a seat on the arm of Booth's chair. Instinctively, she searches for his hand and grabs it. She looks at him, her eyes glassy and her lips somewhere between a smile and a straight line. She gives his hand a squeeze and nods her head.

Booth takes his eyes off of her and turns his head slowly towards his son. The air in the room is dry and thick, the silence deafening. He can feel beads of sweat rolling down his face and can feel his chest tighten. His eyes sting from unshed tears, and his lips separate just enough for a sliver of air to escape. He clears his throat and looks back at Brennan.

She nods again and turns to Parker, who's staring at them, his eyebrows wrinkled. She clears her throat as well and swallows. She inhales deeply and sighs. "Your father and I need to tell you something, Parker." She pauses, waiting for confirmation that he understands and that he's listening. She gets it in the form of an arched eyebrow, so she continues. "Four weeks ago, you and your mother were in an automobile accident. The car your mother was driving was hit by another vehicle driven by a man who was under the influence of alcohol. His judgment was significantly impaired, and he—."

Booth nudges her.

"Yes, right, okay." She regroups and continues. "The driver, who initially caused the accident, hit the driver's side directly. Another driver was unable to react in time, and thus slammed into the back of your mother's SUV. You weren't wearing your seatbelt, I suspect, because that action forced your body forward and caused you to hit your head against the dashboard."

Booth nudges her again.

"Right, sorry." She nods. "You and your mother were rushed to the hospital, where you were listed in critical condition. Your mother, she had more severe injuries. She was in worse condition when she arrived at the hospital than you were. Despite the effort of the surgeon and advances in medical technology and techniques, the stress of your mom's injuries was too much for her heart to take, Parker." She swallows. "I'm sorry, buddy. Dr. Franks did everything he could."

Booth closes his eyes. Even he can hardly stomach it and he's known for weeks now.

Parker's eyes fill with tears and his chin quivers. His body starts to tremble and there's some slight change in his heart rate. "I don't." He sucks in air and lets it out slowly. "Believe you," he mutters. His voice is still rather raspy, but it's clearer than it was.

"What I've said is true," Brennan says, surprised that he doesn't believe her.

Booth scoots to the edge of the chair and takes his son's hand, holding it tight between both of his, their fingers interlocked. "Bub, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He can feel his son's hand shaking, and his chest tightens even more.

Parker nods. He's known. On some level, he's known. His mom's not by his bedside and neither his dad nor Brennan have said anything about her until now.

Brennan cups Booth's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy. It is. I promise you that. Bones and Christine and me, we're here for you—always, no matter what," Booth whispers, tears dripping down his unshaven cheeks.

Parker screams, using up all his energy and lung power, wincing. He closes his eyes and drops his hand, trying to catch his breath. It's one thing to suspect something to be true, but it's another thing entirely to have it be confirmed.

Brennan watches Booth try his best to comfort Parker until the teenager, having been zapped of all his energy, falls asleep. It's then that she looks at her partner and asks, "What do we do now?"

Booth's not listening. "We shouldn't have told him. He wasn't ready. We rushed this, Bones. He wasn't ready." He leans forward, his elbows digging into his thighs, and buries his face into his palms. "He wasn't ready for this," he repeats a third time, lifting his head just slightly so he can look at his son.

"Are you mad at me?"

Booth blinks and looks at her. "What? Why? Why would I be mad at you?"

"It was my idea to tell Parker about Rebecca when we did."

Booth sighs and rests his head against her side, tugging on a loose thread on her jeans. "He probably knew something was wrong, but we had to tell him. His reaction wouldn't have changed, whether we told him when we did or waited a couple hours, days, weeks, months, years. Time doesn't matter. It's the information."

"But, Booth, you just said that we shouldn't have told him, that Parker wasn't ready. Now you're telling me that that we had to tell him, that it wouldn't have mattered when we told him because only the information is a factor here. Which is it?"

"It's both, Bones. It's both."

"I don't know what that means."

"Me either. It's both and it's neither. I just—he's my son, and things just keep piling up and piling up. He's got to worry about getting better and now he's dealing with nightmares and losing his mom on top of that."

"You told me once that God doesn't give us anything we can't handle. If that's true, which I'm not saying I believe that it is, but if that's true, then all of us, most importantly Parker, will get through this." She pauses. "Sometimes great things come from tragedies and sometimes you don't know how strong you are until you're face-to-face with something like this. I'm proof of that. You and I are proof of that."

He tilts his head and smiles up at her. "Since when have you become so reassuring?"

She shrugs.

He laughs.

She leans down and gives him a delicate peck on the lips. "We'll get through this, Booth."

He nods. "I have faith. It's been tested for sure, but I have faith in God, faith in the universe, faith in Parker, faith in you and me. It won't be easy, but I know it's possible because you're sitting here smiling at me. If you can get through it alone, I don't see why my son can't get through this when he has all of us here for him."

"Sometimes I wish I could do that—rely on faith to solve a problem without second guessing it."

He laughs. "You can, Bones, and you have. This whole time you've been relying on faith. The second you told me Parker was gonna be okay and just now when you said that we're gonna get through this. That's faith, baby."

"I'm well aware of what it is, Booth, but that is not what I said. I said I wish I could rely on faith to solve problems _without second guessing_. I've second guessed it this whole time. You can just say 'It's going to be alright' like it's nothing. I wish I could do that."

"You think when I say stuff like that, I don't have doubts? I do. It's not nothing, Bones. It's not about giving it a second thought or not giving it a second thought, it's just about having it, and it's perfectly fine to have faith. Sometimes that's all you have to keep you going, to get you out of bed in the morning. No one's gonna think less of you as a scientist, as a person, if you rely on faith once in a while, even if you have to second guess everything." He pauses. "But thanks for talking to Parker with me. I knew it wasn't gonna be easy and I knew he wasn't gonna take it well, so I'm glad you were here. I literally couldn't have told him without you."

"We're a family, we're partners, we do things together, even the hard stuff."

He smiles.

"Booth?"

He nods. "Yeah, Bones? What is it?"

She swallows and looks at him. She hesitates and then says, "I know you have reasons and I respect those reasons, but—." She stops, her eyes drifting to her hands. She clears her throat and continues. "Would you mind wearing your seatbelt when we're in the car?"

"Bones—."

She nods. "I know why you don't wear it, but for my sake, for our daughter's sake, for Parker's sake, even, please, can you?" Her voice falters a bit at the end and she swallows the lump in her throat. "It's silly, I know. You're an FBI agent. You get shot at on a daily basis, so there are many other likely scenarios where I could possibly become a single parent, but wearing a seatbelt significantly decreases that probability."

He rests his hand on top of hers and smiles at her.

"Parker wasn't wearing a seatbelt, Booth," she whispers.

He nods. "I'm a good driver, Bones."

"Rebecca didn't cause the accident, Booth, so your argument is invalid."

"Okay, okay." He reaches up and drags his thumb across her cheeks, trapping the tears and wiping them away. "I'll wear my seatbelt. If it will make you feel better, I'll wear it, but there are certain situations where I can't promise I will. Is that fair?"

She nods. "I suppose."

He hooks his arm around her waist and pulls her onto his lap, planting a warm kiss on her lips.

She gives in to the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she mumbles against his lips and pulls back. She sighs and looks back at a seemingly peaceful sleeping Parker.

"I didn't know me not wearing a seatbelt bothered you that much. I mean, not just because of your obsession with rules, I figured that, but because of your fear of losing me."

She nods and gets closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck. She closes her eyes and sighs. She doesn't answer him, though. She can't.

* * *

**_What do you want to happen next? _**


	16. Chapter 16

Brennan's sitting on the floor with Christine, playing cards. She's teaching her daughter how to play Blitz, but they're both just getting frustrated. Christine isn't listening or even watching Brennan as she demonstrates the proper way to play. All she cares about right now is Parker, evident by her turning her head towards her big brother's bed every five seconds. Brennan can't blame the child, though. She can relate to the strong bond Christine and Parker share, therefore, she isn't surprised by her daughter's lack of attentiveness at the present moment. She sighs and begins to clean up the cards.

There's a soft knock on the doorframe and as a result, Brennan turns her head towards the sound. She smiles. "This is quite a surprise, Angela."

Angela walks in the room and sets the flowers on the windowsill. She looks around and smiles at Parker. "I like your new digs, Parker," she says, admiring the regular room he was moved to earlier. She sighs and looks at Brennan. "Still?"

Brennan nods. "He hasn't said a word in days, not since we told him about Rebecca. I don't know what to do, Ange. I should know what to say to him, shouldn't I? I mean, I've been in a similar situation, so I should be able to connect to him somehow, get him to talk, right?"

"He needs some time to process this, sweetie. He's in shock. As long as he knows you and Booth are here for him, that's all that really matters right now."

Brennan stands up, putting the deck of cards on the bedside table. She sighs and looks at Parker quickly before turning back to Angela.

Angela takes Brennan's hands and smiles at her. "Bren, you're doing a wonderful job. You're doing the best you can."

"Maybe my best just isn't good enough this time." Brennan blinks slowly.

Angela lets go of her best friend's hands and pulls her into a hug. "It's okay, sweetie. Parker's gonna be fine."

"It's not just Parker I'm worried about," Brennan confesses.

"Focus on the moment, focus on the good stuff."

"It's hard to look at the "good stuff" when my family is falling apart, Angela. Parker's showing signs of depression, Christine's worried about him to the point that she's not eating or sleeping or wanting to do anything but stare at him, and Booth, he, he's hurting because Parker's hurting. I can't help them. If there was a time where I wish miracles existed, this would be it."

Angela steps back and purses her lips. "Oh, sweetie."

"Parker was getting better. He was breathing on his own and holding up his end of conversations. Things were relatively good, but I had to ruin that by telling him about Rebecca and the accident."

"Honey, Parker would have asked about Rebecca eventually, you know that. You wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret much longer. He's in the hospital with serious injuries and his mother isn't by his bedside. He's a smart kid. He would have figured something was up soon if he hadn't already by the time you told him."

"I suppose you are correct."

"Maybe you just need a break. Let's go grab lunch or catch a movie. You've been at the hospital every day since the accident. That would make even the sanest person lose his mind."

Brennan shakes her head. "I appreciate the offer, Ange, but I can't."

"Aw, come on, Bren." Angela follows her best friend's eyes and nods. "Oh, right, Booth." She pauses. "How about we take the kids to the park?"

Brennan sighs. "If I can't go to the movies or go out to lunch with you, what makes you think I can take Christine to the park?"

Angela gives her a look. "Please? Michael Vincent and I miss our best friends. Come on. Take a break for an hour, two hours tops. You _need_ a break, Bren. You're on the verge of an emotional breakdown, and I'm worried about you."

Brennan sighs louder. "You're not going to give up on this, are you?"

Angela smiles. "I'm very persistent. You should know this by now."

Brennan concedes. "Okay, fine, I'll ask." She walks over to Booth and places her hand on his shoulder. "Would you mind if I left for an hour or so?" she asks him, shifting her weight from one hip to the other.

Booth turns his head, looking at her. "Why?"

"Never mind." Brennan starts to walk away, but Booth grabs her hand, forcing her to turn back to him.

"I don't mind. I just want to know where you're going and why."

"Oh, uh, Angela asked if Christine and I would like to accompany her and Michael Vincent to the park." Brennan pauses. "The reason why is because she thinks I'm losing my mind. I think that's what her point was."

Booth raises an eyebrow.

"That's not the only reason, though, Booth." Brennan pauses, gathering her thoughts. "I feel like I've been a bad friend to Angela these past four weeks. I've been talking to her on the phone, of course, giving her updates on Parker, and I saw her at Rebecca's funeral weeks ago, but all my time has been spent at the hospital, both physically and mentally speaking."

"Angela understands."

Brennan dismisses that, adding, "Then there's Christine. The only time she's seen either one of us is when she's here visiting Parker. I feel bad. I feel like I've been putting your and Parker's needs above hers."

Booth blinks. "Bones, you're doing the best you can. She knows you love her and she knows you're here helping Parker. Besides that, she loves spending time with Max. It's like her favorite thing in the world next to us, Michael Vincent, and picking her nose."

Brennan cracks a smile.

"Have fun at the park, but don't forget your camera. Christine will have fun showing Parker all the pictures later. Hell, maybe it'll cheer him up a little."

Brennan sighs.

"I'll be fine, Bones. I _am_ fine. I'm just worried, that's all."

"You don't mind?"

Booth shakes his head. "You've been at the hospital with me for an entire month. You deserve a break. Parker and I will be just fine for an hour, but if you're gone for more than that, I can't promise anything." He smirks at her and kisses her hand. "You've earned it, not that you really need my permission."

"We're partners. I try not to do anything without consulting you first, unless it has absolutely nothing to do with you, which is rare because our lives are so intricately connected." She lowers her head and presses her lips against his, closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss with all her weight. She pulls back and smiles. "I'll be back later."

"I'm holding you to that." Booth smiles.

Brennan pats Parker's knee and sighs. "Are you sure you don't mind? Because I can stay."

Booth shakes his head. "Go."

Brennan nods.

"Go."

"You heard the man, Bren," Angela adds, grabbing Christine's hand, having already convinced the child to come to the park.

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Me too," Christine chimes in, looking at Parker when she says it.

Brennan grabs her purse off the couch and reluctantly leaves the room, following Angela and Christine down the hallway to the elevator.

Booth reaches for his son's hand and watches until he can no longer see Brennan anymore. He smiles and turns back to Parker. "She's something special, bub, and I still can't believe she's mine." He sighs and leans forward. "We'll get through this, buddy. I promise."

The room falls silent for nearly ten minutes until Parker breaks it, uttering the first words he's said in nearly five days, "I miss my mom."

* * *

**_In case you're wondering, Parker won't be in the hospital much longer, just another three or four chapters (At least, that's what I'm planning, but you never know)._**

**_I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope you liked this chapter :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

Those four simple words bore deep into Booth's chest, tightening around his heart and lungs, making it difficult for him to breathe. His head begins to pound, his temples pulsing and the room spinning. He blinks, his body trembling, his son's confession echoing, beating against his brain. _I miss my mom._

Parker's voice was so quiet, almost as if he was whispering a secret to his dad, similar to what he used to do when he was little. Like one time when he was six and the two of them were hugging goodbye after spending the weekend together, Rebecca standing in the doorway waiting patiently. Parker stopped hugging his dad and got really close to his ear, whispering quietly (or so he thought) that he hadn't actually cleaned his room before he left his house, that he just stuffed his things under his bed and in his closet. Booth had simply smiled at the boy and glanced at Rebecca, fighting back a laugh…

The memory is only making it harder for Booth to turn his thoughts into words because right now, his son isn't sixteen, he's six. He's an innocent little kid, confused and grief-stricken. He swallows hard, feeling his throat closing on him. His thumb brushes against his son's palm and their eyes finally meet. He licks his lips and looks down at the IV lines in his son's hand. As his eyes drift back to Parker, the vice around his heart and lungs tightens upon seeing a few tears race down the teenager's pale face.

Parker shifts, a soft screech of pain escaping, and he swallows the sobs that are clawing at the inside of his throat. He gives his father's hand a very weak squeeze back and twitches as the tears begin to tickle his cheeks.

Booth leans down and kisses his son's thumb, offering him a shy smile. After several minutes of unnerving quiet, he says, "I know, bub, I know. If I could go back and change what happened, I would." His breath hitches and he swallows, gnawing at his bottom lip until he's bitten away a patch of skin. "I'm sorry. She loved you so much, Parks." His voice falters, his son's nickname caught behind his lips as he pushes them together.

There's a moment of the two of them just glancing back and forth at each other, Parker looking between his dad and the ceiling, Booth looking between his son and the floor, all in complete silence. That is until there's a knock on the doorframe. Booth cuts a look at the door and nods, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"Hi, Seeley." Cam adjusts the coat slung over her arm and looks at him. "Mind if I come in?"

Booth shakes his head. "No, no, come in. Pull over a chair if you want."

Cam nods and sets her jacket down on the coach. She pushes over the chair by the window and sits beside her friend. "How are you?"

"I've been better," he says, looking at Parker, watching as the teenager drifts off the sleep—his pain medication and the antibiotics always make him drowsy.

Cam looks around. "Wait, where's Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh, um, Bones, she went to the park with Angela. I mean, with Christine and Michael Vincent too."

"I figured the kids would be there. I can't see Dr. Brennan just going to the park by herself, especially not with Parker in the hospital." She pauses. "I've been worried about you."

He smiles. "I'm fine. Bones said you called."

"Several times, in fact."

"Sorry. She's been handling all the phone calls. Well, mainly just Max and Angela. I haven't told Pops yet. I'm afraid his heart can't take it, you know? Then there's Jared, and well, I just haven't been up to calling anyone to tell them about Parker. I should be used to telling people bad news, right? I do that whenever we have a new case. It just seems different, now that it's _my_ family. Parker's not dead, but telling someone their loved one is hurt and that he almost died, that's just as bad."

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. It's hard. I get it."

He nods. "I'm glad you're here. With Bones gone, it's, I have a lot of time to think."

"I should have come by sooner, but with Brennan here all day, I've been taking on a brunt of her paperwork as well as my own, so I've been busy."

"Yeah. It's fine. I wasn't really up for any visitors anyway. Just Bones and Christine."

"So how's Parker doing?"

He shrugs. "Dr. Brooks says she's going to remove his brain pump sometime in the next couple days and a couple days after that, she'll work on having him get out of bed and trying to take a couple steps. It'll be limited because his broken bones are still healing, but it's a start."

"What happens after that?"

"He'll be able to come home." Booth beams. "One step closer." He sighs. "But he hasn't said much to us since we told him about Rebecca. His body is healing, but his mind, he's, uh, he's having nightmares."

"About the accident?"

He nods. "He'll wake up screaming for his mom and sometimes he'll try to rip out his IVs."

"I'm sorry, Seeley. If there's anything I can do—."

"Thanks, Camille, but I'm still trying to figure out what _I_ can do for him."

"How's Dr. Brennan holding up?"

"It's hard on her." His eyes suddenly dart away from Cam's, falling to the floor, a sigh escaping his lips.

Cam nudges him. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Uh, nothing."

Cam raises an eyebrow, but chooses to let it go…for now. She reaches into her purse and sets a plastic container in Booth's lap.

He picks it up and looks inside. "What's this?"

"It's a cricket." She pauses. "Dr. Hodgins ran into me just as I was leaving the lab and he told me to give that to you. He says that in some countries crickets bring good luck."

He smiles. "Ha, Bug Boy," he mutters to himself. "Tell him thanks when you see him."

"I will and if you need me to call anyone for you, I can."

"Yeah, uh, yeah, that'd be, that'd be great, thanks."

Cam squeezes his arm and sighs. "He's going to be fine."

"I know. I know." He leans his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes, his hand still holding Parker's. "This is just the beginning. This is the easy part."

Cam nods.

"I can't do this without Bones."

Cam blinks. "What makes you think you have to?"

"She left."

"To go to the park."

"But she left."

"To go to the park," Cam repeats. "She'll be back." She shrugs his head off her shoulder, getting his attention. "Hey, she'll be back."

He nods. "Yeah."

"Now say that like you mean it." She shakes her head. "I haven't seen her step foot in the Jeffersonian in over a month. _Dr_. _Temperance Brennan_ hasn't been at work in over four weeks, Seeley. It's safe to say, she just went to the park with Angela and that she'll be back."

He smiles.

"She loves you."

He nods. "I'm going crazy." He laughs. "I can't believe I actually thought that Bones wouldn't come back." He laughs louder, losing control.

Cam smiles and rubs his back as he collapses against her in a fit of giggles. "Oh wow." She pours him a glass of water and hands it to him. "Breathe and drink this."

He takes the water and throws it back. He coughs, choking as another string of giggles rises up in his throat. He swallows and tries to breathe, but he can't stop laughing. He buries his face in his hands and continues.

Cam can't help but laugh with him, seeing her friend completely lose it right in front of her.

He's sleep deprived, stressed, emotional, and hasn't left the hospital in weeks, so it's no surprise that he's losing it right now.

"Calm down, Booth."

"I—I ca—ca—can't." He blows out a puff of air that turns into a chuckle and drops his head again. His shoulders jerk and his breathing is choppy at best, but try as he may, he can't stop giggling.

A crowd of nurses gather outside the room, looking in. One steps forward and knocks. "Is everything alright in here?"

Cam turns her head and nods. "Yes, yes, everything's fine. Just get back to work," she orders, momentarily forgetting where she is. She looks back at Booth, his shoulders still shaking as the hysteria continues.

The laughter ceases the second he hears his son's screams. He catches his breath and squeezes Parker's hand. "Parker! Parker, buddy, hey, wake up."

Parker's eyes pop open and he looks around. "Where is she? Where's my mom? Where the hell is she?" His screams get louder as panic rises. When he sees Booth, he lets out a breath and blinks.

"Shhh, buddy. You're okay. It was just a nightmare."

Parker nods. Haunting pictures of the accident flood through his mind again. He shivers, hearing his mother's screams, hearing her mutter his name over and over again, hearing the screeching sound of rubber against asphalt, hearing the popping of his own bones, feeling the rush of heat and pain travel through his body, feeling and seeing her bloody hand touch his forearm, and hearing the distant cursing of pissed off drivers outside as he closes his eyes, unable to muster the energy to keep them open and lift his shoulders to lean back against the passenger seat. A scream gets caught in his throat as the memories get more vivid.

Booth squeezes his son's hand tighter. "Buddy, hey, it's okay, you're okay. Do you want some pudding?"

Parker nods again, swallowing.

Booth looks at Cam and smiles.

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Both."

Cam rises to her feet and nods. "I'll be right back." She pauses. "One of those for you? You always had a weakness for pudding." She laughs and looks at Parker, offering a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Parker's greeting is somewhat forced, his brain still reeling from the memories.

Cam squeezes Booth's shoulder and soon, leaves, on a mission to get pudding.

* * *

**The next chapter is more on the lighthearted side...I think so, at least. (Hint: It involves some Angela and Brennan banter about the status of B&B's relationship. That's always fun, right?)**

**Anyway, I almost didn't write this chapter. I was originally going to just skip right to Angela and Brennan in the park. Hope I made the right decision. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Brennan's sitting on the edge of the sandbox, mindlessly sifting the granules between her fingertips, as she stares at Christine and Michael Vincent run around in circles a few feet away.

Angela snaps her fingers in front of her best friend's face. "Yoo-hoo, sweetie! Hey, you in there?"

Brennan tweaks an eyebrow and blinks. She turns her head and nods. "Hmm, excuse me?"

Angela sighs. "The whole point of you coming to the park was to have a little fun."

"This was your idea, not mine." Brennan pauses and shakes the sand from her hands. She shifts and brushes her hair away from her eyes. "I'm finding it difficult to think about anything else besides Booth and Parker." She sighs, blinking away moisture.

Angela pats Brennan on the knee, resting her hand there. "You love them, that's normal, sweetie."

"I used to be able to compartmentalize during periods of a high stress. I was able to perform tasks without being bogged down by emotions. Sometimes I miss being able to do that."

"Honey, the reason you were able to do that was because you were emotionally stunted."

Brennan's face deflates.

Angela continues, "I mean, at least when it came to expressing yourself. You were afraid. Do you really wish you were still that person?"

"It made things easier."

"That's where you're wrong, sweetie. It didn't make things easier. You just thought it did."

"I'd like to change the subject now."

Angela flashes her best friend a small, warm smile. "So when are you and Booth getting married?"

Brennan coughs. "Angela."

"You said you wanted to change the subject."

Brennan rolls her eyes. "You know how I feel about marriage. I don't need a piece of paper to prove my commitment to Booth and I certainly don't need it to prove I love him."

Angela raises an eyebrow. "Well, I heard from someone that Booth had to resort to threatening a few people to let you stay in Parker's room past visiting hours."

Brennan's eyes widen. "What? I didn't know that. Who told you that?"

"I have my sources." Angela smiles. "I'm just saying if you were married, that wouldn't have been an issue."

"I'm serious. Who'd you hear that from?" Brennan pauses. "My father? Did my dad tell you that?"

"Maybe."

"You're making this up. I would know if Booth threatened anybody on account of me. Besides, Booth was in no shape emotionally."

"I heard it got ugly and that security had to come down and break up the fight."_  
_

"Your source is obviously very unreliable, Ange. I would think twice about trusting him in the future."

"You know, sweetie, you always said you weren't going to have children or be in a monogamous relationship, and you didn't think love was anything more than a chemical reaction in the brain."

"I don't see your point."

"My point is you've changed. Your views on love, on relationships, on children, they've all changed."

"Things change, Angela. People evolve. I still don't see what this has to do with my views on marriage."

"Never mind, Brennan."

"Just because I don't want to get married, it doesn't make me any less of a person and it doesn't mean I love Booth any less." Brennan pauses. "Yes, there are certain benefits to marriage. I've looked into all that—."

Angela's eyes widen just a little bit, her jaw dropping. "Wha, uh, whoa, what? You _looked _into all that? You looked into the benefits of marriage? _You?"_

"I don't know why you felt the need to repeat what I said three times, but yes, I looked into it."

Angela catches her breath and swallows. "Wow."

"I haven't changed my mind on the subject."

"But you considered it?"

Brennan nods. "Of course. Not because of love, or commitment, or anything like that, but because of the federal benefits, rights, and responsibilities associated with it. There are over one thousand reasons why a person should get married, aside from love and companionship."

"That's a lot." Angela smiles.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You just told me that there are over one thousand _rational_ reasons why a person should get married."

"Yes, that's what I said. I'm glad you're listening."

"You know what would get Booth out of his funk? Proposing to him."

Brennan rolls her eyes. "I take back what I said about you listening to me."

Angela laughs. "Oh, come on, Bren. You just said you read up on all the benefits to marriage and you're _still_ sticking with your 'I'm never getting married' attitude? Now, that's not logical."

Brennan nods. "I admit that I thought about it, that I _think_ about it, but—."

Angela's eyes brighten. "Think? As in present tense? As in you've been thinking about it recently?"

Brennan nods.

Angela slaps Brennan's knee and bounces up and down a couple times. "Sweetie!"

"Christine had to do this assignment for school about her family a few months ago and the subject came up."

"Did you talk to Booth about it?"

"No, there wasn't anything to talk about. There was no pressing need to discuss it."

"I'm so being your Maid of Honor. Oh my God, oh my God, Christine can be the flower girl and Michael Vincent can be the ring bearer."

"Slow down, Angela. I never said I was getting married."

"Someone doesn't look into the benefits of marriage if they're not getting married, Bren. What you meant to say is that you just haven't asked Booth yet."

"That is correct, I haven't, but it doesn't mean I will."

Angela shakes her head. "Oh, you will." She pauses. "You can't give him an engagement ring, obviously, so let's see, um, how about an engraved pocket watch or just a plain old wristwatch or he likes sports, right, so how about a—?"

"Angela, you're getting ahead of yourself. There are many more important things I need to worry about, and whether Booth and I get married is not one of them."

"I think that is important, giving the current situation, Bren. Did you not hear me when I said that Booth had to beat somebody up so you could visit Parker? It's not like you haven't been thinking about it. You said it yourself."

Christine runs over. "Mommy, can we go see Parker now?"

Brennan nods. "Sounds like a good idea. Your aunt is getting too excited about something that hasn't even happened yet," she pauses, glancing at Angela quickly before looking back at Christine, "so it's a perfect time to get going."

Angela squeals. "_Yet_. You said yet."

Brennan ignores her best friend and scoops Christine up, setting her down on her hip. She kisses her cheek and smiles. "Let's go see how daddy and your brother are doing."

Christine smiles. "I don't want them to be sad, mommy. When's they gonna stop being sad?"

Brennan shrugs. "I don't know, Honey. Soon, I hope."

"Me too."

Brennan looks at Angela. "I'll call you later and let you know how Parker's doing."

Angela nods and smiles up at her, tweaking an eyebrow. "And feel free to tell me anything else that happens."

Brennan laughs, shakes her head, and adjusts her daughter's weight on her hip.

"What's she talking about, mommy?"

Brennan ignores the question, hoping that her daughter will get distracted by something and forget she even asked in the first place. It's a small chance, nearly improbable, though. She knows her daughter well enough to know how curious she can be. Christine hardly ever lets any question go unanswered, but Brennan's hoping this will be one of those rare occasions where Christine forgets and moves on. She doesn't want to lie to her, and she certainly isn't ready to bring this issue up with Christine, seeing as the five year-old still has yet to forget the last time it was mentioned.

* * *

**_Lighthearted enough? Hope this is a welcomed change from the last couple chapters. _**


	19. Chapter 19

It's late in the afternoon and Brennan's reading a story to a very sleepy Christine. Worrying and playing can be very exhausting for a child. Brennan closes the book after repeating the ending twice for her daughter and drapes a blanket over her.

Christine clutches her bunny and baby doll and smiles up at her mother. Her eyes flutter and then shut slowly.

Brennan leans over and leaves a kiss in her daughter's hair. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart. I love you," she whispers and walks over to Booth, who's sitting in the chair by Parker's bedside. She runs her fingers through his hair and sits on the armrest.

Booth angles his head so he's looking at her and furrows his brows. He notices that her eyes are unfocused, that the movement of her fingers through his hair is slow and absentminded, and that she hasn't said much to him since she returned from the park with Christine a little over a half hour ago. He comes to conclusion that she's distracted by something. He's not sure what it is—if it's Parker or if something happened at the park—so he clears his throat and nudges her. "Hey, everything okay, Bones?"

She's quick to return his gaze and nods. "Yes."

It's a simple-to-the-point answer, which is precisely why he doesn't buy it, not at all. "Did something happen at the park? You and Angela have a fight or somethi—?"

She shakes her head with determination. "No, nothing happened at the park. Angela and I are just as we've always been—perfectly fine."

The way she jumped on him before he even had a chance to finish his question, gives him even more proof that she's lying or at least not telling him the whole truth. He decides to bite again. "There's something on your mind. I can tell. What's wrong?"

"It's just Parker, Booth, that's all, nothing more, nothing less."

He squints, eyeing her with suspicion. "Just Parker, huh?"

"That's what I said."

"But that's not what you mean."

She's taken aback by his response, evident by the quick raise of an eyebrow. "Of course that's what I mean."

He swallows. "I buy that you're worried about Parker, I'll give you that, but you were worried about him before you left for the park and for the past month too, so he's not the only reason why you're acting weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ever since you got back, you've been unusually quiet and you seem distracted. Something happened between when you left and now. I don't know what that is because you won't tell me, but I know there's something else bothering you besides Parker."

She looks away from him and nibbles on the inside of her lip until she draws a tiny amount of blood. She cringes when she feels the weight of his hand on her thigh, and then she turns her head towards him again. "You're right. There is something else, and that's all I'm saying."

He nods. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "Yes, Booth, I'm fine, I promise. It's nothing, really. It's just a simple conversation I had with Angela that I can't stop thinking about, that's all, honest. It's nothing too serious."

He sighs. "You don't think it's serious or it's really not serious?"

"Your two questions have the same meaning. You have just worded them slightly different."

"You'll tell me when you're ready?"

She nods, without uttering a single word.

He smiles and runs his thumb along the seam of her jeans. "Okay, I trust you, but can you at least pretend that this mystery conversation isn't bothering you? You're worrying me."

She tilts her head down and presses her lips against him with the lightest touch. She breaks the kiss and nods. "I'm fine, Booth."

"Yeah, okay, yeah, I believe you."

She pushes him, finding it hard not to smile at him. "Booth?" Her face suddenly goes serious, her lips now pursed into a line.

"Yeah, Bones?"

There's a long pause and then she swallows and asks, "Did you really threaten someone just so I could stay in the room with you and Parker?"

"Depends on how you feel about that," he says, somewhat jokingly.

"Just answer the question, Booth."

He sighs. "Yeah, I did. Are you mad? Is that why you're asking?"

She shakes her head. "Just confused, and I don't like that feeling. I didn't know. I thought Angela was crazy when she told me that. I needed to confirm it."

"It's true." He pauses. "I didn't have a choice. You're not family."

She blinks and lets out a soft gasp, her shoulders jerking backwards.

"You're family to me, Bones, to Parker too, but not in the eyes of the law. That's what I meant. The hospital has strict rules, but I wasn't about to let them tell me what family means. They weren't gonna let you in the room to see Parker, not as long as I needed you to be in here for, so I threatened a few people."

A small smile creeps onto her face.

"Is that what's bothering you? Me threatening some of the hospital staff?"

"That's part of it, yes." That's all she says on the matter. She looks into the hallway and watches the nurses and doctors busily scamper about with purpose, as she thinks about the conversation she shared with Angela in the park and the conversation she just had with Booth.

He rubs circles on her back and steals glances at her, looking back at his son intermittently. Parker's currently asleep, so Booth's mainly focused on his partner at the moment, his chest tightening as he watches her grow even more distant.

She pulls away from his simple, comforting touch, as her mind is bombarded with conflicting thoughts.

He sighs. "So Parker finally said something," he says, attempting to pull her back to him. It works.

One of her eyebrow twitches at the sound of his voice and then she turns her head. "What'd he say?"

"He said he missed his mom. He didn't say much else, but that's good, right? At least he said something."

She shrugs. "Perhaps."

"I really think things will get better once we get him home. He can finally start getting back on his feet and moving forward. I think that'll help a lot."

She nods. "Routine can be helpful," she adds.

"As long as you don't use routine as an excuse," he says, looking at her.

She pushes her lips together. "Why are you looking at me for?"

He laughs. "Don't play dumb, Bones."

She nods. "I admit that I have used work in place of expressing my feelings in the past, but that's only because I had no one in my life, I had no one that cared enough about me to listen. It's also easier, though now, I find it's almost nearly impossible for me to keep working when I'm experiencing high levels of personal stress."

He smiles. "I'm not gonna let Parker just fall into a routine and suppress whatever he's feelings. If he knows we're here for him, that we're here to listen and get him through this, maybe that'll make it easier for him to talk to us."

She nods. "I hear Chinese Food can be quite useful."

He laughs. "That sounds good right now, actually."

She smiles. "I am a little bit hungry." She pauses. "If you order, I can go pick it up."

He agrees and reaches for his phone.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Cam called me. She was concerned. She almost sounded angry with me that I left you alone."

He shakes his head. "I'm fine, Bones. It was good that you left for a couple hours. I wanted you to go. You needed to have some time for yourself."

She nods. "I can ask my father to pick up the takeout on his way here. He's going to pass right by the restaurant."

He smiles.

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"I'm really okay, though."

She nods. "You will be—when Parker is." She leans over and kisses him on the lips, her hand resting against his shoulder. She pulls back and smiles. "I'll go call my father and then I'll call in our order. The usual?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"I'm just going to step right outside the room to make the calls." She stands up and walks outside the room. She turns her head and waves at him, before taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing Max's number.

A somewhat peaceful silence engulfs the room as he's left alone for a few minutes with his two sleeping children. The peacefulness quickly fades away, however, when he starts to think about what's going to happen when Parker is released from the hospital, when reality sets in and the hard work really begins.

* * *

**_I hope you liked this chapter. _**

**_FYI: The next couple chapters are going to be focused on Parker's physical recovery :) _**


	20. Chapter 20

It's been nearly eight weeks since the accident and Parker's sitting up in bed, watching Saturday morning cartoons with Christine squished beside him, tucked under his arm, her head resting against his chest.

Brennan walks into the room and hands them both juice boxes, pink lemonade for Christine and fruit punch for Parker. Dr. Brooks said juice boxes would help with Parker's hand-eye-coordination and help strengthen his muscles.

Parker takes the juice box and pulls off the straw on the back. He attempts to fit the straw into the tiny hole, but fails, his muscles too weak, his energy too low. His hand shakes as he jabs the plastic straw at the cardboard, missing the hole by half an inch. He grunts and throws the juice box at the wall, leaning back in defeat.

Booth sighs. "It's okay, bub. Bones will get you another one."

Parker shakes his head. "Just forget it."

Christine hands him her juice box. "You can have mine, Parky."

Brennan looks up from cleaning up the mess and smiles.

Parker just shakes his head again. "It's yours, Teeny. You drink it."

"Parky, are you super-duper positive? 'Cause you can have it. Really, you can."

Parker nods. "I'm positive." He pauses and mutters under his breath. "Juice boxes are for babies." He sighs and turns his attention to the TV hanging up in the corner.

Christine looks at Brennan. "Mommy, I need help, please," she says, holding up the juice box in one hand and the pesky little straw in the other.

Seeing that Brennan was busy, Booth takes the aforementioned items from his daughter and stabs the straw into the little hole, bending it. He smiles and hands the yellow box back to her.

Christine takes a sip, smiling against the straw. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, princess." Booth looks over at his son, sighing at the sight of unshed tears pooling into his lower lid. "Parker, buddy?"

Parker clears his throat and closes his eyes, his hand clenched around the sheet.

Booth looks at Brennan. "Bones." He motions with his eyes towards Christine and then looks at the door.

Brennan has to pause a minute, to try and figure out what he's saying. Since she and Booth have been together, she's gotten good at deciphering his subtle instructions, but she's still working on it. She nods finally, understanding, and looks at their daughter. "Christine, Honey, let's go for a walk."

Christine stops sipping her juice and looks at Brennan. "Why, mommy? It's a good part," she says, pointing to the TV screen.

"Come on. Daddy needs to be alone with Parker."

Booth hangs his head. _Well, so much for subtlety, Bones. _

Brennan looks at him. She shrugs and twists her mouth. "Sorry," she mouths. "Come on, Honey."

Christine climbs off the bed and runs over to her mother. She grabs Brennan's hand and weaves her fingers through her mother's. She continues to sip her juice while they exit the room and head down the hallway, giving Booth and Parker some time alone.

* * *

Booth slips his hand under the sheet and places his hand on top of his son's hand. He skims his thumb over top IV tubes and sighs. "Bub."

Parker slowly turns his head and meets his dad's gaze. He blinks and sighs. "I can't do anything," he mutters.

"I know it's frustrating. Bones and I know what it's like to recover from brain trauma, so we really do get what you're going through, but that's no excuse for the things you've been doing. You can't do things like you used to, not yet, and it's annoying and unfair and it sucks, but you can't just lash out and throw stuff like that. We're here. It's okay to ask for help." Booth pauses. "You're gonna get stronger, buddy. I have no doubts. It's gonna take time, though. Your body's healing and so is your brain. It's gonna take a while before everything's in sync again."

"What if I'm never normal again, dad? What if I can't throw a football like I used to or swing a bat or put a damn straw into a juice box?"

"Those damn straws are always tricky, Parks," Booth jokes, attempting to lighten to mood. It doesn't work, so he continues. "I don't know. Bones doesn't like what ifs. She says they cause unnecessary stress and no one can possibly know something that hasn't happened yet. I have to agree with her on this one. We'll worry about all that if it happens, but just know that no matter what, Bones and I will love you just as we always have. We'll always be here." Booth smiles.

Christine comes running into the room, followed by an exasperated Brennan. The latter stops in the doorway and looks over at Booth, tilting her head slightly. "I kept her occupied as long as I could. Are you finished talking to Parker?"

Booth nods and shifts, sitting back in the chair.

Christine goes to climb up onto Parker's bed again, but her father holds her back. "Let your brother rest, princess."

"I won't talk. I won't move, daddy. I'll sit really, really still and watch TV."

Booth turns the decision over to Parker, who just nods in response. "Alright, baby. Climb up there, but be careful."

Christine smiles and gets up onto the bed. She curls up beside her big brother, nuzzling into his side, her head falling against his chest again. She focuses on the TV and clutches his hospital gown, scooting as close to him as she can get.

Brennan smiles.

"I'm sorry," Parker whispers to Brennan. "For the juice box."

"It's okay. I understand that it can be frustrating at times." Brennan drops a kiss on the top of his head and walks over to Booth, sitting down on the arm of the chair. She runs her fingers through her partner's hair as she gets drawn into the cartoon displayed on the TV.

Booth surprises her by pulling her onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her and brushes his lips against her neck, just below her ear.

She twists her body towards the TV, hooking her arm around his neck and leaning against him. She flashes him a smile, giving him one last longing look before focusing on the show again.

Booth smiles and keeps his eyes on her long after she looks away.

She lets out a soft, innocent giggle and shifts in his lap.

Booth blinks slowly and adjusts his arms around her. He leans back against the chair and presses his lips against her head, kissing her hair. "I love you," he whispers in her ear.

She swats at him. "Shhh. This is my favorite part."

Booth just laughs and tries to focus on the TV, but he can't. His eyes always manage to creep back to Brennan or bounce to Parker and Christine cuddling in the hasn't been the greatest day, but this moment makes up for all the tears and frustrations that preceded it and that are sure to follow it.


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later, Parker's sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand clasped around the rung on one of his crutches. He's bracing himself, trying to convince himself to stand up. It took so much out of him just to sit up and scoot to the edge of the mattress, so he has little left to push himself up to his feet. It'll be his third attempt in two days. He closes his eyes and blows out a puff of air through his nose.

Booth places an open palm on his son's shoulder and smiles. "You can do it, bub."

Parker opens his eyes and looks around the room. In addition to his father, his physical therapist, Dr. Hunter, is there, along with Dr. Brooks, Max, Brennan, and Christine. He's not sure he likes the audience. He clears his throat and clutches that rung even harder. He finally musters up enough energy and nerve to slip off the edge of the mattress. His left foot touches tile first, his leg nearly collapsing under his weight. His right foot, the leg fitted in his new air-cast boot, touches last, sending a shockwave of pain through is body. He lets out a screech and collapses to the floor.

Booth kneels down instantly. "Parker, what happened?" He helps his son sit up and makes sure he's okay, that he didn't injury himself.

Tears trickle down the teenager's face, his body trembling. He pushes away the crutch and groans. "I can't do anything right! I can't even stand up."

Booth rubs Parker's shoulder and sighs. "You got so much farther this time, buddy."

Parker tunes his father out, closing his eyes tight, allowing the tears to build up behind his closed eyelids. His breathing is ragged, his body still shaking.

Booth sits beside the teenager, leaning against the bed. "Take a few breaths and then we'll try again."

Parker shakes his head. "No. What's the use?" He sighs. "I wish, I wish, I wish I died in that accident!"

Booth cringes, his hand going numb. "You don't mean that, Parks. You're just frustrated."

"I do mean it, dad." Parker looks away, staring at a scuff mark on the tile.

Booth takes in a shaky breath and lets it out slowly. His hand drops involuntarily from his son's shoulder, his heart racing, tears filling his eyes.

Dr. Brooks and Dr. Hunter leave the room, realizing the family needs a moment of privacy. They plaster on sympathetic smiles, shut the door behind them, and disappear down the hallway.

Brennan looks at her father. "Take Christine home, dad."

Max nods and stands up. "Come on, Chrissy."

Christine jumps up. "No, I don't wanna go!"

Brennan looks at her father again, tears blurring her vision. "Please, dad," she mouths.

Max nods. "On the way, we can stop for ice cream. How's that sound?"

Christine shakes her head and looks at her mother. "I don't wanna go, mommy. Tell Gampa I don't hafta!"

Brennan sighs. "Go with your grandfather, Honey."

Christine sighs and runs out of the room.

Max follows her, touching his daughter's shoulder as he passes her. He shuts the door behind him and catches up to his granddaughter, scooping her up and putting her on his shoulders.

Brennan gets on the floor beside her partner and leans against him, hooking her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder. She doesn't say anything, just sits there.

Booth swallows and stares out in front of him, his son's confession echoing in his head. He knew things were going to be hard, he knew recovery wasn't going to happen overnight, but the one thing he hadn't expected was that his little boy would actually wish he didn't survive the accident. His chest tightens and he's feeling a little dizzy. Tears fall from his eyes and he clings to Brennan's arm.

She tilts her head and looks at him, sighing. She can't find the right words to say to him, not that there are any, really. She clears her throat and swallows, following the tears as they race down his cheeks. She lifts her hand and skims her palm across his face, wiping away the small droplets. She rests her hand on his shoulder, resting her head on her hand.

Booth attempts to smile, but only manages to purse his lips into a line. He looks at Parker, who's just sitting there, shaking, staring at the floor, turned away from him. He finally puts his hand back on his son's shoulder, but it's quickly shrugged off. "Parker, buddy." Silence. "Hey, bub, look at me." Nothing. He sighs. "Let me help you back into bed." More silence.

Brennan tugs on her partner's arm. "Leave him alone, Booth."

Booth whips his head around, glaring at her. "Leave him alone? You want me to leave him alone, Bones? My son just told me he wishes he was dead and you want me to just leave him alone?"

Brennan shivers at the tone in his voice. "My intention wasn't to make you angry."

"Well, you did. I am angry." Booth looks away from her and stares at his son again.

Brennan separates herself from him and scoots a little towards the door. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

Booth swallows, but doesn't speak or turn back to her. He can see out of the corner of his eye that she's still there and he can feel her looking at him. He sighs, instantly regretting snapping at her. It's not her fault or his. He's just scared and frustrated and tired. He finally looks at her again. He smiles, a small, barely visible smile, and motions for her to come closer to him. "I'm not mad at you, Bones. I'm sorry."

She hesitantly closes the gap between them and resumes her original position, her arm around his, her head on his shoulder. "He needs space, Booth. That's what I was trying to tell you."

"I know, I know, but he just told me he wishes he was dead, Bones. I can't just do nothing."

She nods.

"I feel helpless. He doesn't want my help and I can't think of anything I can do to help him."

"I can't be sure, but from experience, you being here is helping, Booth. I can't tell you how many times over the years that just your presence has made me feel better."

He smiles at her and kisses her. "I can say the same thing about you."

She shifts on the tile floor and closes her eyes. "He's not ready yet. When he's ready, he'll try again. An alcoholic won't seek out help, until he's ready to admit he has a problem. It's the same principle. Parker needs more time and we have to give it to him. You heard Dr. Brooks, we can't push him."

He nods. "I know. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Thanks for helping me be objective."

"You're welcome." She smiles and lets out a breath. "He's going to be okay, Booth. We'll get through this. We always do."

He nods, a small smile breaking through.

They spend nearly three hours on the floor. Eventually, Parker falls asleep and Booth scoops him up and tucks him back into bed. He sits in the chair and holds his son's hand while the teenager rests.

Brennan sits in the second chair and holds Booth's other hand, not taking her eyes off her partner. Just as he feels helpless with Parker, she feels the same way with Booth, but from what he told her earlier, she now truly believes her presence has been and is still making him feel better. She's helping, even if she doesn't feel like she is.


	22. Chapter 22

It's 2:30 in the morning and Brennan's lying down on the cot, staring at Booth. The latter is awake, sitting up in the chair by his son's bedside, holding his hand. He still can't get his son's confession out of his head. He knows what it's like to wish you were dead which is making the fact that his son has been wishing he hadn't survived the accident even more painful. He sighs, leans forward, and brushes his thumb against his son's knuckles.

Brennan fights off a yawn and shifts, the mattress squeaking as a result.

Booth turns his head and quickly wipes away his tears. "Did I wake you up?"

"I wasn't sleeping, so logically you couldn't have woken me up, but you have been keeping me awake, albeit indirectly."

He shrugs. "How?"

"I'm worried about you and Parker." She pauses. "This is difficult for you, isn't it? I mean, not just because he's your son, but because you, you have personal experience in this area."

He sighs and turns back to Parker. "I know what it's like to feel this low, to feel like being alive is worse than being dead, and I hate that he feels like that. I wish there was a quick fix, you know? I wish I could just hug his hurt away, but I can't." He swats at more tears as they drip down his unshaven cheeks.

She kicks off the sheets and stands up. She sits on the arm of the chair and drapes her arm over his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

He nods, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands.

She rubs his back and lets out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think we should talk to Sweets."

He lifts his head and looks at her. "My kid doesn't need his head shrunk, Bones."

"I don't put too much stock in therapy, but Parker's been through a lot in the last two months, Booth. Change is a necessary and inevitable process, but this much change in such a short amount of time, cannot be good. In two months, he's gone from a normal sixteen year-old kid, living with his mom and seeing his dad one or two weekends a month, to being a normal sixteen year-old kid, recovering from injuries sustained during a car accident and now will be living with his dad full-time because his mother's dead. I think we should consider talking to Sweets, at least so he can recommend someone for Parker."

He blinks. _Maybe she does have a point._ "I thought you hated psychology, you know, 'cause you had to see so many shrinks when you were, after your parents left."

She nods. "Maybe I just didn't see the right one. Besides, I cannot compare my experience with the experience Parker may have. He's a different kid than I was and our situations are different, as well."

He shrugs.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for Parker, Booth. Sweets does make good points _sometimes_, and Dr. Wyatt helped you and helped us. My view of the profession has significantly shifted since I was fifteen. If it might help Parker heal mentally and emotionally, it's worth a try, right?"

He smiles at her. "Thanks for caring so much about Parker, Bones."

"He's like a son to me, Booth. I love him. There's nothing I wouldn't do to help him, even admitting that sometimes psychiatry and psychology are useful disciplines." She leans over, brushes her lips against his. She pulls back and smiles. "I'm willing to put my own feelings aside and see if this will help Parker. You should be willing to do the same."

He looks back at his son and sighs. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he does need to talk to someone, someone other than you or me, someone objective."

She squeezes his shoulder and yawns.

He looks up at her again and smiles.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing." He leans his head against her side and closes his eyes.

She slides her fingers through his hair and looks down at him. "I just want you to know that you're an excellent father, Booth," she whispers. She's told him that more than once over the years, but she feels, for some reason, that he needs to hear it now.

"Thanks, Bones." He shifts on the chair and looks up at her. "And you're a great mom—to Christine _and_ Parker."

She smiles.

He rests his head against her thigh and closes his eyes again. Before he knows it, he drifts off to sleep with her running her fingers through his hair.

She doesn't notice right away because her focus has switched from him to Parker. She watches the teenager sleep, knowing, from how it's been since they told him the news of his mother's death, that he'll soon wake up screaming.

* * *

Brennan wakes up around nine, wrapped in Booth's embrace, sitting on his lap and her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. She's not entirely sure how she ended up in his lap, but she's not complaining. She moves slightly, his arms shifting as well. She lifts her head and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She looks at him closely, his eyes not focused on her. He looks tired, like he's aged ten years in the last two months. His eyes are bloodshot and his stubble is turning into a full blown beard. She runs her finger along his clenched jaw and sighs. "Booth."

Booth's eyes twitch, but he never loses focus of his son. He subconsciously pushes at her T-shirt and skims his thumb across her hipbone. Her soft, warm skin proves to be of some comfort because he lets out a breath, his shoulders dropping.

She shivers and runs her fingers through his hair, her nails grazing his scalp. "Booth?" It takes her calling his name three more times before he finally turns his head and lifts his eyes to meet hers. She smiles. "Good morning," she whispers, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

He turns away at the last minute, causing her to kiss his cheek.

She can't pretend that that doesn't hurt, even if his reaction has less to do with her and more to do with his emotional state following Parker's confession from yesterday and the teenager's early morning terror, which was considerably worse today than it has been. She starts to get up, figuring that maybe he, too, like his son, needs some space, but his arm shoots out and tugs her back, so she sits down, giving him a kiss on the cheek, an intentional one this time. "He seems to be sleeping soundly. That's good."

Booth barely hears her. He can't get his son's screams, heavy breaths, deep, agonizing groans, and suicidal confession out of his head. He wasn't even in the accident and he's starting to see images of it.

She squeezes his shoulder and kisses him again, letting her lips linger against his temple. She pulls back and sighs. "He's going to be okay, Booth. This is just a setback."

"I don't want to let him out of my sight, Bones. When he's released from the hospital, I don't think I'll be able to do anything but sit there and stare at him, watch him at all times, to make sure he's not gonna, not gonna—."

She nods. "I'm worried about him, as well, Booth. I don't want you to think that I don't. I know I say that he's going to be fine, but there are times that I have doubts. Not for physiological reasons because he is improving, and all his scans suggest that with practice, he'll keep getting stronger. I mean for emotional and psychological reasons."

He smiles at her. "I know you're worried about him, Bones. I know you're not only here for me. I love you even more knowing that you care so much about him. You've always cared about him, even before we were officially together. I'll never doubt that—ever."

She touches the side of his face with her hand and presses her lips against his cheek, kissing away tears. She smiles and pulls back. "We'll get him through this, Booth."

He nods.

She sees his face fall just slightly, his eyes shifting back to Parker. She closes her eyes and places her hand on his shoulder. Her mind drifts back to the conversation she had with Angela a couple weeks ago. _You know what would get him out of his funk? Proposing to him. _She swallows. "Booth?"

The apprehension in her voice is apparent and it makes Booth turn his head towards her. "What's wrong, Bones?"

She's confused as to why he would ask her that until she touches her cheek and realizes she's crying. She shakes her head and reassures him. "I'm fine." She pauses. "I have to ask you something."

He straightens defensively. Her telling him she has to ask him something is never a good sign. Usually she just comes right out and asks.

When he doesn't say anything, she continues. "Something's been on my mind for a while now, for months, and this thing has come up again recently and I can't stop thinking about it."

Now he's getting even more nervous and to be honest, a little scared, so much so that he can't seem to speak.

"I—."

Christine runs into the room and over to the bed. "Mommy, daddy!"

Booth immediately holds his finger against his lips. He takes a deep breath in and lets it out, trying to remove the worry from his eyes, his voice, and his posture for the sake of his little girl. "Shhh, baby. Parker's sleeping."

Christine steps back and drops her head. "Sorry, daddy," she whispers.

Booth smiles. "Where's Max?"

"Gampa's coming, daddy. He's just slow. He's old, you know, daddy."

Booth laughs and nods. "Yeah, I know, princess." He looks at Brennan, almost forgetting she was about to say something. "Did you want to ask me something, Bones?"

Brennan shakes her head. "Never mind. It can wait."

"You sure?"

Brennan nods. "Yes." She gets off his lap and scoops Christine up, giving the little girl a kiss before setting her down on Booth's lap in her place. She gives Booth a smile and disappears into the bathroom, just a little bit grateful for the interruption.

* * *

**_Thanks guys, you rock!_**

**_A/N: Do you like the daily updates or should I slow down? (I'm pretty sure this is a stupid question, but I thought I'd ask it anyway)_**

**__****_*Hint: In the next chapter, Brennan has a little talk with Christine about what's going on with Parker and what's to come_**

**__****_:)_**


	23. Chapter 23

Booth's asleep, hunched over the edge of his son's bed, his head resting on the empty sliver of mattress beside Parker, who coincidentally is also asleep. Brennan is wide awake, sitting on the couch, with Christine tucked under her arm, the five year-old pressed against her mother's side. It's rare; Brennan awake and Booth passed out, but has happened occasionally. She closes the book she had been reading to her daughter and sets it on the side table. She shifts on the cushion and looks down at Christine. She takes in a breath and lets it out, getting ready for the conversation she's about to have with Christine, a conversation that needs to happen. "This is all pretty scary for you, isn't it? You don't quite understand what's happening with Parker or why it's happening," she begins, attempting to make this conversation as easily understood as possible. She has to keep reminding herself that she's speaking with a child.

Christine glances at Parker and then back at her mother. "Is he gonna be okay, mommy?" She looks down at the braided bracelet on her wrist, the one her brother made her for her fifth birthday, and tugs on it. She runs her thumb across the 'C' bead, tears dripping down her pale cheeks.

Brennan wraps her arms around her daughter and holds her tight against her side. She sighs. "Yes, Honey. He's going to be just fine. He's just having a really hard time right now." She lifts Christine's chin up with her thumb and presses a kiss to her forehead. "You just love him, okay? There are a lot of changes going on in his life at the moment, so you have to treat him like nothing has changed, Christine. Can you do that for mommy? Can you do that for him?"

Christine shrugs, not understanding what her mother is trying to say.

"He's going to be living with us soon and that's only because Ms. Rebecca has passed away. He knows that's the only reason he'll be living with us full time and he's going to be reminded of that every time he wakes up in his bed at the house. You can help. You can show him that not everything is changing. Treat him like you've always treated him. Pretend he's not living with us. Pretend life is just as it's always been. Just love him."

Christine nods. "I do love him, mommy. I love him lots."

Brennan smiles. "Act like you always act when he comes to stay with us for a weekend. Just pretend it's a weekend."

Christine nods. "Okay, mommy."

Brennan holds her daughter tighter and kisses the top of her head. "Thank you, Honey." She pauses. "He's going to get angry sometimes and frustrated that he's not getting better as fast as he wishes. I want you to be prepared for that. Sometimes he'll be sweet and like the Parker you've always known, but sometimes he won't seem like himself at all. That might happen a lot in the coming months until he learns to trust in the recovery process, so don't be scared. He loves you. Always remember that."

Christine clutches her mother's shirt, tears rapidly falling from her eyes. Her chin quivers as a couple sobs escape her parted lips, and she clings to Brennan more.

"He's going to struggle to do a lot of things, Honey. He needs to retrain his body to do simple everyday things, like standing up, walking, and pouring milk into his cereal in the morning. He's going to need a lot of help and sometimes he might not like to admit that. He hates that he needs so much help, but you're like a rainbow after a storm, as your daddy would say. You make him happy, you make him, even it's only for a moment, forget about things. That's big, Honey. It's an important job. Are you up for the task?"

Christine nods. "Yeah, mommy."

"Good. You also make your daddy forget about things too. Every time you smile, every time you tell him a story, every time you just talk to him and ask him questions, he feels just a tiny bit better. You're very special."

"I'm special?"

Brennan nods. "Of course you are, sweetheart."

"I love you, mommy, and you're special too."

Brennan smiles. "Thank you, Christine, and I love you too." She leans back against the couch and closes her eyes. "You can help Parker by also giving him encouragement."

"What's that mean?"

"You remember when daddy taught you how to tie your shoes? He went step-by-step through the process and then you tried to follow his instructions, but you couldn't do it right away. Do you remember how he sat by your side, telling you to keep trying, to focus, telling you that you could do it? That's what encouragement is, Honey." Brennan pauses. "When Parker tries to walk, he may not trust himself right away, he may not be able to do it the first time, or he may get tired fast or want to give up trying, so that's where you come in. Hold his hand and tell him he can do it. Just keep telling him that."

"Okay, mommy. I can do that. I can, I can."

Brennan smiles. "Good. He's going to need you, sweetie."

"When's he gonna go home?"

Brennan shrugs. "I don't know. Perhaps this week."

"Yay!"

"I said perhaps, Honey. That means maybe. I can't say for sure yet. We have to wait and see, but you'll know when we know."

Christine curls her body against her mother's and closes her eyes. "He's gonna live with us, mommy. All the time. Every day. Not just weekends." She's stating facts, not asking questions.

Brennan nods. "Yes."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is Heaven real? Daddy says that Ms. Rebecca's in Heaven."

Brennan swallows. "Uh."

"He says everybody goes to Heaven when they die. It's pretty and nothing hurts up there. Is that true, mommy? Did Skippy go to Heaven too? 'Cause daddy says they got a special Heaven for aminals."

Brennan rubs her cheek. "Um, I think your father would be better equipped to answer your questions."

"I axed him already, mommy. I wanna know if it's true."

Brennan's not getting away from this one. "Um." She hesitates, not sure what to say. She doesn't believe in God or Heaven or any of that. She never has and never will, but that's her choice. She swallows and nods, deciding there's no harm in agreeing with Booth, allowing her daughter the option of believing. "Yes, Christine. Heaven's real."

Christine smiles. "Is there a special heaven for aminals like daddy says?"

Brennan nods. "Yes. Your fish is up in Heaven, but in a different Heaven, in a special place just for animals."

Christine lets out a breath. "Mommy?"

Brennan braces herself for another question she's not prepared to answer. "Yes, Christine?"

"When are you and daddy gonna join in holy mattress-money like Jenna's mommy and daddy?"

Brennan cocks her head and raises an eyebrow. "Mattress-money?" She utters to herself, trying to translate her daughter's obvious mispronunciation. Then she remembers that they went to Jenna's parents' wedding recently. "Oh, you're asking when daddy and I are getting married."

Christine lifts her head and nods.

Brennan swallows. She knew this was coming. She shouldn't be surprised. She takes a minute to think and then answers, "I don't know. Your father and I haven't discussed the subject in a while, sweetie. Maybe we'll talk about it after Parker gets out of the hospital, but this will be our little secret, okay? Don't tell your father we talked about it."

"Okay, mommy. I promise."

Brennan kisses the child on the top of her head and smiles.

Christine snuggles into her mother's side more and ends up falling asleep against her.

Brennan strokes her daughter's hair, running her fingers through the little girl's soft auburn waves. She closes her eyes and takes in the silence. Her exhaustion ultimately takes over, and soon, she's asleep too.

* * *

Brennan opens her eyes and yawns. She blinks in quick concession, clearing her vision, and notices that Booth's staring at her, lips tight, jaw clenched, eyes dark and zeroed in on their target, and eyebrows knitted together. She swallows and shifts on the couch. She quickly realizes that Christine's no longer tucked safely under her arm, and panic flashes across her face and her chest tightens. "Where's Christine?"

"Angela stopped by with Michael Vincent. She offered to take Christine for the afternoon."

"Is there a reason you're watching me sleep? I realize you do that frequently, but usually you're—Angela calls it something, I don't remember." She pauses to think and then nods. "She says when Hodgins looks at her like that that he's undressing her with his eyes. I assume the phrase is universally associated with the look you give me on occasion." She sighs. "But now, you seem almost angry, or upset, or maybe confused or scared. I'm not sure, but the look is not the same."

He sighs. The truth is he's thinking about the conversation they were having earlier before Christine ran in and interrupted them.

"Booth?"

He looks away from her and turns to Parker, who's fortunately still asleep. He can't look at Brennan anymore, his mind racing with possibilities of what she has to ask him. It could be anything, and although there are plenty of good things, all he can think of are the bad ones.

"Talk to me, Booth. What's wrong? Is something wrong with Parker?"

He shakes his head. "Parker's fine, Bones. He's sleeping, so keep your voice down," he whispers.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks, thinking maybe he overheard her conversation with Christine and somehow she said something inappropriate. It wouldn't be the first time that has happened.

"You were gonna ask me something before Christine came in. You said you had been thinking about this thing for a while, so I have to ask, what is it?"

She knows exactly what he's talking about, but she shrugs. "I remember that conversation, but I can't recall the thing I was meaning to ask you."

He doesn't buy it, but decides to go with it. "If you remember it, tell me, okay? It's been bugging me."

She nods, feeling guilty for withholding information from him. She's not ready to tell him. She still has more thinking to do. She had every intention of telling him earlier before they were interrupted, but maybe this is the universe's way of telling her it's a bad idea—not that she believes in that sort of thing.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Parker's sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto his crutch once again, inhaling and exhaling, trying to build up the confidence to put his weight down on his legs. This makes his sixth attempt in four days. His eyebrows are furrowed, a thin layer of sweat has formed on almost every inch of his skin, and his jaw is clenched, teeth gritted. _Enough is enough. _He closes his eyes and starts the slow descent off the mattress, his hand winding tighter around the rung of the crutch. _One foot, then the other. _Again, his left foot touches down first. He wobbles, but recovers, rolling out his neck. Without even realizing it, he's got both his feet planted firmly on the tile now, his upper body straightened. He's standing.

Only Booth, Brennan, and Dr. Hunter are in the room this time. The adults exchange glances and share smiles, Booth stepping towards Parker. He rests his hands on his son's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, bub. You did it. I knew you could."

Parker glances down at his feet, one bare, one encased in a boot. He's standing. He did it. He actually did it. He lifts his head and blinks. He looks back down at his feet again and swallows. He starts to shake, and a second later, he falls onto the edge of the mattress, dropping his crutch. He doesn't look anyone in the eye, especially not his dad.

Booth smiles and sits down beside his son, wiping away the tears that drip down the teenager's flush cheeks. "Way to go, Sport." He stands up, leaning over and placing a kiss on the top of Parker's head.

Parker scoots a little and leans back against the pillows, his legs stretched out in front of him again. He reaches for the full cup of water and throws it back. He struggles to pour himself another cup, the water spilling onto the tray and ultimately wetting the blanket underneath. He scrunches up the cup and throws it, grunting and closing his eyes tight.

Booth sighs and puts his hand on his son's knee. "Hey, buddy, look at me."

Parker does nothing to that affect, doesn't even flinch.

"Parker, please look at me."

Parker opens his eyes and turns his head, meeting his father's warm eyes. "What?"

Booth's lips slowly curve into a grin. "You were standing. For a whole two minutes, you were standing—on both feet. That's amazing, Parks. I'm really proud of you."

Parker's eyes brighten just a little and there's a faint smile on his face. "I was standing by myself. I did it," he boasts, but his expression quickly changes. "But only for two minutes," he mutters.

"You really don't see how amazing that is, do you, bub?" Booth pauses. "Two minutes might not seem like a lot, but you've been lying in a bed for eight weeks, unconscious for the first four. Your muscles have been out of use for two months, so standing up on both feet, supporting yourself, for any amount of time, is incredible. Two minutes is _huge_." He pulls off the wet blanket and dries up the water from the tray. He pours his son another cup of water and hands it to him.

Dr. Hunter steps forward. "Great job today, Parker. Do those exercises I showed you to strengthen your muscles and we'll get you walking in no time." She smiles and leaves the room.

"Ya hear that, Parks? You'll be walking in no time," Booth says with a smile and tosses the wet blanket aside, leaving himself a mental note to ask a nurse to bring by a new one.

Brennan bends down and picks up Parker's crushed cup and tosses it in the recycling bin. "That was quite impressive, Parker." She looks at Booth. "I'll be right back, Booth. I'm going to check on Christine and my dad, and let them know it's alright to return. Do you want something from the cafeteria?"

Booth shakes his head. "I'm good, Bones, but thanks."

"What about you, Parker?"

Parker looks at her and smiles. "I'd like a cherry ice pop, please."

"Ooh, that sounds good, but make mine orange, Bones."

Brennan laughs. "Alright." She smiles and leaves the room.

Booth sits down in the chair and switches on the TV. He momentarily stops flipping through the channels and looks at Parker. "Celebrate the little victories, buddy. Be proud of your progress. Everyone else is. I know your mom would be proud of you too. She was always proud of you."

Parker sighs, tears gathering in his eyes. He looks down at his hands, touching his hospital ID bracelet, and swallows. "It's not fair."

Booth shakes his head. "I know. Nothing is fair, bub. I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat."

Parker's eyes drift to the TV and he sighs. "Mom hated when I watched this show."

Booth turns his head and looks up at the TV. "Ha. _Beavis and Butthead._ Your mom used to get really pissed at me whenever I'd let you watch it."

"I caught her watching it once. I was in my room, doing homework, when I heard her laughing really hard. I got curious and pushed open her bedroom door. She was sitting up in bed, tears in her eyes, laughing hysterically. I stood there for a couple minutes, listening to the TV, and then ran back to my room. She never knew I was there."

Booth smiles and shifts so he's facing the TV fully. He turns up the volume and gives his son a sideways glance. He lets out a breath and relaxes.

The two Booth men spend the next ten minutes before Brennan returns with their ice pops, watching _Beavis and Butthead_ just like old times. Suddenly, Parker's nine and the pair are sitting on the living room floor, in boxers and t-shirts, sharing a pizza together and laughing at the obscene animated show.

* * *

**_A/N: My goal is to have Parker come home sometime between the next chapter and chapter 30, and t_****_he subject of marriage will come up again soon in an unexpected and unintentional way with surprising results (I'll leave you to speculate what I mean) _**

**_thanks for the reviews...keep them coming!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Parker's sitting in a wheelchair right outside his hospital room, staring down what seems like a never ending hallway. At the end, there's a large circular window with an unoccupied gurney stationed below it. The hallway is relatively empty since it's still pretty early in the morning. This is Parker's fifth attempt at walking down the length of this never ending stretch. He's taken a couple steps, and yesterday, with the aid of a walker, he made it a quarter of the way down, but the pain, the fatigue, it sets in quickly and he has yet to find the motivation to push through it. He's getting frustrated. He doesn't want to fail again. He wants to leave the hospital, and the only thing standing in his way of that, is this godforsaken hallway.

Everyone is being quiet, allowing the teenager the silence he needs to be able work up the courage to try again. Parker tugs on his hospital bracelet and leans forward, adjusting the Velcro straps on his air cast. He tilts his head up and looks at his father. "Dad, uh, can you help me stand?" His collarbone is healed, but fragile. The amount of force he needs to exert in order to push himself out of the chair will certainly put stress on his clavicle, which could cause the bone to fracture again, not to mention that it's still pretty sore. Plus, standing up on his own will take more energy than he has to spend, so he's had to suck it up and ask for help.

Booth nods and lifts his son out of the chair, waiting until the teenager establishes his balance before stepping back. He pulls the wheelchair away and loops his arm around Brennan's waist, pressing a kiss to her temple before whispering in her ear, "He's gonna do it today."

Brennan looks at him. "How do you know that?"

Booth shrugs. "I just feel it."

Brennan leans into him slightly. "I hope your gut's right today, Booth. I fear what another failed attempt could do to him."

"My gut is never wrong, Bones."

Parker tunes out the whispers and the watchful eyes, and steps forward, left foot, then his right. He feels himself getting a little dizzy and his muscles tense, but he forges on, taking a couple more hesitant steps forward. He swallows, becoming a little unsteady on his feet.

Booth notices this right away and immediately gets the walker. He sets it in front of his son and smiles. "You got this, bub. You can do this. One foot in front of the other."

Parker wraps his hands around the bars of the walker and steadies himself again, blowing out a puff of air through his nose. He turns his head and looks at his dad.

Booth nods, his hand resting on top of his son's. "You can do this." He pauses. "I was in your shoes once, bub, so I know what you're feeling. I was tortured. Some men whipped the soles of my feet with a hose over and over again. I had to learn how to walk after my broken bones healed, so I know how difficult this is." It just slips out. "I know it hurts and it sucks, but you can do this. I know you can." He squeezes his son's shoulder and steps back, his heart racing, his hands shaking.

"Booth?" Brennan calls, taking a step towards him.

Booth swallows and fiddles with his watch. He straightens up when he feels her hand gently come to rest on his back. He lets out a breath and looks at her.

Parker takes it all in. _If my dad can do this, I can. _He tightens his grip on the walker and squints at his target. Pain shoots up his right leg, but he keeps going in spite of that, pushing through it, just like his dad had done years ago. He passes by a potted plant into uncharted territory. He's in the homestretch, only a few more feet and he'll be at that gurney, he'll have made it. Abruptly, he stops, his left leg feeling a bit numb. His knees buckle and he holds onto the walker to keep himself from collapsing. He's so close. He lets out an earsplitting screech and falls to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks, his chin and lips quivering.

Booth runs over to his son, the memories of his capture and subsequent torture instantly disappearing the second he hears the scream. He gets down on his knees. "Parker, buddy, what happened? Are you okay? Answer me!"

Parker clutches his right arm, keeping it close to his stomach. His eyes are pinned shut and he's shaking, pain paralyzing him.

Brennan rushes to get help and then goes over to her partner. "What happened?"

Booth just shrugs. He hasn't been able to get anything out of his son yet.

"I'm. Sorry. Dad," Parker croaks out, through heavy breaths.

Booth shakes his head and takes the teenager's hand. "You did great, Sport. That was great. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? Nothing. I'm still so proud of you, Parks."

Dr. Reagan, who has been checking on another patient in a nearby room, comes out to see what's going on. She sees Booth and Brennan kneeling on the floor and then she notices they're hovering over Parker. She walks over to them, picking up her pace a little. "What happened?"

Booth and Brennan turn to look at the same time. "I don't know," they reply in unison.

Dr. Reagan joins them on the floor and looks at Parker. "Hey, Parker, it's Dr. Reagan. Can you tell me what happened?"

Parker sniffles and clears his throat. The pain is intense, but he nods, keeping as still as possible. "My legs went numb and I held onto the walker to keep from falling. I don't know what happened. The pain was just so intense and it burned. I couldn't hold myself up anymore and I just fell to the floor."

Dr. Reagan nods and carefully pulls at the young man's hospital gown. She runs her index finger along his right clavicle, figuring that's the most likely culprit.

Parker jerks back instantly and cries out, more tears cascading down his cheeks.

Dr. Reagan sighs. "I'll have to get an x-ray to confirm, but I'm pretty sure he re-fractured his clavicle. The x-ray will show how severe the break is. I'm not expecting the break to be too bad. It's probably only a small crack in the bone."

Parker rolls his eyes. "No!"

"I'm sorry, buddy," Booth says, trying to comfort his son. This is yet another setback.

Brennan stands up, and without warning or explanation, she heads down the hallway, walking with purpose.

Booth turns his head. "Bones? Bones! Bones, where are you going?"

"You'll see. I'll be right back," Brennan calls to him before disappearing into the elevator.

Booth sighs and looks at Dr. Reagan. "You don't think he'll need surgery, right?"

"I'm not expecting him to, no, but I can't rule it out completely until I see his x-rays."

A nurse helps Dr. Reagan lifts Parker onto the gurney.

"You can come with us, Mr. Booth," Dr. Reagan says with a comforting smile.

Booth holds his son's hand as they head for the elevator. In the back of his mind, he's still wondering where Brennan went. She just ran off without any explanation and it's freaking him out a little. His fears that she might leave him are resurfacing, but he quickly dismisses them and focuses on his son. _It's just a setback. It's not the end of the world. _He reassures himself and squeezes his son's hand. "It's gonna be okay, Parks." He's said that so many times, heard that so many times, that those words are beginning to lose their meaning, but faith's the only thing that's keeping him from losing his mind completely. When are they—err—when is Parker going to catch a break?


	26. Chapter 26

Brennan's on a mission to track down Dr. Brooks. Of course, the simplest solution would be to have the surgeon paged, but she's not thinking clearly at the moment. She's worried about Parker and preoccupied with her plan. She finally finds the doctor in the lounge. She barges in, despite the 'Hospital Personnel Only' sign on the door window.

The four other occupants in the room, excluding Dr. Brooks, look at Brennan, clearly annoyed and with 'You can't be here' on the tip of their tongues. She ignores them, stalking over to Dr. Brooks, who's at the coffeemaker listening to music, oblivious. Brennan taps on her shoulder and waits.

Dr. Brooks jumps and turns around. She removes her right earbud, then her left, and smiles. "Oh, Dr. Brennan, hello, uh, what are you doing in here?"

"I need to ask a favor. It's about Parker."

Dr. Brooks nods. "Is everything okay?" She sits on the couch and motions for Brennan to join her.

Brennan sits down, crossing her ankles and twisting her body towards the surgeon. "As you know, he's starting to get up and walk around. He's gotten a little bit farther each time he's attempted to make it down the hallway, which is to be expected. Today he made it more than halfway, farther than he's ever walked, but his legs gave out on him and he appears to have re-fractured his clavicle."

"Oh my."

"He's going for x-rays at the present moment." Brennan pauses. "I'm wondering if there was any way you could discharge him early. It's a lot to ask and I know there are a lot of factors that determine whether Parker can be discharged; however, I believe his recovery has been satisfactory so far and he's improving daily. He's standing for longer than two minutes and has walked a total distance of five and a half meters since he took his first steps six days ago. I am not a medical doctor, of course, but to me, given his minimal mobility for the past two months, that is sufficient progress and warrants the consideration of an early discharge."

Dr. Brooks just sits back and listens.

"I ensure you that Booth and I will continue Parker's recovery once he's home and he will return to the hospital for physical therapy twice a week as recommended by you, Dr. Hunter, and Dr. Reagan. I just fail to see the need to keep him here longer when he's recovering quite remarkably. Sure, he has yet to finish walking the full length of the hallway, but I don't see how that will prove anything new than what he has already showed you." Brennan pauses. "I'm done."

"I'm sorry to hear about Parker's clavicle. I hope it's nothing serious."

"Dr. Reagan seems to think it is not too serious, but only the x-rays will tell us for sure. For Parker's sake, I hope she's correct. He's been through so much already."

Dr. Brooks nods.

"I need to get back to Booth and Parker, so if you could just respond to my request, I can go find them."

Dr. Brooks smiles. "I will consult with Dr. Reagan and take another look at Parker's most recent tests and scans. I'll get back to you, Dr. Brennan. You'll know my decision by this afternoon."

Brennan stands up and shakes the surgeon's hand. "Thank you." She offers the surgeon a smile and leaves the lounge, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

Dr. Brooks returns to the coffee station and finishes making herself some coffee.

* * *

Brennan finds Booth in Parker's hospital room. She knocks and walks in. "How'd the x-rays go?" She asks, casually.

Booth looks up and raises an eyebrow. "Where did you go?" He knew she wasn't going to broach the subject, so he decided to just come out with it. He's over-thinking things...again, so he just wants answers.

She sits on the arm of the chair. "I needed to have a short conversation with Dr. Brooks. I'm back now."

He nods. "I see tha—wait, what kind of conversation? What did you talk to her about? Is this about Parker? Did you see something on his scans that she missed? That Dr. Reagan missed? Bones!"

She places her hand on his shoulder and presses a kiss to his lips to calm him down. She pulls back and smiles. "Relax, Booth. The motivation behind my conversation with Dr. Brooks was indeed about Parker, but it has nothing to do with his scans."

"Huh?"

"I see how hard Parker's been working and all the progress he's made, so I felt compelled to talk to Dr. Brooks about letting him come home early. I don't think it's right that he has to stay in the hospital until he can walk the length of the hallway, which by the way, will not prove or disprove a damn thing. It's just causing him more pain. He's frustrated and I feel that his frustration will only deter him. I asked Dr. Brooks to reevaluate. Parker's already proved that he is well enough and has progressed enough to leave the hospital."

Booth smiles. "You asked Dr. Brooks to let Parker get discharged early?"

"Yes. His hospital stay was necessary in the beginning, but now, I don't see any real benefit to it. There is nothing they can do for him here that you and I cannot do for him at home. We've proven to be quite excellent coaches and caregivers. He can continue his dose of antibiotics at home and he already takes his pain medication by mouth when he feels he needs it. There is no need for him to still be in the hospital."

Booth stands up and cannot resist kissing her. He cups her face delicately in his hands and leans down, his lips brushing against hers. He gives her a soft peck and then intensifies the contact.

She kisses back, parting her lips ever so slightly.

He moans and deepens the kiss further.

She pulls back a little and mumbles, "Do you forgive me for running off without explaining where I was going?"

"I was never mad, Bones, I was confused, and your reason for leaving more than makes up for not telling me where you were going or why," he mutters back, still kissing her.

"I'm awake, you know. That's gross. Get a room," Parker groans.

Booth jumps back and looks at his son. He swallows and wipes his lips. "Sorry, Parks." He sits back down and glances at Brennan, smiling. "Thanks, Bones."

"That kiss was quite satisfying, but you don't have to thank me for that."

Booth laughs. "I didn't mean 'cause of that. I mean 'cause of what you asked Dr. Brooks."

"Oh, yes, well, don't thank me yet, Booth. She said she would consult with Dr. Reagan and take a look at Parker's scans and test results again before she makes her final decision. She informed me that she'll tell us what she has decided by this afternoon."

"It doesn't matter what she decides, Bones." Booth flashes her his trademark smile. "Sometimes I think your heart muscle is ten times bigger than mine."

She shrugs. "I simply saw a problem and devised and executed a plan to solve it."

Parker groans. "Are you two gonna make out again? 'Cause if you are, warn me beforehand, so I can cover my eyes."

Booth laughs and looks at his son. "How's the pain, bub?"

Parker sighs. "It's better with the medicine, but this sucks."

"I know, but the good news is you might be able to come home today or tomorrow, thanks to Bones."

"I'm never going home again, dad."

"Of course you are, Parks. You're not terminally ill. You won't be stuck in the hospital forever."

Brennan nudges her partner because for once, she understands what Parker's trying to say. "He's not being literal, Booth. He is speaking metaphorically. I believe he means that our home is not his home and may never be a place he considers home."

Booth sighs. "Oh." He looks at Parker. "Is that what you mean, buddy?" He knows the answer, but he asks anyway.

Parker doesn't give a verbal answer. He just blinks and looks away, adjusting his sling.

Booth turns to Brennan. "I'm losing it, Bones," he says, referring to the fact that he took his son literally and Brennan, of all people, understood the metaphor.

Brennan nods. "That much is true."

"Not helping."

Brennan lets out a soft nervous laugh. "We'll make it work."

"I love you."

"I know." She pauses and adds, "I love you too, Booth." She lets out a breath and drapes her arm across his shoulders. The two of them make light conversation until Dr. Brooks knocks on the door at three, holding a clipboard.


	27. Chapter 27

Booth stares at Dr. Brooks for a long minute after she finishes speaking. He's unsure he heard her correctly. He's tempted to pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming because although he knows Brennan can be quite persuasive when she needs to be, he didn't think Dr. Brooks would actually agree with her. He blinks and immediately reaches for his partner's hand, squeezing it and weaving their fingers together. He turns his attention from the surgeon to Brennan, a smile slowly tugging at the corners of his mouth. He separates his lips to say something, but nothing comes out. He blinks back tears and holds her hand tighter.

Brennan pats his hand and smiles back at him. She can't seem to speak either, so they just exchange glances, wordlessly.

Dr. Brooks clears her throat. "Mr. Booth, we should talk outside. There's some paperwork you need to fill out."

Booth swallows and looks at Parker, who's staring up at the ceiling, his lips pursed in a line, acting as if he hadn't been witness to the conversation between Dr. Brooks, Brennan, and his dad that had transpired minutes ago.

Brennan touches her partner's shoulder and kisses his cheek. "Go, Booth. I'll sit with Parker. You'll be right across the hall. There's a direct line of sight from here to the nurses' station, so you'll be able to see Parker from there."

Booth reluctantly stands up, heads for the door, and gives Brennan and Parker one last look before following Dr. Brooks across the hall.

* * *

Brennan takes a seat in the chair Booth just vacated and reaches for the book that's resting on the bedside table. She's about to turn to the page she dog-eared when Parker clears his throat. "Bones?"

Brennan lowers the book onto her lap and looks at the teenager. She smiles. "Is there something you need, Parker? Your father will be back any minute or I can go get him for you if it's urgent."

Parker shakes his head. "No, don't get my dad." He pauses, and after a few seconds, he adds, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Brennan hesitates, brushing her thumb against the book cover. She swallows and finally nods. "Go ahead."

Parker shifts. "How—you said you used to get nightmares sometimes, right?"

She nods again. "Yes, I did say that."

"When did they go away?"

She sighs, absently flipping the pages of the book. "I—I still get nightmares, Parker. I cannot be certain, but I doubt they'll ever go away."

"Oh." He looks up at the ceiling, tears welling up in his eyes. His chin quivers and his heart races. "Ever?"

"For me, my nightmares have gone away and resurfaced many times over the years. At first, they happened almost every time I fell asleep. I would wake up from one and go back to sleep, only to experience the same nightmare again. They have become less frequent, but they've never truly gone away. I still get them occasionally."

"How did you make them stop?"

"They just stopped occurring on their own. I didn't do anything special to try and prevent them. I just had to wait it out."

"How long did you have to wait?"

"I had to wait a long time. Years."

He gasps. "Years?"

She nods.

"Why'd they come back?"

She shrugs. "Psychology isn't my area of expertise, but anything can trigger them, Parker." She pauses and thinks for a second before explaining. "When I identified my mother's remains, memories of my parents' disappearance and my time in the foster care system resurfaced. I found that was when a few of the nightmares I used to have following their departure and of my experience in foster homes came back with a vengeance."

"Bones?"

She nods. "Yes?"

He swallows and looks out of the room, making sure his father isn't on his way back. He turns to Brennan again and sighs. "Even if it was just for a little while, what helped the nightmares go away?"

She smiles. "Your father has helped a lot. I feel safe with him. It's irrational, but I find that my nightmares aren't as scary or frequent when he's there. Talking to him about my experiences and the nightmares has helped too. Writing them down has also proven to be effective for me." She pauses. "You just have to try a lot of different methods and see which ones work for you."

He nods and tugs on the sheet. "I wish they'd just go away and never come back. I wanna be able to sleep without being haunted."

She sighs and touches his forearm.

He glances down at her hand and sniffles.

Booth comes into the room, waving Parker's discharge papers in the air. He looks at his partner and then his son and raises an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Brennan swallows and pulls away from Parker, standing up. "I'm just going to use the restroom before we leave."

Booth nods, walking over to the bed. "Okay."

She walks around the bed, brushing her hand against Booth's shoulder on her way into the bathroom.

"Bones, what happened?" Booth turns around and the door shuts in his face. He grunts and walks over to his son, sitting down in the chair. "What's wrong?"

Parker's gone back to not speaking. He's looking up at the ceiling, unshed tears in his eyes, his breathing more erratic.

When Brennan reappears a few minutes later, Booth's quick to get answers. "What'd you say to him?"

"You shouldn't assume this is my fault without proper evidence, Booth. How can you be sure I said something to him?"

Booth stands up and meets her halfway. "You want evidence, Bones? Fine, I'll give you evidence. I left you alone with him for _five_ minutes and I come back and he's in tears. How's that for evidence?"

Brennan shifts. "That is substantial at best, Booth. There have been plenty of times where Parker's gotten upset because he's thinking about something pertaining to the accident or his mother." She pauses. "In this case, however, you are correct. We were conversing before you came in."

Booth blows out a breath through his nose and crosses his arms over his chest. "So, Bones, what'd you say to him?"

"He asked me a question and I gave him an honest answer."

Booth waits for her to elaborate, but when she remains silent, he asks, "What did he ask you?"

"He asked me when my nightmares went away."

Again, he waits, but she doesn't continue. "And you told him what?"

"I told him that they haven't gone away."

"Bones!"

She shrugs and studies his face. "You're angry."

"Yeah, I'm angry. You just told Parker that his nightmares would never go away!"

"Lower your voice, Booth. I did no such thing. I told him that _my_ nightmares have never gone away."

"Same thing!"

She steps closer to him, their faces inches apart. "I beg to differ."

"You should have told him that you don't have nightmares anymore."

"So you wanted me to lie?"

"No, yes, no, I just wanted you to give him some hope."

"By lying to him?"

"Gah!"

"Why are you so upset? I thought this is what you wanted me to do. I shared something personal so he wouldn't feel like he was alone. I didn't want to lie to him, Booth. I don't understand what I did wrong. If you want me to lie to him next time, okay, fine, I will. He's your son. You make the rules."

He sighs and takes a couple minutes to calm down. "You did the right thing, Bones."

"You mean that?"

He nods. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

She smiles.

"And he's every bit as much yours as he is mine."

She looks at him, her smile faded somewhat. "How do you figure?"

"We're family, Bones. You've been helping me raise Parker since he was four. You're my village, remember? He's your son too." Booth lifts his hand and brushes his fingers against her cheeks, pushing her hair away from her eyes. He lowers his head and presses a kiss to her lips, closing his eyes.

She kisses him back and them pulls away, resting her forehead against his.

Booth gives her another quick peck and lets out a breath, as their faces stay touching. After a minute, he steps back and smiles. "Shall we go home?"

She nods. "We shall." She gets to work packing up, while Booth helps Parker.

* * *

**_Celebration time. Parker's going home! But first..._**


	28. Chapter 28

Parker's standing at the bathroom counter, looking at himself in the mirror. He hasn't had a good look at himself since the accident. He runs his finger along the thin scar on his cheek and brings his hand upwards towards his hair, which has just started growing back. He skims his index finger against the long, rough scar and swallows. It's just another reminder. He may grow to love it and appreciate that this scar means he's alive, but right now, whenever he lays eyes on the healing patch of skin, he can't see anything but his mother's bloody hand gripping his arm .

Booth knocks on the bathroom door a couple times. "Parker, are you okay, buddy?"

"Fine."

Parker's reply was so quiet that Booth would have missed it if he hadn't had his ear pressed to the door. "Okay, bub. Come out when you're ready to go." He turns his head and looks at Brennan, who's taking the sheets off the bed. "You know, you don't have to do that, Bones."

Brennan stops and looks over at him. "Excuse me?" She then looks at what she's doing and laughs. "Oh, I guess it's just a habit. I always change Parker's sheets after he leaves on Sundays."

Booth nods. "I know."

Brennan steps away from the bed and sits on the couch. "You don't seem happy, Booth. I thought you'd be happy about Parker being discharged."

Booth sighs, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door. "I'm glad he can leave the hospital, Bones. I'm happy about that. I'm just worried about him. _He _doesn't seem happy and that scares me."

"I can understand that." She pauses. "Maybe we can marry his life with ours."

Booth blinks. "Bones, did you just ask me to marry you?"

Brennan coughs. "What? No. Booth, you misunderstood me."

"It sounded like you asked me to marry you."

"Well, that is not what I meant." She swallows. "When you and I moved into the Mighty Hut, we furnished and decorated it with furniture, memorabilia, and artifacts from both of our apartments, so that each of us would feel at home. We took possessions from our previous lives and put them together to make a completely new life, our life, shared. Maybe we should do that with Parker."

Booth smiles.

"Tomorrow or this weekend, we can take him to his house and allow him to choose what he wants, either from his own possessions, his mother's possessions, shared possessions, or a combination of items from each of those categories. Maybe then he'll feel more comfortable living with us, and eventually, perhaps it will help him come to regard our home as his."

He stares at her. "That's a stupid idea."

"Yeah, you're right. Forget I even suggested it."

A small smile creeps onto his face. "It's a stupid idea 'cause I didn't think of it."

She slaps him on the chest and pushes him. "So it's not stupid?"

He laughs. "No, Bones. It's an awesome idea." He pauses. "I love you. God, I'll never get tired of saying that. The way your brain works, even during high stressful situations, it amazes me. _You_ amaze me."

She smiles.

"Uh, so you really weren't asking me to marry you?"

Angela's voice resurfaces, but Brennan dismisses it. "No, I wasn't."

"Well, then can I ask _you_ to marry _me_?"

Brennan blinks. "I don't know, can you?"

"_May_ I ask you to marry me?"

"You may do whatever you choose, Booth." She laughs and zips up her suitcase. When she looks up again, he's down on one knee in front of her. She swallows and bites on the inside of her bottom lip. "Wha—what are you doing?"

"I'm asking you to marry me."

She slowly straightens her legs, standing up fully, and takes a step back from him. "Booth."

"All I have is this twist tie, but I promise I'll get you a proper ring. I'm probably setting myself up to be turned down again, but I love you. Will you marry me, Temperance?"

Her chest tightens at the sound of her first name and her eyes well up with tears at the way he says it, so soft, so sweet, and so full of unabashed adoration. She swallows and continues to gnaw at her lip.

After a minute of silence, Booth stands up and dusts himself off. He sighs. "I knew it was a long shot."

She blinks back tears and reaches for his hand before he has a chance to slip it into his pocket. She flicks her eyes up to his and the corners of her lips curve upwards into a shy smile. "Yes." She pauses. "Yes," she repeats, since the first reply got lost in her throat.

He raises an eyebrow. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Booth, I'll marry you."

He stumbles backwards into the bathroom door, catching his lower back on the doorknob. "Ow," he groans.

"Are you okay?"

He nods. "Yes? You're saying yes?" To say he's surprise would be the understatement of the year. He can't believe it. He needs her to say it again and then maybe again for good measure.

She smiles and steps closer to him, so that a piece of paper would have a hard time fitting between their bodies. She tilts her head and looks into his eyes. "I'm saying yes." She lets out a shy little giggle and looks away from him.

His heart swells as her laugh resonates. "Really?"

She nods. "How many times do I need to say the same thing, Booth? Should I scream it?"

His smile widens and grabs her hand, slipping the blue string tie down her ring finger. He holds it in place while he leans in to kiss her. He pulls back and brushes his lips against the bridge of her nose. "What changed your mind?"

"I haven't changed my mind, Booth. I still believe that marriage is an antiquated ritual."

"Then why'd you say yes?"

"That's simple. I always said I needed a reason to get married and I found one."

His smile grows wider, but his face deflates with the next thing she says.

She hesitates, but then decides that there's no other option than to just tell him the truth. She already agreed to marry him. He deserves an explanation. "I found over one thousand reasons, actually. I've been thinking about this for months now, even more recently after the accident and my conversation with Angela in the park a couple weeks ago. I have come to realize that getting married is what's best for our family. I don't need to get married to show I love you or prove my commitment to you or anyone else, but getting married will significantly benefit our family."

Booth grunts. Of course there's a catch to this. He knew there had to be. She, of all people, wouldn't just change her mind like that.

"You told me that you had to fight somebody in order for me to be allowed in Parker's room for an extended period of time and Angela reminded me that you wouldn't have had to resort to that kind of violence if we were married." She stops explaining and notices his expression. "You're upset? I don't understand."

Booth grunts. "You just told me the only reason you agreed to marry me was 'cause of a couple stupid benefits, Bones, and you don't understand why I'm upset? I thought you said yes 'cause you love me."

"I do love you, Booth. You know I do!" She pauses. "What difference does it make, anyway? My reasons may not be your reasons, but who cares?"

"I care, Bones. Just forget it. It was stupid. I shouldn't have asked you to marry me."

Just then, something inside her snaps. "You can't just take it back!" She steps away from him and looks at him, tears staining her cheeks and blurring her vision. "You can't take it back."

"There's no rule that says I can't."

She swallows. "Booth, I thought you'd be happy. You've always wanted to get married. Angela said proposing to you would help get you out of a _funk_, and I assume she would say that accepting a proposal from you would produce the same result, but you don't look happy and I cannot understand why."

He shakes his head and turns around, knocking on the bathroom door. "Parker, what's going on in there?" He gets a faint 'be right out' in response.

Brennan sighs and rests her hand on Booth's back, tugging on his shirt collar with her fingers. "Booth."

He shrugs her hand off and walks over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

She lets her arm fall to her side and looks at him, barely making him out through tears. "Our reasons may be different, Booth, but that doesn't mean I want to get married any less than you do."

He grunts.

She shifts and sucks back tears. "I'm not like you. I don't need to get married in order to have my family. I have that already. I don't feel like there's anything missing in my life at the moment."

"Then just forget I asked."

She shakes her head. "I don't want to forget you asked, Booth. You're not listening to me!"

He lifts his head and looks at her.

"You need that. You feel that your life won't be fulfilled until you have a wife. You need things to be official between us." She pauses. "I love you, Booth. You know I do. Being with you is a choice and I made that choice years ago. Getting married is also a choice and I want to marry you. I have my reasons for doing so and you have yours. They're as different as you and I are, but our love and our desire to spend the rest of our lives together, that's something we share, that's something we'll always share."

He shifts on the mattress, making it squeak, and smiles at her. She's right. It shouldn't matter why she wants to get married because she, the person who has said repeatedly that she was _never_ getting married, has agreed to marry _him_. That's gotta mean something, right? "I'm sorry."

Her shoulders fall and she sniffles. "You're taking it back. I see, even if I don't truly understand your reasoning behind it."

"No, no, Bones, I mean, I'm sorry I got mad. I wasn't listening to a thing you were saying. I can't even blame that on being distracted with what's going on with Parker. It's all on me." He stands up and closes the gap between them. He presses his lips against hers and smiles. "I'm so sorry."

She breaks the kiss and leans against him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, relieved to say the least. She clings to him, burying her face into his shoulder, as leftover tears fall. "I really do love you, Booth."

He slips his hand between them and lifts her chin up with his thumb. He leans down and gives her a tender kiss on the cheek, trapping her tears under his soft lips. "I know, Bones." He pauses. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes, if you still wish to marry me."

He smiles against her lips and sighs. "Of course I still want to marry you. You're right. It doesn't matter why we want to get married. Nothing will change. Legally of course things will change, but personally, we'll still be us, Booth and Bones, forever and always." He loops his arms around her back and presses his lips firmly against hers, closing his eyes.

She relaxes against him, allowing him to hold her upright. She tilts her head and reciprocates the kiss, her skin tingling. She shifts her weight and leans farther into him.

He holds her tighter and breaks the kiss. He catches his breath and a few seconds later, his lips smash right back against hers. Having her in his arms, kissing her like this, it makes him almost forget the current situation. _**Almost**__._

* * *

**_Well, was that what you were expecting? Are you happy about it? Let me know._**

**_Thanks!_**


	29. Chapter 29

The knob of the bathroom door jiggles and then the door opens.

Booth jerks back, practically jumping away from Brennan. He swallows and turns his head, staring at his son.

Brennan wipes the corners of her mouth and her eyes drift around the room before settling on Parker. She blinks and smoothes down the front of her loose-fitting shirt.

"Yeah, that's not obvious at all," Parker mutters.

Brennan glances at Booth and down at her hand.

Booth shakes his head and mouths, "Not yet."

She nods.

Parker looks between the two of them, holding onto his walker. "You guys are weird."

Brennan laughs. She slings her bag over her shoulder and picks up the box that's filled with Get-Well-Soon and sympathy cards from classmates and teachers from Parker's high school, as well as gifts and flowers from Booth's and Brennan's friends and colleagues, both at the Jeffersonian and the Hoover. She looks at Booth and Parker and smiles. "You two ready to go?"

Booth helps his son into the wheelchair and pushes him to the door. He smiles at the nurses and doctors outside the room, who are clapping. He looks around and then follows his partner to the elevator.

Brennan presses the down button and turns to Parker. "So are you excited about getting out of here, Parker?"

Parker adjusts his sling and shifts uncomfortably on the seat. He only nods and stares at the numbers across the top of the elevator.

"Christine's _very_ excited that you're going to be living with us, Parks," she adds as she steps into the elevator cart. She presses the ground floor and stands near the back left corner. As the doors slide shut, she says, "I get it, Parker. I get what you're going through."

Parker turns his head and looks up at her. "Yeah? How?"

Booth looks at her too, reaching out to rest his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugs his hand off almost as quickly as it was placed there. "As you know, my parents disappeared when I was fifteen and a few months later, my brother left me too." She swallows. "I got put into the system and sent from foster home to foster home. The government calls them foster homes, but many of them aren't homes at all. Some people are fortunate enough to find a _home. _I certainly wasn't. The closest place that's ever truly felt like home to me after that is the Jeffersonian. I mean, before your father and I moved in together." She glances at Booth, a small smile on her face.

Parker sighs and looks down at his lap, fiddling with his hospital bracelet.

"Let me make myself clearer. I know it's possible to find home again, Parks." She keeps her eyes trained on Booth and takes a side-step towards him. "Because I did."

"Bones, wow, uh, that's—." Booth leans in close to her and whispers in her ear, "Without even being prompted, whoa, I'm really proud of you, and I really appreciate you telling him that. Thanks." He finishes with a kiss against her cheek and smiles.

She lets out a breath. She blinks back unshed tears and sniffles. She has no idea where it came from or why she said it. It just sort of popped out. She didn't think. She just spoke. It felt right. She doesn't know if it did any good, but she can't unsay it now.

The elevator doors ding and she's the first to step out. She holds the door open for Booth and Parker and the three of them head out into the parking lot.

* * *

Booth unlocks the car and pops the trunk. He opens a backseat door and squeezes his son's shoulder. "Put your arm around my neck and I'll help you stand, bub."

Parker shifts and claws at one arm of the wheelchair, staring into the empty SUV. He swallows, his body starting to tremble, his breathing turning erratic, his heart racing. His legs feel numb, his toes tingling, and his eyes glisten with tears. "I—I—I."

"Come on, bub." Booth nudges him.

Parker shakes his head. "Um, no, I, no."

"What's wrong, Parks?" Booth tries to help his son stand up, but the teenager resists, pushing him away. He sighs.

Brennan walks around the car after putting the box and their bags in the trunk. "We should get going. Traffic is usually heavy this time of day, Booth." She pauses and looks between the two Booth men. "Uh, is there a problem here?"

"Parker won't get in the car." Booth nudges his son again. "Please."

Parker shakes his head. "I can't." He closes his eyes, tears dripping down his flush cheeks, his chin quivering, his body shaking even more violently.

Booth looks at Brennan. "Bones, you're good with finding out solutions to stuff, so uh, you got any ideas?"

Brennan shrugs. "No, I don't, but I can think for a minute, see if anything comes to me." She leans against the side of the SUV and crosses her arms over her chest. Her eyes focus on a patch of smudged white paint on the asphalt as she tries to come up with a solution. After a couple minutes, she sighs. "Sorry, Booth."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I'll keep thinking, though." She smiles at him.

Booth squats down, resting his hands on his son's knees and looking up at him. "It's gonna be okay, bub. I'll drive slowly and if you need me to stop, just tell me and I'll stop."

Brennan stands up straight. "I got it."

Booth gets up and stands beside her. "Okay?"

"Why don't we give him a sleeping pill? I'm sure the hospital has a sleep-aid that's stronger than any over-the-counter sleep remedy," she whispers.

"That won't work, but thanks for trying."

"Why not? It's brilliant. He'll be asleep the entire drive home, significantly decreasing a chance for a panic attack."

"We're not drugging Parker, Bones."

"Well, do you have another solution? He's scared, Booth. The last time he was in a car, his mother died and he almost did. I highly doubt you're going to convince him to get in the car by just telling him you'll drive slowly."

Booth sighs. "I just—he's—it just feels wrong to force him, unwittingly, to do something that completely terrifies him right now."

"I'll drive. You can sit in the back with Parker."

"I don't like it, Bones."

She sighs. "I don't either, Booth, but what else do you suppose we do?"

He shrugs. "We're not doing that. How are we even supposed to get him to take the medicine? There's gotta be another solution."

She lets out a breath. "I guess I can keep thinking. If there's one solution, there's bound to be at least one more."

Parker's tuned them out. He's preoccupied. He breathes in and out slowly, scraping his nails against the leather of his wheelchair, his jaw clenched, his eyes closed tightly. He fights off sobs and swallows.

Booth pushes away from the SUV and tugs on Brennan's wrist, pulling her against him. He wraps his arms around her, burying his head into the crook of her neck, tears wetting her soft, pale skin.

She blinks, and without hesitation, she melts into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. She closes her eyes and gently caresses his back with her hand. "It's okay, Booth. Parker's going to be fine. This is just another obstacle. He's strong. He'll get through this," she whispers. "I promise."

Booth nods against her and clutches her shirt in his fists. His breath catches as he separates from her minutes later. He wipes his tears off her neck and cups the side of her face, leaning in to brush his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. He pulls back and a faint smile forms on his face.

She smiles too and reaches her hand up, running her fingers through his hair and tugging gently. "Let's try and get Parker into the car, at least, and get him settled in the backseat. Then we can figure out our next step."

Booth nods. "Yeah, okay." He squats down in front of his son again, lets out a breath, and says, in a calm, quiet voice, "Here's what's gonna happen, bub. You're gonna put your arm around my neck and lift yourself up. I'll snake my arm around your waist and help you stand up. Then we'll take a couple steps towards the car and I'll help you into the backseat. Bones will hop into the driver's seat and I'll slide in next to you. That's it. We'll just sit there for a while."

Parker gives in, not opening his eyes or unclenching his jaw.

Booth looks at Brennan and smiles, mouthing another "thanks". He stands up and walks to the side of the chair. He dips his upper body and bends his knees so Parker can hook his arm around his neck. He waits until the teenager is hovering above the chair before he loops his arm around his son's waist and helps him stand up the rest of the way. They take a few tentative steps towards the open car door and stop once they reach it, Parker refusing to go any farther. "It's okay, bub. We're just gonna sit in the car, remember?"

Parker nods, pulling back his arm and grabbing onto the door.

Booth helps him into the backseat and shuts the door. He smiles at Brennan as he walks around to the other side, sliding in beside his son.

Brennan folds up the wheelchair, stows it away in the trunk, and then hops into the driver's side, turning her head. "Everything okay?"

Booth glances at Parker and holds his hand. He nods and continues to look at his son. "Deep breaths, Parker."

Brennan slowly starts the car, looking back at the two of them in the backseat again, watching Parker closely. She notices he tensed up when the engine roared to life, but has since relaxed again.

Booth squeezes his son's hand and reaches over to grab the seatbelt. He buckles the teenager in and leans back against the seat, watching him.

Parker's skin is pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He's shaking still and breathing heavy, but he seems calmer than he was before.

Brennan puts on her seatbelt and looks at Booth, one eyebrow arched.

"Right, I promised." He tugs on his seatbelt and soon he's clicked in too.

Ten minute later, she shifts gears and starts to pull out of the parking spot.

Parker stiffens. "Stop!"

She stops, putting the car in park once again. She twists her body and stares into the backseat.

Booth sighs.

"I'm going to call my father and tell him we're going to be a little later than we originally planned." She turns back around and pulls her phone out of her purse. She dials their home number and leans back against the seat. She hangs up a couple minutes later and slips her phone into the cup holder. "How's he doing, Booth?"

Booth shifts and squeezes his son's hand. "Just breathe, Parker. It's gonna be okay. I promise. You're gonna be just fine."

Brennan sighs.

It takes almost another half hour, but Parker eventually falls asleep.

Brennan makes it out of the parking lot and heads down the highway, glancing in the rearview mirror ever so often, not only to check the traffic behind her, but also to make sure Parker stays asleep.

* * *

**_Almost didn't write this chapter, but I hope you liked it._**

**_Next chapter will be lighter. (Hint: B&B talk about their upcoming wedding)_**


	30. Chapter 30

Brennan's still driving the SUV, tapping her fingers lightly against the steering wheel. She's quiet. She's been pretty quiet since they started on their way home.

Booth's not oblivious to the silence. It's making him kind of nervous. He did yell at her at the hospital and although they talked about it and made up, things have been pretty tense and quiet since then. Plus, the whole thing with Parker refusing to get in the car had shaken them both up a bit. He sighs. "Hey, Bones, pull in here."

Brennan looks to her right and raises an eyebrow. "Do you have to use the restroom? Because there doesn't appear to be any restrooms in this particular area, and I'm sure there are more adequate and private places to relieve yourself than a patch of cracked asphalt on the side of the road."

"I was afraid you lost your ability to speak."

"I don't follow your logic."

"And no, I don't have to go to the bathroom, Bones." He looks at his son, who is thankfully still asleep. Booth scoots up to the edge of the seat and lowers his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'd very much appreciate it if we could keep driving home. My father is waiting for us and you know how Christine gets when she's excited."

Booth nods. "Answer my question first."

"I just did. You asked me what was wrong and I told you that I'd like to go home now, instead of sitting in the SUV in the parking lot of some deserted, abandoned pizzeria."

"C'mon, Bones. I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"I don't recall you apologizing for making me pull over."

He grunts. "You're so infuriating sometimes," he mutters.

"Your anger is hardly justified right now, Booth. If anyone is justified to be angry, it'd be me."

He sighs. "Never mind."

"Can I drive now?"

He nods.

She shifts gears and pulls into traffic.

He lets out a breath, his attempt to calm down, and sits back again. After being caught by several red lights, his anger boils over. "Are you changing your mind?" He decides to try a straightforward approach this time.

"Changing my mind about what, Booth?"

"About marrying me."

She tugs on the seatbelt and looks at him through the rearview mirror, one eyebrow raised. "No."

"Then why are you so quiet? It's like you're ignoring me."

"I'm concentrating on the road, Booth. If you took my concentration as me ignoring you, then that's not really my problem."

He sighs.

"If you must know, I'm actually thinking about our wedding."

He coughs. "You are?" He asks, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

She nods. "Yes." She pauses. "I do acknowledge that as a practicing Catholic, you will need to partake in an official ceremony in a church or some other place in front of our friends and family; however, I would like to suggest that we take care of this as soon as possible."

"Take care of this? Bones, this is not something you _take_ _care_ _of_. It's a wedding, not a root canal."

"Then perhaps a compromise is in order?" She pauses and shifts on the car seat. "The reason I want to get married is for federal reasons, as we discussed earlier, and I think the most rational thing to do would be to go down to the courthouse and make our partnership legal as soon as possible, so that we can receive the benefits provided to married couples."

He's about to respond, but she doesn't give him a chance.

"I love you, so if you do this for me, I am willing to indulge your old-fashioned sensibilities and allow you to have the ceremony you require to be happy and fulfilled."

He smiles. "You'd wear a white dress for me and everything?"

"That point is negotiable."

He laughs.

"So do we have a deal?"

He nods. "Yeah, but—." His eyes drift back to Parker and he sighs. "Parker."

"Are you afraid he wouldn't approve of the change in our relationship?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing like that, Bones. Parker loves you. He'll be thrilled when we tell him." He pauses. "Your part of the deal requires me to leave him alone. I—I don't think I can do that."

"I would never ask you to leave him unsupervised."

"That's not what I mean, Bones. I mean, I can't leave him at all."

"Oh." She pauses. "I see there's a flaw in my plan. I will revise and get back to you."

"Alright, fine. You know what? I'll flash my badge and pull some strings, so we can get married without even leaving our living room."

She nods, satisfied. "For the actual ceremony, I'm not wearing a veil, just so you know."

"Oh, come on, Bones."

She shakes her head. "We've been through this before, Booth. A veil is symbol of virginity and I—."

He cringes. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but why not go all out?"

"By the time this ceremony takes place, we'd have already have been married for at least six months, Booth. There' d be no point in _going all out._"

"_Six_ months? That long? Really?"

She glances at Parker and sighs. "I said _at least_ six months, so it may be longer. The reason is because I don't know how long it's going to take for Parker to regain his mobility and strength. I assume you want him standing up there with you and I want him to be able to walk down the aisle and stand without assistance from you, a cane, his crutches, or his walker."

Booth flicks away a tear and swallows.

"In our culture, a wedding is generally all about the bride, but in this case, this wedding is all about the groom. This ceremony is for you, Booth, and Parker is a big part of you. I want him to enjoy that day as much as I imagine you will, so if that means waiting until he can walk with more confidence and stand up for more than five minutes without having to sit down and rest, then I hope you'll be willing to do that."

"I can wait. I can wait forever."

"I don't believe you'll have to wait forever, but I get what you mean." She flashes him a small smile. "I'm still not wearing a veil."

He rolls his eyes and groans. "That point is negotiable." He echoes her words from earlier. "This ceremony is for me, remember?"

She laughs, rolling her eyes, and then focuses on the road.

He leans back against his seat, his mind suddenly hijacked by visions of Brennan in a wedding dress.


	31. Chapter 31

Brennan turns onto their street and glances in the rearview mirror, smiling. Booth and Parker are both asleep in the backseat, leaning into each other. She flips on the blinker and pulls into the driveway. She continues into the open, half empty garage and turns off the car. She twists her body and sighs. She doesn't want to wake either of them up. She unbuckles her seatbelt, grabs her purse, and gets out of the vehicle. She opens up Booth's door and shakes him. "Booth." She shakes him harder. "Hey, Booth, wake up, we're home."

Booth's eyes shoot open and he sits up straight. "Huh? Is Parker alright?"

Brennan snickers at the dazed look on his face. "We're home, Booth. I'm going to bring the bags inside and come back for the box of gifts."

He nods. "I've got Parker."

"I figured." She pops the trunk and gathers their bags, heading into the house.

Booth turns to Parker and shakes him gently, whispering, "Parker, buddy, wake up." He pauses and raises his voice slightly. "Parker."

Parker rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks around.

Booth smiles. "See? I told you everything was gonna be fine."

Parker shrugs and opens his car door. He waits not so patiently for his father to assist him. He's glad to be out of the hospital, but this just feels weird. It's Wednesday. He never goes to his dad's house on Wednesdays.

Booth gets out of the car, walks around to the trunk, and retrieves his son's wheelchair. He unfolds it and locks it. He helps Parker out of the car and into the chair and shuts the door. "Christine's gonna be so excited you're home, bub."

Parker nods, looking down at his hands, which are clasped in his lap.

Booth kisses the top of his son's head and smiles, but it quickly fades. "What's wrong?"

Parker shakes his head, not saying a word.

Booth walks around to the front and squats down, resting his hands on his son's knees, much like he did in the hospital parking lot. "Look at me, Parks." He lifts his head with his thumb and looks into his golden brown eyes. "Tell me what's bothering you. Please. I wanna help, but I can't do that if I don't know what's wrong."

"Can you bring my mom back from the dead?"

Booth sighs.

"That's what I thought. You can't help, dad."

"Hey, I know it's not fair, but God obviously has other plans for you. Big plans. There's a reason you didn't die in that accident, bub. There's gotta be." Booth leans over and presses a kiss to Parker's cheek. "Let's go inside and say hi to Max and your sister." He stands up and pushes the wheelchair towards the door leading into the house from the garage.

Brennan passes them on her way to retrieve the box from the trunk. "Christine's taking her nap, Booth, so try and be quiet." She follows Booth and Parker into the house and shuts the door behind her.

The second Booth and Parker reach the living room, Christine comes bounding down the stairs in her pajamas. "Parky's home! Parky's home! Parky's home!" She jumps up and down in a circle and flails her arms.

Brennan cringes at the high pitched screech. She has the beginnings of a headache, so as much as she loves her daughter's enthusiasm and had been expecting the little girl to be overjoyed by the arrival of her big brother, she wishes her daughter would go about showing her excitement in a more subtle, quieter manner. "Christine, honey, lower your voice. There's no need to scream."

Christine ignores her mother and runs right past her to get to Parker. She squeals and manages to throw her arms around him. "Hi," she gasps out.

Parker winces and shifts. He nudges her off of him and messes up her auburn hair. "Hi, Teeny." His voice is raspy and barely audible.

Brennan clears her throat. "Christine, come over here and stand by me, please."

Christine proceeds to climb onto her brother's lap as if she hadn't heard her mother's order.

Booth helps her, trying to prevent both of his children from getting hurt. He looks at Brennan and holds up his hand. "She's fine, Bones. She missed him. It's okay."

Brennan nods and sets down their bags. She heads into the living room and puts the cardboard box on the coffee table.

"Welcome home, Tempe."

Brennan jumps, startled by her father's presence. She turns her head and smiles. "Oh, hello, dad." She sniffs the air and raises an eyebrow. "Are you cooking us dinner?"

Max nods. "Lasagna. Just the way your mother used to make it."

Brennan smiles. "Thank you for everything, dad. I know the original plan we discussed was for you to watch Christine for no more than a week, so we appreciate you keeping her safe for us."

"She's my granddaughter, baby. I love that little girl to pieces. I love spending time with her. She's great company. She's a talkative little thing. It's never boring when she's around."

Brennan laughs. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Chrissy? Never," Max says with a chuckle.

Brennan turns her head towards the foyer and smiles.

"I should get going."

She looks at Max and shakes her head. "Why don't you join us for dinner, dad?"

"Thanks for the offer, Tempe, but I don't want to intrude. You haven't been home for two months. I'm sure you and Booth want to spend the evening with your family."

"You are our family," she points out.

Max smiles. "You know what I mean, Tempe."

She nods. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You need this time to settle in. I'll just get in the way."

She sighs. "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how Parker's doing. Perhaps you can come over for dinner sometime this weekend. We should be settled in enough by then."

Max nods. "I'd love to."

She walks her father to the door and gives him a quick hug. "Thank you again for watching Christine for us."

"It's no problem at all, Honey. You needed to focus on Parker. I'll watch Christine any time you need me to. If you and Booth ever need or _want_ an evening alone, just give me a call."

She nods. "Uh, dad?" She begins, absentmindedly brushing her thumb against the makeshift engagement ring on her finger.

Max nods. "Yes?"

"Never mind. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Are you sure? There seems to be something on your mind."

"I don't want to discuss this here."

Max opens the door and motions for her to follow him onto the front porch. "Then let's discuss this in private."

Brennan glances at Booth, who nods. She flashes him a smile and follows her father outside, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Brennan sits down on the porch swing and pushes off the deck with the tips of her shoes.

Max joins her, twisting his body towards his only daughter. "Is everything alright, Tempe?"

Brennan nods, her eyes drifting from her hand to her father's face.

"Are you and Booth having problems? 'Cause if he—."

Brennan places her hand on top of Max's, cutting him off. "Booth and I are wonderful, dad." She smiles. "We're getting married, actually—in a couple days."

"That's fast and sudden."

"We're planning on having a ceremony later this year, but the most logical decision for us right now is to go ahead and make things official as soon as we can."

"Congratulations, baby. I'm happy for you. It's about time you and Booth got your acts together."

Brennan nibbles on her bottom lip and nods. "Seems Booth and I can only take steps forward when something traumatic happens," she says, half serious, half joking. She lets out a breath and stands up.

"Are you pregnant?"

Brennan coughs and looks at Max, her eyes wide, her forehead wrinkled. "Excuse me?"

"I can believe that this accident is the only reason that caused you and Booth to reevaluate your relationship, but I have to ask, are you pregnant?"

Brennan laughs. "No, and there are no plans on that changing any time soon, especially not with what's going on with Parker." She gives her father a kiss on the cheek when he stands up, and she heads to the door.

* * *

Max follows Brennan inside. "Chrissy, I'm gonna head home now."

Christine slips off her brother's lap and hugs her grandfather. She tilts her head back and pouts, her blue eyes shining. "Do you hafta, Gampa? You can stay."

Max kneels down in front of her and smiles. "I have to go, but first, I have a present for you. I found it on one of my trips and I instantly thought of you."

Christine grins. "What is it, Gampa? I wanna see it now."

Brennan clears her throat.

"Please, Gampa?"

"Close your eyes."

Christine covers her eyes with her hand and peers through her fingers.

"No peeking."

Christine giggles and holds out her hand.

Max pulls something out of the pocket of his khaki pants and places it on his granddaughter's open palm. "Okay. Go ahead and open your eyes."

Christine drops her hand away from her face and looks down at her other hand. She picks up the object and smiles even wider, letting out a squeal. "Mommy, look. You gotta look at it. You gotta, you gotta, mommy." She holds up her hand and tilts her head back, looking up at her mother. "Look what Gampa got me."

Brennan takes the object from between her daughter's fingers and looks at it more closely. "It's a bouncy ball with a small dolphin inside. Your two favorite things, Honey. What do you say to your grandfather?"

Christine turns back to Max and throws herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Gampa. I love my present."

"You're welcome." Max separates from her and stands up. "I should really get going." He gives Booth a look, which is softened by his smile.

Booth swallows and takes the older man's outstretched hand.

"You better be getting my daughter a proper ring, Booth. A twist-tie is no way to show a woman how much she means to you," Max whispers.

Booth laughs, but his expression turns completely serious with just a hint of a smile when he glances at Brennan and says under his breath, "I don't think there's anything in this world that would show her just how much she means to me."

"Goodnight. The lasagna's in the warming drawer." Max waves, grabs his bag, which is conveniently by the door already, and leaves.

Booth shuts the door and locks it. "Lasagna?"

Brennan nods. "My father cooked us dinner. I guess he figured neither one of us would be in the mood to prepare anything ourselves." She looks at Christine and smiles. "Honey, come help me set the table for dinner."

"Is Parky eating dinner with us, mommy?"

"If he would like to, but it's been a long day and he's probably very tired."

Christine sighs. "Oh." She takes her mother's hand and looks back at her big brother. "Is mommy right, Parky?"

Parker nods.

"But you live here now, so you'll be here for breakyfast!" She smiles and walks with her mother towards the kitchen.

Booth sighs.

"Dad, can you help me to my room? I'd rather just lie down. I'm tired."

Booth nods. "Sure, bub." He helps him stand and then climbs the stairs, his arm around his son's waist, his son's arm hooked around his neck.

Brennan stops right before the kitchen and looks back towards the staircase.

"No Parky, so one," Christine points to herself, "two," she points to her mother, "three plates," she announces proudly, beaming.

"Scratch daddy off that list too, Honey. It's just going to be you and me for dinner."

Christine drops her hand and stomps her foot. "Why?"

"Because your father needs to be with Parker," Brennan says with a sigh. "It's temporary, sweetheart." _I hope. _"When Parker's feeling better, both of them will join us for dinner. I promise."

"When?"

Brennan shrugs. "I have no idea, sweetie. Let's just set the table for dinner. You can help me bring some food up to them later."

Christine smiles. "Okay, mommy." She grabs her mother's thumb and tugs her towards the kitchen. "Come on."

Brennan laughs and follows her daughter into the kitchen.

* * *

**_This chapter was really difficult to write. I wrote many different versions of their homecoming but none of them seemed right. I'm still not completely happy with the version I chose, but I hope you liked it._**

**_:)_**


	32. Chapter 32

Later that night, Brennan scoops Christine up off the couch and rubs her back to settle her back down.

Christine wraps her arms and legs around her mother and yawns. "Mommy?" She whispers, her voice laced with sleep.

"Shhh, Honey." Brennan adjusts her daughter and carries her upstairs. She steps closer to Booth, who's sprawled out on the floor with his body half in Parker's room and half in the hallway, and sets Christine down. "Say goodnight to your father, Christine."

Christine crawls over to Booth and curls up into a ball by his side, hugging him. She lifts her head and presses her lips against his cheek. "Goodnight, daddy."

Booth snakes his arm around the small, warm body beside him and sits up, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her hair. "Ah, Princess."

Christine giggles. "Daddy, the floor is not very comforterable."

Booth shakes his head and rubs his back. "No, it's not very comfortable, sweetie."

"You can sleep in my bed."

He laughs. "I've got my own bed, princess. I share it with your mom, remember?"

"So if you gots a bed, why are you sleeping on the floor? That's not very logistical, daddy."

He glances up at Brennan and shakes his head. "I blame you for this."

Brennan laughs. "Me?"

"Maybe it isn't very logical, princess, but daddy's gotta be close to your big brother in case he needs me in the middle of the night." He brushes his lips against her temple and smiles. "Goodnight, baby. I'll see you in the morning."

"I can sleep here with you, daddy, to keep you company."

"You go sleep in your bed, princess. You need a good night's sleep."

"Okay, daddy. I love you." Christine hugs him tight and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight." She stands up and goes into her bedroom.

Brennan follows her and tucks her in.

"Uh-oh, mommy, I gotta go potty."

Brennan nods. "Go ahead. I'll wait here."

Christine gets out of bed and runs out of the room, disappearing into the hall bathroom.

Brennan picks up the five year-old's pink bunny and idly pets it while she waits for Christine to come back.

Christine walks back into the room and over to her bed.

"Did you wash your hands?"

Christine giggles and stops short. "Oops." She scurries out of the room again and then returns a couple minutes later. "Ask me again, mommy."

Brennan smiles. "Did you wash your hands?"

Christine nods and crawls under the sheets. "Uh-huh."

Brennan stands up and hands the stuffed animal to her daughter. She pulls up the covers and places a soft kiss on Christine's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Mommy?"

Brennan sits on the edge of the bed and nods. "Yes?"

"I hope Parky gets better real quick. 'Cause I wanna play football with him. I want him to give me piggyback rides too."

Brennan sighs and gives her daughter another kiss, fixing the sheets.

"Daddy says if I pray really hard, my prayers will come true. I hope he's right, mommy, 'cause I pray for Parky a lot."

Brennan ignores the nagging part of her that knows that prayer won't change how fast Parker recovers or the outcome of the situation. Instead she says, "Keep praying, Honey." She stands up and switches off the bedside lamp. "Goodnight and sweet dreams." She smiles and walks towards the door. She turns on the nightlight and hovers in the doorway, watching her daughter as she drifts off to sleep. She sighs and backs out of the room, shutting the door.

* * *

Brennan pads over to Booth, who's fallen back asleep, and smiles, sitting down beside him, gently patting his thigh. "Booth," she whispers. "Booth."

Booth jerks and rubs his eyes. He clears his throat and swallows. He reorients himself and looks around. He sits up, leaning back against the doorjamb. He sees Brennan there and smiles almost instantly. "Hey. How was your night with Christine?"

"We watched _Cars._"

He laughs. "I should have guessed. What is that, like the millionth time she's seen that movie?"

"Normally I would say that watching something a million times is nearly impossible; however, I feel like that amount is an accurate estimation of how many times our daughter has seen that movie. I'm positive she could quote the entire movie backwards." She pauses. "I still don't understand what's so appealing about talking cars. Cars cannot talk. They do not have human emotions, either. The whole concept of that movie is ludicrous."

He pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Movies are meant to be enjoyed, Bones, not analyzed. Christine loves it. That's all that matters. She knows that cars don't talk. She's brilliant. Just like her dad."

She tweaks an eyebrow, holding back a laugh, and leans against his side, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "How's Parker?"

He presses a kiss into her hair. "He fell asleep twenty minutes ago."

"That's good." She lifts her head off his shoulder and peers into the dark room. "Maybe being in a familiar environment that's outside the hospital will help him sleep better."

He nods. "I hope so, but I doubt it. I don't think being here is gonna make a difference."

She sighs and lets her head fall back to his shoulder. "I don't actually believe his environment will make that much of a difference either. I was just trying to make you feel better."

He laughs and pulls her closer to him. "I appreciate it, Bones, but you don't have to lie to me."

"Are you going to spend all night here? Christine's right. Our bed is far more comfortable than the floor."

He nods. "What if he needs something? Or if he has a nightmare? I need to be here—just in case."

"You'd only be a few feet away," she reasons.

"I can get to him faster here." He sighs. "Bones?"

She tilts her head and looks up at him. "Yes, Booth?"

"You're not gonna change your mind about marrying me, are you?"

She rolls her eyes. "We've had this conversation already."

He nods. "I know. I just—I don't want you to get tired of me or get annoyed with how I'm dealing with what's going on with Parker. I've kind of been an ass to you. I wouldn't blame you for leav—."

She brushes her lips against his, pushing her hand against his chest. She pulls back and smiles at him. "Booth, stop. We've always been there for each other, through everything. That's never going to change. I'm not going anywhere."

He smashes his lips hard against hers, holding her close to him. He pulls back and brushes his thumb against her soft skin. "I love you."

She nods and settles back down. "This is hard on me. What's going on with Parker, affects me too."

He slides his hand up her side, bunching up her shirt. "I know, Bones, I know." He sighs.

"I told my father we're getting married. I hope that's okay."

"I know you did, but why wouldn't that be okay?"

She shrugs. "I didn't know if you wanted to wait to announce it."

"First of all, I want to shout it to anyone who will listen. The only reason I haven't is because I thought that you would want to keep this a secret."

She shakes her head. "There's no reason to, but perhaps we should wait until everyone is together."

"We're really doing this? We're really getting married?"

"Yes." She draws circle on his chest with her finger and smiles. She stands up and walks over to the hall closet. She pulls out three extra pillows and a blanket and returns.

"Three pillows? I don't need that many, Bones."

She laughs. "One's for me."

He opens his mouth to protest, but she shakes her head.

"We're not going to debate this, Booth. If anyone needs to sleep in our bed, it's you. You've been sleeping in a chair for most of the two months we were at the hospital." She pauses and fluffs her pillow. "I'm tired of sleeping alone. I find that I can't sleep as well without you."

"Aw, Bones."

"Just lie down and go to sleep," she orders. It's only 8:30, but she's exhausted and she knows Booth's even more tired.

He stacks his two pillows and scoots, so he lying down.

She lies down beside him, rolling onto her side and curving her body around his. She lays the blanket over them and drapes her arm over his stomach. She closes her eyes and exhales. "Goodnight, Booth."

He turns his head and pushes his lips against her forehead, smiling. "Goodnight, Bones." He closes his eyes and falls back asleep shortly. She's not the only one that sleeps better when they're in each other's arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Brennan's startled awake by a muffled scream. She sits up abruptly and turns her head, looking into the bedroom. "Parker," she gasps out.

Sensing movement, Booth mumbles something incoherent in his sleep and pulls Brennan closer to him, possessively, protectedly. "Bones," he mutters, burying his face in her hair.

She struggles to separate herself from him and shakes him. "Booth, Parker's screaming."

He immediately sits up and kicks away the sheets. He gets up a little too quickly, stumbling backwards, reaching out to steady himself on the doorjamb. He takes a deep breath and lets it out as he rushes into his son's bedroom. He sits on the edge of Parker's bed and nudges him. "Bub, it's okay. You're safe. Wake up, buddy. Wake up. Just wake up. You're dreaming."

Parker's eyes pop up. He's panting as tears stream down his face. He searches the room, shifting on the mattress, and lets out a loud, drawn-out groan.

"You're okay, Parks." Booth leans over, placing a soft kiss on his son's forehead. He flicks on the light and looks at the teenager.

Parker's beat red, sticky with sweat, his shirt is bunched up, and the sheets are half on the bed and half off, with the half on pushed towards the footboard. His eyes drift to Brennan, who's standing near the door, her arms crossed over her chest, looking concerned but keeping a safe distance. He looks at his dad, his breath returning to normal again, his heart beat slowing down. He closes his eyes and swallows, nibbling on the inside of his bottom lip.

Booth sighs, staring at his son, his mouth twisted into a hesitant smile. "It's okay, bub. It was just a nightmare. You're safe," he whispers.

"I—," Parker starts, his eyes still closed.

"You what, bub?"

"I have to pee."

Booth nods and stands up. He takes his son's hand and helps him sit up.

Parker winces and holds his arm flush against his abdomen, trying to prevent any unnecessary pain from vibrating through his body.

Booth snakes his arm around his son's waist, and with the teenager's assistance, he helps him stand. He grunts and looks at Brennan, feeling her eyes on him. "I'm fine, Bones," he croaks out.

Brennan nods. "Be careful, Booth."

Booth smiles at her. "I am being careful. My back's fine."

Parker pulls away from his dad and sinks into his wheelchair. He fights off a yawn and tilts his head back, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Booth glances at Brennan. "I've got him, Bones. You can go back to bed. You look exhausted."

Brennan shrugs, covering her mouth when a yawn manages to escape, giving herself away. "I'll switch his sheets. He seems to have sweat right through the ones currently on his bed." She retreats into the hallway, heading for the closet. She grabs a clean set of sheets and goes back into Parker's bedroom, which is now empty. She pulls the sweat soaked sheets off and replaces them with the clean, dry sky blue ones she grabbed from the linen closet. She sits on the beanbag chair near the window, and without meaning to, she falls back asleep within a couple minutes.

Booth pushes Parker's wheelchair back into the room and smiles, noticing Brennan asleep. He gets Parker settled back into bed and sighs. "Try and go back to sleep, okay, bub?"

Parker tugs on the sheets and closes his eyes.

Booth gives him a kiss and switches off the lamp. "I love you, buddy. I'm really glad you're here," he whispers, even though he knows that Parker's not listening to him. "Goodnight." He looks at Brennan again, and although he's tempted to sit beside her on the beanbag chair, he decides against it. He doesn't want to wake her up. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful. He smiles at her and heads back to his makeshift bed in the hallway.

* * *

Brennan manages to sleep for a little while before she wakes up again. She shifts on the beanbag chair and yawns. She hears a soft sigh, so she turns her head and notices Parker's eyes are open and he's looking at her. "Hey," she whispers. "Is there something wrong?"

Parker shakes his head. "Sorry I woke you up, Bones."

"I didn't even know you were awake, buddy." She pauses. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

He shifts, adjusting his head on his pillows. "I—she—." He swallows and watches Brennan stand up, walk towards him, and sit on the edge of the bed. He feels her hand rest on top of his and sees her eyes narrow just a little and one eyebrow shoot up towards the ceiling. He sighs. "It felt so real. She was alive and making me pancakes, chocolate chip."

"Your mother?"

He nods. "She had a nasty bruise on her cheek and stitches over her eye, and seemed to be in a little pain, but she was alive. She was smiling and telling me that she had to work late, so she was gonna leave some money on the counter so I could order pizza for dinner. Then she, then she just started bleeding. It was everywhere, Bones. It was pouring out from her mouth, nose, and ears, and soaking through her shirt." He lets out a shaky breath. "She was screaming my name and she grabbed onto my arm. She was screaming and there was blood, there was so much blood, Bones."

Brennan blinks, brushing her thumb against Parker's hand. She's not really sure what to say or if she should say anything.

"It felt so real."

Brennan nods. "But it wasn't, buddy. It wasn't real. Your mom isn't in pain anymore, Parks." She pauses, hooking her fingers around his hand. "Try and focus on the good memories. When you think about the accident, just think about a good memory to counteract with it. Think about all the good times you and your mother had together. Those moments don't disappear just because she's gone. They're happening right now. All you have to do is think about them."

Parker nods.

"Close your eyes and try to go back to sleep." She stands up and smiles at him. "I'll be right out in the hallway with your father if you need anything."

"Um, thanks, Bones." He pauses. "Are you and dad gonna sleep in the hallway every night?"

She shrugs. "From what your father said and how he's been acting for the past two months, I would say that is a very good possibility."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"He's not babysitting you, Parker. He's just worried."

Parker nods.

After a few minutes of silence, she says, "I shouldn't tell you this, Parker, because it's private, but your father has had and still has nightmares too. You can talk to him as well."

"I—okay."

"Goodnight. I hope you'll consider having breakfast with us in the morning." She presses a kiss to his cheek and hugs him. She gives him one last smile before walking into the hallway. She gets on the floor and scoots closer to Booth, resting her head on his shoulder and nestling into his side.

Booth mumbles in his sleep and hooks his arm around her, kissing her head. He shifts and lets out a breath.

She closes her eyes and lays there, awake, caressing his chest gently, listening to his even breaths as he sleeps. She's thinking too much, worried too much to fall back asleep for another couple hours.

* * *

Brennan's sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book on defleshing techniques.

Booth looks up from his coffee and shakes his head. "Bones."

She lowers her book and looks at him, one eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

He peers over at the book for a second time and rolls his eyes. "You're reading one of your dead body books at the table again."

"Yes, I am, but is there a reason you pointed out the obvious?"

"Beetles, decomposing flesh, and pancakes should never be mixed."

"We're not having pancakes. I'm eating oatmeal, Christine's eating cereal, Parker's eating eggs, and you're eating a piece of toast."

"Fine. Beetles, decomposing flesh, and food should never be mixed," he corrects.

"Is there a law stating that? Because I'm not familiar with it."

"It's an unspoken rule between normal people, Bones."

"It's a good thing I'm not normal then because I quite enjoy starting my day off with one of my_ dead body books_ as you call them."

He laughs. "I give up." He looks at Parker, who's sitting across the table poking the yolk of his eggs with his fork. "How're your eggs, bub?"

Parker's zoned out, his movement unwavering.

Christine, who's sitting next to him, gets up onto her knees and nudges him. "Parky, daddy axed you a question." She pauses and giggles. "Parky, stop killing your eggs." When he doesn't stop, she pulls his plate away.

Parker's so distracted that he ends up stabbing the fork into Christine's hand as she takes his plate.

Christine yelps, tears clouding her clear blue eyes. "Ow!" She looks down at her hand as tiny drops of blood trickle from the punctures and a sob escapes her quivering lips. "Mommy!"

Booth sighs.

Brennan looks up. "What happened?"

"Parky poked me with his fork. Kiss it better, mommy. Kiss it better." Christine sniffles and cries harder, struggling to breathe.

Brennan shoves her book to the side and stands up. She walks around the table and kneels down beside the chair, taking her daughter's hand gently. She reaches for a napkin and lightly pats the punctures, getting a better look. She presses her lips against her daughter's hand and smiles up at her. "It's okay, sweetheart. They're not very deep. I'll go get you a band-aid."

"You gotta yell at Parky, mommy. He was naughty." Christine pouts.

"I'm sure it was only an accident, Christine. Your father will handle it." Brennan stands up, placing a kiss on the top of her daughter's head. "I'll be right back." She disappears down the hallway and comes back a minute later. "This will sting a little, Honey, but just for a second." She cleans off the area with antiseptic and covers the wound with a band-aid. She kisses it again and smiles. "That's better."

Booth clears his throat. "Parker," he says, raising his voice slightly to get his son's attention.

Parker lifts his head. "Wha—huh?"

"You're in big trouble, Parky. You poked me with your fork," Christine answers before her father has a chance to respond.

"Oh. It was an accident. Sorry, Teeny."

Christine gives him a hug. "It's okay, Parky. I still love you." She grabs her bowl and slips off the chair. She starts to walk towards the kitchen, but stops, turning back to the table. "Oopsy. May I be excused, mommy?"

Brennan nods. "Yes, you may. Come on. You can help me clean up the kitchen. Your daddy made quite a mess."

"Then he's gotta clean it up, mommy."

Brennan laughs. "Your father cooked all of us breakfast this morning, Honey. We can thank him by cleaning up."

"But I already thanked him, mommy. You heared me, right? I said thank you. I did. I promise I did."

Brennan nods. "I know you did, sweetheart. I heard you." She pauses. "Come on, sweetheart."

"Okay, mommy." Christine skips into the kitchen, holding her bowl as steady as she can.

"No skipping, Christine. You'll spill your—." Before Brennan has a chance to finish, she sees the plastic bowl fall to the floor, milk splashing across the tile. "Cereal," she finishes under her breath.

"Oopsy." Christine runs into the hall closet and grabs the mop. She struggles to carry it, but manages to drag it over to the mess. "I'll clean it up."

Brennan takes the mop and smiles. "I'll clean it up. Go put your bowl in the sink, please."

"Mommy, are you mad at me?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No, Honey. Mommy's not mad at you. It was just an accident. That's why we don't skip when we have things in our hands."

"Sorry, mommy."

"It's okay."

Christine wraps her arms around her mother's waist and smiles up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Christine picks up the bowl and brings it over to the sink.

"Thank you." Brennan pauses as she mops up the spilled milk. "Why don't you go in the living room and play while I clean up and daddy and Parker finish their breakfast. Perhaps today we can all watch a movie together."

"_Cars_?"

Brennan sighs. "Again?"

"Yeah, mommy, again. It's my favoritest movie." Christine giggles and skips into the living room.

Brennan shakes her head, instantly regretting suggesting they all watch a movie together, and turns back to cleaning, half listening to the conversation going on at the kitchen table.

* * *

**_I got a little carried away with this chapter, but I hope you liked it._**

**_:)_**


	34. Chapter 34

Later that day, Brennan's lying on the couch, her head on Booth's lap. She's coming out a deep sleep as he strokes her hair, the pads of his fingers tenderly caressing her cheek and neck. She lets out a pleased moan and shifts.

Booth looks down at her and smiles. "You awake, Bones?"

She nods. "Mmhmm," she mumbles. "Are the kids alright?"

"The kids are fine. Go back to sleep." He shifts, his back cracking. He winces slightly and groans.

"Do you need a readjustment?"

He shakes his head. "Maybe you can give me a massage tonight, huh?"

She smirks, tracing the seam on his jeans with her finger nail. "Okay." She pushes herself up and gets off the couch.

He reaches for her arm and tugs her back, surprising her, causing her to fall onto the couch. He leans over and brushes his lips against her jaw, smiling.

Her shoulders drop, her hand falling to his thigh. She mumbles, moaning while he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck, breathing hot air against her skin. She shivers, curling her fingers, as he kisses along her collarbone. She swallows and reluctantly pushes him away and stands up again.

He pouts.

"I'm coming back; however you should stop kissing me like that."

"Why? Did you not like it?"

She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbles on it for a couple seconds, her eyes looking away from him and then back to him. "No, I very much enjoyed the kissing."

"Then why do you want me to stop?"

"I never said I wanted you to stop, Booth. I simply said that you should stop. There's a difference." She pauses and looks at the recliner where Parker's asleep, and then at the floor where Christine is sitting with her baby doll, completely taken in by the TV. Her eyes drift back to Booth and she tugs on her shirt. "We've been caught more than once by both children and I'd rather not add to that total. Do you understand?"

He nods. "I understand, but I don't like it."

"I didn't ask if you liked it," she says with a smile and walks away towards the hallway, disappearing behind the wall.

He sighs. He jumps when the doorbell rings and stands up. He heads through the foyer and checks the peephole. Then he unlocks the door and opens it. "Hey."

Angela smiles, letting go of her husband's hand. "Hey, Booth."

"Christine, Michael Vincent is here."

Christine jumps up and runs towards the door. She squeals and pulls the little boy's hand towards the stairs. "Let's go to my room, Mikey."

Michael Vincent pulls back his arm. "You're so bossy, C." He follows his best friend, the two kids disappearing upstairs.

Brennan appears around the corner and blinks. "This is unexpected," she says, joining Booth at his side.

Angela and Hodgins step into the house and hang their coats up on the hook.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Brennan offers. She brushes her hair away from her face and smiles sweetly at her guests.

Angela's eyes widen. "Sweetie, kitchen—now."

Brennan raises an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Angela drags her best friend into the kitchen.

Hodgins stares after his wife. "What was that all about, man?"

Booth shrugs. "Women. Who knows?" He laughs. "Beer?"

"Sure." Hodgins sits on the couch while Booth heads into the kitchen. He grabs two beers and quickly leaving, Angela practically pushing him out.

Booth hands Hodgins a beer and sits down. "Thanks for the cricket, bug boy," he says, taking a swing of his drink.

"How's Parker doing?" Hodgins asks, his eyes darting towards the teenage boy asleep in the corner of the room.

"He's doing better today, I think. He sleeps most of the day, though, which I know isn't normal for him. At least he's not his bedroom."

"Yeah, that's always good. I heard there was an incident in the hospital parking lot yesterday."

Booth nods. "It took us more than a half hour to actually make it out of the parking lot. The only reason were able to leave was because he fell asleep. We're supposed to take him by Rebecca's place later today or tomorrow to let him pick and choose what he wants, but I don't see that actually happening."

"I'm sure you and Dr. B will think of something."

Their conversation lulls for a moment, as they turn their focus to the TV and drink their beers.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Angela is just standing near the center island, grinning and staring open-mouthed and wide eyed at her best friend.

Brennan looks up from stirring her tea and raises an eyebrow. "You dragged me in here rather suddenly, so I would appreciate an explanation, Ange. Is something wrong?"

Angela clears her throat and tries to speak, but only a soft squeal and a breath escapes. She tries again, this time managing an, "Oh my God!"

"I'm lost. What's going on?" Brennan lifts her mug and takes a sip, looking at her best friend from over the ceramic rim, her eyebrow still raised. "Use your words, Angela."

When Brennan sets the mug down, Angela grabs her hand, twisting the makeshift engagement ring. "Is that what I think it is?"

Brennan just looks at Angela. "How would I know? I don't know what you think it is."

"You're getting married!" Angela finally spits out.

Brennan pulls her hand back, almost defensively, and looks down at her finger, biting back the giddy smile that's gracing her lips.

"Wha—whoa, I—I have to sit down." Angela lets out a breath and pulls out a stool from the island. She sits down and swallows.

"Do you need some water?" Brennan grabs a water bottle from the refrigerator and hands it to her best friend. "You're crying."

Angela touches her cheek and swallows. "It's just the hormones."

"Hormones?" Brennan smiles. "Are you pregnant?"

Angela takes a long sip of water and nods. "Shhh. I just found out yesterday. Jack doesn't know yet. I was going to surprise him tonight."

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations to you too, Sweetie. I can't believe you actually listened to me. That's gotta be a first."

Brennan leans against the counter and shakes her head. "I didn't listen to you, Angela. I—Booth proposed to me."

Angela's jaw drops lower—if that's even humanly possible. She takes another long sip from her water bottle and fans herself with a napkin.

"Are you alright?"

Angela nods. "Yeah, Bren, yeah, I'm okay. I—I can't believe this. You're getting married and I'm having another baby!"

"Thank you for the summary of our conversation."

Angela shifts. "I hope you know I'm planning your wedding. You're going to look stunning, Bren. Booth's not gonna know what to do with himself. I'm thinking late August, early September? Or maybe late September, early October? Or late May, early June? I'm totally taking you wedding dress shopping too."

"Slow down, Angela. Booth and I are getting married sometime next week, but the ceremony won't be for a while. We haven't even begun to think about that yet."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're getting married twice?"

"It makes perfect sense."

Angela shakes her head. "Oh, no, Sweetie. My best friend is not getting married at the courthouse."

"Of course not. We're getting married in the living room."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just tea. Why do you ask?"

Angela catches her breath. "So you're telling me that Booth agreed to marry you in your living room?"

"He agreed to do this for me since I agreed to participate in his antiquated ceremony. We compromised."

_"W_hoa, okay, Sweetie. I'm sure you misunderstood the man."

"We discussed this quite extensively, Angela, and I assure you that there has been no misunderstanding on either of our parts."

After half a minute of silence, Angela asks, "Are you happy?"

"Though I feel saddened by both Parker's and Booth's emotional states, for the most part, I would have to conclude that yes, I'm very happy, Ange."

"I mean about the engagement, Bren. This is huge! The woman, who more than once declared that she would never get married, is engaged. This is a big deal."

"For most people, perhaps this would be a big deal, but Booth and I are not most people. Nothing is going to change. I still regard marriage as an antiquated ritual and still wholeheartedly do not need a piece of paper to prove a damn thing to anyone. I am getting married for practical reasons, not personal ones."

"Booth's reasons are very, _**very**_ personal."

"But those are Booth's reasons. My reasons are completely different. At least on my end of this relationship, nothing is changing. I still love him just as much as I did yesterday and I will love him just as much once we legalize our partnership. Of course I have no way of knowing that for sure, but I'm pretty confident that I will love him just as much next week as I do in this moment right now."

Angela reaches across the table and rests her hand on top of her best friend's. "Everything is going to change, Sweetie."

"Your conclusion is erroneous. Things may have changed for you and Hodgins, but your relationship is completely different than mine, therefore, we cannot compare the two."

"You might not know it, but you made Booth very happy, Sweetie."

"No, I'm well aware of that."

"Uh, do you need Jack and I to take Christine off your hands for a while, so you and Booth can, you know?"

"So Booth and I can what?"

Angela waggles her eyebrows. "You know."

"If I knew I would not have asked for clarification."

Angela sighs. "I'm sure you and Booth are dying to make out, get naked together, and you know, have sex. Jack and I can take Christine or we can stay here and keep an eye on Parker and Christine so you and Booth can lock yourselves in your bedroom and go at each other like horny teenagers."

Brennan nods. "Oh, I understand now, but that won't be necessary. While that sounds tempting, it is not practical, not when Parker is so fragile, physically and emotionally. Right now, Booth feels this archaic need to protect his son at all times, which includes babysitting him."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I think he's smothering Parker, metaphorically speaking, but he's worried about him. I don't know if there's anything I can do to convince him that Parker will be fine alone for five minutes, that he doesn't need to be within three feet of him at all times. What Parker needs is to feel like things are normal around here, but I could be wrong. I'm not that good with psychology."

"Why don't you tell Booth how you feel?"

"He's emotional, Angela. He'll get upset and blow it way out of proportion. He has a temper. He tends to get very angry when he's stressed."

"You need to talk to him, Sweetie. You're not helping Parker by keeping this to yourself. Whether Booth is doing this out of love and for the right reasons, he needs you to tell him he's actually hurting Parker more."

Brennan sighs. "You're right."

"I know I am."

Brennan smiles, finishing her tea and zoning out.

Angela snaps her fingers. "Earth to Brennan."

Brennan blinks, turning her head towards her best friend. "Oh, sorry. Did you want to talk about something else?"

"Are you okay?"

Brennan nods, biting her lip. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just thinking through my argument again."

"Keep it simple, Bren. Forget anthropology and science, and just talk from your heart."

"Your heart is a mus—."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you to avoid, Sweetie. Booth doesn't care about anthropological crap or scientific explanations, he cares about Parker and what's best for him."

Brennan nods. "Thanks, Ange." She pauses. "How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks, two days."

"I'm so happy for you."

"When are you and Booth gonna have another baby?"

"Angela."

"Come on, Bren."

"I—there's too much going on at the moment."

"Do you want another baby?"

"I love Christine very much and Booth and I do make brilliant, beautiful offspring, but I don't feel pressured to have another baby, nor do I feel the need or desire to, especially not right now."

"Maybe you're already pregnant."

"I have no symptoms."

"When was your last period?"

Brennan calculates in her head and blinks. "While my menstrual cycle is usually extremely regular, I have been under quite a lot of stress lately."

Angela, clearly not convinced by her best friend's explanation, presses on. "Feeling more tired than normal? Are you nauseous? Going to the bathroom frequently? Moody?"

Brennan rolls her eyes. "That's enough." She sets her mug down in the sink. She walks out of the kitchen and heads into the living room.

Angela laughs and stands up, following her.

* * *

**_I got a little carried away with this chapter too, but I hope you liked it. It was kind of fun to write. :)_**


	35. Chapter 35

It's around 5:30 PM and Brennan's in the kitchen heating up the leftover lasagna from the night before. She's almost dreading the conversation she needs to have with Booth.

Booth walks into the kitchen, dropping his beer bottles in the recycling bin and wrapping his arms around Brennan's waist, startling her. He dives for her neck, pressing soft, sweet kisses against her warm skin. He mumbles something incoherent and then pulls back, spinning her around and planting a kiss on her lips, the kiss anything but sweet. He smiles at her, taking the dishrag from her grasp. "Parker's watching wrestling. I thought I'd come in here and check on dinner."

Before she even can register what she's doing, she blurts out, "Booth, we need to talk about Parker."

Booth takes a step back, giving her a look of confusion and anxiety. "Okay?" He pulls out a stool from the center island and sits down.

She takes a cold beer out of the refrigerator and hands it to him.

"Oh, it's a beer conversation. It must be serious."

She swallows, fiddling with the dishrag. "I think you're smothering, Parker. I mean, metaphorically. I'm not implying that you're physically suffocating him."

He spits out his beer, coughing, and slams the bottle down on the counter. "What?"

Angela's advice flashes through her head and she clears her throat. "He's sixteen, Booth. He doesn't need a babysitter."

"I'm not his babysitter, Bones. I'm his father."

"You're treating him like a child, Booth."

"He is a child! He's hurt. He can barely walk. He only has use of one arm right now. He needs help."

"What you're doing isn't helping him, Booth. What you're doing is treating him like he's a toddler. Sleeping outside his room at night, watching him all day, asking him if he's okay every five minutes—you're suffocating him. All those things, they remind him that things have changed, Booth. If he needs our help, he'll ask for it."

"If you haven't noticed, things have changed."

"Yes, they have, but he doesn't need to be reminded about those changes every second of the day."

"So I'm smothering him because I'm trying to help him? Is that what you're saying, Bones? I'm doing my duty as a father so that automatically means I'm suffocating him."

"He doesn't need to be watched all day, Booth. He doesn't need you hovering in his doorway at night."

"You slept in the hallway with me, so by your logic, that means you're suffocating him too."

"I didn't sleep in the hallway because I wanted to keep an eye on Parker, Booth. I slept in the hallway so I could be with you!" She pauses. "Remember when I was pregnant with Christine? You're overprotective. I know. You protect the ones you love, and I admire that, Booth, I do, but there's a limit to how much a person can take of that. It gets frustrating and very annoying after a while."

Booth grunts. "I'm just trying to help him."

She nods and reaches for his hand. "I know you are, but it's getting to be borderline ridiculous now." She pauses. "This morning, he asked me if you were going to be sleeping outside his room every night. He told me he didn't need a babysitter. I told him you were just worried about him, but I think, I think you need to back off."

He's seething, heat rising to his cheeks, his eyes smoldering. "Back off? You think I should back off?"

"Yes."

He scowls. "I can't do that. I won't do that. He's my son, Bones."

"You're not helping him."

"What makes you an expert, huh? What makes you such a damn expert, Bones, that you can tell me I'm not helping my own child?"

"I have experience with your overprotective nature, Booth. I understand that Parker needs more help than I did when I was pregnant, but I know how frustrating this can be. He's never going to adjust to his new life if you keep shoving this change in his face like this."

"And how exactly am I shoving this in his face, Bones? How?"

"By constantly watching him, sleeping in the hallway outside his room, and by asking if he's okay way too many times in the span of an hour. I already told you that. You need to stop treating him like he's a temporary guest. You need to stop treating him like he can't take care of himself."

"He can't! That's the whole point, Bones."

"I know, but he doesn't need to be reminded of that fact all the time!" She throws the dishtowel down on the counter and lets out a frustrated sigh. "I know you love him, Booth, but you need to give him space. You constantly being around, watching his every move, sleeping outside his room—you're reminding him that things are changing. He's never going to feel at home here if you keep treating him like this. He needs to feel like you trust him." She calms down a little, resting her hand on his shoulder. "He's been through a lot over the last two months, Booth. You need to let him process everything—alone—without you always being there, staring at him, watching him breathe."

Booth looks into the living, and after a couple minutes of awkward silence, he clears his throat and blinks back a thin layer of tears. "I don't know if I can leave him alone, Bones."

She smiles at him. "Start by helping me set the table. Let Parker watch TV for a little while before dinner. Then tonight, sleep with me in our bed. You'll be right down the hallway if he needs you." She pauses. "Do we still have those walkie-talkies?"

Booth nods. "They're probably in that box in the attic. Why?"

"We can use those to communicate with Parker if he needs us in the middle of the night or during the day when we're not with him. You told me once that when he was little, you two used to have conversations with walkie-talkies in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep or when he'd have nightmares."

Booth smiles at the memory and her suggestion.

"He gets the independence he wants and needs, and you get the peace of mind that you need so badly."

"C'mere."

"You're not going to yell at me, are you?"

"Just c'mere, Bones."

She takes a hesitant step towards him, and when she's close enough to him, he tugs on her arm, sending her into him, eliciting a soft 'oh' from her.

He slips off the stool and grabs hold of her head, framing her face with his hands and pressing his lips hard against hers. He pulls back and then gives her another soft peck on the mouth. "I'm sorry I yelled. I was angry, but only because I knew you were right."

"That doesn't make any sense."

He chuckles and kisses her again, dropping his hands. "Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome."

He pulls her against his chest and wraps his arms around her. He buries his face in her hair and presses a kiss to the side of her head. He shifts his weight and breathes in her coconut conditioner.

She completes the embrace, resting her head against his shoulder. "Are you still angry?"

He shakes his head, stepping back. He lifts her chin with his thumb and his face inches closer to hers. The moment his lips touch hers, his eyes fall shut and he shivers.

She moans softly against his mouth, one hand gripping his bicep, the other resting on his shoulder. She breaks the kiss and catches her breath. "My intention wasn't to make you angry, but I thought you should know how I was feeling. Angela persuaded me to tell you, actually." She smiles at him. "You're an excellent father, Booth, and you have a huge heart—metaphorically speaking, of course, because anatomically, I assume your heart muscle is of average size."

He brushes her hair away from her eyes, skimming his pinky against her cheek, smiling, feeling the uncomfortable prick of tears.

"You love Parker so much, which I believe is the reason why you're so concerned, why you're so overprotective of him at this moment. He loves you too, Booth, and you're in no way abandoning him if you give him space. I don't know if this makes sense, but you can be there for him without always being there."

He presses his lips against her forehead, his hands on her shoulders. "It makes sense, Bones. It makes perfect sense. I love you." He pauses. "So what did you and Angela talk about in the kitchen? I asked you earlier, but we got interrupted."

She nods. "Uh, we didn't really talk about much. She saw the twist-tie, which is why she dragged me into the kitchen. She was _very_ excited." She pauses. "If I use Angela's logic, which is that she tells Dr. Hodgins everything no matter what because he's her husband, I'm sure she won't be upset that I'm telling you her secret."

"Which is?"

"Angela's pregnant."

His lips curve into a smile and he lets out a giddy laugh. "Angela's pregnant?"

"Did I stutter? I thought I was quite clear."

He swallows. "That's great."

She nods. "I agree." She conceals a yawn with her hand, and suddenly she's thinking about the last part of her and Angela's conversation. She quickly dismisses the possibility and smiles at Booth. "Are you hungry?"

He rubs his stomach. "I'm starving." He pauses. "I'm going to go check on Parker and then—."

She looks pointedly at him, one eyebrow slowly inching upwards.

"_Check_. Just check, Bones. I'm just going to check on him real quick, see if he's hungry, and then yell up the steps for Christine."

She eyes him suspiciously still, a small smile forming on her lips as he leans in to kiss her. "Are you sleeping in our bed tonight?"

He nods. "I don't know how much sleeping I'll be getting, but yeah." He smiles and heads into the living room.

She lets out a breath and takes a quick look at the lasagna before stacking the plates, silverware, and cups on the island counter.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Sorry for the delay. The site was acting weird today, so let's hope it's working again. Enjoy. _**

* * *

It's 10:30 and Booth's hovering in the doorway of Parker's bedroom. He's leaning against the doorjamb, breathing in and out slowly. He closes his eyes in attempt to keep his tears at bay and shifts his weight. He reaches for the knob and pulls the door shut, cringing at the sound of wood scraping against wood. He stares at the door for a second and then turns to the side. He takes a tentative step towards his own bedroom and nods. _He'll be fine. You're right down the hall. He's fine._ He grips the walkie-talkie tight and brings it up his lips. He holds down the button and clears his throat. "Goodnight, bub," he whispers, even though he already said goodnight to his son a half hour ago.

As he walks down the hallway, Booth hears a click and some muffled static followed by his son's sleep-filled voice. "Night, dad."

Booth presses his palm against the wall, steadying himself, catching his breath. He reaches the master bedroom and pushes open the door. He fully expects to find Brennan sitting up in bed, reading a book or one of her Forensic journals. Instead, he finds her asleep, lying on top of the covers, her lips curled into a smile, her hair half covering her face. He walks over to her side of the bed and gently nudges her. He knows she'll be far more comfortable in actual pajamas and not jeans and a sweater. "Hey, Bones." He shakes her again, a little more forcefully. "Bones."

Brennan stirs, waving her arm at him. "Hmmm. I was sleeping, Booth," she slurs.

"Sorry."

Brennan sits up and brushes her hair out of her eyes. She swallows a yawn and looks up at him, smiling. She swings her legs around and pushes herself up to standing. She walks over to the dresser and grabs one of his old FBI t-shirts. She unbuckles her belt and pulls it off, setting it down on the top of the dresser. She unbuttons her jeans and pushes them off her hips, instantly feeling more comfortable as she steps out of them and kicks them to the side. Her movements are slow due to her exhaustion. She wraps her hands around the hem of her sweater and pulls it up over her head, yanking down on the undershirt she's wearing underneath it to keep it from riding up.

Booth blinks, watching her slowly undress in front of him.

She removes the undershirt next, tossing it on the floor for the time being, too tired to fuss over untidiness. She reaches behind her and struggles to unhook her bra. She feels her body shutting down. Her limbs are heavy, her eyes are blurry and she can hardly keep them open, and she keeps yawning.

He hesitates, but closes the gap between them. "I've got it," he whispers. He pulls her hands away and unhooks her bra with one flick of his wrist. He brushes the straps off her shoulders, skimming his fingertips across her soft, warm skin. He lowers his head and presses a few delicate pecks to her neck and shoulder, grazing her arm with his nails. He lets out a breath against her and smiles.

Her feet sink into the rug as his lips lightly touch the sensitive area right below her ear. She closes her eyes and leans into him, too tired to keep herself up solely on her own. She can feel his breath against her, can feel the slight vibration as he mumbles in between kisses, and can feel his fingers gently stroke her. She lets out a satisfied moan and opens her eyes for a split second.

He steps back and removes her bra completely, his hand "accidentally" brushing against her right breast. He swallows and his heart races. He grabs the T-shirt from the top of the dresser and takes another step to the side, his eyes drifting from her head down to her feet, taking in every inch of her, every naked (save for her thin, nearly sheer underwear) inch. He snaps out of his reverie and pulls the T-shirt over her head.

She opens her eyes again and gives him a lazy smile, looking at him, her focus shifting between his eyes and his mouth as his lips inch closer to hers. She takes in a breath and expels it just before she feels his mouth on hers, gliding purposefully but lovingly against her lips. She grips his shirt in case her legs finally decide to give way due to her exhaustion.

He breaks the kiss and takes a step back. He can't help but smile at her. He can tell just how exhausted she is. He leads her over to the bed and watches her crawl under the covers, her eyes shutting the second her head hits the pillows. He takes off his jeans and joins her, rolling onto his side. He lifts his hand and tucks her hair behind her ear. He leans over and presses another kiss to her lips. "Goodnight, Bones."

"You're staying?" She mumbles into her pillow and tugs on the covers.

He nods. "I'm staying." He scoots closer to her and takes her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Booth. Parker will be just fine," she hums and falls back asleep, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder.

He slides his hand under her shirt, caressing her back as he tries to sleep. He listens to her even breathing and can feel her heartbeat against his. It's oddly calming, oddly reassuring. He turns his head and looks at the walkie-talkie on his nightstand. _He'll be fine. He'll be just fine. _

He shifts, the mattress forming around his frame, relieving his sore and stiff muscles. He looks at the walkie-talkie again and sighs. He's been right by his son's side for two months. He's been right there—either sitting in a chair, sleeping on a cot not even three inches away from Parker's hospital bed, or wedged in the doorway of his son's room, sleeping on the floor. This is different, it feels weird being this far away, but he knows Brennan has a point. Parker needs space. He needs to feel like things are normal. This may feel odd and wrong, but Booth knows this is what's best, what's actually right. Holding Brennan, having the walkie-talkie right by his head, it makes him feel a little bit better.

It takes nearly three hours, but eventually, his thoughts quiet down and he drifts off to sleep, Brennan still nuzzled against him and the walkie-talkie still sitting on the nightstand, not in use, as the owner of its companion sleeps somewhat soundly down the hall.

* * *

Brennan rolls onto her back and opens her eyes slowly. She groans as she stretches her stiff muscles and turns her head towards the clock. She rubs circles into her temples and swallows. She quickly gets out of bed and disappears into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She comes back out nearly twenty minutes later, wrapped in a towel, her hair tied up with another towel, drying. She gets dressed and combs her hair, wincing as the comb catches every knot. She yawns. She's not well-rested despite the fact that she slept for just about twelve hours, give or take a couple minutes.

She puts her discarded clothes from the night before in the hamper and makes her way down the hallway. She peers into Christine's room and then Parker's room, finding them both empty. She raises an eyebrow and heads downstairs. "Booth?" She calls, looking around. "Booth?" She sniffs the air and the smell of cinnamon nearly knocks her off her feet. She smiles. "Of course. He's in the kitchen." She walks through the living room, spotting Parker sitting in the recliner, playing a game on his phone. "Good morning, Parker."

Parker just nods and mutters a soft 'morning' back to her.

"Are you joining us for breakfast?"

Parker shakes his head. "Not hungry."

She sighs. "What're you playing?"

"A game."

She laughs. "Yes, I figured, but I mean what game? It sounds very violent." Realizing he's tuned her out, his focus solely on the game, she heads into the kitchen. Sure enough, she sees Booth standing at the stove, making breakfast.

"Mommy!" Christine yelps from her stool, kicking her legs. "Daddy says you're a sleepyhead."

Brennan nods, glaring in Booth's general direction. "Yes, Mommy was tired." She yawns, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Still are, huh, Bones?" Booth teases, stacking the finished French toast on a plate. "I let you sleep. You looked so peaceful and I didn't wanna disturb your dream."

"Mommy, sit next to me."

Brennan runs her fingers through her daughter's auburn hair and smiles. "I would, but I'm heading to the lab this morning. I'll be back before lunch."

"You need to eat breakyfast, mommy. It's very inportant."

"She's right. Breakfast is very important," Booth agrees, turning off the burner. "Sit down and have breakfast with us, Bones. You've been out of the lab for two months, another twenty minutes isn't going to make much difference." He flashes her a huge grin, one that he knows she's powerless against, and sets the plate of French toast in the middle of the island. "C'mon. French toast is your favorite."

Brennan sighs. "Oh, alright," she relents, taking a seat beside her daughter. "Looks good, Booth."

"Tastes even better." He winks, cleaning up a little before sitting down. He looks over at her in the middle of breakfast and raises an eyebrow. "Are you not hungry or something, Bones? You've barely touched your plate."

Brennan takes another bite of her French toast, making it a point to look at him as she chews and swallows. She pushes away her plate and shrugs. "I guess I'm not that hungry anymore, but it was delicious, as always, Booth. Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

Brennan nods. "I'm fine, Booth." She stands up and smiles, trying to convince him she isn't lying. "You don't mind if I spend the morning at the lab, do you? I don't officially go back to work until Monday or Tuesday, but I need to get a head start on some paperwork. I don't want to have to deal with it next week."

He shakes his head. "I don't mind."

"I'll be home before lunch. I can stop by the diner and bring home something if you'd like."

He smiles. "Yeah, that sounds good. The usual. Don't forget the milkshakes." He sighs. "You sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Booth. I'm a little tired, but I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks. I need to get out of the house for a little while. I'm going stir-crazy. I miss the lab. Plus, I need to confirm who's coming to the party next Saturday."

Christine looks up and licks syrup off her bottom lip. "Party?"

Brennan nods. "It's not really a party, Honey. We're hosting a small get together to honor Ms. Rebecca because your daddy and your big brother weren't able to attend the actual funeral."

"Will there be cake?"

Brennan nods. "And pie."

Christine's eyes sparkle. "What about baboons?"

"I'm afraid there won't be any baboons or _balloons_ at the party."

Christine giggles. "Oops. I meaned balloons, mommy." She pauses. "What are baboons anyways?"

"They're a species of monkey that are found in parts of Africa and Arabia, Honey. Your daddy can show you some pictures." Brennan gives Booth a kiss and walks towards the front door. "I'll be back in a few hours. I'll call if I'm going to be late." She grabs her purse and jacket and walks out of the house, leaving a somewhat confused and very concerned partner in her wake.

* * *

**_The first half of this chapter was originally going to be the whole chapter, but I decided to add the second half, just to give you guys something lighter. Hope you liked it. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story._**

**_:)_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Since the site was messed up yesterday, you get to read two chapters in one day. :)**_

* * *

Brennan walks through the double automatic doors of the Jeffersonian. She stops in front of the entrance and looks around, taking in the familiar silence and scent of the lab. It feels strange to be back here after all this time, but at the same time, she can't wait to come back to work full-time. She's ready to get back to her normal routine. She stands there for a few minutes before continuing to her office.

She unlocks the door and steps inside. She hangs up her jacket and sets her purse down on the couch. She settles down behind her desk and powers on her computer. Just as she gets comfortable, she grunts, rising to her feet again and leaving her office.

Angela comes out of her office, nearly running into Brennan. "Sweetie!"

Brennan doesn't stop, picking up her pace a little.

"Sweetie?" Angela follows her into the bathroom and watches as Brennan disappears behind a stall and slams the door. "Bren?"

Brennan walks out of the stall a few minutes later and stands at the counter. She runs her hands under the running water and rubs in the soap. She turns her head, finally noticing Angela there. "Oh, hi, Angela." She washes away the soap and then dries her hands.

"I didn't know you were coming to work today."

"I'm not. I'm just here to get a head-start on the paperwork that's been piling up for the past two months." Brennan tosses the paper towel in the trash and opens the bathroom door, taking a step forward.

"Are you okay?"

Brennan nods. "Yes, I'm fine." She leaves the bathroom, heading back to her office. She hears the clacking of heels on the floor directly behind her and realizes that Angela's still following her. "I'm fine, Ange."

"I freaked you out yesterday, didn't I?"

Brennan stops short just before entering her office, her hand on the door handle. She swallows and shakes her head. "What? No," she says, turning around to face her best friend.

Angela nods slowly. "Sweetie, I was only kidding, but how awesome would it be if we were pregnant together?"

Brennan looks away and nibbles on the inside of her bottom lip. "Ange—."

"Dr. Brennan, I wasn't expecting you back until next week," Cam says, walking towards the two other women. "How's Parker?"

Brennan blinks, turning her focus to Cam. "Parker's doing better. He only woke up once last night."

"And Seeley?"

"Booth's worried, but he's doing better, as well."

"I should get back to work. One of the security guards said he saw you and I had to see for myself. I put all your mail and paperwork on your desk."

"Thanks, Dr. Saroyan. I'll tell Booth you say hello. I'll have him call you." Brennan pauses. "Are you coming to the party on Saturday?"

"I'm coming."

"Great. It starts at one, so come by whenever you have a chance."

"Alright." Cam smiles and heads to her office.

* * *

Brennan turns around and opens the door to her office. She slips inside, walking over to her desk and settling down in the chair.

Angela follows her, shutting the door.

"I'm working, Ange."

"Sweetie, what's going on? I'm sorry I brought up the whole pregnancy thing. I was only joking. It was just wishful thinking, that's all. Sweetie?"

Brennan lifts her head and looks at her best friend, her stare hollow, her lips pursed into a line. She sighs, and after a brief hesitation, she spits out, "I think I might be pregnant."

Angela's eyes widen. "Oh my God! I was only kidding, but oh my God! Really?"

Brennan blinks and nods. "Angela," she says, her voice shaking, "I can't—not now."

Angela can't help but smile, can't hide her excitement, even though Brennan is clearly distressed about this. "It's gonna be okay, Honey."

Brennan swats her cheeks, wiping away the tears that are finding their way down her face, and coughs. "This is not good, Ange."

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you're not just a tiny bit excited about this, Bren."

Brennan bites back a smile and looks at Angela. "It's not about whether I'm excited or not. It's about the timing of it all. We just got home from the hospital two days ago. I can—I cannot be pregnant right now. I cannot have another baby right now, Angela. There's too much going on at the moment." She leans forward, resting her head in her hand. "Damn it," she mutters under her breath. "This cannot be happening."

"Sweetie, hey, Bren, it's gonna be okay." Angela walks around the side of Brennan's desk and rests her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. This could be a good thing, you know."

"How?" Brennan lifts her head and sighs. "How could this be a good thing, Angela?"

"I don't know specifically, but babies bring good luck and happiness. They bring people together. You should know that better than anyone."

"Booth and I aren't together because of Christine, Angela."

"I know, Sweetie. I'm just saying." Angela pauses. "You should find out for sure. I might have an extra pregnancy test in my office."

"I—."

Angela's already out of the office, heading to hers. She comes back and smiles. "We're in luck." She shakes the box and drops it down on the desk in front of Brennan.

Brennan stares down at the box and sighs. She stands up and grabs it. She walks towards the door and leaves her office. She needs to know for sure, though she's pretty much sure already. She's been so preoccupied with Parker's and Booth's wellbeing lately that she failed to see what was right in front of her—the fatigue, the nausea, the headaches, the moodiness, the missed period. The signs were all there. She just subconsciously dismissed their significance. That is, until Angela nonchalantly brought it up yesterday afternoon.

* * *

Brennan has her eyes closed as she leans against the bathroom counter, the pesky plastic stick held between her trembling fingers. She inhales and lets out her breath slowly several times, as she waits for the timer on her phone to beep. She can feel fresh tears push at the back of her eyes, coat her eyelashes, and pool into the corners on her eyes, some managing to drip down her cheeks. She swallows, her throat closing up.

There's a knock on the door and then it opens. Angela steps into the bathroom and sighs. "Sweetie, whatever that test says, it's gonna be okay. You and Booth are solid. If anyone can handle another baby right now, it's you two."

Brennan nods. "I know that, but it's not Booth or me I'm worried about, Angela. Parker's been through so much in the last two months. He's lost his mom, had to overcome traumatic injuries, most of which he's still dealing with, and he's now living with us full-time. That's a lot of change." She pauses. "It's not like I haven't thought about having another baby, but this is really not the right time and nothing you say or anyone says will make me believe otherwise."

"Let's face it, Sweetie. You and Booth aren't exactly known for your timing," Angela points out.

Brennan sucks in air and lets it out when her phone goes off. She blinks back tears and lifts her hand. She doesn't look at the display right away. She just stands there, her eyes now closed again, breathing in and out.

Angela peers over her best friend's shoulder and fights the urge to squeal. "It's positive."

Brennan opens her eyes and focuses on the display window. She needs to see the results for herself before she can believe it. Her hand goes numb, the stick dropping to the floor by her feet.

Angela grabs Brennan's hand and sandwiches it between both of hers. "Hey, Bren, it's gonna be okay."

"I was really hoping I was wrong. I was really hoping it'd be negative," she croaks out, her voice somewhat trapped behind her teeth. "Damn it."

Angela smiles. She can't help it. "This is gonna be great. It's not every day you get to experience pregnancy with your best friend, with your sister."

Brennan lifts her chin and turns her head towards Angela, her lips curving upwards into a faint, confused smile.

Angela picks up the box and tips it, the second pregnancy test sliding into her palm. She holds it up and motions with her head towards the stall.

Brennan takes the stick from her best friend and stares at it for a second, then she heads back into the stall she had just come out of minutes before. She'll check, double check, and then ultimately triple check with her doctor before she truly believes she's pregnant, before she even broaches the subject with Booth.


	38. Chapter 38

Booth and Brennan have been back from the hospital for exactly one week now. Four times they've attempted to take a drive over to Rebecca's place, so that Parker could pick out what he wants, but the farthest he's made it is to the car door. The teenager tenses instantly. His face goes pale, his hands begin to tremble, and this morning, he actually got physically sick. They've had to arrange for his physical therapist to come to the house for his appointments because he refuses to get in the car to take the drive to the hospital. Booth's hoping this is just temporary anxiety; he's praying that it is.

Booth's currently sitting on the couch on his laptop, replying to the emails that he's let build up over the past two months. He's bored. Christine's at school, Brennan's at work, and Parker's silently sitting in the recliner staring at the TV, appearing to be watching it, but Booth knows better. He sighs, closing his computer and setting it on the coffee table. "Hey, bub, you wanna do something?"

Parker adjusts his sling and reclines farther.

Booth stands up and walks over to his son. He kneels down and pulls on the Velcro tabs on the teenager's air cast. He carefully removes the boot and sets it to the side. "That feels better, huh, buddy?"

Parker nods and wiggles his toes, wincing slightly.

"Are you still feeling nauseous?"

Parker shakes nods. "The ginger ale helped a little."

"Good."

After a few minutes of silence, Parker looks away from the TV and stares at his father.

"What's wrong, bub?"

"Do you—do you think I'm weak?"

Booth blinks. "What?"

"I wanna be brave. I wanna face my fears and all that crap, but I just—I see the car, any car, and I just can't move."

"Parker, you are not weak, okay? You are the opposite of weak, you hear me? You're strong and you're so brave, bub. Being scared does not mean you're weak, not at all. I'm so proud of you, buddy."

Parker shifts on the leather. "I don't wanna let you down," he confesses

Booth rests his hand on his son's shoulder and shakes his head. "You will never ever let me down, Parker. I love you. It doesn't matter if you ever get in that car again. The important thing is that you never give up trying." He pauses and takes a deep breath in, letting it out before adding, "My job is dangerous. What I do, catching bad guys, it's dangerous, and I get scared, I've been scared." He swallows. "I've been to war, I've been kidnapped, shot, tortured, stalked, and I almost drowned, but I'm scared every day. I'm scared that I'm gonna go to work and not come home. I love what I do, I'm good at what I do, but I'm _always_ scared that I've used up my nine lives."

Parker swallows.

Booth regroups and lets out a breath. "I don't care how long it takes you to feel comfortable getting in a car. I don't care if you ever feel comfortable getting in a car. It doesn't make any difference to me. You're my son. I love you, I'll always love you, I'll always be proud of you. I just—I don't want you to give up and I don't want you to let your fears rule your life." He sighs and stands up, interrupted by the phone. He walks over to the couch and reaches for the portable phone on the side table. He answers it quickly, keeping his eyes on Parker. "Booth." He shakes his head. "No, she's not home." He nods. "Yes, I'll let her know. Thanks." He hangs up and puts the phone back in the dock, his hand shaking slightly.

"Who was that?"

"Bones' doctor—something about blood test results," Booth croaks out, his brain in overdrive. He picks up the phone again and dials Brennan's office phone, figuring she's probably at her desk. He sinks onto the couch and taps his foot on the rug as he counts the rings.

Parker turns his head, watching his father.

Booth lets out a breath when Brennan answers. "Bones, it's me." He pauses. "No, Parker's fine, Christine's fine too. I—I just got a call from your doctor. She says she has the results of your blood test. She needs you to call her back as soon as possible." He hears her swallow and her breathing picks up slightly. "What blood test is she talking about? Are you okay?" He sighs. "Bones? Answer me. What's going on? Tell me!"

Parker listens, noticing that his dad's facial muscles are twitching. He's scowling, glossy-eyed, his lips are taut, and his voice is rising in volume. He's getting more and more agitated as the conversation goes on.

Booth exhales, his shoulders dropping with the expel of air. "Okay, okay. I believe you. We'll talk when you get home." Booth smiles. "I love you too, Bones." He hangs up after the phone line goes dead and looks at Parker, realizing that he's staring at him. "Everything is fine, Parks. Bones is fine. She says it was just a routine blood test, that there's nothing to worry about."

"And you believe her?"

"I trust her. If something was wrong, she'd tell me. I know she would." Booth stands up. "I'm kinda hungry. You want a snack or something, bub?"

Parker shakes his head. "I'm still a little nauseous."

"How about an ice pop?"

"Cherry."

Booth nods and disappears into the kitchen. He pours himself a bowl of potato chips and grabs a cherry ice pop for Parker before heading back into the living room. He hands the Popsicle to his son and reaches for the remote, collapsing onto the sofa. "Let's see what's on TV." He flips through the channels, skipping quickly over the sports' channels, since there was an incident the other night involving a baseball game. The sport, which happens to be Parker's all-time favorite, reminded him of the fact that he wouldn't be able to participate in any sports for a while. He lands on a rerun of _The Simpsons _and stretches out on the couch.

Parker licks his Popsicle and turns his focus to the TV, allowing his father's words, his father's confessions, to sink in.

* * *

_**So a little Parker/Booth bonding :)**_

_**Next up: Brennan comes clean to Booth about her blood test results**_

_**Thanks for reading/reviewing **_


	39. Chapter 39

Brennan walks in the front door later that day, and Christine runs out from behind her mother and into the house. The little girl goes into the living room and hops up onto the couch, where her father is currently laying down, asleep. She tugs on his shirt and shakes him. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey, daddy."

Booth shifts, groaning as his back cracks. He opens his eyes and jerks, startled, finding himself staring right into his daughter's big, clear, blue eyes. He blinks. "Hi there, princess."

Christine smiles. "Hi, daddy. We're home."

"We're?"

Christine nods. "Mommy and me."

Booth smiles. "How was school, baby?"

"Fantabulicious, daddy."

Booth laughs, sitting up and pulling his daughter onto his lap. He wiggles his fingers and then starts to tickle her.

Christine kicks, trying to breathe between her giggles. "Daddy, no, no, stop, daddy, ah, daddy, please, no, no." She laughs harder and squirms.

Booth pulls his hands away and kisses the side of her head. "Why was your day fantabulicious, princess?" He cringes. That felt incredibly weird coming out of his mouth.

Christine shrugs. "It just was, daddy." She unzips her backpack and pulls out a picture. "I drawled this for Parky. That's me and that's Parky playing football, and that's you and mommy watching."

Booth smiles, taking the picture to get a better look at it. "Your brother will love it."

Christine looks around. "Where is he, daddy? I wanna show him my picture."

"He's upstairs in his room. You can show him before dinner, okay?"

Christine nods. "Okay, daddy." She pauses and smiles wider. "Look, daddy."

"What am I looking at?"

"My tooth, daddy. It's loose." Christine wiggles it with her finger. "See?"

Booth nods and pulls her hand away. "Leave it alone, baby. I see. It's gonna fall out any day now." He pauses. "Do you have homework?"

"I gotta practice writing my name."

"Why don't you sit down and start practicing? I have to talk to your mom about something."

"Okey-dokey, smokey." Christine slips off the couch and sits on the rug, pulling out the worksheet and setting it down on the coffee table. She grabs her pencil from its sparkly, rainbow case and gets up on her knees, leaning over the table and tracing the dotted lines.

Booth smiles at her and stands up. He walks around the couch and meets up with Brennan in the opening between the foyer and the living room.

Brennan swallows.

"I trust you, Bones, but that just doesn't sit well with me. You say the blood test was just a routine thing, but I didn't even know you had a doctor's appointment recently. It wasn't on the calendar, I checked, so this had to be a spur of the moment thing, which is the opposite of routine."

"I just said that because I didn't want to tell you over the phone." She glances at her daughter. "Can we not talk about this here?"

He blinks, even more worried than he was earlier. "You're scaring me, Bones."

She smiles at him and pats his chest, curling her fingers, bunching the fabric of his t-shirt. "It's inconvenient, but you shouldn't be scared. I'm fine."

He looks back at his daughter. "We'll be right back, princess."

"Okay, daddy." Christine sings some made up tune as she continues to practice writing her name.

"She has a beautiful voice," Brennan observes.

"Don't change the subject, Bones." He nudges her and they head down the hallway towards the laundry room.

* * *

Once in the laundry room, Booth doesn't waste any time. "Okay, so what's going on?"

Brennan fiddles with the buttons on her blouse, leaning back against the washing machine. She lets out a breath and nods. "I—I'm," she shrugs, "I'm pregnant."

He blinks, staring at her. It takes a while for his brain to register what he just heard, but eventually, the corners of his lips twist up into a grin as he looks at her, his eyes full of love and surprise. "You're pregnant?"

She nods. "Yes."

He can tell she's getting ready to say something else, but he doesn't give her that chance. He steps closer to her, pressing her back into the washer, and lowers his head, crashing his lips against hers. He moans into her mouth as he kisses her.

She hooks her arm around his neck and kisses him back, gripping his T-shirt.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Christine calls as she skips down the hallway towards the laundry room.

He jumps back and swallows. He walks to the door and pokes his head out into the hallway. "What's up, princess? Do you need help?"

Christine shakes her head. "No, daddy. I wanna show you what I did." She holds up the piece of paper and smiles.

He takes the paper and bends his knees, looping his arm around her and lifting her up into the air, setting her down on his hip.

"Booth, your back," Brennan warns.

"My back is fine, Bones." He adjusts his daughter and looks at her hard work. "Whoa, look at you." He brushes his lips against her cheek and smiles. "My baby girl is brilliant."

"Duh, daddy, I know I'm brilliant." Christine giggles.

"We'll work on your modesty, princess." He sets her down and hands her back the worksheet. "Keep practicing."

Christine nods and leaves the room, heading back to the living room.

Booth turns around to face Brennan and tweaks an eyebrow, smirking at her. "So where were we?"

Brennan presses her hand against his chest when he goes to lean in for a kiss. "We need to talk about this, Booth."

He steps back, but can't resist giving her a quick peck on the lips. "We're having another baby," he says with an even wider grin. It's not a question. He just needs to say it out loud, so he knows it's real and that he's not dreaming.

She nods. "Yes." She pauses. "The timing is not ideal; however, what's done is done."

He rests his hand on her stomach and lifts his eyes to meet hers, smiling still. He blinks, clearing his throat.

"Are you crying?"

He shakes his head. "Uh, no, no, I'm not crying. It's just—we're gonna have another baby."

"Are you going to say anything besides that?" She pauses, placing her hand on top of his. "I have to admit that I was hesitant to tell you."

"Why?"

She shrugs. "You and I having a baby in the midst of what's going on with Parker isn't exactly something we planned."

He touches her lips with his finger and shakes his head. "Hey, no, stop. I know this pregnancy wasn't planned and the timing really sucks, but I'm happy. I'm _so_ happy, Bones. This is a good thing, okay? It's good. This baby," he pauses, moving his hand over her stomach, "is exactly what we need."

She reaches up, resting her hand on his cheek and smiling at him.

He lowers his head and closes the gap between their lips. He pulls back and kisses her fingertips. He wraps his arms around her and draws her into his chest, tangling his hand in her hair.

Her arms automatically embrace him and she lets her head fall against his shoulder as she clings to him.

"We're having another baby," he says again. He can't help it.

She nods, letting out a breath. "I'm worried about how this will affect Parker, Booth," she mumbles, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He steps back and lifts her chin. He skims his thumb across her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. "He'll be thrilled."

"I wasn't referring to his reaction to the news, Booth. I'm worried about how this will affect his recovery," she explains.

"He'll be fine, Bones. I promise. This baby will bring us all closer as a family. It's not going to negatively affect his recovery."

"You don't know that."

"Well, you don't know that it _will_ affect his recovery in any way, so stop worrying. We can't fix a problem if it doesn't exist." He smiles at her, tracing her jaw line with his pinky finger. "Let's just take all of this minute-by-minute, day-by-day and if a problem should pop up, we'll deal with it then, okay?"

She nods. "I suppose you're correct."

He grins. He loves when she admits he's right. He kisses her on the lips and takes her hand in his, weaving their fingers together. "I love you."

She squeezes his hand, her eyes focused on his. "I love you too, Booth." She lets out a breath, relieved that he's happy about this. She's still trying to figure out how she feels, but she's leaning strongly towards happy.

He drops a kiss on the top of her head and lets go of her hand. He places his on the small of her back and nudges her towards the door.

"Angela knows, but no one else does, so please don't say anything to anyone yet."

He nods. "I won't say a word." He pauses. "When are we going to tell Christine and Parker?"

"When the baby's born."

He chuckles. "Good one, Bones, but I'm serious."

"If my calculations are correct, we should wait another two weeks before we tell anyone the news. Statistically, the risk of miscarriage decreases after twelve weeks."

He nods. "Just let me know when I can shout it from the roof tops."

"You're not actually going to shout it from the roof tops, are you?"

He shakes his head as they head down the hallway. "No, but I want to." He pauses and changes the course of the conversation. "So I called in some favors and they can squeeze us in tomorrow."

"Squeeze us in where? That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"Bones."

"Too literal?"

He nods. "I meant the judge agreed to marry us tomorrow."

"You're serious?"

He smiles. "Yep. Normally it takes more than a couple days because we have to get a marriage license and then make an appointment, but like I said, I called in some favors."

"What did you have to do to accomplish this on such short notice?"

He twists his mouth. "You don't really need to hear the specifics, Bones." He laughs.

"I'll have to take the morning off then." She pauses. "I guess this whole marriage thing came at a good time."

He stops walking and looks at her, his mouth twisted in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm pregnant. We'll be married by the time this baby is born, saving you the guilt of having three kids out of wedlock."

He blinks, scowling. "Really, Bones? Unbelievable."

She notices the change in his expression and sighs. "I—sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He shakes his head and walks ahead of her.

"Booth, I'm sorry."

He sighs.

"Please, don't be angry with me." She catches up to him, grabbing his arm. "Booth."

He stops and looks at her.

"It's a sensitive issue. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

He brushes his thumb against her cheek and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

He nods. "I know."

"Now you'll be able to go to confession. I know how important that is for you and I—I know what you've had to sacrifice to be with me."

"It wasn't much of a sacrifice, Bones. I love you, you're it for me."

She smiles. "Still, I know how important your religion is to you and it means a lot to me that you sacrificed your faith to be with me."

"I'd live the rest of my life in sin, Bones, if that meant being with you. You're worth it. You've always been worth it." He kisses her and drapes his arm across her shoulders.

She leans against him and they walk the rest of the way back to the living room.

* * *

**_This might be my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you liked it._**

**_:)_**


	40. Chapter 40

Booth and Brennan are standing in between the kitchen and living room, looking out. Brennan's head is on his shoulder and their hands are clasped, their fingers intimately intertwined. They hear the pitter-patter of little feet rushing down the stairs and then their daughter comes into view.

The child doesn't notice them standing there, she only notices her brother, who's sitting in the recliner, absently flipping through the channels. "Parky?" Christine skips over to him and jumps up and down by the side of the chair. "Parky!"

Parker jerks, wincing slightly from the unexpected and unwanted movement, and looks at his sister. "What, Teeny?"

"I wanna watch a movie."

"Okay? I don't see what that has to do with me." He sort of pushes her to the side so he can see the TV screen.

"I wanna watch a movie with _you._" She smiles. "Please? Pretty please?"

He sighs, turning to look at her again. "I'll watch a movie with you _if_ I can pick it. I promise it won't be a scary movie."

"How about _Cars_? That's not scary." She suggests, wide-eyed and smiley.

"I said I'd watch a movie with you if _I _can pick the movie."

"How about _Cars_?"

"Let's watch _Transformers or Spiderman._"

She shakes her head. "I'll just ax mommy and daddy to watch a movie."

"There are other movies in the universe bedsides _Cars_, Teeny."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" She crosses her arms over her chest and stomps her foot. "I wanna watch _Cars_."

"Not gonna happen, baby sis."

She sticks her tongue out at Parker. "You're mean."

He smiles at her.

"You're a big fat meany head. I don't wanna watch a movie with you no more."

He shrugs one shoulder. "Okay." He turns his focus back to the TV and settles on an old episode of _Family Guy_.

* * *

Booth looks over at Brennan and smiles at her, letting out a soft chuckle. "Ah, the sweet sound of everything starting to go back to normal." He nudges her and kisses her when she turns her head.

Brennan smiles against his lip and twists her body to face his, cupping the back of his neck with her hand as she deepens the kiss.

* * *

Christine taps on her brother's shoulder. "Parky, wanna watch a movie with me?"

Parker sets the remote down in his lap and looks at her. "I'm kinda tired, but I'll watch a movie with you if it's **not** _Cars_. I'm serious, Teeny. You're one viewing away from the DVD dissolving."

"That's not probly."

"It is too probable. I'm older. I know more than you."

"Nuh-uh. I know lots of stuffs."

"But I know more."

"Nuh-uh. Prove it. It's not a fact 'less you can prove it, Parky. Mommy says so."

He laughs. "Just go pick out a movie. Not _Cars,"_ he reminds her.

"Okay." She skips over to the DVD case and searches her father's collection. She grabs one immediately.

"It better not be _Cars._"

"It's not. I promise."

"Let me see it."

She walks over to the recliner and hands it to him.

"Teeny."

She shrugs, smiling at him and letting out a string of giggles. "It's not _Cars. _It's _Cars 2._" She holds up two fingers to prove her point.

He rolls his eyes. "You get away with it 'cause you're cute. Go put it in."

"I'm not cute. I'm beautiful. That's what mommy and daddy say."

"Yeah, yeah. Go put it in before I change my mind, Teeny-tiny."

She walks away, dropping to the floor by the TV and placing the DVD carefully into the player. She presses play and goes back over to Parker. "Move over please."

Parker scoots towards one arm of the recliner, leaving enough space for his sister to squeeze her little body beside him.

She climbs up and nuzzles into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She tugs on the blanket and covers herself with it.

"You comfortable?"

She nods. "Shhh, it's starting." She clutches his shirt and focuses on the TV, smiling. "I love you, Parky."

He slings his arm around her. "I love you too, Teeny."

* * *

Brennan tilts her head and looks up at Booth, squeezing his hand. She blinks back tears and sniffles.

Booth looks down at her and sighs. "Bones, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong, Booth."

"We should give them some privacy. We'll talk to Parker about tomorrow after Christine goes to bed."

She nods. "Booth?"

"What?"

"Do you think Parker's going to be okay with us getting married?"

He laughs. "He's gonna be thrilled, Bones. I promise." He pauses. "I never told you this, but a few years ago, Parker and I were playing catch in the backyard and when we took a break, he asked me when you and I were gonna get married. I didn't have an answer for him then."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I distracted him with pie and a milkshake from the diner."

Brennan laughs. "Of course."

"What I'm trying to say, Bones, is that he'll be thrilled. He loves you. I never told you this either, but when I'd pick up Parker for the weekend or Rebecca would come by my place to pick him up, she'd always tell me that he talked about you constantly. It was Dr. Bones this and Dr. Bones that. He looks up to you, Bones. He always has. I may be his superman, but you're his wonder woman."

She slaps him on the arm. "Stop it," she croaks out.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He wraps her in his arms and she tucks her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm a hormone factory, Booth. It doesn't take much to make me cry right now."

He laughs. "I love you."

She swallows and nods against his shoulder. "I love you too."

"C'mon." He separates from her and starts to walk away, but she reaches her arm out, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him back to her. "Whoa," he mumbles when her lips smash against his unexpectedly. He swallows and rests his hands on her hips as he kisses her back. A moan gets caught deep in his throat when she deepens the kiss.

She steps back and smirks. "I'll make some popcorn. We can turn tonight into a family movie night."

"I like the way you think, Bones." He smiles at her and heads into the living room.

She joins him a few minutes later. She hands a smaller bowl of popcorn to Parker and walks over to the couch, curling up with Booth. "I may regret my decision to indulge in this bowl of popcorn come morning, but right now, it's delicious," she says, popping another piece in her mouth.

He adjusts his position and rests his hand on her stomach, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I can't wait until I can feel him kick."

She's too into her handful of popcorn to correct him on the fact that the baby could be a girl. She just relaxes against him and turns her focus to the TV.

He smiles wider. "I can't wait to meet you, little one," he whispers to himself, so low that Brennan wouldn't be able to hear him even if she was actually listening. He lets out a breath and pulls his hand away. "Are you gonna share that popcorn or should I make my own?"

She turns her head quickly and glares at him. "Excuse me?"

He swallows. "Nothing, never mind. Can I have some popcorn?"

She puts the bowl more in the middle of them and nods. "I'm not going to eat all of it. It's for us to share."

He digs in, draping his arm around her and focusing on the TV. Right in this moment, he feels like everything is going to be alright.

* * *

**_This was definitely not the direction this chapter was originally going to go in, but I thought you guys needed a break from all the angst. Hope you liked it :)_**


	41. Chapter 41

Booth opens his eyes just as the ending credits for the movie appear on the screen. He stretches, curling his toes in his slippers and letting out a groan as his back twists and cracks.

The loud popping sound causes Brennan to stir. She shifts and looks around, her eyes beginning to adjust to the hazy darkness surrounding her. She's confused for a second before she comes to the realization that she must have fallen asleep on the couch while watching the movie. She pushes herself away from Booth's chest and glances at him, seeing if he's awake. She catches him staring at her, a smile spread across his masculine features. "Hey."

He lifts his hand and pulls a few soft waves away from her cheek, delicately caressing her skin with his fingertips. He leans forward and presses a small kiss to her lips. "Hey," he says back to her, his voice still groggy.

She turns her head and looks at the recliner, noticing that both Christine and Parker are fast asleep. "Booth, we should probably put Christine to bed and wake up Parker so you can help him upstairs. We can talk to him tomorrow before the wedding."

He lets out a breath, his smile evident in his eyes now at the mention of their wedding. "Ah, I can't wait."

She gives him another kiss and struggles to separate herself from his warm embrace. Not only is her body sore and weighted down by fatigue, but she just doesn't want to move. She stands up and covers her mouth when a hushed burp escapes. She presses her palm to her still flat stomach and swallows hard. She closes her eyes and takes in a couple deep breaths through her nose, letting them out through her mouth.

He sits up straighter and looks at her, his smile fading. "Bones? Are you okay? Hey, Bones?"

She waves her hand at him and swallows again. She turns her head and opens her eyes. "I'm fine, but it appears as if my body isn't going to let me wait until morning to regret eating half a bowl of movie popcorn." She lightly rubs her stomach and blinks. "I'm fine."

Even in the darkness, he can see that she's beginning to sweat a little. His concern for her is growing. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nods. "I am simply experiencing a symptom of pregnancy that is common in the first trimester; however the popcorn has undoubtedly exacerbated it. I'll be fine. It'll pass," she reassures him. After another minute, she moves towards the recliner and carefully extricates her daughter from the seat and sets her down on her hip.

Christine squirms at first, but then flops back down against her mother, clinging to her and resting her head on Brennan's shoulder. "Mommy," she breathes out.

Brennan presses a kiss to her daughter head and adjusts her position. "Shhh, Honey." She glances at Booth and smiles. "I'll see you in the bedroom." She turns and disappears out of the room and up the stairs.

He nods and walks over to the recliner, shaking his son awake, seeing as the teenager hadn't as much as stirred when his little sister was removed from the sliver of space beside him. "Parker, bub, wake up."

Parker groans. "I don't wanna watch _Cars_ again, Teeny," he mumbles.

Booth laughs. "Hey, buddy, wake up."

Parker wakes up with a start, letting out a hushed whine. "Ow." He pauses and looks around. He catches sight of his father standing above him. "Oh, dad."

"Come on, bub. Let me help you upstairs."

"But you said that you and Bones had something to tell me."

"We'll tell you tomorrow."

Parker nods and sits up, keeping his arm flush against his stomach. He scoots to the edge of the recliner and waits for his father to help him stand up. He bites back a yawn and blinks slowly, feeling himself fighting sleep.

Booth guides his son to the stairs, taking a few short breaks along the way. He winces as the two of them make the familiar trek up the steps, into the bathroom, and then into Parker's bedroom. Once Parker's settled under the covers, Booth leans over, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead and turns off the light. "Goodnight, bub."

"Night, dad," Parker slurs, drifting off to sleep again.

Booth smiles and leaves the room, pulling the door shut. It's somehow easier tonight than it has been. He turns immediately and makes his way to his bedroom.

* * *

When Booth enters the bedroom, he finds the sheets wrinkled and disturbed, but finds the bed itself empty. His chest tightens when he hears the muffled coughs coming from the bathroom, followed by a flush. He rushes over to the adjoining bath and pushes open the door. "Bones." He gets on his knees and immediately pulls her hair back, resting his hand in between her shoulder blades, adding light pressure as he rubs her back soothingly. He cringes as Brennan continues to empty her stomach contents into the toilet. "It's okay, baby."

After a few minutes, Brennan toggles the flusher and leans back against the wall, out of breath and sweaty. She groans, resting her hand on her stomach, as if that gesture alone can quell as queasiness.

He gets up and walks over to the sink. He wets a washcloth with cold water and brings it over to her. He sits down beside her and lightly sops up her sweat with the cool towel, brushing it against her face and neck. He presses a soft kiss to her temple and sighs.

She turns her head towards him and opens her eyes, a faint smile on her face. "Thanks."

"You need anything?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine." She slumps against him. "Actually, could you get me a cup of water? A Dixie cup will be fine."

He nods. "Sure thing, Bones." He hands her the towel and stands up, walking back over to the sink. He grabs a small paper cup and fills it with tap water. He sits down again and holds it out for her. "Here."

She throws it back, swallowing hard. "I don't remember vomiting when I was pregnant with Christine. I was nauseous until I was fifteen weeks along, but I don't think I ever actually got sick," she whispers.

"Maybe that means we're having a boy," he says with a grin, placing his hand on her belly, brushing his thumb against her shirt.

"All it confirms is that every pregnancy is different and that I shouldn't have eaten that much popcorn."

"Or it means we're having a boy this time." He laughs, kissing her hair.

She rolls her eyes.

"We should go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

She nods.

"Nervous?"

She shakes her head and laughs. "No. Why would I be nervous?"

"Most brides are nervous on their wedding days, Bones. It's normal."

"I'm not normal."

"That much is clear," he teases under his breath, taking the damp towel from her grasp and brushing it against her still clammy skin. "So you're not even a little nervous?"

"Are you?"

He shrugs. "A little, yeah, I guess."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, Bones, because I've been waiting a long time for this. I'm anxious. It's all happening really fast, you know, and I guess I'm scared that you're gonna wake up tomorrow and change your mind."

She rests her hand on his and smiles. "I'm not going to change my mind because my reasons for marrying you are strong, Booth. There's no way I can justify not going through with this."

"Good."

She pushes herself up to standing and walks over to the sink. She stands at the counter and brushes her teeth, glancing at him through the mirror. "What?" She mumbles, her mouth full of toothpaste, when she notices the amused yet adorable look on his face.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about how tomorrow night when we get into bed, we'll be husband and wife."

"On paper," she points out before gurgling mouthwash. She spits the green liquid into the sink and wipes the corners of her mouth. "I don't see why anything has to change. We're still us, right? We'll still be us tomorrow after the judge stamps the paper."

He nods. "Oh, come on, Bones. Things are gonna change. Maybe not hugely, but they will change. It's like the first time we slept together. Things changed."

"Booth, you cannot compare that to this. Those are two completely different situations. Of course things changed between us after we had sex. It'd be odd if they didn't."

"Can you just admit that things will change even just a little bit?"

"I will not admit that because I cannot assess something that hasn't happened yet."

"Ah-ha! So you admit that things may change."

She nods. "Yes. I never said they wouldn't. I simply said I don't see why they have to. A piece a paper should not have the power to alter a relationship that's already well-established."

He shrugs and stands up. He walks over to the sink and drops a kiss on her exposed shoulder, his hands on her hips. He pulls back and pulls his toothbrush from the conch shell. He kisses her on the cheek before he starts to brush his teeth. After he's rinsed out his mouth with water and set her toothbrush back into the toothbrush holder, he says, "Let's go to bed."

"Now, that's something we can agree on."

He laughs and follows her into the bedroom.

"Is your back bothering you?"

"What? No."

"Booth."

"Okay, maybe it's a little sore, but it's fine," he says, wincing as he gets into bed.

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yes?"

"Would your back still be fine if I offered to give you massage tomorrow night, while being completely _naked_?" She asks, one eyebrow arching suggestively.

He swallows. "Uh, God, no, ow," he utters as he shifts in bed, making it a point to look at her, feigning extreme discomfort.

She scoots closer to him, curving her body around him and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "That's what I thought."

He hooks his arm around her and switches off his light. "You're evil, you know that, Bones? Teasing a guy like that right before bed. You're pure evil."

She laughs, sending vibrations through his body. "Goodnight, Booth."

"Uh-huh. Goodnight, Bones," he grumbles.

She smiles, her body hugging his closer. She lets out a breath and drifts off to sleep.

He stares up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Thanks to her, he's now imaging her naked, rubbing her hands all over him. Plus, he's anxious about tomorrow morning, so it takes a couple hours until he finally succumbs to his exhaustion.

* * *

_**This chapter isn't necessary at all, but I thought I owed you guys some more fluff. Actually, the next couple chapters are relatively lighthearted too. Hope you liked it.**_

_**Next up: An unexpected guest shows up and Booth and Brennan get married :)**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Okay, so I lied. This chapter is not the wedding chapter because I got a little carried away, but...the wedding will be in the next chapter. I promise. **_

_**Happy reading. Hope you're not too disappointed that you have to wait for the wedding.**_

_** :D**_

* * *

The next morning, Booth knocks on his son's bedroom door and then opens it without waiting for a reply. He sees his son sitting up in bed and staring out the window as he rolls a baseball in his hand. "Bub?"

Parker turns his head slowly and looks in the direction of the familiar voice. "Huh?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About the wedding?"

Booth staggers backwards and chokes on saliva. "You know?"

Parker tugs on his sheets. "I have ears, dad." He pauses. "So it's true? You and Bones are getting married?"

"How long have you known about this?"

"A week. The walls in the hospital aren't sound proof, dad, and you and Bones were kinda screaming at each other."

Booth swallows. "Oh. Well, why didn't you say something?"

Parker shrugs one shoulder. "I just figured you didn't want me to know, so I kept my mouth shut." He pauses. "So it's true?" He repeats.

Booth nods. "Yeah, bub. Is that okay with you?"

"Would you call off the wedding if it wasn't okay with me?"

Booth blinks, gripping the doorframe to keep from falling over. "Are you saying that you're not okay with this?"

Parker laughs, tossing the baseball at his dad. He quickly regrets doing that. The ball doesn't make it very far and it causes him to let out a painful whine. "Ow," he mutters through gritted teeth.

"Are you okay, bub?" Booth asks, walking farther into the room.

Parker nods. "Yeah, uh, yeah." He swallows, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he opens them, his dad is sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm fine, dad, really." He pauses. "So was that all you needed to talk to me about? The wedding?"

"No, it's not."

Booth turns his head quickly and a smile breaks out on his face. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but now I'm not." Brennan steps into the room and walks over to him. "You told him without me?"

"He heard us. You're louder than you think you are, Bones."

"It takes at least two people to argue," she points out.

"Bub, we wanna ask you something."

Parker nods. "Okay?"

Brennan smiles. "We were wondering if you'd like to be one of our witnesses for the ceremony."

Parker looks between his dad and Brennan. "Witness?"

She nods. "Yes. Your father and I aren't having a tradition ceremony."

"We will, but not right now," Booth adds.

"As I was saying, a judge is coming by the house later this morning to marry us. We need two witnesses. We already have Angela, but your father and I would like you to be the second one. Dr. Hodgins has offered if you, for whatever reason, wish to decline our proposition."

Parker blinks. "You guys are getting married _today_?"

Booth nods. "We would have told you sooner, bub, but we were giving you time to settle in and things have been pretty crazy since we got back from the hospital. This all happened so fast."

"Do I have to wear a tuxedo?"

"You can just wear what you wear to church, buddy."

After a few minutes of awkward glances, Parker breaks the silence. "Is Bones pregnant?"

Brennan blinks and glances at Booth.

Booth shrugs and turns back to Parker. "What makes you think she's pregnant? Having a baby isn't the only reason why people get married, bub."

Parker nods. "I know, dad, but this girl in my school, she's getting married to her boyfriend 'cause she's gonna have a baby. I just figured that's why you and Bones are getting married so quickly."

"While your data is scarce, that is a logical assumption, Parker."

"So does that mean you're pregnant?"

Booth loops his arm around Brennan's waist and tugs her closer to him. They take a step away from the bed, and he lowers his head, his mouth hovering over her ear. "Can I tell him?"

She turns her head and sighs. "Booth."

"I can't lie to him, Bones, and before you say we're lying to him anyway by not telling him, lying to his face seems worse. In my book, outright saying no, when we both know the answer is yes, is worse than keeping it a secret."

"But you had no problem lying to his face about Santa Claus and the Easter bunny."

"That's different, Bones."

"I don't see how."

Booth rolls his eyes and turns back to his son. "Yeah, bub. Bones is pregnant."

She shakes her head and walks out of the room, heading down the hallway to their bedroom.

Booth cringes at the sound of the door slamming shut and sighs.

"I think she's mad at you, dad."

_What did she want me to do? _"Yeah, I think so too."

"So I'm gonna be a big brother again?"

Booth nods, sitting on the edge of his son's bed. "How do you feel about that?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? It's not like what I say is gonna change anything. It is what it is."

"Look, bub, even with the new baby, your recovery is still our top priority. I'll give you the same speech I gave you before your sister was born, but I don't think I need to remind you that we love you no matter what."

"I'll, uh, I'll be your witness, dad, but you should probably go apologize to Bones, 'cause if you don't, there won't be any wedding to witness."

Booth sighs and stands up. "You need help?"

"I'm gonna try to do it myself."

"But if you need help, just call for me," Booth says, eyeing the walkie-talkie on the nightstand.

"I know, dad."

Booth smiles and walks towards the door.

"When will you know if I'm gonna have a little brother or a little sister?"

Booth turns back around to face his son, his hand on the doorknob. "What?"

"The baby. When will you know if it's a boy or a girl? Or do you already know?"

"We won't be able to find out for at least another six weeks."

"I hope it's a boy."

Booth smiles. "Me too. Girls are nice, though."

"I like Teeny, but I want a little brother."

"You always have." Booth laughs and leaves the room, heading down the hallway towards the bedroom.

* * *

Booth cautiously turns the knob and opens the door to his bedroom. He steps inside and looks around. "Bones?" He hears the familiar scream of the shower turning on, and a minute later, he can hear Brennan's faint mumbling. He smiles and walks over to the bathroom door. He jiggles the knob and finds it locked. It doesn't surprise him. He reaches up and feels around the top of the doorframe for the key. He unlocks the door and shuts it, locking it. "Bones?"

Brennan jumps, letting out a soft terrified scream. "How'd you get in here?"

"I used the key."

"Usually when a door is locked, it means that the person who locked it is in need of privacy or at the very least, some space."

"I'm sorry, Bones. I know I shouldn't have said anything, you made me promise, but what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't about to lie to him."

She tilts her head back and runs her fingers through her hair, pretending not to be listening to him.

"Don't do this, Bones. I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry. If he didn't jump to that conclusion on his own, I would have kept the pregnancy a secret."

"You told me that sometimes you lie to spare someone's feelings."

"Yeah, I still think that's true."

She pokes her head out from the shower, covering herself with the shower curtain. "Did you ever think that maybe I was keeping this a secret because I was trying to spare Parker's feelings in case something happens to the baby, Booth?"

He swallows hard, hard enough for someone to hear him gulp.

"The older the woman is, the riskier the pregnancy is. Not to mention, I'm still in my first trimester. Anything can happen, at any time, and maybe, Booth, maybe I was looking out for Parker, trying to spare him the hurt of losing something else so soon after losing his mother." She retreats back into the shower and squeezes the shampoo into her palm.

He takes a step back, bumping into the counter hard. He wipes away the few tears that are dripping down his cheeks and coughs, clearing his throat. "Bones, I had no idea that's why you didn't want to tell him."

"Of course you didn't. You didn't ask."

He pushes off the counter with the sole of his foot and walks over to the shower. He pulls back the curtain just a little and leans against the frame. "I'm sorry."

She rinses out the shampoo and turns her head, opening her eyes. "Under normal circumstances, I have no doubt that Parker could handle a miscarriage, but we're not talking about normal circumstances, here, Booth. He just lost his mother." She pauses. "Parker has your heart. When he loves something, he _loves_ it with everything he has. I wanted to spare him more pain."

He nods and lifts his hand to her cheek. He brushes his thumb against her damp, pale skin and smiles at her. "Nothing's gonna happen to this baby, Bones. Everything's gonna be fine." He pauses. "I won't tell anyone else, I promise, but I really had no choice back there. He asked a direct question. I needed to answer it truthfully."

She leans into his palm and closes her eyes, the hot water pelting her back. "I know."

"So you forgive me?"

She nods. "Yes."

His eyes drift from hers, glossing over her naked body, following the droplets of water as they cascade down her creamy skin. He swallows. "I'll, uh, I'll let you finish showering. I just wanted to make sure we're still getting married today."

"We are. I was momentarily upset that you broke your promise, but I overreacted. It's the hormones."

He steps into the shower and takes her face in his hands, leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips. "Thanks for looking out for my son's feelings, Bones."

"Booth, you're getting all wet."

He shrugs and pulls back. He opens his eyes and looks at her, one corner of his mouth twisting up into a smirk. He's drawn back to her, his lips pressing against hers once again. He takes a step back and his hands fall to her hips. He pulls her flush against him and deepens the kiss.

She swallows and clutches his T-shirt in her fists. Her breathing quickens and she moves her hand down to his waist, slipping it under his shirt.

He grunts, sucking hard on her bottom lip, and reaches behind her to turn off the shower. He struggles to locate the handle as their kisses pick up in both speed and intensity. He turns her around and presses her against the wall, straddling her. He lets his hand wander, gliding it across her damp skin, eliciting a moan from her. He pulls back, tilting his head and kissing along her jaw, down her neck, and settling in the hollow of her collarbone, sucking at the water droplets hugging her skin.

She wraps her arms around him and claws at his back. "Booth," she gasps.

"Mmhmm," he mumbles, pressing himself against her.

"Ow."

He steps back quickly and looks at her. "What? What happened?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. My breasts are tender."

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" Christine sings as she skips into the bedroom.

He gives Brennan a quick kiss on the lips, turns on the shower again, and quickly hops out. He grabs a towel and wraps it around himself, before heading out into the bedroom. "Princess, what's wrong?"

Christine giggles. "Did you fall in the potty, daddy? You're all wet."

He shakes his head. "No, silly." He drops the towel and scoops her up, carrying her under his arm over to the bed. He sets her down with a playful and gentle body slam and then sits on the edge of bed. "So tell daddy what's going on?"

Christine smiles wide. "Look, daddy."

His eyes widen. "Check that out, princess."

Brennan emerges from the bathroom, a small smile on her face. "What's going on?"

"Look, mommy." Christine slips off the bed and walks over to her. She smiles wide and points to her teeth.

"Hey, you lost a tooth."

"I didn't lose it, mommy. It's right here." Christine holds out her hand, showing the tiny tooth in the center of her palm.

Brennan nods. "My mistake. I mean, your tooth fell out."

Christine nods. "I'm gonna put it under my pillow right now, so the tooth fairy can find it easy." She smiles again and takes off down the hallway.

Brennan shakes her head at the mention of the Tooth fairy and looks at Booth. "How did Parker react to the pregnancy? Does he seem excited?"

Booth smiles at her. "He wants a little brother."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not up to us to decide. The sex of our baby has already been determined."

He gives her a quick kiss, smiling against her lips. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now." She tweaks an eyebrow and smirks, straddling him and lifting his chin with her thumb. She lowers her head and pushes her lips against his, pressing her hand into his chest.

He shifts uncomfortably on the mattress and reciprocates the kiss, a groan escaping. "What has gotten into you?" He mutters huskily the second she deepens the kiss.

She pulls back and sits down beside him.

"We are definitely having a boy."

"What's your proof?"

"There's nothing conclusive, but when you were pregnant with Christine, you wouldn't even let me near you for the first four and a half months."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" He blurts out, taking her hand. "No."

"Good." She twists her body and rests her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss.

He breaks the kiss first and skims his thumb across her perfectly soft cheek, smiling. "I've missed you."

"How can you miss something that's been here the whole time?"

"That's not what I meant, Bones, and you know it."

She nods. "I missed you too." She stands up and tugs on the towel to adjust it. "My father will be here shortly to pick up Christine for the morning. Did Parker decide if he wants to be a witness or not?"

"He's gonna do it."

"Great." She smiles. "I'm done in the bathroom if you want to shower."

He stands up and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it towards the hamper. "I'll pick that up later," he whispers in her ear as he passes her on his way into the bathroom.

She walks over to closet and looks through her clothes for the solid blue dress that she bought with Angela months ago. Angela had told her it was to die for, whatever that means, and it's about two shades darker than her eyes. She's hoping it still fits her.

He shuts the door, leaving it unlocked, and strips fully. He turns on the shower and steps in, pulling the curtain shut. He lets out a breath and tries to relax. He's anxious. He was anxious last night, but right now, as he stands under the showerhead, getting pummeled with streaming hot water, he can't think straight. He's excited and nervous, so much so that he feels like he's going to vomit. He breathes in and out slowly, closing his eyes and running his fingers back through his hair. _Relax. She's the love of your life. _

She shuts the bedroom door, locking it. She loosens the towel, letting it fall to a puddle at her feet. She lifts her head and looks in the full length mirror on the door. She rests her hand on her still relatively flat stomach. She swallows, a smile gracing her lips. She tears herself away from the mirror and continues getting dressed.

Thankfully, she can zip up her dress. It's a tight fit, almost uncomfortable but not quite. She smoothes down the fabric and shimmies a little, pulling on the skirt. She adjusts the straps and finds herself in front of the mirror again. She doesn't remember it being this revealing, but then again, she wasn't two and half months pregnant when she first tried it on.

He emerges from the bathroom ten minutes later, a towel hugging his waist. His eyes widen and he stumbles backwards into the doorknob. He groans. That's the second time in a week that he's done that. He swallows hard, staring at her in the mirror. "Bo, uh, Bones," he gasps.

She turns around, tugging on the top of the bodice. She smiles at him, warily, and takes a step forward, towards him. "Is this what you had in mind?"

He's speechless, utterly speechless. "Wow. You look—wow." He blinks rapidly, his eyes dancing across her curves. He's not sure where to look.

"My breasts have grown bigger since I bought this dress, so it's more revealing than I originally thought it was. It's also tighter than I remember it being."

He's not even listening to a word she's saying. He draws his bottom lip into his mouth and sucks on it as he stares at her.

"Have you lost the ability to form words, Booth?"

"Uh, um, wow." That's all he manages to utter.

"Booth?"

He shakes his head, focusing on her eyes. "You look beautiful." He takes a step towards her, trying to keep his eyes trained on her face. "I'm glad Angela persuaded you to buy that dress, Bones. You look amazing."

"I have to admit I was afraid it wasn't going to fit."

"What? Why?"

"My body has gone through some significant changes since I bought this dress, Booth."

"You are not fat, Bones."

"I never said I was nor do I think I am. I was referring to the changes that occur during pregnancy."

"Oh. Well, you still look amazing, better than amazing." He closes the gap between them and can't resist kissing her.

She kisses back, but then pulls back. "I need to finish getting ready and so do you. My father will be here at ten and it's already 9:30. The judge is scheduled to arrive at 10:30 and since this is such short notice, there are a few things we need to discuss before he gets here."

"Like what?"

"Such as what we're going to do about rings."

"Oh, I took care of that. Angela's picking up the rings."

"You chose rings without me present?"

He sighs. "They're simple, gold bands, Bones. I wanted your ring to be a surprise. Plus, I wasn't sure if you wanted to wear a ring or not, so I didn't want to bring it up."

"I'm not opposed to wearing jewelry."

"I know that, but it's not about the ring, but what it represents."

"I'll wear the ring, Booth."

"Really?"

She nods. "Yes."

He smiles. "What else do we have to talk about?"

"We need to discuss what will happen during the ceremony, such as the vows and if we are exchanging rings then or after."

He nods. "Oh, okay. We can talk about that after Max picks up Christine."

"That's what I was thinking as well." She walks into the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack.

"Wear your hair down, Bones, and leave it a little bit wavy."

"That was my next question, actually."

"I'm a mind reader."

"Those don't exist, Booth," she calls back to him.

He laughs and heads over to the closet. He runs his hand through his tie collection and selects a blue striped tie, the lighter blue being almost the same exact shade as Brennan's dress. He loosens his towel and stares at his clothes.

"Can you wear your grey suit?"

He nods, reaching for his grey suit jacket and slacks. "Sure thing, baby." He laughs, grabs a pair of boxer briefs from his dresser, and then proceeds to get dressed. He's standing at the door, fixing his tie in the mirror, when Brennan comes out of the bathroom. He turns his head and blinks. "Damn, Bones." _Looking that beautiful should be illegal. _

She smiles at him. "I assume that means you approve of my look."

He nods. "Uh-huh." He pauses, and under his breath, he mutters, "But you'll look even more stunning in white."

She walks over to him and pulls his hands away. She loosens his tie and straightens it, tightening it again. She fixes his shirt collar and smoothes down his lapels. She tilts her head back and he lowers his, kissing her.

He can feel her smile against his lips as he deepens the kiss.

She takes a step back, swallowing. "We should go downstairs and wait for my father."

He sighs. "Right, yeah."

"Tonight will technically be our wedding night and traditionally that means—."

He cuts her off with a kiss, nodding. "I know what that means."

She walks over to the closet and grabs her heels. "I'll see you downstairs."

He nods and follows her out of the room.

She continues on, while he slips into his son's room.


	43. Chapter 43

**_This chapter took forever to write. I kept changing it and changing it. I got carried away, so it's long, but something tells me you guys won't mind :)_**

* * *

Brennan's standing in the kitchen, sharing a plate of apple slices with Christine.

"I loooove apples, mommy." Christine swallows and looks up at her mother. "Mommy?"

Brennan shakes her head and picks up another apple slice. "Yes, Honey?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry, sweetheart. Can you repeat what you said?"

Christine nods. "I said that I loooove apples."

Brennan smiles. "I very much enjoy eating apples, as well."

Christine bites into her apple slice. "You're all fancy. Why? Is daddy dressed all fancy too?"

"Your father is dressed how he's always dressed."

"Are you and daddy going on a date?"

"I suppose you could call it a date."

"Are you and daddy going to a party?"

"No."

"Can I go?"

"Your father and I aren't going anywhere, Honey. We're staying here."

"That makes no sense, mommy."

Brennan folds a dish towel over the side of the sink. "Why doesn't it make sense?"

"'Cause you're all dressed up pretty. You don't dress up all pretty and stay in the house, mommy. You just don't."

"Why not?"

Christine shrugs. "I dunno. You just don't. It's not right. You hafta go out when you look that pretty. It's a rule."

Brennan smiles.

"Bones?" Booth calls from the foot of the steps.

"In the kitchen, Booth."

Booth gets Parker settled on the couch and walks into the kitchen. He presses a kiss to Brennan's cheek and smiles at Christine. "Did you put your tooth under your pillow?"

Christine nods. "Yep. I writed the Tooth fairy a note in case the Tooth Troll steals my tooth."

Brennan looks at Booth, glaring at him.

Booth shrugs his shoulders and raises an eyebrow, feeling her glare but refusing to look. "The Tooth Troll?"

Christine nods. "Uh-huh." She reaches for another apple slice and holds it between her fingertips, nibbling on it like a rabbit.

He looks into the living room and nods his head. "Oh, yeah, the Tooth Troll, of course."

"Mommy?"

Brennan nods. "Yes?"

"Can I have some juice?" Christine pauses and adds, "Please."

Brennan smiles. "Of course, sweetheart." She walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door. "Do you want apple, grapefruit, or orange juice?"

"Um, um, grapefruit, no wait, um, apple, no, orange, no, I changed my mind, grapefruit. I want grapefruit juice, mommy."

"Are you positive?"

Christine nods. "Yep. I want grapefruit juice, please."

Brennan grabs the carton and pours her daughter a glass of juice. She sets it in front of her and puts the carton back in the refrigerator.

"Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome, Honey."

"Hey, Bones, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What's this about, Booth?"

"Please?"

"Okay." Brennan looks at Christine. "We'll be right back, sweetheart," she says and then follows Booth out of the room.

* * *

Brennan leans against the wall. "What?" She whispers. "Booth, what do you need to talk to me about? My father's going to be here any minute to pick up Christine."

Booth nods. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"You're going to have to give me specifics, Booth. I don't know what you're trying to say."

He nods. "I don't think Christine should go with Max."

"My father is fully capable of taking care of our daughter for a few hours. He took care of her for almost two months while we were in the hospital with Parker."

"That's not what I'm saying, Bones. I mean, I want her to be in the wedding. Well, not _in_ the wedding, but I think she should be here for this."

"We talked about this."

"No, we didn't. You just decided." He pauses. "She's our daughter, Bones. Don't you think it's a little unfair that Parker gets to be here and she doesn't? I think she should be here for this."

"I agree, but I figured she would have more fun with my dad. The ceremony lasts, on average, ten minutes. There isn't much to it. Besides, I was sort of hoping to keep this a secret."

"She's gonna know, Bones, and when she does find out, don't you think she may feel like we excluded her on purpose? Don't you think she might think that Parker's more important than she is? Don't you think she might think that we love Parker more because he got to be here and she didn't?"

"Why would she think those things?"

"'Cause she's five and a half and kids tend to be irrational thinkers."

"I concede your point." She smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

He lowers his head and presses his lips against hers, softly. "Come on, Bones."

She nods and walks back into the kitchen, following him.

* * *

Booth leans on the island counter and smiles at Christine. "Princess, mom and I have something to tell you."

Christine puts down a half eaten apple slice and looks up at her mother and father, her blue eyes wide. "Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you think you're in trouble, baby?"

"'Cause I dropped a apple on the floor and ate it anyways."

Booth laughs. "You're not in trouble."

Christine lets out a sigh of relief. "Phew."

"Your mom and I—the plan was for you to go with your grandpa for a few hours today—."

"While you and mommy go on your date."

Booth looks at Brennan, confused, but then turns back to Christine. "Yeah, princess, when mommy and I go on our date, but there's been a change of plans." He pauses and searches for Brennan's hand. He glances at her and gives her a half smile before focusing on Christine. "In a half hour, an old friend of mine is gonna come over and he's gonna marry your mom and me."

Christine blinks.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, baby?"

Christine leaps off the chair and wiggles her butt, smiling and flailing her arms. She lets out a squeal and tugs on her mother's arm. "Yay!" She leaps up, her father catching her in mid-air.

"Whoa, princess." He shifts her to his hip and kisses her on the cheek.

Christine wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. "Jenna has to give me ten bucks now." She giggles.

"What?"

"She said you and mommy were never gonna get married like her mommy and daddy, but I said she was full of soggy bologna."

Booth bites back a laugh and sets his daughter down on the tile.

"I bet her ten bucks."

"What if you lost? Where were you gonna get the ten bucks from?"

"My piggy bank, duh, daddy, but I don't lose."

"Of course you don't, but you know, it's okay to lose once in a while. It stinks, but that's life."

Christine nods. "I know, but I don't ever lose, daddy." She looks at her mother. "Are you gonna wear a ring like Jenna's mommy?"

Brennan nods. "Yes. Your father picked the rings out."

"I bet they're really, really pretty."

"Alright, enough with the betting, prin—." He's interrupted by the doorbell.

"I got it, daddy," Christine says, already taking off towards the front door.

* * *

Christine pulls her stepstool over and climbs up, standing on her tippy-toes to see who's at the door. She jumps down and pushes the ladder away. She unlocks the door and runs right into the man's legs. "Popsicle! I missed you."

Booth walks after his daughter and blinks. "Pops, hey, why didn't you call to tell me you were coming?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Hank looks around. "Where's that beautiful wife of yours?"

"Bones isn't my wife, Pops. You know that. We—."

"I see you still haven't learned anything."

"Guess what, Popsicle?"

Hank bends his knees and hoists her in the air with a grunt. "What, Cheese puff?"

"Pops, be careful."

"I'm fine, Seeley."

"Mommy and daddy are getting married."

Hank turns to look at his grandson for confirmation, but then looks back at his great granddaughter. "Is that so, pipsqueak?" He asks, setting her down on the floor again.

Christine nods. "That's what they just said. Mommy's gonna wear a ring and everything."

Brennan puts the empty dish in the dishwasher and then walks through the living room towards the door. She stops short. "This is quite a surprise. Hello, Hank." She holds out her hand.

Hank takes her hand and places a kiss on it. "How're you doing, sweetheart?"

Brennan smiles. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I've been better, but don't tell Seeley. He worries too much." Hank pauses. "Wow, you look nice, Temperance."

"Thank you."

"Congratulations. I hear you and Seeley are getting married." Hank looks at his grandson. "Something I said got through that thick skull of yours after all." He laughs, letting go of Brennan's hand finally.

"Do you want something to drink, Pops?"

"I'm fine, Shrimp."

Christine takes her great grandfather's hand and tugs on it. "Come on. Parky's in the living room."

Hank shuffles his feet as he lets Christine drag him into the living room.

Parker turns his head. "Hey, Pops."

"Hey, Parker. It's been a while. You've stretched out a bit since I've seen you."

Parker nods. "I grew six inches."

"Parky got into a bad accident. He got really hurt, but he's okay now," Christine explains.

Hank nods. "I know, sweetheart. Your dad told me." He looks at his great grandson. "You doing alright?"

Parker nods. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Christine turns her head. "Mommy, when's you gonna get married?"

"Soon, Honey. We have to wait for the judge and Auntie Angela."

"Okay." Christine climbs up on the couch and scoots closer to Hank. "Are you gonna stay, Popsicle?"

Hank nods. "Yeah, Cheese puff."

Christine giggles.

Booth heads into the kitchen to get his grandfather a glass of water, regardless of if he wanted it or not.

Brennan heads farther into the living room and sits on the chair beside the couch. She tugs on the bodice of her dress, feeling that it had slipped down slightly when she sat down. She shifts a little and adjusts her bra, trying to be subtle.

Booth walks into the room and sets the glass of water on a coaster on the coffee table in front of Hank.

"I said I was fine, Shrimp."

Booth nods. "I know, Pops, but just in case." He leaves again to go answer the door.

* * *

Booth comes back with Angela at his side.

Brennan smiles at her best friend. "Hello, Ange."

"Hi, Sweetie." Angela walks over to where her best friend is sitting.

Brennan stands up to give her friend a hug.

"Was I right about that dress or was I right about that dress?"

"Those two clauses are identical, so I'm unsure how you would like me to answer."

Angela laughs and looks at her friend up and down. "You had to pick up Booth's jaw off the floor when he saw you in this, right?" She winks.

"It's impossible for a person's mandible to reach the floor, Angela."

"Oh, Honey." Angela smiles. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, so do you."

"Today isn't about me, Sweetie. It's about you." Angela turns to Booth. "You don't look to bad yourself." She smirks and pulls a box out of her purse. She hands it to him and smiles. "Here are the rings you requested. They're gorgeous."

"You looked at them?"

"You didn't expect me not to take a peek, did you?"

"Can I see them?" Brennan asks, walking over to him.

Booth opens the box and pulls out the smaller gold band, setting it in Brennan's open palm. "It's engraved."

Brennan examines the ring and then zeros in on the engraving. She smiles as she reads it. Along the inside of the ring, their initials are etched into the gold, an infinity symbol separating them. "I love the ring, Booth. You chose well." She hands it back to him after taking a second look at it. "It's simple and very beautiful."

"Knock, knock, anybody home?" Max opens the door and walks inside, heading into the living room. "How come I wasn't invited to the party?"

Christine turns around and smiles. "Gampa!" She stands up on the couch and waits for Max to lift her up into his arms.

Max does just that and settles the child on his hip. "Are you ready to go, Chrissy?"

"Dad, there's been a change of plans. She's going to stay here. You're welcome to join us as well if you'd like."

Max gives Christine a kiss and sets her down on the floor.

"Mommy and daddy are getting married, Gampa. That's so cool, right? Right?"

Max laughs. "It's cool, baby. It's so cool."

"Will you stay? Please? Pretty please?"

"I'll stay, baby."

"Yay!" Christine pulls him around the couch and smiles. "This is Pops. Popsicle, this is Gampa."

"They've met, princess."

"Oh."

"Nice to see you again, Hank."

"Hey, Max."

Max joins Hank and Parker on the couch.

Brennan glances at her watch and sighs. "The judge is late."

Booth rolls his eyes. "Not everyone is as punctual as you, Bones."

"He's a judge. Punctuality is necessary for his profession, Booth."

"He's a busy man, and he's doing this as a favor, remember? He's two minutes late. Your watch could be fast. Just relax. He's a friend of mine."

Brennan crosses her arms over her chest. "So because he's a friend of yours, that excuses his tardiness?"

"You're impossible, you know that? He's two minutes late, Bones. Sit down and take a breath, would ya? He'll be here."

Brennan grunts and sits down, not in the mood to argue, especially not in front of an audience. She pulls on her dress again and smoothes the skirt over her thighs.

Max looks at her suspiciously and then stands up. "Honey, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Brennan rises from the couch and follows her father out of the room.

* * *

Brennan leans back against the wall and watches her father's expressionless face morph into a scowl, his lips pursed into a line.

After a few seconds of silence, Max blurts out, "You lied to me, Tempe."

She raises an eyebrow. "When?"

"Last week."

She straightens out and tilts her head slightly. "What did I lie to you about?"

"You're pregnant."

She blinks. "How did you—did Booth tell you?"

"He didn't have to."

She nods. "Yes, I'm pregnant, but I didn't lie to you, dad. Technically, I was pregnant when you asked me, but I wasn't aware of that fact yet."

Max's expression softens. "Congratulations, baby."

"Thank you, dad."

"How're you feeling?"

She shrugs. "My symptoms seem to be more intense than I remember them being when I was pregnant with Christine, but I'm managing just fine."

"You look good. You look happy and healthy."

She smiles. "I am very happy."

"Good."

They're interrupted by the doorbell. "It's about time," she grumbles and stalks off towards the door.

* * *

Brennan takes a quick peek through the peephole and then opens the front door with force, narrowing her eyes at their guest. "You're late."

Hank Latrell pushes himself back from the door a little and smiles up at Brennan. "It's nice to see you again, Temperance."

"Hello, Hank. Everyone's in the living room." She shuts the door when he comes in and leads the way into the living room.

Christine watches the man with curiosity as he rolls in.

"Hank!" Booth greets his friend with a smile and then does a quick introduction.

Christine scoots forward. "Why are you in a wheelchair? My big brother has a wheelchair too. Did you get into a accident?"

Booth swallows. "Christine."

"What, daddy? I just axed your friend a question."

"Booth, it's okay. She's curious."

"Did you get hurt real bad?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago."

Christine shrugs. "Oh."

Hank Latrell nods and announces, "Okay, so I have to be in court at three, so we should get started." He gets into position, waiting for the couple to get into position as well.

Brennan walks over to Booth and they turn to face each other, taking each other's hands and looking directly into the other's eyes. She smiles when he squeezes her hands.

"We're really doing this?"

Brennan nods. "Yes."

Booth lets go of her hands and gives the rings to Angela. He glances at his friend and then at Brennan again, getting lost in her eyes as his old army buddy begins the ceremony. The whole thing's a blur. Soon, he's tugging on her hand and twisting the ring down her finger.

Brennan never takes her eyes away from his as she slips the ring down his finger, her lips twitching into a smile.

He glances down at his hand, her fingers still holding his ring in place. He lets out a breath and finds her eyes again.

She blinks. "Booth," she whispers, noticing the tears in his eyes.

He clears his throat and swallows. He's sure more words are said, but before he knows it, he's kissing her, tuning out the claps, Angela's enthusiastic 'yahoo' and whistle, and Christine's and Parker's groans and exclamations of disgust.

It's just the two of them. Booth's hands are on her hips, Brennan's hands are on the sides of his face, and their lips are gliding together. He finally takes a step back, breaking the kiss. He lifts his hand, touching her cheek delicately with his fingertips as he tucks a soft lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you," he whispers.

Brennan whispers back, "I love you too."

Booth turns and looks at his friend. "Thanks for doing this, man."

"I'd do anything for you, Booth. You saved my life. I'm glad I could help. I'm glad you found someone, someone who can help you, someone you can talk to. I always knew it would be her. Congratulations."

"You can stay for a drink."

"I really gotta run, but another time?"

"Yeah, I'll call you."

"You better." The judge does a wheelie and turns around in his chair. "Good luck to you, Temperance. You're gonna need it, dealing with this clown." He looks at Christine. "It was nice meeting you."

"I hope you get better."

"Christine."

"What, daddy?"

The judge ignores Booth and addresses the little girl. "I'm not going to get better. I'll be in this wheelchair for the rest of my life, but you know what? It's fine. I'm good. I'm alive." He says goodbye and Booth follows him to the door.

"I'll call you. You can come by for dinner one night."

"See ya later, man. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks again. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me a damn thing."

Booth holds the door open for his friend and smiles. He shuts the door after the judge leaves and then heads back into the living room.

* * *

Angela pulls a bottle of what looks like champagne from her purse, but when she's met with confused and concerned looks from Booth and Brennan, she laughs. "It's sparkling cider, but I've got the real stuff too." She pauses. "Come on. Let's celebrate."

Brennan looks at Booth and smiles, hooking her arm around his.

Booth leans over and presses another kiss to her lips. Somehow the kisses feel different. He can't explain it, but they just seem sweeter yet hotter.

Brennan notices it too, but dismisses the feeling.

He catches her looking at her ring, but doesn't say anything. He just smiles and separates from her.

Brennan follows Angela into the kitchen, Christine, Max, and Hank following close behind her.

Booth hangs back and looks at Parker. "Hey, bub."

Parker looks up at his dad. "Congrats, dad."

"Thanks, buddy." Booth pauses. "You up for some celebrating?"

"I think I'm just gonna watch some TV."

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone looks so happy. I mean, I'm happy for you and Bones, and I've always wanted you guys to get married, but I'm not—I don't want to drag everybody else down, you know?"

"You're not happy," he guesses.

"I love you, Bones, and Teeny, and I'm grateful that I have a place to live and you know I love being here, but I, I feel guilty."

Booth sits down beside his son and takes his hand. "Guilty about what, buddy?"

Parker shakes his head. "Go celebrate, dad."

"Booth, are you coming?" Brennan calls from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute, Bones."

"Don't let me stop you. Go celebrate." Parker reaches for the remote and switches on the TV.

Booth snatches the remote away. "No. What's wrong? What do you feel guilty about?" He pauses. "Is this about your mom?"

Parker nods.

"Your mom would want you to be happy. That's all she's ever wanted for you, Parker."

Parker looks towards the TV, shielding his face from his dad. "I'm sorry I'm ruining this for you. This should be the happiest day of your life."

"It is. Aside from the day you were born and the day your sister was born." Booth pauses. "And you are not ruining anything. You have nothing to apologize for." He stands up, kissing his son on the top of his head before straightening out. "I'll be in the kitchen. Hang out here if you want. I'll give you some space. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

Booth sighs and goes into the kitchen, looking back at Parker, who's now focused on the TV. He just wishes there was more he could do. He feels helpless. There are times when Parker seems to be getting better, but then he'll slide back into a depression that Booth can't seem to help him out of. He has to keep telling himself that it's only been a week since they've been home and two months since the accident. It'll get better—he hopes. Now, he's the one feeling guilty for being happy when his son is so clearly not.

* * *

Brennan turns her head, ceasing her laughing the second she sees Booth's face. "Booth, what's wrong?"

Booth shakes his head. "Nothing, Bones."

She steps away from the group and closes the gap between them. Without thinking, she wraps her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "He'll be okay, Booth. It's bad now, I know, but you'll see, it'll all be okay. I promise."

Booth completes the embrace and sighs. "Thanks, Bones."

After a minute, she steps back. "He's not, he's not upset about us getting married, is he?"

Booth shakes his head. "No, not at all."

She walks over to the counter, retrieves a glass of champagne, and goes back over to where he's standing.

Booth takes the glass and takes a sip. He lowers his head and presses a kiss to her lips. "We're married."

She laughs. "Yes, we are."

"Still think nothing's changed?"

She nods. "Yes." She gives his hand a tug and walks towards the island counter.

He shakes his head, knowing for a fact she's lying. He joins her at the counter and loops his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head as he listens to the conversation already in progress.

* * *

_**This isn't my favorite chapter, but I hope you liked it.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome! **_


	44. Chapter 44

After Max and Angela leave, Hank and Brennan are sitting at the island counter, while Booth's standing across from them, leaning over the counter, propping himself up on his forearms. He looks into the living room and smiles at his two kids, who are both asleep on the couch.

Brennan stands up, pushing in the chair and leaving the room rather swiftly.

Booth blinks. "Bones?" He jerks back when he hears the bathroom door slam shut.

"Is everything alright with Temperance, Shrimp?"

Hank's voice startles Booth and he focuses on the older man. He clears his throat, his eyes drifting towards the hallway again.

Hank shifts on the chair. "Seeley? Earth to Seeley."

Booth blinks. "Huh?" He swallows. "What, Pops?"

"I asked if your lady was alright."

"Oh." Booth nods. "Yeah, she's, yeah."

"I know when you're lying."

"Just drop it, Pops, okay? Bones is fine."

"Is she sick? Is that why you got married so quickly?"

Booth coughs. "What? No! Don't even put that out in the universe, Pops."

"Sorry, Shrimp. I had to ask." Hank pauses. "Is she pregnant?"

Booth eyes snap back to his grandfather and he swallows.

"So she _is_ pregnant."

"No, I didn't say that. I never said that." Booth sighs. "Okay, fine, yeah, Pops, Bones is pregnant. You're gonna be a great grandpa again." His slight scowl turns into an unmistakably happy grin.

Hank smiles and turns his head when he hears footsteps. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

Brennan stops moving towards the island counter and looks at Booth, her eyebrows knitted together in a mixture of annoyance, anger, and confusion. "You told him?"

"He guessed. Just like Max guessed."

"How did you know that?"

"What else would your father need to talk to you about in private? You weren't fooling anyone in that dress, Bones."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What!? No! That is not what I'm saying."

"Then what were you implying, Booth?"

"It's not important."

"I'm curious."

Booth grunts. "Fine. I'm just saying that you fill out that dress very, um, very well." He swallows and glances at his grandfather then back at her. "Can we not talk about this right now, Bones?" He feels heat rise to his cheek and he wipes his palms against his shirt.

"Oh. You're implying that my breasts are larger and therefore a reasonable assumption would be that I am in fact pregnant. I don't dispute that."

"Bones, please," Booth pleads through gritted teeth.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Booth." Brennan smiles at him, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Can we just, can we change the subject now, please?"

Brennan looks at Hank. "Thank you. While this is unexpected and inconvenient, I find that I am excited and very happy about the baby."

Booth turns his head. "You are?"

She nods, smiling at him. "Yes, though this pregnancy is proving to be a real pain in my ass, figuratively speaking." She walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door, grabbing a water bottle from the shelf.

Hank laughs. "Have you told Parker and Christine yet?"

"Parker knows, but I would like to wait a little longer before we tell Christine. I plan on telling her after my twelve week ultrasound. I can show her the sonogram picture for proof and the risk of miscarriage is significantly lower at that point."

Booth swallows, his smile turning back into the beginnings of a scowl. "_You're_ planning on telling her?"

"I mean, we, you and I. I said that I was planning on telling her because I haven't discussed this particular plan with you yet. The actual time we tell her is not yet decided, but that's when I think will be the best time to tell her, hence why I used the singular pronoun, _I_, instead of the plural, _we, _but I want us to tell her together."

Booth lets out a breath, relieved. "Good."

"I won't shut you out this time, Booth. I promise. I learned my lesson." She absently rests her hand on her stomach and smiles.

Booth glances at her, following her movements with a watchful eye.

She quickly shakes out of her reverie and looks at Hank. "Are you going to be joining us for dinner, Hank?"

"If you'll have me."

"You're welcome to stay." Brennan fights back a yawn, feeling very tired all of a sudden. She walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a water bottle from the middle shelf on the door. She untwists the cap and chugs half of it within a couple seconds.

"Thirsty, there, Bones?" Booth teases, smiling at her.

"Shut up." She finishes the rest of the bottle and tosses it in the recycling bin under the sink.

Booth's still smirking at her when she walks around the island and sits back down in her seat.

She glares at him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

She reaches for a banana and peels the skin back slowly. She bites off the tip and glances at Booth. "I'm hungry. Go away."

Booth laughs. He can't help it. "Sorry, Bones."

"You should be."

Hank glances between the two of them. "Did I miss something?"

"Just that apparently my habits are very amusing to Booth," she says, continuing to break off pieces of her banana and pop them in her mouth.

Booth smiles at her.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Hank asks, attempting to change the subject.

Booth shrugs. "Don't know, Pops."

"I might go to the lab for a few hours. I missed so much when I was staying at the hospital."

"You're going to work? On our wedding day?"

She just blinks.

"I know this meant nothing to you. To you, this is like any other day, so fine, go to work." Booth looks down at his hand, twisting his ring around his finger.

"Why are you so upset? I said I _might_ go to the lab. I haven't decided anything yet, Booth." She pauses and sets the banana peel on the counter. She thinks for a second and then looks at him. "It's irrational, but I—I feel different."

That gets Booth's attention. He lifts his head and stares at her. "What?"

"I said I feel different." She swallows. "It doesn't make any sense because nothing has changed, other than the fact that we're now wearing wedding bands, but I felt something, after the ceremony, when we kissed, it was, it was different." She pauses. "Also, although nothing is permanent and I cannot predict the future, I feel more, um, secure in our relationship. It's silly and it makes absolutely no sense."

Booth's face brightens. He reaches across the island counter and takes her hand in his. He leans in close, their faces inches apart, his smile growing wider the longer he looks at her. "It's not silly and it makes complete sense to me, Bones. I feel it too. All of what you just said, I feel it too."

She brushes her thumb against his and flicks her eyes up to his, her smile beginning to mimic his. "You do?"

Booth nods. "Yeah."

Hank slips off the chair. "I'm just going to go check on Parker and Christine." He walks out of the room and into the living room, leaving Booth and Brennan alone in the kitchen, oblivious.

Booth walks around the island counter and frames her face in his hands, tilting her head back and lowering his until his lips are barely an inch away from hers. He smiles, shutting his eyes and closing the gap between them.

She reaches up and cups the nap of his neck, shifting on the chair. She tugs on his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

He lets out a muffled grunt and takes another step forward, his legs pressing against the edge of the chair. He slides his hand up into her hair and tangles his fingers through her auburn tresses. He pulls back and dives for her neck, pecking softly at her skin.

A deep-throated giggle escapes her lips and she shivers as his tongue circles a sensitive patch of skin just below her ear. She tugs on his tie, loosening the knot, and slips her fingers through the space between the top two buttons on his shirt, lightly grazing the skin underneath with her nails. "Hmmm," she mumbles, her quick, nimble fingers beginning to undue his buttons.

He pulls back suddenly, eliciting a groan from her.

She tilts her head and looks into his eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

He looks around the kitchen and glances into the living room, where his two kids are asleep and his grandfather is sitting in the recliner watching a recorded football game.

"Would you feel more comfortable if we went upstairs?"

Her voice does nothing to help the tightness in his slacks or the nagging feeling his chest. "I—Parker."

She twists her body and looks into the living room. "He's asleep." She undoes another button, narrowing her eyes slightly. She tugs him closer, their lips smacking together instantly.

He pulls back again.

"Parker's fine, Booth."

He sighs, leaning back against the island counter.

She takes his hand and fiddles with his wedding ring. She looks at him and smirks. "It's our wedding day. There's no rule that says we have to wait until tonight. At least, I've never heard of such a rule."

He lets out a grunt. "That's very manipulative, Bones."

"That was the point." She blinks, her smirk even more devious than it had been previously.

He glances into the living room again, and when he turns his head back to her, she's standing up, one eyebrow raised.

"Did it work?"

He grabs her hips, pulling her flush against him and kisses her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she mumbles against his mouth.

He reaches behind her and pulls down her zipper, gliding his hand under the fabric of her dress, brushing his fingertips against her bare back.

She pushes at his chest and takes a step back. "Not here."

He nods. His guilt and worry are momentarily masked by desire and anticipation.

They walk into the hallway and make their way upstairs, disappearing into their bedroom and locking the door behind them.


	45. Chapter 45

On Saturday morning, Booth's sitting on the living room rug with Christine sitting between his legs. He's running a brush through her silky auburn hair and listening to her sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" over and over again. He smiles.

Christine jerks her head forward and yelsp. "Ouch, daddy."

"Sorry, princess. I'll try and be gentler. Just keep still for me, please."

Christine nods. "Oops."

He laughs and slides his fingers through his daughter's hair, attempting to carefully untangle the knots before taking a brush to her beautiful waves.

"Do you like my dress, daddy?" She asks, tugging on the deep purple dress and knocking her feet, which are tucked into black ballet flats, together.

He nods. "It's very pretty, baby." He pauses. "Keep still please. If you keep moving, you might end up bald."

She giggles. "No way."

"Yes way." He sets the brush to the side and smiles. "I'm gonna try my best to braid your hair like mommy does, but she'll probably have to redo it for ya when she gets out of the shower." He pauses. "Keep really still for me, princess."

"Okay, daddy. I'm like a ice cube."

He continues to listen to her sing as he braids her hair. "Hair-tie."

She takes the black hair-tie off her wrist and hands it to him.

"Thank you, princess." He ties her hair and gives her braided ponytail a tug. "You're all set."

"Is my hair pretty, daddy?"

"The braids aren't as neat as when your mommy does it, but yeah, baby, your hair is very pretty."

Christine hops up and twirls, the skirt of her dress lifting up in the air.

He takes her hand and lets her spin around. "That's my beautiful baby girl."

"I'm not a baby." She pouts.

"No, you're not, but you'll always be my baby girl, even when you're thirty."

Christine giggles. "And you'll always be my daddy."

"Always." He pauses. "Stand on my feet, princess. Let's dance."

She steps onto his feet carefully and takes his hands.

Booth and Christine move around the living room, the little girl smiling and giggling.

Brennan walks down the stairs and stops right when she enters the living room. She smiles, and the longer she stands there, staring, she feels tears tickle her cheeks. She wants to blame them on her raging hormones, but she knows they have nothing to do with her sudden onset of emotion. She quickly wipes the tears away and clears her throat.

Booth stops dancing and turns his head, smiling at his wife. _Wife_. He still has to pinch himself whenever he says or even just thinks about it. "You look nice."

"Just nice?" Brennan questions with a slight smirk as she adjusts the straps on her dress.

"You look beautiful, Bones, but you always look beautiful."

"This dress is okay?"

He nudges Christine off his feet and walks over to Brennan. He takes her hand and slips his fingers between hers as he presses a kiss to her lips. "I love when you wear blue. I've told you that before. The dress is perfect." He kisses her again.

"Ew! Stop it. Stop it right now." Christine pushes her parents apart and wedges between them.

He laughs and scoops her up, giving the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "Is it gross when I kiss you?"

Christine shakes her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you don't eat my face like you do when you kiss mommy, daddy."

He bites his bottom lip and looks at Brennan. "That's enough, princess." He sets her down and smiles. "Doesn't mommy look beautiful?"

Christine nods, looking up at her mother. "Yep. Do I look pretty too, mommy?"

Brennan nods. "Yes, Honey. You look very beautiful."

"Daddy braided my hair."

"Turn around for me so I can see."

Christine twirls around.

"Slowly, Christine, I mean turn around slowly."

"Oh." Christine slows her twirling.

"Your daddy did a great job. I'm surprised." Brennan glances at Booth and smiles. "You've been practicing or watching me very closely. Either way, the braid looks great. It's a little messy, but it'll just come out anyway while she's running around with Michael Vincent at the party."

He nods. "Thanks, Bones. I tried." He pauses. "Are we still keeping, you know what, a secret?"

"Keeping what a secret, Booth?"

"You know?"

Brennan shakes her head. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"The baby," he tries and fails to whisper.

Christine tugs on her father's jeans. "What baby, daddy?"

He freezes, swallowing and turning his head down slowly to look at his daughter. "Your Auntie Angela's having a baby and it's a big secret."

Christine's eyes widen. "Really?"

Brennan slaps Booth on the arm. "Booth, that was not our secret to tell."

"I had to think of something fast, Bones. What did you want me to tell her?" He whispers.

Christine looks at her mother. "Mommy, when are you gonna have a baby like Auntie Angela?"

Brennan glares at Booth. "Thanks a lot, Booth."

He shrugs.

"Soon," Brennan answers. It's not really a lie.

"What's soon? Like today? Tomorrow? A month?"

Brennan continues to glare at Booth, squeezing his hand tighter.

He yelps. "Ouch, Bones, not so tight," he whispers through gritted teeth.

Brennan doesn't let up. "This is your fault."

"My fault? If you just understood what 'you know what' meant, then I wouldn't have had to say baby in the first place, so this is _your_ fault."

"Well, excuse me for not understanding your ambiguity. I apologize." Brennan pauses. "You brought it up, so this is _your_ fault."

Christine sighs. "Mommy, daddy, don't fight please. I don't like it when you guys fight. It makes me sad."

Brennan sighs.

He shakes his head. "We're not fighting, princess. We're having a disagreement." He smiles at Brennan and gives her a soft peck on the lips. "See? We made up."

Christine nods. "Uh-huh." She pauses. "I'm hungry."

He lets out a breath, grateful for his daughter's pea-sized attention span.

Brennan nods. "How about I slice an apple for you, Honey? We're going to be eating a lot of food later, so I don't want you to eat too much now. Otherwise, you won't be hungry."

Christine nods. "Okay, mommy. Peanut butter too?"

Brennan nods. "Peanut butter is a good source of protein, so a little bit of peanut butter will be fine." She takes her daughter's hand and they head into the kitchen. She turns her head and looks at Booth. "Consider yourself a lucky man, Mr. Booth."

He swallows, smirking at her. "Oh, I am a _very_ lucky man, Mrs_. _Booth_._" He laughs. "I'm gonna go check on Parker. He's supposed to be getting dressed."

Brennan nods. "Today's a big day, Booth. He's saying goodbye to his mother. Go and check on him." She pauses. "And don't call me Mrs. Booth."

He flashes her a smile before heading up the steps.

"Let's go get you a snack, sweetheart."

Christine nods. "Why'd daddy call you Mrs. Booth, mommy?"

"Your daddy's trying to be humorous."

"My name is Christine Booth." The five year-old beams.

Brennan nods. "Yes it is, Honey."

"Daddy is Mr. Booth. You said so just now."

Brennan nods again. "Yes, Honey, that is also correct."

"Jenna's mommy and daddy are Mr. and Mrs. Marshall. They're married, so they're both called Marshall."

Brennan nods.

"Are you and daddy married? He called you Mrs. Booth and you called him Mr. Booth."

Brennan gives her daughter yet another nod. "Yes, Honey. You were there, remember?"

Christine smiles. "Oh, yeah." She giggles.

Brennan grips her daughter's hand a little tighter. "Come on."

Christine skips into the kitchen, holding her mother's hand, still smiling.


	46. Chapter 46

Brennan's standing at the kitchen counter, loading the dishwasher, listening to her daughter as the little girl eats her snack and tells her mother all about the crazy dream she had the night before. Brennan's not fully listening. She's distracted, thinking about Parker, worrying about him. She's beginning to realize that this whole party thing might be a mistake. She sighs and pours out some dish cleaner.

"Mommy, mommy!"

Brennan tweaks an eyebrow and turns her head towards her daughter. "What is it, Honey?"

"You're pouring sudsy soap on the floor."

Brennan jumps back as her eyes drift to the floor. She blinks, swallowing. "Oh," she mutters. She shakes her head and pours some cleaner into the dishwasher slot, her original target. She sets the bottle down on the counter and presses the button on the kitchen appliance.

"What's wrong, mommy?"

Brennan's lips twitch into a soft smile. "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Mommy's just thinking. I'm worried about your brother."

"Is he okay?"

Brennan nods. "Parker's fine."

"Are you lying to me to spare my feelings?" Christine asks. She doesn't even really know what she's asking. She's just heard her parents utter those exact words on more than one occasion.

Brennan blinks. "No, Honey. Parker's fine. I promise." She pauses and bends down to clean up the puddle of thick, blue liquid. "I'm going to go upstairs and see what's taking your father so long. You sit there and eat your snack. I'll be right down."

"Okay, mommy. Tell Parky I love him."

"I will, sweetie." Brennan smiles at her daughter and then she heads out of the room and up the steps.

* * *

Brennan knocks on Parker's bedroom door and then pushes it open, stepping into the quiet room. She notices Parker's not in his bed and then spots two pairs of legs sticking out from the closet. She bites back a laugh and raises an eyebrow. "Booth?"

"In the closet," a muffled voice echoes.

She walks over to the closet and slips her hand between two shirts, pushing them in opposite directions. "Why are you two sitting in the closet?"

Booth glances at his son and then up at his partner. "It's oddly calming in here. You should try it."

"I think I'll pass." She pauses. "That doesn't answer my question."

Booth sighs. "When Parker was little, he'd have me take out all the monsters in his room. I'd have to check under the bed, behind the curtains, and in the closet. After I'd taken care of all the monsters, we'd sit in the closet for a little bit. I told him that if we sat here long enough, we'd scare away any of the other monsters that were trying to get into his room." He smiles. "He'd always feel better when we'd just sit here. We'd either talk or I'd show him some magic tricks until he'd get so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open."

Brennan takes a step back and sits down on the wooden chest at the foot of Parker's bed. "Well, obviously Parker's too old to believe in monsters, so why are you in the closet?"

"He doesn't want to go to the party, Bones."

She glances at Parker, who's running his hand through his collection of ties. "Why not?" She knows why. She just wants to confirm her suspicions.

"He's not in the mood."

"Oh. I suppose there's no need for the party, then, seeing as I arranged this for him so he could get closure. I'll just call everyone and tell them not to come."

"It's too late to cancel the party, Bones. People worked their schedules around this."

She nods and stays silent for a few minutes, her eyes unfocused on something in the distance.

"Bones, what're you thinking about?"

She snaps back to him and smiles. "Hey, Parker, would you want to take a ride to the cemetery?"

Booth looks at her, a faint smile creeping onto his face at her suggestion.

"It doesn't make any sense, but I have to admit that sometimes I feel better when I visit my mother's grave and talk to her headstone. Your father and I will drive you to the cemetery if you'd like. It's up to you."

Parker lifts his head and looks at Brennan. He separates his lips to speak, but nothing but a wisp of air escapes as tears roll down his cheeks. "The cemetery?" He finally manages to say.

She nods. "We have plenty of time before everyone arrives. Does that sound like something you'd like to do this morning?"

Parker swallows. "Um, yeah."

She smiles. "Okay. Just get dressed and I'll see you two downstairs in a few minutes."

Booth looks at her and his faint smile has morphed into a full-blow grin. "I didn't know you still visit your mother's grave, Bones."

She nods. "I do. Every year on her birthday, in fact. I took Christine with me last time."

Booth blinks, still smiling at her.

She stands up and walks towards the door. "Come downstairs when you're ready. I'll be waiting." She leaves and heads down the steps again.

* * *

Booth looks at his son. "What's wrong?"

Parker tugs on a green tie, keeping his eyes trained on it. "How long would it take for us to walk to the cemetery?"

Booth sighs, resting his hand on his son's thigh. "It's going to be okay. It was just an isolated event." He pauses. "This was the first major accident you've been in, right?"

Parker turns his head and nods, not completely sure where his father is going with this line of questioning. "Yeah."

"And before the accident, you felt comfortable, safe, at ease in a car, right?"

"I always loved long car rides and driving. You know that. I was practicing for when I get my license in a few months."

"And you've seen Bones drive to work and drive back home, right?"

Parker nods. "Yeah."

"Everything's gonna be fine. Try and think about those times before the accident when cars weren't scary, when they weren't the enemy. I know it's easier said than done, but try it."

Parker leans against his father. "Is Teeny coming with us?"

Booth shrugs. "I'm sure we can drop her off with a neighbor."

"Good 'cause I don't—I don't want to scare her. I don't want her to see me like this more than she already has."

"Parker, she loves you, and you'll always be her strong big brother, her protector, no matter what." Booth presses a kiss to his son's cheek. "She worships you, and I hate to break it to ya, bub, but now that you live with us, she's going to want to see a lot more of you and you're not going to be able to stop her." He stands up and helps his son up from the floor of the closet. "Get dressed and I'll help you downstairs."

Parker nods and watches his father leave his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He lets out a breath and closes his eyes for a split second before getting dressed.

* * *

Brennan's sitting in the driver's seat, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, looking at Booth and Parker through her peripheral vision. Nothing much is happening. She can hear Booth whispering some encouragement, but Parker's just standing there, staring, trembling, looking as if he's going to vomit any second. She turns her head to get a better look.

Booth sighs. "Bub?"

Parker closes his eyes and swallows, his father's words coming back to him. _Don't let your fears rule your life. You're strong. You're so brave. It was an isolate incident. _He opens his eyes and takes a step towards the car, then another. _You're strong. You're so brave. _Another step and then another until he's right next to the car, his hand pressed against it. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

Booth watches his son for a minute and then helps him into the car. "You okay, bub?"

Parker nods, his eyes closed. He takes in deep breaths and lets them out, his hand clutching the seatbelt strap.

Booth folds up the wheelchair and puts it in the trunk before walking around the car and hopping into the backseat. He holds out his hand for Parker, but the teenager just shakes his head.

Brennan smiles and puts the car in reverse. She doesn't back out of the driveway until she hears the click of Booth's seatbelt and sees his thumbs up. Her eyes drift from looking out the rear window to looking at Parker. She makes it to the end of the street before Parker speaks up.

"Stop!" It's hushed and half of the word gets lost in Parker's throat, but it's clear and desperate. "Stop, please, Bones. Stop," he pleads, a little louder, a little more frantic.

Brennan nods and pulls over to the side of the street. She puts the car in park and turns her body towards Parker. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry."

Brennan shakes her head. "An apology isn't necessary, Parker. Let me know when you're ready. Take your time. There's no rush."

Parker turns his head and stares out the window. He fixes the position of the seatbelt and closes his eyes, catching his breath. "Dad?"

Booth's on high alert. He turns his head the second he hears his son's voice and straightens his back. "Yeah, bub?"

"Could you, can you, uh, sit in the front seat?"

Booth nods and unbuckles his seatbelt. "Okay, buddy, sure." He opens the car door reluctantly and walks around the back of the car. He slips into the passenger seat and looks back at Parker. "Better?"

Parker nods, feeling less closed in. Another three minutes pass and then he looks at Brennan. "Okay, Bones. I'm ready. You can keep driving." He opens the window, allowing the cool to brush against his clammy skin.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay." She shifts gears and looks before pulling back into the middle of the street. She flips on her blinker and heads for the highway.

Parker continues to orient his head towards the window, but he keeps his eyes closed.

Booth switches on the radio and turns up the volume, figuring the music will act as a good distraction. It works—at least for a little while. They stop three more times before finally making it to the cemetery.

* * *

Brennan and Booth walk over the hill with their arms linked, while Parker walks beside them with his walker. It's not a far walk from the car to Rebecca's headstone and his wheelchair doesn't roll well on grass. Booth looks at his son and separates from Brennan slightly. "Are you okay, bub?"

Parker nods, struggling a little, but he's managing. His muscles are tight and sore, and it's taking a lot of energy, though. He grunts and pushes through the pain. He's still a little unsteady on his feet.

Brennan stops suddenly and pulls Booth back. "He needs to do this alone, Booth. Stay here."

Booth takes a step towards the tree and nods. "We'll be here, bub."

Parker nods and continues heading in the direction of the headstone. He stops in front of his mother's grave and grips his walker tight in one hand. He clears his throat and looks back at Brennan and his father and then back at the gravestone. "Hi, mom. I miss you." His words hang in the air as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. "I love you so much. I think about you all the time. Is Heaven nice? Is it paradise? Is God a good poker player?" He smiles, running his hand across the top of the slab of marble. "I really miss you." He swallows. "Guess what, mom?" He waits a few seconds before continuing. "I drove in a car today. I haven't been able to do that since, since, well, since you know. I did it."

Booth squeezes Brennan's hand, listening to his son's faint voice. He can hear almost every word and can see his son trembling from the distance he's at. He just wants to pull him into hug. He takes a step forward, but Brennan tugs his hand.

Parker shifts his weight, wincing slightly. "It's not fair. It's not fair at all. I miss you. I wish you didn't have to die. In my dreams, the ones that aren't scary, everything is different. I wish they were real." He pauses. "Bones and dad got married and Teeny's really happy that I'm around more, but I really miss you." He glances back at his dad and stepmom and sighs. He glances up towards the sky and smiles. "I'm okay, mom. I'm doing okay. I just don't feel like doing much, you know? I don't feel like myself. I'm trying. I really am. Bones and dad are trying too, trying to include me in stuff and being there for me, but it's just really hard. I just wish things were different." He wipes away a few tears and swallows, his eyes drifting to the stone again. "I don't know if you can hear me, mom, but I hope you can."

Brennan glances at Booth and hooks her arm around his, pulling him closer. She smiles at him and rests her head on his arm.

Booth looks down at her and smiles back, letting out a breath. "This was a really good idea, Bones," he whispers.

She holds his hand with one of hers and cups his arm with the other.

Parker swallows again and sucks back tears. His muscles are locking up and pain vibrates through his body as he stands there. "I'm gonna be a big brother again too, mom. Bones is pregnant. I've always wanted a brother, but I'm gonna be so much older than the baby and I sorta feel like an intruder. They have this family unit and I know I'm welcome, but I sorta feel like an outsider. I love them, they're my family, and it's not like I'm a stranger, but I hope you know what I'm trying to say."

Booth gulps and looks at Brennan, who's looking at him too. "What is he talking about?"

Brennan shrugs. "I have no clue."

"I hope you're happy in Heaven, mom. I love you and I miss you. You don't have to worry about me. Bones and dad are taking care of me. I'll never stop thinking about you, though." He smiles. "Say hi to grandma for me, tell her I miss her. Bye, mom." He takes a step back and turns around, walking towards Brennan and his father. "I'm ready to go."

Booth nods. He grips the flowers and walks over to the grave. He sets them down and looks at the gravestone. "Bones and I will take care of him, Bec. I promise. He's in good hands," he whispers. He runs his hand over the top of the stone and sighs. "We'll take care of him," he whispers into the air. He turns around and walks back to where Parker and Brennan are standing. "Let's go home." He links arms with his wife and squeezes his son's shoulder before they head back to the car.

* * *

**_I'm thinking of doing around four more chapters (including an epilogue), but that number is tentative. We'll see. _**

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading/reviewing!_**


	47. Chapter 47

Brennan's sitting on a picnic bench outside, her hand constantly going for the pretzels. She sucks off the salt, turning her head to face the backyard. She watches as Christine and Michael Vincent tackle each other playfully in the grass, giggly and all smiles.

"Ah, to be young and innocent without a care in the world."

Brennan tilts her head and notices Hodgins standing there. She grabs another handful of pretzels, her eyes drifting back to the children.

Booth walks over to them and takes a handful of chips from a bowl. "Bones, save some pretzels for everyone else." He's met with a glare and an annoyed grunt. "Never mind. Have as many pretzels as you want. There's more inside." He looks at Hodgins. "I don't know how I'm gonna survive another pregnancy. I barely survived the first one."

Jack laughs, patting Booth on the shoulder. "Us guys gotta stick together, right, man?"

Brennan stands up, turning to face the two men. She gives them both an icy yet piercing glare. The glare reserved for Booth; however, is more vindictive than the one she gives Hodgins. She grabs the bowl of pretzels and walks away without a single syllable uttered.

Jack can't help but laugh. "Oh, man. Pissing off your pregnant wife—not a good idea. I hope your couch is a pullout." He walks away, in search of Angela.

Booth sighs, wincing at the thought of sleeping on the couch. His back is already strained from helping Parker up and down the stairs. He reaches over and grabs more chips. When he looks up, he sees his daughter standing up on the bench of her plastic picnic table.

"Everybody! Hi." Christine screams, trying to get everyone's attention.

Brennan and Booth share a glance, while Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Clark, and Wendell, just stare at the little girl.

"I gotta tell you guys something." Christine giggles. "I mean two things." She pauses, taking a sip of her juice. Before either of her parents can stop her, she blurts out, "Mommy and daddy has joined in holy mattress money and mommy's gonna have a baby soon!" She smiles, letting out a soft squeal. "Thank you for listning to me. I'm done." She hops down, dropping her empty cup on the deck and chasing after Michael Vincent after the little boy bumps into her on purpose.

Brennan swallows and turns her head slowly, knowing exactly what she'll see when she does.

Cam blinks, looking at Booth, a smile tugging at her lips. "You did _what?_"

Booth shrugs and twists his wedding band around his finger. "Bones and I got married on Thursday."

"And I wasn't invited?" Cam's slightly hurt and more than a little confused.

"It was small. You'll be invited to the next one, Camille."

"Next one? Seeley, what are you talking about? Do you have another girlfriend I don't know about? Because that—."

"No! Why would you even think that? I mean, Bones and I are gonna have another ceremony, a bigger ceremony later this year or early next year. Family, extended family, and all of our friends will be invited to that one. I promise."

"You're really married?"

Booth smiles. "Yeah." He walks over to Brennan and loops his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to him.

Brennan fights it at first but then relaxes and leans into him. She pops a pretzel into her mouth and her eyes flutter across the shocked faces of their friends and colleagues.

"And," Booth tilts his head down and glances at his wife for a brief second. "And we're having a baby. Well, Bones is having the baby, but you know what I mean."

Brennan takes the opportunity to slap him upside the head. "Booth!"

"What? Christine just told everybody. I'm just confirming it. I know you wanted to keep it a secret, but whether I just announced it now or in two weeks, it wouldn't be a secret. Our daughter spilled the beans, not me."

"The only reason _she_ knew the secret was because you had to go and blurt it out this morning."

"We're still on this?" He pauses. "What difference does two weeks make?"

Brennan is about to answer him when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," he quickly says, separating from Brennan and making his way towards the door.

"Saved by the bell," Wendell mutters.

"We're not done having this conversation," Brennan calls after him, but he's already halfway to the front door.

* * *

Booth heads through the house and glances into the living room, looking at his son, who's sitting in the recliner. "Are you sure you don't wanna come outside, bub?"

Parker nods, changing the channel. "Maybe later."

Booth smiles. Maybe later is better than a flat out refusal to join the party. "Okay." He walks over to the door and checks the peephole. He knits his brows together instantly, the wrinkles in his forehead pronounced. He balls his left hand into a fist too. His breathing grows heavy and fast, heat rises to his cheeks, and his body starts to tremble. He pulls open the door, his brain shutting off the second he sees the man on the other side. He is no longer in control.

Brennan heads into the house when her curiosity gets the better of her. "Booth, who's at the door?" She appears in the foyer just as his fist makes contact with the man's face. "Booth!" She runs over to him, placing her hand between his shoulder blades and tugging him back a little. "What was that for?" She glances at the man, who had staggered backwards and is now on the ground. She doesn't recognize him. "Booth?"

Booth drops his arm and turns his head towards his partner. He's still scowling, tears are streaming down his cheeks, his chin is quivering, and his whole body is shaking even more than it was moments ago. He just stares at her, rubbing his hand.

* * *

**_Horrible place to stop, I know :)_**


	48. Chapter 48

Brennan shifts her weight, turning her head towards the groaning man beginning to sit up on the front porch and then looking at Booth. Her mouth is wide open, her eyes wide. She blinks. "Booth, what was that about?" She takes his right hand and brushes her thumb against his raw, bloody knuckles, examining the damage.

Booth winces and looks down at his hand. He swallows. "I—I have to go." He pulls his hand back and walks away.

Brennan turns to the man just starting to stand up. "You, stay there." She goes after Booth, catching up to him in the kitchen.

He's leaning against the island counter, propping himself up on his forearms, his head bowed.

She steps up beside him and rubs his back, right between his shoulder blades. She moves her hand up to the nape and his neck and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

He lets out long, deep breaths and winces as he balls his injured hand into a fist. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Bones. I—he—I don't know what happened. I saw his face, I saw him smile, and the next thing I know, he's on the ground, you're next to me, and my hand hurts."

"Who is he?"

He lifts his head and looks at her. "Gregory Jenkins."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"He's the—he killed Rebecca and he nearly killed Parker." He can barely utter the words.

She swallows. "Oh, Booth." Her eyes drift to his hand, and she touches his knuckles tenderly with her thumb again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm not _that_ guy."

"Sure you are."

He coughs and steps back, staring at her.

"When you feel threatened or when you feel like someone you love is threatened, you react strongly—very strongly. It's instinctual." She pauses, flicking her eyes back up to meet his. "For what it's worth, I feel like I want to punch him too."

His face softens, a smile breaking through. He lifts his swollen hand and places it on her cheek. He lowers his head and presses his lips against hers, their foreheads touching. He lets the kiss linger just a little bit longer than usual.

She takes a step into him and kisses him back, her hand finding the back of his neck again.

He pulls away and blinks, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "Why the hell is he here?"

She shrugs. "You punched him before we got a chance to question his motives." She's completely serious, but her small smile convinces him otherwise.

"Is he still out there?" He asks, his anger returning to his voice.

She nods. "Yes."

Christine runs in and looks at her parents, cocking her head to the side. "Mommy, daddy, why are you inside? The party's out _there_." She points towards the backyard and grabs her mother hand, tugging on it. "Come on."

Brennan's about to answer when there's a knock on the open front door.

"I'll get the door."

Before Brennan can reach out and grab her daughter, the little girl is already on her way to the door. "Christine." She follows the child, leaving Booth in the kitchen.

* * *

Christine looks up at the man standing outside and smiles at him. "Hi. Do you know my mommy and daddy?"

Gregory Jenkins shakes his head. "Not exactly."

"Why are you here?"

"I need to apologize."

"For what?" Christine presses her lips together while she waits for his answer.

Gregory swallows and fiddles with his baseball cap. "I did something bad. I did something stupid. I hurt some people."

"Hurting people _is_ bad and _very_ stupid."

Gregory nods. "I know. That's why I'm here to apologize."

"Somebody hurt my brother really bad. His name's Parker. He was sleeping for a while, but he's awake now. He was in a accident."

Gregory blinks. "I'm sorry I hurt your brother. I didn't mean to hurt anybody."

Christine furrows her brows and looks up at the man, her blue eyes tainted with moisture. "_You_ hurt Parky? It was _you_?"

Gregory nods. "That's why I'm here."

Christine steps closer to him and starts punching him in the stomach. Tears stream down her cheeks and she gives him a swift kick in the shin. "Go away! Go away, you stupid man!" She mutters, her fists moving quicker and quicker.

Brennan reacts, racing over Christine. She pulls her away, scooping her up and wrapping her arms around her trembling little body. She looks at the man, reaching for the door. "I think you should go now."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to jail, but I needed to apologize. I'm really sorry. I hope he's okay. I'm sorry."

Brennan nods and shuts the door, locking it. She holds Christine tight, stroking her back as the little girl cries into the crook of her mother's neck. "Shhh, Honey. It's okay. He's gone. The bad guy's gone."

Christine quiets down, but clings to her mother. She sniffles and wraps her legs around Brennan's waist tighter. "He hurt Parky, mommy."

Brennan sighs. "I know, sweetheart."

Christine lifts her head and rubs her eyes, clearing her throat and swallowing. "I'm sorry I hit and kicked him, mommy. He just made me so, so, so mad."

Brennan nods. "I know. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Christine shakes her head. "I won't." She sighs. "He hurt Parky, mommy," she mumbles into her mother's shirt collar.

Booth emerges from the kitchen, an icepack laid over his swollen knuckles.

Brennan turns around, hearing the footsteps. "He's gone. He came to apologize."

Booth's anger bubbles up to the surface again. "Apologize? He killed someone! He almost killed my son! He has no business coming here and apologizing. He should be rotting in jail. He should be d—." He bites his bottom lip and lets out a puff of air through his nose.

Brennan sets Christine down and nods. "He's gone." She pauses. "How's your hand?"

He shrugs. "I'll live." He pauses. "How did he even know where we live?"

"I don't know, Booth." Brennan walks over to him and hooks her arm around his waist, giving him a sideways hug. She tilts her head and looks at him.

He meets her gaze and sighs, a hint of a smile on his face. "We should, uh, we should get back to the party." He turns his head and all their friends are standing in the hallway, staring at them and sharing glances between them.

Brennan shakes her head. "I'd rather clean up. Perhaps we can watch a movie or play a game of some sort. I'm exhausted, and after what just happened, I—I find that I'm not in the mood to 'hangout' and converse with our friends."

He nods. "Good. Me either." He looks at Christine and smiles at her. "Hey, princess. Are you okay?"

Christine shakes her head, holding onto her mother's leg. "He hurt Parky. I do not like him."

He nods. "I don't either, baby." He squats. "Come here."

Christine separates from Brennan and walks over to her father, taking slow and hesitant steps. She throws herself into him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Is he gone for good, daddy?"

He nods. "Yeah. He's not gonna come here ever again. I promise."

Brennan sighs, looks at Booth for a split second, and then walks towards the group of people gathered a few feet away to inform them of the change of plans.


	49. Chapter 49

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Booth checks on Parker and then pokes his head into his daughter's room. He smiles at her sleeping form snuggled under the covers and pulls the door shut again. He lets out a breath and heads down the hallway. He walks into his bedroom and notices the sliver of light poking out from the bottom of the bathroom door. He pads over to the adjoining bath and knocks. "Bones?" He hears a muffled 'hmmm' and a sigh. Worried, he turns the handle and steps into the bathroom. "Bones?"

Brennan, who's mindlessly running her palm across the surface of the water as she reclines farther back in their tub, opens her eyes and turns her head towards the door. She smiles. "Would you like to join me?" She shifts, sitting up, and stares at him, one eyebrow raised in anticipation for his reply.

His eyes slowly drift from her face to the tips of her toes, which are sticking up out of the water.

When he doesn't answer, she asks, "Is everything okay, Booth?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"You're lying."

"Since when can you tell when someone's lying?"

She sighs and decides not to answer him. She moves on, saying, "You didn't deny my accusation, which tells me that you were lying. Everything isn't fine. What's wrong?" She pauses and watches his eyes dance across her submerged body. "Am I distracting you? Would it help if I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel?"

He walks over to her and sits down on the rim of the bathtub. "I lost it earlier, Bones. I lost it. I've lost it before, a few times, but this, this was different. I punched a guy—in my house, with my son and daughter a few feet away."

"Booth." She rests her hand on top of his. "You're not your father."

"If Christine had come running inside three minutes earlier, she would have, she would have seen it, Bones." He pulls his hand away, his eyes falling to a chip on a tile near his left foot. "I don't want my kids seeing that side of me—_ever_—and I got this close to having that happen today."

"I'm sure if Christine or Parker were standing in the foyer, you wouldn't have done what you did."

"That's the thing, Bones." He looks at her again. "I would have. You know why? Because I lost control. I didn't know what I was doing. I saw his face, I saw him smile like everything was fine, like he didn't almost kill my kid, and I lost it."

She swallows.

"And _you_ had to see me lose it. If it was so easy for me to punch that guy, knowing my kids were close by, what's stopping me from hitting you when we're having an argument or hitting Christine or Parker when they do something wrong?"

Well, this isn't where she saw this conversation going. She stands up and reaches for her towel. She steps out of the tub and dries herself off quickly before wrapping the towel around herself. She pulls up the drain stopper and sits down on the edge of the tub beside him. She places one hand on his cheek and looks into his cloudy brown eyes. "You would never do that because I know the kind of man you are, Booth."

He leans his cheek against her palm and finds her gaze.

"Did you use the best judgment? No, not at all, however, if I were to put myself in your shoes, momentarily, I would have done the same thing. After you told me who he was, I did want to punch him or at least, I wanted to give him a swift kick in the testicles."

He lets out a laugh.

"You're the father of a teenage boy whose life is forever changed because of that man's poor decision making. Your reaction was natural and no one can fault you for acting the way you did."

He closes his eyes and lets out a breath, listening to her.

"Parker would have understood. If he hadn't been so distracted and had heard and seen what happened, he would have understood. He wouldn't love you any less. If Christine had seen you punch that man, she would have understood why you did what you did too. You know why? Because she, too, got physical with him after she found out that he's the man responsible for hurting her older brother." She pauses. "I am in no way condoning violence, but both your reactions are understandable given the circumstances." She pats his cheek and scoots closer to him. "She's a lot like you."

He lifts his eyes to meet hers again.

She smiles. "That man, he's being charged and he'll spend a considerable amount of time in prison. We cannot change what happened today, but we can move past it. It doesn't matter why he came by our home or how he found out where we live. Right now, we need to focus our efforts into helping Parker heal. Dwelling on this moment, analyzing it, is not going to help the situation any. This moment doesn't define who you are, Booth, because as far as I'm concerned, that man deserved that punch and a lot more."

He leans forward, lowering his head just a smidge, and inching closer. His lips touch hers lightly at first, his eyes falling shut as he deepens the kiss and pushes back some of her hair with his hand.

She moans softly against his lips, her hand snaking around to the back of his neck.

He breaks the kiss and tilts his head, brushing his lips along her jaw and down her neck. He stops in the hollow of her right collarbone, showering it with soft pecks. He stops and looks her in the eyes. "Thanks for, um, talking me off the ledge, there, Bones."

She shrugs, mumbling something as his lips make contact with her neck again.

"Do you still want me to join you in the tub?"

"I'll have to refill it," she moans, biting her bottom lip, "which is not a problem," she breathes out.

He laughs against her skin and feels her shiver. He pulls back and smiles at her. "I love you." He touches her stomach over the towel and tickles it. "I love you too," he whispers.

She rolls her eyes, letting out a laugh herself. "You're ridiculous, but I, I love you too, Booth, and I'm sure the fetus loves you too." She shakes her head at that and bites back a smile.

"Of course our baby loves me." He stands up and reaches over, turning the knobs on the bathtub. He runs his finger under the stream of water to test the temperature and then turns the hot water knob a little more. He stands up straight and pulls his T-shirt over his head.

"Are you okay?"

He nods. "I'm okay now, Bones."

"I helped?"

"You always do." He smiles and removes his sweatpants and boxers.

She gives him a quick glance, her eyes drifting over his now naked body, the corners of her lips twitching into a smirk. She stands up and lets out a gasp when he immediately loosens her towel and tosses it behind him. He takes her hand, helping her into the tub, and then joins her. He settles under the water and leans against one of porcelain walls.

She sits down and scoots along the tub floor until she's sitting between his legs with her back flush against his stomach. She leans her head back on his chest and closes her eyes as his arms wrap around her, his hands resting delicately on her stomach.

He buries his face in her hair and presses a kiss to the back of her head. "Are you still mad at me for confirming the pregnancy earlier?" He asks after a couple minutes of calming silence.

She shakes her head. "I wasn't mad at you."

"You seemed mad."

"I assure you that I wasn't."

"So I don't have to sleep on the couch?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch. It's not good for your back. If I was mad at you, I'd make you sleep in the guestroom. That would be more logical."

He smiles. "You know, we're gonna have to start turning that guestroom into a baby's room soon."

She nods. "I'm well aware of that, Booth."

His thumb skims across her submerged belly and he lowers his head, pressing a kiss to her neck, just below her ear.

She shivers and lets out a satisfied moan. "We need to talk about what Parker said at the cemetery this morning."

"Not now—later," he mumbles against her ear.

"Booth," she starts, but loses her train of thought when his lips slide down and peck at her shoulder and his hand starts to caress her left breast. "We can talk about that la—," she gasps, "ter." The last syllable falls off her lips as a whisper and she relaxes against him.

* * *

**_So I've decided to keep going with this story and _****_I'm planning on having the next chapter skip ahead a couple months. Right now, I'm thinking that in this chapter the sex of the baby will be revealed and there will be some baby shopping with Angela and Brennan._**


	50. Chapter 50

**_A/N: Just a friendly reminder that this chapter skips ahead two months, as I stated in the previous chapter, and as you'll soon discover, this chapter is different than what I had planned, but I hope you like it anyway...happy reading :)_**

* * *

Brennan's awake earlier than she normally is, and that's saying something. She switches off her alarm, sits up, leaning back against her pillows, and glances at Booth, watching him sleep for a few brief seconds before she places her hand on her stomach, the occupant inside beginning to stir. She looks down and smiles. "Good morning." She rubs the side of her belly and lets out a breath. "Your daddy says that according to an app on his phone, you're the size of a mango this week, which means you're approximately six inches long and weigh eight and a half ounces. Those are just average measurements, of course." She smiles. "He's also convinced you're a boy. He says he's known since the very beginning. There is a greater chance that you have male genitalia, I will give him that, though it is by a small margin, so I don't give his gut much credence," she whispers.

Booth's lips curve into a smile as he listens to her talk, staying still, as to not alert her to the fact that he's not actually asleep.

"We find out today." She looks at the clock on her nightstand and her eyes fall back down to her protruding baby bump. "We find out in five hours and twenty six minutes, to be more exact." She lowers her voice. "You know, I actually agree with your daddy. I think you're a boy too, but I'll never tell him. I won't give him that satisfaction." She slides her hand across her lower abdomen. "I have no preference, though." She laughs when the baby gives her a soft kick and then amends her previous statement. "I am neither confirming nor denying this, but maybe I'm secretly hoping you're a boy."

Booth groans as he rolls onto his back to get more comfortable. He shifts again, lying on his side facing the window, still pretending to be asleep.

She turns her head, somewhat startled by the sudden noise and movement. Not wanting to wake him up, she untangles her legs from the sheets and stands up. She slides her feet into her slippers and wraps herself in her bathrobe. She gives him one last glance before walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Brennan heads down the hallway and stops suddenly, noticing that Parker's door is opened a crack. She takes another step forward and pushes the door open more. She freezes, her chest tightening when she sees that his room is empty. She swallows. "Parker?" Although the teenager doesn't need the assistance of a wheelchair any more, he's still very unsteady on his feet and his muscles are still significantly weaker than they were before the accident. He still needs some help, especially up and down stairs and even walking short distances is difficult for him. Besides his physical limitations, it's barely past five o'clock in the morning, too early for a seventeen year-old to be awake when he doesn't have school.

Parker comes out of the bathroom, supporting himself on his cane. He hadn't heard her calling him. He lifts his head and meets her concerned, but surprised expression. "Morning, Bones."

She blinks, supporting herself on the doorjamb. "Where did you just come from?"

"I had to pee." He hobbles closer to her, stopping a few times to catch his breath and rest his aching muscles.

She just continues to stare at him. She's happy, confused, worried, and relieved all at once. "I don't understand. How?"

He meets her gaze. "I had a dream—a nightmare—and when I woke up, I really had to pee. I saw the walkie-talkie on my nightstand and I almost reached for it, I almost called for my dad or for you, but I didn't want to wake you guys up. I'm tired of feeling like a burden, so I—I—I decided to try and walk to the bathroom without help. I almost pissed myself, but I did it."

"You are _not_ a burden, Parker."

He ignores her and heads into his bedroom, needing to sit down. He doesn't make it to his bed. He reaches out for his desk, dropping his cane and sitting down in the chair. He lets out a sigh of relief, letting himself sink into the cushion.

Tears pool into the corners of her eyes as she watches the teenager catch his breath. The vice around her heart tightens and she walks into his room, shutting the door behind her. "You are not a burden, Parker," she repeats. "Your father and I love you very much."

He shakes his head, flipping a quarter with his fingers. "No, Bones, I am, I'm a burden. Since the accident, you and my dad, especially my dad, have put your lives on hold for me. He hasn't been to work in four months because of me. He hasn't left the house except to take me to the hospital for physical therapy. You switched doctors 'cause of me and you've scheduled your doctor's appointments around my PT sessions just so my dad can go." He flicks his eyes up, looking at her for the first time in three minutes.

She blinks her vision clear and steps closer to him. She pushes his chin up with her thumb and places her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, all those things you've mentioned are true, but I, we, your father and I, don't want you to rush your recovery just because you feel like you're a burden, buddy. We love you. We love you so much. We just want to help you."

"What happens when the baby comes, huh? What happens then? Babies need lots of attention."

She nods, brushing away a tear from his cheek. "We love having you here. There isn't anything either one of us wouldn't do for you. You are not a burden or an obligation. You are part of this family and nothing trumps family. Your dad taught me that." She pauses. "You're progressing nicely. Dr. Hunter believes you'll only need a few more sessions with her and I'm not due for another twenty one weeks."

He shrugs, pulling away from her slightly.

After a couple minutes, she grows tired of the silence, so she breaks it. "I'm proud of you. I admire your strength and determination. You are not the same kid that moved in with us two months ago, Parker. You smile, you laugh, you spend less time in solitude, and you talk to us, you confide in us. You've always been family to me, but in the last couple months, I truly feel like we're _a_ family. You will never be a burden, to me or your father."

He looks up at her again, a small smile breaking through his tears.

She drops a kiss on the top of his head and pats him on the shoulder. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

He shakes his head. "Not really, no."

"If you change your mind, just come find me." She smiles. "I can help you back into bed if you'd like. It's only ten past five. You should try and get some more sleep."

"I can get back into bed myself, Bones."

She nods. "Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"You're finding out the sex of the baby today, right?" He asks, reaching forward and placing both his hands on her stomach.

"Yes, if the baby cooperates." She rests her hand on one of his.

"Is the baby healthy?"

She nods. "I believe so, yes, but my last appointment was five weeks ago. There's a lot that can happen in five weeks."

He drops his hands and bites his bottom lip. "Bones?"

"Yes, Parker?"

"Do you believe in God?"

That's not something she was expecting. "No, I don't, but your father seems to have a lot of faith in him. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think he really listens and grants every prayer?"

"I can't answer that, buddy. That's a question better suited for your dad." She pauses. "Why?"

"I—my mom—."

"You can tell me."

He sighs. "I used to, when I was younger, I—." He swallows. "I used to pray that I could spend more time with my dad. After Teeny was born, I prayed a lot more. I asked God to make it possible for me to spend more time with you guys. Did I do this? Is this my fault?"

"Absolutely not. If God existed and if he was capable of listening and granting every single prayer, he'd have found a different way for you to spend more time with us that didn't involve anyone getting hurt." She pauses. "Is that what your nightmare was about?"

He nods. "It's been a recurring nightmare."

She gives him another kiss, this time on the forehead. "This is not in any way your fault."

He shrugs.

"You are not responsible for what happened, even indirectly." She smiles at him. "I'm going to go get ready now. If your father isn't awake when I get out of the shower and if you're still awake, I'll help you downstairs." She starts to walk towards the door.

"Bones."

She turns back to him, pressing her lips together and arching an eyebrow.

"I—it's easier to talk to you than to my dad for some reason, right now, at least about this stuff, so thanks for listening."

"You're welcome." She walks out of the room, closing his door halfway and disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

**_Next up: Booth and Brennan find out the sex of the baby_**


	51. Chapter 51

Booth's standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. He turns his head and glances at Brennan, who's sitting at the island perusing an old journal on Forensic Anthropology that she hadn't had a chance to read yet and drinking tea. He looks at Parker, who's in his own little world beside her eating cereal, and then looks at his partner again.

Brennan lifts her eyes above the top edge of the magazine, catching him staring at her. She raises an eyebrow, her smile hidden.

He sees the smile in her clear blue eyes and matches it.

She studies his expression for a couple minutes before he turns back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast. She purses her lips and sets her mug down, then the journal. "You heard me this morning, didn't you?"

He jerks his shoulders and then looks back at her. "What?"

"You did. You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bones."

"Yes, you do."

His smile grows into an amused grin, but he stays silent, going back to the pancakes.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." He looks at her, noticing the pink rising to her cheeks. "You're bonding with the baby, Bones. No need to be embarrassed about it. Experts say he can hear your voice now. I think it's cute, especially when you use big, squinty words, and tell him stories about his big brother and sister, though I would prefer it if you stopped talking to him about dead bodies. It's kinda creepy."

She blinks. _How did he know all that?_

"Our shower echoes." He laughs, putting the finished pancakes on a plate.

She swallows. "Oh. It's rude to eavesdrop." She lifts her journal again, resuming where she left off.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just, you know, listening without your knowledge of it."

"That is the very definition of eavesdropping, Booth."

He smiles at her, but sighs, hoping she won't stop talking to their unborn child just because he had heard her. The sound of scurrying little feet interrupts his thoughts, so he grabs the plate of pancakes and sets them in the middle of the island counter.

Christine comes running into the kitchen, slowing to a stop at her father's side. "Mommy! Daddy! Good moooorning!"

Booth smiles and lifts her in the air, letting out a grunt. He gives her a kiss as he lowers her back down to the floor. "Good morning, princess. How did you sleep?"

Christine gives him a thumbs up before bumping his outstretched fist. "Like a baby. Like the baby in mommy's tummy." She walks over to the stools and climbs up. She sits on her knees and touches Brennan's stomach, which is more pronounced in the fitted shirt she's wearing. She lowers her head, pressing her ear against her mother's belly like she does often. She knocks. "Knock, knock, little Alien. It's me. Daddy says you can hear me, so hi and good morning." She kisses Brennan's stomach and sits up again.

Brennan smiles, setting her journal to the side and putting two pancakes on her daughter's plate. "Do you know what today is, Honey?"

"Saturday," Christine says before squeezing an access amount of syrup all over her plate.

Brennan laughs. "Yes, that is correct," she starts, helping her daughter cut up her pancakes into bite-sized pieces. "Today, daddy and I find out if you're going to have a little brother or little sister."

"Oh!" Christine picks up her fork and digs in, while her father pours her a cup of orange juice. "Are you taking requests, mommy?"

"It doesn't work like that, sweetheart."

"So, no?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No, but I still want you to tell me if you're hoping the baby is a boy or a girl."

Christine swallows. "I want a little sister."

"Any particular reason?"

Christine shrugs. "I already have a brother, so I want a sister."

Brennan nods. "I see." She smiles. "Would you be upset if the baby was a boy?"

"I want a sister," Christine states firmly, stabbing her fork into her pancakes.

Brennan sighs, now secretly hoping the baby's a girl. She puts two pancakes on her plate and looks at Booth, who's looking at her too. His eyes are reassuring and she can almost hear him telling her not to worry about it, even though he's not saying anything.

* * *

At 10:30, Brennan's sitting on an exam table at the hospital, checking her emails on her phone. They dropped Christine off at Angela and Hodgins' place earlier and Booth had just come back from dropping Parker off upstairs for his PT session.

Booth snatches the phone away from her and slips it into his pocket.

She gasps. "Booth," she grumbles, "I was in the middle of replying to a very important email regarding—."

He cuts her off. "This time is for you and me." He taps on the sign on the back of the door. "Attention: please refrain from the use of cellular—," he starts to read, only to be silenced by something lightly tapping him on the back. He turns around and looks at the floor, seeing a familiar tube of lotion by his feet. "Hey!"

She shrugs, biting back laughter. "Can I have my lotion back?"

"No, I'm keeping this too." He bends down and picks up the tube, putting it in his breast pocket and patting it, looking right at her with a smirk on his face.

She shifts on the leather. "Where is Dr. Greene?"

He takes a step closer to the table. "The nurse said she was running a little behind. She'll be here in a couple minutes. Relax, Bones."

"I'm just anxious," she confesses.

"She'll be fine, Bones. Whether the baby's a boy or a girl, she'll be fine."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"Lucky guess."

She rests her head back and closes her eyes.

He presses a kiss to her forehead and sits on the edge of the exam table.

She opens her eyes and pushes her lips together. "Will _you _be upset if we have a girl?"

"I'm just going to pretend that your hormones are screwing with your head and making you think irrationally because that is the most ridiculous question I've ever heard."

She just glares at him.

He brushes her hair away from her face with his fingers. "I'll humor you anyway, though. No, the answer is no, absolutely not." He lowers his head and kisses her stomach. "Boy or girl, it doesn't matter."

"I believe you."

He lifts his head and smiles at her, closing the gap between their lips. "I love the baby, Bones. Just because I have a feeling that we're having a boy, doesn't mean I'll be unhappy if we have a girl. I have a son and I have a daughter and I love both of them equally."

She smiles. "And Parker?"

"He has his preference, but as long as the baby comes out with ten fingers, ten toes, and all his organs inside his body, it's not gonna matter."

"Gastroschisis."

He scrunches his face. "Gastro—what?"

"Gastroschisis. It's a congenital abdominal wall defect, in which a baby is born with some of its organs outside its body."

He furrows his brows. "That's actually a thing?"

She nods. "Yes." She pauses and after a few minutes of comfortable silence, she blurts out, "Speaking of Parker, he feels like a burden."

He shakes his head. "What?"

"I said—."

"Bones, I heard you. I'm just trying to figure out why he would say something like that and when."

"This morning, after I left our bed, he, uh, I was passing by his room and I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. I looked inside and he wasn't there. I thought it was strange that he wasn't in his room. I was concerned, but when I walked back into the hallway, he was standing there. He had walked to the bathroom by himself. He told me he didn't want to wake us up and proceeded to explain to me why. He said he's tired of feeling like a burden."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him he was not a burden and that we loved him." She can't read his expression, so she sighs. "Should I have told him something else?"

He shakes his head. "No, Bones. You said the right thing." He smiles at her, but it quickly fades. "He really said that? He said he feels like a burden?"

She nods. "He's been feeling like this for a while now, I assume, because his reasons were thought out. He was prepared to explain himself."

"What were his reasons?"

"He said that we're putting our lives on hold for him. You haven't been to work since the accident, you haven't left the house since we came home from the hospital other than to take him to physical therapy and when we packed up Rebecca's place, I switched obstetricians, and I scheduled my prenatal appointments around his PT sessions so you could be present for them." She sighs. "I don't know if he heard me this morning. I know he heard me, but I'm not sure if he—."

He touches her cheek with his palm, looking at her directly. "You don't know if you got through to him. You don't know if he believes you."

She nods. "He's been doing so well. His mood has improved and he's made great progress physically. I thought we were passed this, especially after the talk we had with him the day after we visited Rebecca's grave. It feels like we're going backwards rather than forwards." She sighs.

He notices the shift in expression and body language. "What aren't you telling me, Bones?"

She meets his eyes again. "Parker thinks this is his fault because he asked God to make it possible for him to spend more time with us, with you. He blames himself for what happened to Rebecca. I told him it wasn't his fault and that if God existed—."

"Which he does."

She continues as if he hadn't interjected. "He would have found a different way to allow all of us to spend more time together that didn't involve hurting anyone. I stressed that this wasn't his fault, so I hope he believes me."

"Wait, he walked to the bathroom by himself?" He asks, finally registering what she had said earlier.

She nods. "Yes."

"That's great!"

She smiles. "I know."

He can't resist kissing her again.

The door opens then and a tall, slender woman with straight, dusty blonde hair tied up in a bun walks into the room, holding a chart. She clears her throat.

He moves away from Brennan quickly and turns his head towards the extra body in the room. He stands up and swallows. "Oh, hel—lo Dr. Greene. Good morning."

Brennan wipes the corners of her mouth with her thumb and stares at her doctor.

"Yes, it's a very good morning, I see." Dr. Greene laughs. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She pushes her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and sits down on the rolling stool. "Judging by your smile, I take it you're good, Temperance?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Greene, though I've been better, but can we skip the small talk and get on with the appointment?"

"The small talk is part of the appointment."

"She's—."

"Choose your words wisely," Brennan warns.

He swallows. "Never mind."

"How about we do the ultrasound first and then we'll worry about everything else?" Dr. Greene stands up, setting the chart down on the stool. "How's Parker?" She rolls up Brennan's shirt and tucks it under her bra.

"He's doing better," Booth answers.

"That's good." Dr. Greene squeezes the gel onto her patient's slightly round stomach and presses the transducer down in the dollop, moving it and spreading around the gel in the process. "And your little girl? How's Christine?"

Booth smiles. "She's great. She's really excited. She calls the baby a little alien. A couple weeks ago, she asked her Gampa to buy all the big sister books he could find. She's read all of them—twice."

Dr. Greene laughs. "Something tells me she'll be an excellent big sister."

"I don't have any doubts."

Dr. Greene nods and presses a couple buttons on the machine, turning the screen around to herself. "Ah. There you are, little one. You like to hide, don't you?" She smiles at the fuzzy picture, calculating some measurements and examining the fetus carefully, before swiveling the screen around. "Everything looks good. Height and weight are well within the norms for 19 weeks gestation. The baby is measuring a little above average, actually."

"Ha. You hear that, Bones? Our kid is already an overachiever."

Dr. Greene smiles and points. "The head is here and that's its little fist."

Brennan turns her head and looks at the screen.

Booth's smile grows into a giddy grin and he blinks. "Look, Bones."

Brennan nods, unable to take her eyes off the poorly pixilated moving picture.

Dr. Greene clears her throat. "Do you want to know the sex?"

They both nod, too captivated by their unborn child to answer verbally.

Dr. Greene turns the screen again after another minute. "Does Christine want a little sister or little brother?"

"A little sister," Booth's quick to reply.

"And your boy? What's Parker want?"

"A little brother. He's always wanted a brother."

Dr. Greene repositions the probe. "Come on, little one. Come on." She nods. "There we go. He's not shy. He just needed some poking and prodding." She smiles.

"He?" Brennan questions.

Dr. Greene nods, turning screen. "Congratulations. You're having a little boy."

Booth stares, reaching out to "tickle" the baby. "Hey there, little guy." He pauses. "Look, Bones. Look at our little guy."

Brennan nods, focusing on the baby's head.

Booth laughs. "Hey, he's waving to us." His smile gets even bigger, as if that's even possible. "He's perfect, Bones." He pauses, reaching for Brennan's hand. "Look at him." He blinks back tears and clears his throat. He can't turn away. Everything they've been through in the past four months seems to disappear as he continues to stare at his unborn son on the ultrasound machine.

Dr. Greene smiles at the happy couple. "I'll come back in a few minutes." She leaves the room, giving them some privacy.

Booth sits on the edge of the table and tucks her hair behind her ear, his pinky brushing against her temple, getting her attention.

She looks at him. "What are we going to tell Christine?"

"You let me take care of that." He leans over, pressing his lips against hers softly. He puts his hand on her stomach, forgetting that it's still covered in gel. He groans, twists his mouth, and rolls his eyes at the sound of her exuberant laughter. "It's not funny, Bones." He wipes his hand off on the edge of the exam table, his face still contorted in disgust.

"You have to admit that it's a little funny, Booth. The gel is a harmless mixture of propylene glycol and water."

"Whatever the hell it is, it's still sticky and gross."

She laughs again, shaking her head. They're interrupted by her phone ringing in Booth's pocket. "Give me my phone, please. It's Angela."

"What? Are you psychic now?"

"Angela reprogrammed my phone. That's her ringtone."

"She can wait. This is our moment."

"But Booth." She pouts, tilting her head slightly. "It's my phone. I pay the bill. Give it to me. It could be about Christine." She holds out her hand, one eyebrow raised.

He grunts and fishes her phone out of his pocket. "Fine. Here."

She scans the text message quickly and sends a reply.

"What'd she want?"

"I told her that we were finding out the sex of the baby today, so she asked if we found out yet and if yes, is the baby a boy or a girl." She looks down again when the phone chimes. "I don't know what this means. I think she might have sent this to me by accident."

"Let me see." Booth snatches the phone from her again, glancing at the message, which is only a bunch of letters and exclamation marks. "I think this is Angela's way of telling you that she's excited that we're having a boy or she's drunk."

"Booth, she's four months pregnant."

"Pretend drunk, then."

"That's not a real thing." She nods. "Oh, you were joking."

"Bingo."

Her phone rings again and she's almost afraid to open the message. She looks up at Booth. "Angela wants to take me shopping this afternoon."

"For baby stuff?"

She shrugs. "It's a good possibility. Would you like to come with us?"

He shakes his head. "Uh, no. Shopping for baby stuff with two pregnant women? No thanks, I'll pass, Bones. I'd rather sit in a four hour lecture on Ancient Egypt than subject myself to that torture."

"You accompanied me shopping when I was pregnant with Christine. You seemed to enjoy that very much, more than I had expected you to."

"I'll gladly go shopping with you, Bones, but your best friend, no offense, gets a little crazy cakes when she's excited. Then you add in a mess of pregnancy hormones. No, just no." He laughs, kissing her cheek.

"Crazy cakes?"

The door opens and Dr. Greene walks in again. "Am I interrupting something?"

They shake their heads.

"Good. Let's finish this appointment, so you two can get out of here and celebrate."

"That sounds like a great idea," Brennan agrees, eager to leave.

Booth stands up and stands by Brennan's side as the doctor examines her and asks her questions. He's not paying attention to anything Dr. Greene is saying or anything his wife is saying, for that matter. He's thinking about his baby boy, already conjuring up a list of things he wants to do with him that he missed out on with Parker.

* * *

**_I got a little carried away with this chapter, but I hope you liked it._**

**_Next up: Angela and Brennan go shopping_**


	52. Chapter 52

Brennan's standing near a clothing rack, one hand resting on her stomach. She stifles a yawn and blinks slowly, watching Angela move frantically and excitedly through the racks of baby clothes.

Angela pops her head up and smiles. "Sweetie, look how cute this is."

Brennan looks over at her best friend and notices the miniature tuxedo she's holding onto. "Ange."

"Your son is going to look absolutely adorable in this."

"You know, Angela, that outfit is highly impractical."

"But it's cute." Angela gives her a knowing smile.

"Though it is impractical clothing for an infant, I can picture my son dressed in that and I imagine he would look quite handsome and adorable." Brennan smiles. "However, as cute as he would look in that, Booth and I haven't set a date for the ceremony yet, so it would silly to buy a wedding outfit for my unborn baby, especially a newborn sized outfit."

"Fine." Angela puts the mini suit back.

Brennan leafs through the rack and then pulls out a sky blue onesie. Her eyes flash with excitement. "Oh." She walks over to Angela and smiles, holding it up.

Angela stares at the onesie. "You would pick that one, Sweetie."

"Do you get it?"

"Yeah, Honey, I get it."

Brennan proceeds to explain the joke anyway. "Future Genius, except Genius is spelled using the symbols of four elements from the periodic table: Ge for Germanium, Ni for Nickel, U for Uranium, and S for Sulfur." Brennan laughs, completely amused by the onesie.

"Clever."

Brennan stops laughing, catches her breath, and corrects Angela, "It's _genius." _Then she resumes her chuckling.

Angela shakes her head, but can't help but smile at her best friend's utter delight. "Oh, Sweetie, I told you this would be fun."

Brennan puts the onesie in the shopping cart, her mood lifted. "This _is_ fun."

After another few minutes of perusing, Angela lets out a deep-throated laugh. "Hey, Bren." She carries the onesie she just picked up over to where Brennan is. "Now, you gotta admit this one is cute."

Brennan stops and turns around to face her best friend. Her eyes fall to the navy outfit in the artist's possession.

"Does this remind you of anyone we know?"

Brennan flicks her eyes up to meet Angela's. "Booth actually has a similar looking tie in his collection. I've seen him wear it on several occasions. I believe he'll find this outfit very amusing." She takes the hanger and sets it in the cart with the other clothing they've accumulated over the last half hour.

"I'm hungry. Let's buy what we have here and take a break."

"I, too, have worked up an appetite." Brennan smiles and pushes the cart towards the cash registers. Ten minutes later, they're on their way to the Food Court, bags in hand.

* * *

Brennan and Angela are sitting across from one another at a table in the Food Court. Brennan's enjoying a garden salad, while Angela's having fries and a fruit parfait, as the two best friends catch up.

Brennan sets her fork down and takes a sip of her unsweetened iced tea. She swallows and decides to break the comfortable silence that hangs between the two women. "How is Michael Vincent reacting to the prospect of being a big brother?"

Angela blinks and finishes eating her current bite of salad before responding to Brennan's seemingly random inquiry. She smiles. "He's gotten used to the idea. He's starting to get excited now. He's been helping Jack paint the nursery."

"Is that wise? I mean, having a seven year-old help paint the baby's room, that doesn't sound like a very good idea."

Angela laughs. "No, Sweetie, we're hiring professionals to paint the room. We're just trying to select colors right now. Michael Vincent is helping paint blocks of color on the wall so we can see what they look like in the room."

"Oh, I see."

"Christine sounded pretty excited about being a big sister this morning when she was over playing with Michael. She kept going on and on about the little alien in her mommy's tummy."

Brennan nods "Yes, she is very excited." Her eyes fall to her half eaten salad and she chases a tomato around with her fork.

"Sweetie?" Angela drinks her water and tries again when her first attempt to regain the attention of her best friend fails. "Bren."

Brennan looks up, forcing a smile. "I'm worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Booth and I haven't told Christine the sex of the baby yet. I'm worried about how she'll react. When the subject came up this morning, she expressed that she wanted a little sister because she already had a brother. When I asked her if she'd be upset if the baby was a boy, she just repeated that she wanted a little sister."

Angela nods, understanding her best friend's predicament. "I'm sure once you tell her, she'll be excited."

"Booth says if there is an issue, he'll talk to her about it." Brennan finishes her iced tea and closes her salad container.

"Michael Vincent wants a little brother. When he talks about the baby, he calls him Baby Bro. I tried to tell him that the baby could be a girl, but he doesn't seem to care. He's sticking with Baby Bro."

"Well, that's better than little alien."

Angela smiles. "How's Parker doing?"

"He's doing better. PT went well today. He took a couple steps without his cane."

"Wow, that's fantastic."

"I agree. I'm very proud of him. He's making great progress physically, but I fear he isn't making such great progress mentally."

Angela shifts on the chair. "Is he still seeing a shrink?"

"Yes. Dr. Long seems to be helping a great deal." Brennan sighs. "Parker told me this morning that he feels like a burden, which he isn't, but I can understand why he feels that way. Booth and I have, in a sense, put our lives on hold, especially Booth. We've made changes to our lives to accommodate Parker's needs."

"What are you going to do about that?"

Brennan shrugs. "I wasn't aware he was feeling that way until this morning when he told me, so I haven't had much time to think about a solution. I informed Booth, so hopefully we can come up with a plan together."

"I can't even imagine how difficult this is for you guys. The biggest problem Jack and I have to deal with right now is what color to paint the nursery."

"It's not about Booth or me, Angela. It's about Parker. As difficult it is for us, it's more difficult for him."

"Poor kid."

"I'm ready for all this to be over, but I'm starting to come to the realization that it may never be over. It's only been four months and he's only been living with us for half that time, so I have to be patient. I know that two months isn't a sufficient enough length of time to make a long-term assessment."

Angela places her hand on top of Brennan's. "You're doing an excellent job, Hon."

Brennan smiles. "Thank you, Ange."

Angela smirks. "Have you and Booth had any time alone?"

"If you're asking if Booth and I have had sexual intercourse since returning home from the hospital, then the answer is yes."

"I'm not just talking about sex, Bren."

"We have spent adequate time alone together. Booth and I are fine, better than fine, in fact. I actually believe our relationship is stronger than it's ever been."

"Did you come to that conclusion before or after you said 'I do'?"

"After," Brennan draws out.

Angela smiles.

Brennan just shrugs. "There is no correlation between the strength of my relationship with Booth and our recent legalized partnership."

Angela nods. "If you say so."

"There's not," Brennan says, raising her voice just slightly.

Angela nibbles on a fry, watching her best friend's scowl deepen. "How's Booth?"

"I'm worried about him too." Brennan pauses. "I think he needs to return to work, at least part-time, but I don't know how to broach the subject. Parker's starting summer school in a week. Booth will need something to focus on. I hope that when he returns to work, things will begin to settle down."

"That makes sense. Has he said anything about wanting to go back to work?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No, at least not to me, he hasn't."

"He's been afraid to leave Parker alone since the accident, but Parker's getting better. He sees that."

"Examining ancient remains just doesn't give me the same thrill that it used to. I miss my partner. I miss crime fighting."

Angela smiles. "Even if Booth does go back to work, do you really think he'll let you in the field?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Brennan licks her lips. "If you're suggesting that he won't let me in the field because I'm pregnant, then your conclusion has some merit; however when I was pregnant with Christine, I was in the field well into my third trimester, Ange."

"He'll try even harder to keep you out of the field this time around."

"Yes, I believe he will, that's who he is, but he won't succeed. I know my limitations and I know when to quit. I won't put our son in danger. He knows that."

"What do you say we continue shopping?"

Brennan nods. "Sure, okay, but let's stop at the restrooms first."

Angela stands up, tosses their trash away, and grabs her half of the bags.

Brennan gathers up her bags and the two of them walk towards the other end of the Food Court.


	53. Chapter 53

Booth hovers in the doorway of his daughter's room, watching her play with her favorite baby doll.

Christine looks up. "I don't wanna talk to you."

"But I wanna talk to you."

"I don't care."

Booth steps into the room and sits on the edge of her bed. "C'mere, baby."

She shakes her head, taking a brush to the doll's hair. "No."

"Fine. I'll come to you." Booth stands up and walks to Christine. He sits down on the rug and smiles at her. He reaches up and grabs her, pulling her into his lap. He wraps his arms around her to keep her from crawling away, and then starts to tickle her just to see her smile.

She squirms, letting go of her doll. She giggles and hits him lightly, trying to escape. "Daddy, stop! Plea—please, daddy."

He stops, letting her settle down in his lap. He kisses the top of her head and shifts on the rug. "I know you wanted a sister, baby, but baby brothers can be fun too. I have a younger brother."

"But you're a boy, daddy. Boys like baby brothers. I wanna exchange the baby. I want a sister."

"What if Parker said that about you, huh? What if he told me and mommy that he wanted to exchange you 'cause he didn't get the little brother he wanted?"

She draws her bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it, tilting her head and looking up at her father, scowling.

He touches the tip of her nose with his fingertip. "I'm glad we're having a boy."

"Why? 'Cause you're a boy?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. I'm glad because since we're having a boy, you're gonna be my only princess. You don't have to share that title with anyone else."

She smiles then, leaning into his chest, her head resting against his shirt. "I like the sound of that, daddy."

He laughs, stroking her hair, and kisses the top of her head. "I do too, baby." He pauses. "Are you excited again, princess?"

She nods.

"Let's go say goodnight to mommy and your baby brother and I'll tuck you in."

She crawls off his lap and pushes herself up off the floor. "Catch me, daddy." She giggles and runs out of the room.

* * *

Booth jumps up and follows her, lifting her up into his arm when they reach the master bedroom door.

Christine kicks and laughs louder.

He presses his finger to his lips. "Shhh, baby. Mommy might be asleep already." He opens the door slowly and peers inside. He sees Brennan sitting up in bed, reading. He creeps in and smiles at his partner. "Someone came to say goodnight."

Brennan looks up from the pages of her book and glances at Booth, raising an eyebrow.

He nods and sets Christine down on the bed.

Christine sits down on her knees and rests her hand on her mother's stomach. She leans over and presses a kiss to the roundest part. "Hi, little alien. It's me. I like you again. It's okay that you're a boy 'cause daddy says that means I get to be his only princess." She pauses. "Goodnight and sweet dreams." She punctuates her goodnight with a kiss and gives her mother a hug. "Goodnight, mommy."

Brennan brushes her daughter's hair away from her eyes and smiles. "Goodnight, Honey. I love you." She hugs the little girl back and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Time for bed, princess." He looks at Brennan. "I'll be back."

Brennan nods, her smile faltering.

"Something wrong, Bones?"

"We need to talk."

"Alright." He's suddenly nervous. Most of the time he knows what they're about to discuss, but right now, he has no clue.

Christine climbs down off the bed and grabs her father's hand.

He looks at Brennan.

"Go put our daughter to bed, Booth. We'll talk when you get back."

"You're making me nervous, Bones," he whispers before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

Booth comes back a few minutes later and shuts the door. He wraps his hands around his shirt hem and yanks his T-shirt over his head. He pulls back his side of the covers and crawls into bed. He scoots closer to her and meets her a little more than half way for a sweet kiss.

Brennan closes her book and sets it down on her nightstand. "Thank you for talking to Christine. I figured she'd be upset, but I didn't expect her to be _that_ upset."

"No problem, Bones. I told you I'd talk to her." He pauses. "I know that's not what we need to talk, so spit it out. What's all this about?"

She twists her body so she's facing him more and lets out a breath. "I think it's time."

He tugs on the sheet and looks at her. "Time for what, Bones?"

She swallows. "I think it's time for you to go back to work, Booth."

His eyes flash with something resembling anger. "You think?"

"I understand the reason you haven't gone back to work sooner is because you don't want to leave Parker alone, but he's improving a great deal and he's starting summer school next week. I don't see any reason for you stay at home when he's not here."

He just stares at her. He knows she's right. He's just not ready to admit that yet.

"And I, uh, I miss you."

He blinks. "I'm right here, Bones."

"I miss working with you," she elaborates.

He nods.

"I also think that once you return to work, even if it's only part-time, things might start to settle down. We'll reestablish our old routine and perhaps that will make Parker feel more comfortable here."

She does have a point. He can't really argue with her logic. "You miss me?" He tweaks an eyebrow, smirking at her.

She grunts. Out of all the things she said, that's the takeaway. "Yes."

"Aw, Bones."

She rolls her eyes. "Well?"

"I agree with you. I think it's time for me to go back to work."

She gasps. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah."

She lets out a sigh of relief and tilts her head slightly.

He lowers his and closes the gap between their lips. He traces her hairline with his fingertips and tucks her hair behind her ear, before he breaks the kiss.

She decides not to bring up fieldwork right now. That's an argument for another day. Instead, she settles into his side and rests her head on his shoulder. "This will be good, Booth."

He nods, reaching over to switch off her light. He turns his off too and shifts down the mattress. He covers them both with the sheets and drapes his arm over her back, looping it around her waist, his hand settled on her hip.

"Goodnight," she whispers into the crook of his neck.

He shivers and closes his eyes. "G'night, Bones." He pauses. "And g'night, little guy."

She smiles, running her hand over his chest.

"Huhmm," he mumbles and slips his hand under the fabric of her shirt, letting his finger slide freely across her warm skin.

She moans softly. A couple minutes later, her hand slows to a stop as she drifts into a comfortable state, drifting between sleep and consciousness, until finally succumbing to her exhaustion.

He yawns and follows right behind her minutes later.

* * *

**_Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you liked it._**


	54. Chapter 54

**_Sorry this chapter is so late, but real life got in the way and I was having a hard time figuring out what to write. Hope it was worth the little bit of wait. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan's sitting on the living room couch, snacking on pretzel sticks and checking her emails on her phone.

Christine leaps over to her and fluffs her tutu. "Mommy, you're not watching me. Check out my dancey skills." She jumps up and down and spins around and around, wobbling to a stop. "Whoa, dizzy."

Brennan lowers her phone and looks at her daughter. "Careful, Honey." She pauses. "Okay. I'm watching now. Let's see if all that practice is paying off."

Christine flashes her mother the biggest grin she can manage and jumps back into the middle of the living room. "Ready, mommy?"

Brennan's attention is drawn to the staircase when she hears a loud thump. "Hold on, sweetheart. Keep practicing." She rises to her feet and rushes over to the steps. "Parker, buddy, are you okay?" She walks up to where he fell and holds out her hand.

Parker slaps her hand away and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the railing rungs.

Brennan takes a seat beside the teenager and places her hand on his shoulder. "Where's your father?"

"Dad's in the shower," he mutters.

"Why didn't you wait for him to help you?"

"'Cause I'm not a baby! I can do this myself. I can walk down a set of steps, damn it."

"If you could do this yourself, you wouldn't have fallen down," Brennan points out, but quickly realizes that it wasn't the right thing to say. She sighs. "We all have to accept our limitations, Parker, even if they are temporary." She squeezes his shoulder and smiles at him. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine, Bones. I just—my legs kinda gave out on me."

She nods. "Don't give up. If we're thinking optimistically, you made it farther down the stairs today than you've ever gotten by yourself before. That's something to be proud of."

Parker turns his head and looks at her, a smile now evident on his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Celebrate the small victories, remember?" Brennan balls her hand into a fist and holds it up.

Parker bumps her fist with his, his smile more visible and relaxed. "How's the baby?"

"He's seems to be quite restless."

"That's 'cause he's anxious to meet his big brother." Parker grins at her, reaching out and putting his hand on her stomach. "Ain't that right, Little Mister?"

She smiles.

"Parker!" Booth shouts as he practically runs down the hallway. He stops at the top of the stairs and lets out a sigh of relief. "There you are."

"He's fine, Booth," she assures him, knowing exactly what's going through his head. She had those same thoughts a few days ago.

Booth walks down to them. "What's going on?"

"Our son attempted to walk down the steps by himself. He made it almost halfway before his legs gave out."

Booth blinks. "Our son? _Our_?"

She swallows. She didn't realize that she had said that. "Yes. He is our son, isn't he?"

Booth nods. "Yeah, yeah, he is, he's ours. I'm just—you've never said that before—referred to him as _our_ son, I mean."

She shrugs. "Would you like me to stop calling him that? I know I'm not his mom, but you said that—."

Booth shakes his head. "No! No, I don't want you to stop calling him that. He is _our_ son, Bones."

She blinks. "Anyway, he was trying to walk down the stairs by himself. He said nothing hurts, just that his legs gave out on him, causing him to fall down."

"I'm right here, you guys."

She looks at Parker. "Yes, I know, Parker. I'm just answering your father's initial question."

Booth glances at Parker. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. It beats repeating a year. It's only two days a week."

"That's the right attitude, bub."

"So, um, Alex is having an end of the year party at his house on Friday. Can I go?"

Brennan nods. "I don't see why not."

Booth clears his throat. "Bones, we need to discuss this first."

"What's to discuss? Parker's a very responsible kid. Besides, I think that seeing his friends will be very beneficial to him—emotionally, speaking. I'm sure Sweets and Dr. Long would agree."

"We still need to discuss this."

Parker looks between the two adults. "So is that a yes or a no?"

Brennan smiles. "It's a Yes."

Booth shrugs. "It's a maybe," he says at the same time. "We'll talk about this later. We have to get you over to the school."

Parker reaches up and grabs hold of the railing. He pulls himself up slowly and carefully, letting out a breath and wincing slightly.

Brennan stands up, and since she's in a better position, she helps him down the steps.

Booth follows close behind, ready to spring into action if needed. He hands his son his cane when he reaches the bottom step.

Christine twirls into the foyer and prances around on her tippy-toes. "Daddy, Parky, mommy, watch me, please."

"Come on, Honey. Go get your backpack."

"But you didn't watch me. You were helping Parky. It's not fair! I axed you to watch me. I said please and everything."

"I'm sorry I didn't watch you, sweetheart. Tonight when I get home from work, I'll give you my full attention."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, grab your backpack and let's go. You're spending the day with Michael Vincent, while mommy and daddy are at work and Parker's at school."

Christine smiles and skips into the living room. She grabs her backpack off the couch and slings it over her shoulders. She walks back into the foyer and nods. "I'm ready."

Brennan smiles. "Great." She nudges her daughter towards the door and soon, all four of them are out of the house and in the car.

* * *

Brennan's tucked away in her office, flipping through a magazine. She hasn't been able to concentrate all morning. There's a knock on her door, which startles her. She quickly stows away the magazine and turns her head. "Booth, what are you doing here?"

"What were you reading just now?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. What are you doing here?" She asks again. "I thought you said you had a lot of paperwork."

He drops a stack of paperwork on the coffee table. "Got it right here. I missed you, so I decided to come by the lab. I'd rather be bored here with you than be bored all by myself in my office."

"That's sweet, I think."

He smiles and sits down beside her. When she's not expecting it, he reaches across her lap and grabs the magazine she's half sitting on. He turns to look at her, a huge grin on his face. "Doing some light reading, Bones?"

She pushes him, yanking the magazine back and tossing it onto the table. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He laughs, but sighs when he sees she's not amused. "Okay, shoot, ask away."

"Why did you say Parker couldn't go to that party? Is it because Alex has a questionable reputation at school?"

"Alex is a great kid, Bones."

"Then what's your reasoning behind your decision?"

"It's too soon."

"Too soon for what?"

"He's just getting back on his feet."

"If he can go to summer school, he's certainly strong enough to spend a few hours at a friend's house, Booth. I think it'll be good for him to get out of the house, to spend time with kids his own age, to be with his friends. He needs this, Booth. He needs a dose of normalcy. He's dealing with a lot of emotional crap right now."

"Emotional crap?"

"You're not listening."

"Yeah, I am. You think it'll be good for him to spend some time with his friends."

She nods. "Yes, I do. I believe we'll see a vast improvement in his mood after this party."

"I—I don't know, Bones."

"He's known Alex since he was twelve."

He nods. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"You're still wary about leaving Parker alone. I understand your hesitation, Booth, and I realize that Parker isn't 100 percent, physically, yet, he's barely 80 percent, but I honestly believe that this will be good for him and Alex knows him and will look after him. You told me a couple times that they're like brothers. This is one more step closer to Parker feeling normal again. Trust me."

"I trust you."

"Then let Parker off this metaphorical leash you're keeping him on. He's a smart kid. He may have limitations right now, but he knows when to push and he knows when to stop and take a break. He'll be fine."

"It never ceases to amaze me how much you care about Parker."

She smiles. "I love him, Booth. He's a great kid and I hate seeing him like this. I just want him to be happy. I just want him to feel like he's not damaged or broken."

He leans over and presses his lips against hers.

She scoots closer to him and snakes her hand around his neck, resting her other hand on his shoulder as she deepens the kiss.

He breaks the kiss, but doesn't pull back right away. He just sits there, his forehead touching hers, breathing the same air she's breathing. "I love you."

She leans back and smiles at him. "I love you too, Booth."

One corner of his mouth curves upwards into a lopsided smirk. "So a bridal magazine, huh?" He teases.

"Don't you have paperwork to finish?"

He gives her a quick peck on the lips and turns his attention to the mountain of paperwork on the table. After about five minutes, he sets his pen down and looks at her. "So I, uh—." He stops, unsure how to continue. He straightens his back and sighs. "I asked Sweets to be my temporary partner until the baby's born."

Brennan blinks. "Excuse me?"

"It's dangerous out there, Bones, and I don't want anything happening to you or the baby. I can't handle that right now."

"Well, you can tell Sweets that his assistance won't be necessary."

He scowls. "We're not going to debate this. I don't want you going out in the field, that's final. I want you to stay at the lab where you'll be safe."

"There is no such thing as a safe place. Some places are safer than others, but no place is 100 percent safe."

"Bones."

"I may be your partner, your wife, your mate, what have you, Booth, but that doesn't mean you can control me."

"This isn't about me trying to control you, Bones. This is about me trying to protect you and our unborn son."

"You can't control the situation with Parker, so you're trying to make up for it by controlling me. I know what you're doing, Booth, and it isn't going to work."

"That's a lot of psychology for someone who hates it."

"I will stop when I believe it's necessary. There are many women who work up to when their amniotic sacs rupture and—."

"Yeah, well most of those women don't work with the FBI. Most of those women don't have to contend with pissed off criminals or being shot at on occasion." He pauses. "I couldn't stop Parker from getting hurt, but I am damn well going to make sure that my wife and my unborn son are safe. I don't care if you don't like it. Deal with it."

"I will certainly not 'deal with it'. I know my limitations. I will stop when I believe I need to," she repeats.

"I refuse to take you out in the field."

"We're partners!" She stands up and walks over to her desk. She sinks down in her chair and powers on her computer, refusing to look at him.

He stands up and walks up to her desk. "I'm just looking out for you, Bones. I love you and I don't want anything happening to you."

"I knew this was coming. I know you. I just thought that maybe, just maybe you trusted me."

"You know I trust you, Bones. This isn't about trust or control. This is about me trying my best to make sure that the love of my life and my unborn son stay safe."

"I have nothing more to say to you. You can leave now. I'll see you at home."

"Bones, please, just hear me out."

"I hear you loud and clear, Booth, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you."

He grunts and gathers up his paperwork. "See ya later, Bones." He pauses. "I'm glad we had this little chat," he mumbles as he leaves her office.

She turns her head and watches him leave. She sighs and focuses on her computer screen again.

* * *

_**Uh-oh. Well, that could have gone better...**_


	55. Chapter 55

Brennan's standing on the Forensic platform, examining a set of ancient remains she has yet to identify. She hears the lab doors swish as they open, but continues to focus on the task at hand.

Booth rushes through the entrance and stalks up the platform steps, not bothering to swipe his card.

"Only authorized personnel can be up here," she says without looking up.

He pulls out his ID then, waving it. "I am authorized personnel," he grumbles, walking right over to her.

She lifts her head at the sound of his voice and meets his fiery gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would, that's why I asked." She sets right clavicle down in its rightful place and takes a sideways step, picking up the pelvic bone.

"Cullen called me into his office and informed me that you requested a new partner and if he didn't comply with your request, you'd quit working with the FBI all together!"

"A _temporary _partner," she corrects and finding nothing anomalous about the pelvic bone, she sets it back down.

"All the same, Bones." He pauses. "What the hell?"

She just shrugs. "I'm busy working, Booth."

"You're serious with this whole 'new partner' business?"

She looks up at him again. "I have no real desire to work with anyone other than you or to stop working with the FBI, but unless you want to change your mind about Sweets or your refusal to take me out in the field until after our son is born, I'm serious."

"I don't and I won't. I stand by my decision."

"Then, I stand by mine."

"You're just doing this to spite me. That's petty. I made my decision out of my love for you and our unborn son."

"I'm not discussing this with you here, Booth. I'm busy, as you can see." She motions her hand over the skeleton on the table in front of her. "We can discuss this at home later, though it appears that we have little to actually discuss on the matter."

He sighs. "Whatever. Talking to you about this is like talking to a brick wall."

"Perhaps you should go see Sweets if you're spending your time talking to brick walls."

He rolls his eyes. If she had made that comment to anyone else, he'd have laughed or at the very least, smiled a little. "I have to go pick up Parker. I'll see you at home." He starts to walk towards the stairs, but stops.

"I'll be home late. I'll probably miss dinner, but I'll be home at some point tonight."

He nods and heads down the steps and out of the lab.

She watches the doors close behind him. So what if she's being petty? She's just trying to prove a point. As much as she hates fighting with him, she is not about to back down, at least not before he does.

* * *

It's close to midnight and Booth's lying in bed awake, on his back, his eyes closed. Brennan isn't home yet and to say he's terrified is an understatement. He knows they had a fight, he knows she's going to be late, she said so herself, but it's nearing midnight. Surely, she didn't mean this late, right? He can't help but think of the worst-case scenario. It's happened before. A late night at the lab, leads to an even later night at the hospital. He sits up and as he reaches for his cell phone, he hears the front door click shut. He pulls back his hand and lets out a sigh of relief. She's home. She's safe. He lies back down and shuts his eyes, rolling onto his side and feigning sleep.

Their bedroom door opens a few minutes later and then closes again. Brennan sets her purse on the chair and unbuttons her blouse. She brushes it off her shoulders and opens her dresser, opting for a simple long T-shirt. She loses her bra next and unbuttons her slacks. She pushes them off her hips and shimmies out of the constricting fabric, feeling instant relief. She pulls the T-shirt over her head and disappears into the adjoining bathroom.

He tugs on the sheets and peers at the clock through one squinted eye. It's 12:03. It's late, but at least she's home and he knows she's safe. He feels the other side of the bed dip a little as she crawls into bed beside him. He groans, keeping up with his charade. "Bones?"

She turns her head quickly. "Oh. I didn't mean to wake you up," she whispers, settling down for what she figures will be a sleepless night.

"It's after midnight."

"I'm well aware of the time, Booth."

"I was worried." He rolls onto his back and turns his head to look at her.

"I told you I would be late."

"I heard you. I just figured you didn't mean this late."

"I didn't specify how late I was going to be. I was vague on purpose. I didn't know what time I would be home and I, too, didn't mean this late when I informed you of my plans earlier."

"Were you working?"

"Of course I was working, Booth. What else would I be doing?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"Obviously you do know or you wouldn't have asked if I was working." She pauses. "If you're accusing me of something, just come out and say it."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, Bones. I just wanted to clarify that you were working and not just avoiding me." He pauses. "Christine was upset that you weren't home when I put her to bed."

"I just checked on her. She woke up briefly and gave me a kiss goodnight. She also told me to never be late again."

He smiles. "I told her you would be in to say goodnight to her when you got home."

"I always say goodnight to her, no matter how late I come home."

"I know. That's why I told her you would."

She nods. "Goodnight, Booth." She rolls onto her other side, facing away from him and closes her eyes.

He sighs. He doesn't want to go to bed angry, but she's giving him no choice. They're obviously not going to make up tonight and bringing up the 'new partners' discussion again will only result in a bigger fight. "Goodnight, Bones. I love you," he whispers.

She smiles faintly. They may be fighting and she may not like him at the moment, but she does love him and she needed to hear that he loves her too, no matter how messy this whole situation is right now.


	56. Chapter 56

Christine's lying down on the couch, her head in her father's lap. He's telling her all about his day and she's telling him all about hers, as he strokes her hair gently. The little girl sits up and twists her body so she's completely facing Booth. "Daddy, where's mommy? She's late again."

"Mom's working, princess," Booth explains, his voice quiet and unsure.

"Are you and mommy still fighting?"

He sighs. "Yeah, baby, we're still fighting."

"Is she coming home really late again?"

He pulls his daughter into his side and loops his arm around her. He lowers his head and kisses her hair. "She'll be home soon."

"Is mommy really mad at you, daddy?"

He nods. "Yeah, baby."

"What'd you do?"

"I'm just being me."

"Doesn't mommy love you? Why would she be mad at you for being you? That's silly."

He smiles. "I'm just very overprotective and your mom doesn't like that so much."

"You can overprotect me any time, daddy." She giggles.

"I've been overprotective of you since before you were even born, princess. It's who I am."

"Did you do something wrong?"

He shrugs. "I wouldn't say I did anything wrong, but I probably went about it in the wrong way." He pauses. "I should have talked to your mom about the whole thing before I went and asked Sweets to be my partner, but I did it for the right reasons. I did it to protect your mommy and your baby brother."

"Mommy's your partner, daddy. Not Uncle Sweets."

He nods. "And she'll always, always, always be my partner. Besides you and your brother, she's the most important thing in my life and I won't survive if something happens to her. I've been close to losing her on more than one occasion and I just want her safe. She'll be safe in the lab. Well, she'll be safer, at least."

"You should put mommy in a bubble, daddy. She'll be really safe in a bubble."

He laughs. "If your mom would let me put her in a giant protective bubble, I would do just that." He pauses. "I should have expected her to get mad, but I never thought she'd request a new partner or threaten to stop working with the FBI all together. I get the whole new partner thing, but the whole 'stop working with the FBI all together' thing is confusing. I mean, if she really did stop working with the FBI, well, then she would be out of the field and I'd win the argument. I know she just said that to get a rise out of me and baby, it worked."

"Mommy's really, really, really mad at you."

He nods. "Yep." He pauses. "She can be mad at me all she wants. I just care about her so much. I don't want anything to happen to her or your baby brother."

She nods and pats his leg. "It's okay, daddy."

"I wasn't able to protect Parker and there were times over the years when I couldn't be there for your mom." He sighs. "I'm not trying to control her. She thinks I am, but I'm not. She's very independent and strong, that's what I love about her. I'm just trying to protect her the best way I can."

"I know, daddy. Mommy knows that too."

"Got any ideas, princess?"

"Flowers and a fancy-schmancy dinner."

He laughs. "I mean, got any ideas on how I can keep your mom safe, but keep her happy too?"

"Let me think about this, okay, daddy?"

He nods. "Take your time, princess."

She closes her eyes and taps her chin as she thinks. "I got it!"

"I'm listening."

"I lost it. Oops. Hold on, daddy. I'll remember it."

He kisses the top of her head.

"It came back!"

"Okay, princess. What's your brilliant idea? Lay it on me."

"Let mommy be your partner for two more months. Then Uncle Sweets can be your partner and mommy can stay in the lab like you want her to." She pauses. "It's a good idea, right?"

He pulls her up into his lap and squeezes her tight against him. "I love you, baby, and yeah, it's a good idea. It still makes me nervous having your mom out in the field for two more months, but that's a good compromise."

"Daddy, you're squishing me!"

He lessens his grip and kisses her shoulder. "Time for bed, princess."

"But mommy's not home yet!"

"She'll come say goodnight to you when she comes home."

"Promise?"

"I promise. She said goodnight to you last night, didn't she?"

She nods. "Uh-huh. I told her not to come late again, but she did."

"Don't worry, princess. I'll talk to mommy tonight and I'll make sure she comes home at a normal time tomorrow, okay?"

She smiles. "Okay, daddy." She hugs him and hooks her legs around him as he stands up. "Say you're sorry, daddy, and make sure you tell her you love her. That's very inportant. Fix this, daddy."

He adjusts her weight. "I will. I'll fix this." He turns around and sees Brennan standing in the opening between the living room and the foyer. He smiles at her, despite the fight they're currently having. "Mom's home, baby."

She turns her head and squeals. "Mommy!"

He transfers the little girl to her mother, running his fingers through his daughter's hair. "Sweet dreams, princess. I'll let mommy put you to bed 'cause she's home now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He looks at Brennan. "We need to talk."

Brennan nods. "I know," she mouths.

He watches the two of them disappear upstairs and then heads into the kitchen.

* * *

When Booth makes his way upstairs and into his bedroom, it's close to ten. Brennan's in bed, reading the magazine from earlier, except this time she makes no effort to conceal that fact. He pulls his shirt over his head and loses his jeans, opting for a pair of grey sweatpants instead. He crawls into bed beside her and turns his head, looking at her, unsure what to say.

Sensing his eyes on her, she lowers the magazine onto her lap and looks at him.

He takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He's been thinking about what to say for the last two hours, but he takes another few minutes to formulate his thoughts.

She just lies there, staring at him, waiting for him to speak. She sees his lips separate several times, but each time, they close again without a single word uttered. She shifts on the mattress and raises an eyebrow.

He takes that as a hint to hurry up and say something, so he takes in another deep breath and exhales. "Look, Bones, I don't wanna fight anymore. I just want you to see where I'm coming from. I'm not trying to control you. I couldn't even if I did try." He smiles at her. "I just, I don't want anything to happen to you or our son. Call me overprotective, call me controlling, whatever you want, but I love you and the thought of losing you, kills me." He lifts his hand and traces her hairline with his fingers, looking into her eyes. "I would rather you stay at the lab until the baby's born, but clearly, I won't win this argument and you'd be unhappy, which is the last thing I want, so I'm willing to compromise." He presses his lips against her forehead and pushes some stray hair away her face.

She shifts, scooting closer to him, nodding. "I called Cullen and informed him that I overreacted. I have no desire to work with anyone other than you, Booth, and the last thing I want to do is quit working with the FBI, that would be counterproductive."

"I agree."

"I admit I did make that initial call to spite you. I was angry at you. I could blame it on hormones, but I won't because I know that my rash decision-making had nothing to do with the pregnancy."

He nods, listening to her.

"I was listening to your conversation with our daughter, and I—."

"Now who's eavesdropping?"

She scowls.

"I should have talked to you before I sprung the whole 'I asked Sweets to be my partner' thing."

"I would never put our son in danger, Booth."

"Bones, I trust you, I do, but I can't really believe that."

"Excuse me?"

"When you were pregnant with Christine, you charged a suspect and knocked him to the ground, you drove into a tornado and then proceeded to walk through it, and you walked straight through a prison riot. You're not exactly the most rational person when you're pregnant."

She grunts and surges forward, choosing to pretend he didn't say anything. "I can accept Christine's idea. I will spend the last two months or so of my pregnancy in the lab working on our cases if I can spend the next two months out in the field with you. This compromise, of course, can change at any time. By that, I simply mean that pregnancy is unpredictable and I understand that there may be certain things that will prevent me from carrying out our deal as planned, such as unforeseen complications."

"Complications? Like what?"

"There are a slew of things that could go wrong with the pregnancy, Booth, so I am not about to waste time outlining them all for you. The main concern will be preterm labor, which will certainly alter our deal."

"I don't like the sound of that—of the possibility of complications. That's not helping your case, Bones."

She rolls her eyes. "Things happen and we can't always predict them or prevent them. You told Parker not to live in fear. What you're proposing for me is the very definition of living in fear. You can't be afraid that I'm going to get injured in the field. I could get injured at the lab too. I have. I was shot, remember? I could get injured walking up or down the steps. My point is, you can't let your fear rule your life. You can't beat yourself up every time you can't save someone you love from getting hurt."

He sighs. "I know."

"Do we have a deal? Two months in the field and two months in the lab, unless something should occur that prevents me from going out in the field for the slated two months?"

He nods. "We have a deal."

"Good." She pauses. "I'm not apologizing for what I said in my office yesterday. I'm not sorry. I had every right to react that way."

"I'm not asking for an apology and the only thing I'm sorry for is not talking to you first before I asked Sweets to be my temporary partner. All the other stuff is how I feel and I'm not apologizing for that."

"Okay."

"Okay." He pauses. "But I promised Christine I'd say sorry, so I'm sorry I went behind your back and asked Sweets to be my partner and I'm sorry I let this stupid fight go on for as long as it did. I know we fight because we love each other, but I still don't like it."

She scoots as close as she can get to him. She maneuvers herself so she's comfortable and rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I know, Bones. I'll never doubt that. I love you too."

She looks at him and sighs. "I've been miserable for the past two days."

"Same here." He kisses her softly on the lips and loops his arm around her waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Lunch tomorrow?"

He nods. "Sounds good to me." He kisses the top of her head and switches off the light. "G'night, Bones." Tonight they wouldn't go to sleep angry, but he knows once these two months are up, they'll be having another argument, despite the agreement they made tonight. He'll think about that later, much later.

"Goodnight, Booth." She closes her eyes and draws circles on his chest with her finger. It takes her a little longer to fall asleep than she would have liked, but she manages to pass out before midnight.

He has already been asleep for a little over twenty minutes before she drifts into dreamland, having been lulled to sleep by her gentle caresses.


	57. Chapter 57

**_This chapter is pretty long, so I definitely could have separated it into two chapters, which is what I had done originally, but I decided to just lump it all together just because. Hope you like it. :) _**

* * *

Brennan's lying on her back, her hair fanned out over Booth's bare chest while Booth's hand continues to caress her abdomen and swollen breasts, and he catches his breath at the same time with the sheets clumped together at the foot of the bed, unwanted and unneeded, only their feet and ankles trapped in the fabric. They're home alone. Parker's at Alex's party and Christine is with Angela, Hodgins, and Michael Vincent for the night.

She murmurs something, biting her bottom lip, fighting the urge to moan for no reason other than out of habit.

His thumb skims across her nipple and then circles it.

She lets out a moan, despite her effort, and shivers at the contact. "Booth," she whines, her voice slurred. She shifts positions, allowing her head to rest on her pillow. She closes her eyes again, breathing in and out slowly.

He rolls onto his side and presses soft kisses to her bare shoulder.

She lifts her hand and rakes her fingers through his sweaty hair, drawing circles in his scalp with her nails. She slips her hand under his chin and tilts his head back and turns her face to his, looking right into his eyes, not saying a word, the corners of her lips curving upwards into a smirk.

He pushes up the mattress and inches closer to her. Their lips touch for a brief second, their eyes falling shut instantly. He pulls back, but their lips meet again in a more passion filled kiss.

She settles back into his arms, her head on his shoulder. "Huhmm," she mumbles as his hand goes back to caressing her naked body.

"I love you," he whispers.

She nods against his shoulder, scooting closer to her. "Me too. I mean, I love you too, not I love me too."

He laughs. "I know what you mean, Bones." He sighs after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

She separates from him and sits up. "Are you okay, Booth?"

He nods. "Yeah."

She slips off the mattress and looks at him, her expression unreadable. "I'll be right back." She disappears into the bathroom and shuts the door. She comes back out a couple minutes later and reaches for his discarded FBI T-shirt. She pulls it over her head and crawls back into bed beside him. "Is this about Parker?"

He blinks. "I said I was okay, Bones."

"But you're not. I can tell. You're smiling, but I suspect that has more to do with the lovemaking than the mood you're currently in." She pauses. "What's on your mind, Booth? It's completely natural to think about other things while engaging in sexual intercourse."

"I was _not_ thinking about Parker while we were having sex, Bones. I wanna make that very, very, _very_ clear."

"I wasn't suggesting you were, but you are thinking about him now, correct?"

He nods. "Yeah."

She frames his face in her hands and surprises him with a kiss.

It's soft and sweet and it helps him relax. He smiles when she pulls back, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm sure Parker's fine, Booth. He would have called if he wasn't."

"I know. I'm just worried."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't worried." She pauses. "How do you feel about June?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Well, that was random, but um, June, it's a nice month, I guess." He laughs. "Why are you asking me about June, Bones?"

"What do you think about next June for our wedding?" She clarifies.

He rolls onto his stomach, propping himself up on his forearms. He turns his head and looks at her. "Next June for our wedding?"

She nods. "Yes."

"I like June, but that's a year away."

"Yes, it is. Is that a problem?"

He shakes his head. "No, it's not a problem. It's just a long time."

"Well, we're already married, so I don't see what difference it makes."

He nods. "I know. I like June. June sounds nice." He pauses. "So have you come up with anything else?"

"Regarding our wedding?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Just the date. Not the specific date, only the month." She pauses. "I've been doing some research and reading a lot about weddings, though, to get some inspiration. There's a lot to consider."

He smiles.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "Something about you planning _our_ wedding just makes me smile." He sits up and pulls her into a kiss. "It makes me happy. I never thought I'd see the day," he whispers when they break apart.

"I take no pleasure in this. I'm doing this for you."

"No pleasure at all?" He teases.

"None at all."

He laughs and kisses her again. "C'mon, Bones. Just admit it. Now you may believe that marriage is an antiquated ritual, blah, blah, blah, but I know there was a time in your life where you dreamed about your wedding day—the dress, the flowers, even the groom."

She shakes her head. "No."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, perhaps there was _one_ time when I thought about my future wedding, but that was a very long time ago. I was a child. I was foolish."

He smiles.

"Don't look so smug. I was a child."

"So what did little Bones' wedding look like, huh?"

"I don't remember."

"Of course you do." He pauses. "Okay, fine, you don't have to tell me specifics. Admitting it is enough for me."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm hungry." She stands up and pulls off the T-shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Get dressed. _We're_ going to the diner."

He looks at the clock. "I have to pick Parker up at Alex's house at ten."

"That gives us roughly an hour and twenty five minutes to eat. That is plenty of time." She tosses him a fresh pair of boxers and the jeans he changed into after work. "Chop Chop," she adds with a smirk thrown in his direction, adopting his way of getting her to move quicker.

He groans and rolls off the bed. "Can't we just order in?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm in the mood for the diner." She pauses. "Your son is craving pie."

"Damn it, Bones."

She smiles, knowing she won. She looks at her watch. "Now we have an hour and twenty-two minutes to eat."

"Okay, okay." He finishes getting dressed and combs his fingers through his hair.

She pulls her hair into a ponytail and grabs her wallet out of her purse. "Are you ready?"

He nods. "Yep." He comes up from behind her and grabs her hips. He lowers his head, tilting it slightly, and presses his lips against the side of her neck.

She shivers, leaning back on her heels and biting down on her bottom lip. "Booth," she mumbles, pulling away from him and pushing him back. "We have to go."

He steps back and sighs. "Fine." He follows her out of the room and shuts the bedroom door behind him. "You know, we could just spend that hour and a half taking advantage of the fact that both kids are out of the house."

She stops at the top of the stairs and turns around to face him. "Yes, but as appealing as that sounds, I'm hungry and am already quite satisfied with how our evening has played out thus far." She tweaks an eyebrow and smirks.

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"You've already lost."

He nods. "Lead the way, Bones."

She gives him a quick peck on the lips and heads down the stairs.

He follows close behind her and holds the door open for her. He just smirks at her eye roll and ushers her outside with his hand on the small of her back.

"Do not even think about opening my car door for me or you'll lose an arm," she warns, seeing him reach for the handle.

He pulls his arm back and swallows. He walks around the car and hops into the driver's side.

She gets in and buckles her seatbelt, tugging on it to adjust it.

He starts the engine and buckles himself in. He puts the SUV in reverse, backs out of the driveway, and drives to the diner.

* * *

Parker had been quiet as they drove away from Alex's house and remained that way the entire ride home. Upon entering the house, he had asked his father to help him up the steps. He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. He was exhausted; Booth and Brennan could see it.

Booth makes his way back downstairs and finds Brennan sitting on the couch. He walks over to her and sinks into the cushions.

Brennan scoots closer to him and leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He tilts his head and looks at her. "For what?"

"I thought this would be good for him. I really thought going to that party tonight and seeing his friends again would help."

"How do you know it didn't?"

She shrugs. "I suppose I don't have proof that it didn't help, but he's been so quiet. It just seems like something happened at that party that he doesn't want to talk about. His posture, facial expression, and his failure to engage in conversation, all suggest that he's in a worse mood than he was in before we dropped him off earlier, a worse mood even than he has been in for a while now." She pauses. "However I am not as skilled at reading people as you are, though I have improved over the years, so I could be wrong."

"I don't know if you're right, but you aren't wrong."

"That doesn't make any sense, Booth. How can I not be right _and_ not be wrong at the same time?"

"I just mean that Parker seemed off to me too, but I don't know why." He pauses. "You don't need to be sorry, Bones."

"But I am. I convinced you to let him go to the party." She pauses. "Something happened at that party."

He smirks. "And how do you know something happened at that party?"

She lifts her head off his shoulder. "I, um, I have this feeling and like I said, his behavior suggests something happened while he was at Alex's house."

"A feeling?"

"Yes."

He laughs. "Look who's using her gut instead of her brain."

"This is hardly the time to point that out, Booth."

He nods. "You're right." He pauses. "We'll talk to him tomorrow. Let's just leave him alone for a while."

"_We'll_ talk to him?"

He smiles. "Yeah. We're partners."

"We're not interrogating a murder suspect, Booth. This is Parker."

"We're family, Bones. I need you there. Parker needs you there. It's easier for him to talk to you about all this than it is for him to talk to me. I don't really know why and I don't think he knows either, but you're the person he's been confiding in the most since the accident."

"Are you upset about that? I didn't mean to overstep."

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"You're his father. I would think that you would rather want him to talk to you than to anyone else."

"Sure, yeah, I'd like him to talk to me, but I'm just glad he feels comfortable talking to someone. The fact that that someone is you is even better." He pauses and lets out a breath. "One of my biggest fears was that my son wouldn't like the woman I decided to spend the rest of my life with, that he wouldn't feel comfortable with her. I knew it wouldn't work out with Rebecca, so I always knew at some point my son would have to meet my girlfriend. He's so important to me and he's a big part of my life, so the fact that he loves you, that he can talk to you about anything and everything, that he feels comfortable doing that, is one of the best things ever. It's always been like that, Bones, even before we were together. I'm happy he has you, that he's always had you. I know a big reason why he's getting better, the reason why he's smiling and laughing, is because of you."

She blinks. "You really mean that?"

He twists his upper body towards her and lowers his head, closing the gap between their lips. He breaks the kiss and nods, skimming his thumb across her cheeks, whisking away the tears. "I really mean that. He's lucky to have you and I'm pretty damn lucky too. You're amazing. You've been amazing. Thank you."

She smiles. "You're welcome, but your thanks is not necessary, Booth."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Booth." She settles back into his arms, her head on his shoulder again.

He lets out a breath and closes his eyes. "We should go to bed. It's getting late." He's met with silence. He looks down at her and laughs to himself. He shifts on the couch, lying down.

In a state somewhere between consciousness and sleep, she repositions herself and gets as close to him as she can possibly get.

He wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes, stretching out on the couch. He's not too comfortable, but he gets as comfortable as the couch will allow, and holds her as she drifts further and further asleep. He kisses the top of her head before she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. He can feel her hot breath against his skin and can feel the warmth radiating off her body as she presses against him. He doesn't fall asleep right away, but the rhythmic sound of her breathing puts him to sleep eventually.

* * *

When Booth wakes up the next morning, he quickly realizes he's still on the couch and feels her absence in his arms. He shifts and lets out a soft groan. He pushes himself up to a sitting position and rubs his eyes, planting his feet firmly on the living room rug. He twists his torso from side to side and rolls out his neck, emitting an audible string of cracks and pops. He yawns freely and looks around. "Bones?"

Brennan walks into the living room with two mugs, one in each hand. She gives one to him and sits down, turning her head. Their lips meet in a quick good morning kiss and then she takes a sip of her tea.

He gives her a funny look, a look of concern, really.

"I'm drinking tea, Booth," she says, interpreting his expression. "Your morning beverage, of course, is coffee, though you have probably already discerned that."

He nods, taking a sip of his fresh black coffee. "How long have you been awake?"

"Awake? Two hours, twenty minutes, give or take a few minutes."

"How long have you been _up_?" He corrects.

"Seventeen minutes."

"Why were you awake so early? It's not even ten."

"I woke up to use the bathroom and I couldn't fall back asleep." She pauses. "However I did find a comfortable position, which is why I've been awake longer than I've been up."

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." She pauses. "Parker is still asleep. I checked on him about five minutes ago."

"Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head. "I already ate."

He gives her another look.

"I had a piece of fruit and a bagel."

"Good." He takes another sip of his coffee. "Did you sleep okay?"

She nods. "As well as one can on a couch while also being twenty weeks pregnant."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

She raises an eyebrow.

He laughs. "Well, besides the 'being twenty weeks pregnant' thing."

She sets her mug down on the coffee table and scoots closer to him. She rests one hand on his shoulder and her other hand on the small of his back, pressing her fingers into his flesh.

"Ah." He gasps as her knuckles knead his back muscles. "Ooh. Keep going, Bones." He twists his body so she has better access and lets out a contented sigh. "That feels—_oh._" He straightens his shoulders and swallows.

She massages him for another five minutes and then pulls back. "Do you feel better?"

He nods. "Uh, hmm," he mumbles. He smiles at her and can't help but give her another sweet, loving kiss.

"I'm going to call Angela after I take a shower to discuss when I should pick Christine up today. I don't want to call her too early on a Saturday morning." She pauses. "Do you still want me to talk to Parker with you later?"

He nods. "Yeah."

She sips her tea, looking at him over the rim. She lowers her mug and smiles. "Last night was, um, it was nice."

He laughs. "It was more than nice, Bones."

"I agree. It was very satisfying. We need to do that more often." She finishes her tea and stands up. "I'm going to go take a shower now."

He looks up at her, one eyebrow raised, the corners of his mouth curved upwards into a shy smirk.

She knows that look quite well. "You're picturing me naked, dripping with water, and surrounded by steam and it's arousing you," she states, matching his smirk almost exactly, except there's absolutely no hint of bashfulness in her expression. "Sharing a shower would conserve water and it would be a very satisfying way to start our day."

"Are you inviting me to join you in the shower?"

She nods. "Yes."

He stands up, almost too eagerly. He looks away from her for a brief second and then focuses on her again. He plucks her mug from her grasp and walks towards the kitchen. "I'll meet you upstairs."

"Alright." She pauses. "Would you like to eat breakfast first?"

"Oh, uh, breakfast can wait. I'm hungry for something else right now," he says, his voice dipping lower in his throat. He turns back towards the kitchen and walks away from her.

She nods and disappears upstairs. She walks quietly past Parker's room and through her open door. She heads into the bathroom and shuts the door, leaving it open just a crack.

He sets the mugs in the kitchen sink, not bothering to dump the remaining contents, rinse them out, or put them in the dishwasher. He makes a swift exit and heads upstairs. He walks down the hallway and into his room. He pushes open the bathroom door and walks inside, shutting it behind him and locking it.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Brennan and Booth are sitting in the will-be nursery, which is now void of all furnishings, only a rug remains, but soon that will be removed as well. "What about this color?" He asks, holding up the fan deck and pointing with his finger to a light shade of blue.

She scrunches up her face. "Eh."

"Eh?"

She shrugs, taking the fan deck from his grasp. She takes a closer to look at the paint chip and shakes her head. "Too blue."

"Well, that's good 'cause it is, you know, blue."

"I would prefer to paint the nursery a gender neutral color."

He shakes his head and snatches back the fan. "_You_ won't be painting anything. _I _will be doing the painting."

"I wasn't referring to who is doing the physical painting, Booth. I was referring to the color I want the walls painted." She pauses. "I wasn't done with that." She takes the fan deck back and sifts through it, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders at the colors.

"Any colors jumping out at ya, Bones?"

She shakes her head. "No. I like green; however there are so many varying shades to choose from. It's going to be difficult to narrow it down."

"Green, huh?"

She nods. "Yes. It's a gender neutral and it is also a color that will transition well as our son gets older." She doesn't look up at him. She continues to look at the paint chips, focusing on the green pallet.

"I'll just sit here and wait for you to make a decision," he says under his breath, but his voice is louder than he intended it to be.

She lifts her head then, glaring at him. "You had the paint fan for the last ten minutes, Booth. You suggested blue and asked my opinion on the specific shade you gravitated towards. Now I am suggesting green. I will ask your opinion once I pick an exact shade. Unlike you, I am taking my time and trying to visualize the color on the wall before I ask for your input."

He nods. "By all means, Bones, take your time."

"I intend to. Picking a paint color for the nursery is not like picking out a breakfast cereal at the supermarket. It takes careful consideration. It's an important decision. The color you paint the nursery can either be detrimental to or help stimulate development and learning in a child."

"How about grey? Or tan?"

"You'll have a chance to pick another color, Booth. It's my turn now to add my choice to the option list." She studies the greens in the fan deck, glancing up at the walls and back down again. She finally stands up and walks over to the closest wall. She holds up the paint chip to the light colored wall and shakes her head.

He sighs, getting impatient. "Why don't we just paint the nursery two colors?"

She lowers her arms and looks at him. "Hmmm. That is an option, but that comes with the added responsibility of choosing colors that complement each other well."

"I'm hungry. Let's take a break."

"We just got started."

"We've got time." He pushes himself up to his feet. "C'mon. Put down the fan deck and let's go eat lunch."

"I could go for some food." She sets the fan deck down on the stepladder and smiles. "What are your thoughts on wallpaper?"

"It's a pain in the ass." He gives her a kiss on the lips. "What do you feel like for lunch? I could run over to the diner and pick something up."

"You don't mean you'll literally run there, correct?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bones. I'm going to walk there." He smiles at her.

She laughs. "You're joking." She follows him out of the room and shuts the door behind her. "I can go to the diner if you'd rather stay here with Parker."

He shakes his head. "I can go."

"Are you sure? You've been reluctant to leave Parker in the past."

"He's in capable hands. I trust you. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, twenty minutes tops."

"Okay. Would you like me to write down my order so you remember it?"

He taps his temple. "I've got it right up here."

"I haven't told you what I want."

"I know what you want."

"How could you possibly know what I want when I haven't told you?"

"I know you, Bones, even your crazy pregnancy cravings self. Worse comes to worse, I'll just think about what I want. You're carrying my kid." He turns his head to smile at her and then he continues down the steps. He walks into the living room and over to the couch. "Hey, bub. I'm going to the diner to pick up lunch for Bones and me. You want something?"

Parker rolls onto his back and looks up at his father. "I'm not hungry, dad."

"You'll be hungry later."

"Um, fine. Cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake, please."

"Alright. I'll be back soon. Bones is here if you need anything."

"Yep." Parker turns back to the TV, changing the channel.

Booth walks over to the front door and grabs his wallet and keys. "Bones, see if he'll talk to you about what's going on in that head of his."

"If he wouldn't speak to us an hour ago, what makes you think he'll talk to me now?"

"Just try, okay? He's in one of his 'I hate the world' moods. Please."

She nods. "I'll try."

"Thanks."

She smiles and leans in for a kiss.

He pulls back after their lips meet and matches her smile. "I'll be back."

She looks at her watch. "Oh, would you mind stopping by Angela and Hodgins' place and picking up Christine? I told them I'd pick her up around two."

He nods. "Yeah. I'll swing by on my way home." He gives her another quick kiss and leaves.

She shuts the door, locks it, and then heads into the living room. She told Booth she'd try and get something out of Parker and that's exactly what she's going to do. She just has no idea what to say or even where to start.

* * *

**_Next up: Brennan has a chat with Parker. Will he open up to her? Will she get him out of the little funk he's in? Stay tuned._**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Some Parker/Brennan sweetness for ya :)_**

* * *

Brennan takes a seat on the other couch and picks up the book she started reading days ago. She flips to the page she marked and looks over at Parker, who's staring at the TV but is clearly not watching it. She lowers the book onto her lap and clears her throat, swallowing and letting out a breath. She doesn't know how to broach the subject of last night, so she starts with the first thing that pops into her head. "Hey, Parker, would you like to help your father paint the nursery?"

Parker turns his head and looks at her. "You guys picked a color?"

She closes her book. "Not yet. We're actually nowhere close to a final decision; however when we do pick a color, your dad's going to need help painting the walls."

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Great." She pauses, and after another few minutes, she gets his attention again. "Would you like to talk about last night?"

He presses the mute button on the TV and just stares at the screen for a long minute before pushing himself up to a somewhat sitting up position and looking at her. "Are you going to tell my dad?"

"Not if you don't want me to." She pauses. "Did something happen?"

"I guess you could say that." He pauses and elaborates without being prompted. "I was excited for the party. I haven't really seen any of my friends since before the accident. I mean, Alex stopped by once and Nathan visited me, but he's not really a close friend or anything, you know?"

She nods.

"It was fun at first. I said hi to everyone and was having a good time, getting caught up on everything I missed, but then people started bringing up the accident. Some of the kids wanted to see my scars and kept saying how awesome they were, and some of the kids grilled me about my injuries and what happened and what exactly I remember." He shutters. "And then people were coming up to me and saying how sorry they were about my mom. All the kids were looking at me the whole time. I didn't know half those kids personally so all I saw was pity in their eyes."

She blinks.

He hesitates, but continues. "They watched me the whole time and I heard whispering. I knew exactly who and what they were talking about. It was horrible, Bones. Even Alex and my other close friends who were there kept looking at me with that look." He swallows and his eyes drift away from her.

She sighs.

He meets her eyes again, his are clouded with tears. "Is that really how it's gonna be from now on? Am I gonna have to deal with the looks, the whispers, the questions all the time?" He sits up slowly. "All I wanna do is move on. That's what I was trying to do last night. I missed my friends and I thought maybe hanging out with them would make me feel like none of this crap happened."

She nods, staying silent, allowing him to continue.

"I couldn't breathe. Even my friends were asking questions and wanting to see my 'battle wounds'. They meant well with saying they were sorry about my mom, I know that, but I don't see the point of saying sorry when someone dies. It's not like that's gonna bring them back or make it okay that they're gone. It's stupid. I just wanna move on, Bones." He sniffles. "I think about her constantly. I dream about her, I see her when I close my eyes at night, and I see her first thing in the morning. Every little thing reminds me of her. I don't need anyone else reminding me that she's gone."

She wipes away a few tears and rises off the couch. She puts her book down on the coffee table and walks over to him. She sits down and instinctively pulls him into a hug.

He wraps his arms around her and buries his face into the crook of her neck. He lets the tears flow freely, clinging to her closely.

She closes her eyes as they fill with tears. She can feel him shake against her chest and it only makes her chest tighten. She doesn't say a word. She just hugs him and allows him to cry for as long as he needs to.

He eventually separates from her and rubs his eyes. He sniffles and wipes his cheeks with his shirt. He blinks his vision clear and looks at her.

She doesn't really know what to say. She wipes away her own tears and they just sit there in silence for a while. Finally, she smiles. "Those kids will lose interest eventually, Parker. Speaking from experience, the whispers, the pitying looks, and the gossip will stop. I'm sure that by the time school starts up again in September, all of this will be a distant memory."

"What if it's not?"

She shrugs. "Then you tune it all out the best you can, you change the subject whenever it comes up, and you pick something else to focus on, such as your schoolwork, college applications, sports, friends, family, a combination of those, or something else entirely." She pauses. "I always focused on school and then later my work, that is until I met your father. I suggest you choose to focus on a combination of those options. It'll be less lonely."

He nods, the faintest smile gracing his lips.

She touches his knee and looks directly into his eyes. "You can't change how others will deal with all of this, but you can choose how you deal with the way they deal with it." She pauses. "Okay, that sounded better in my head, but I hope you know what I mean." She smiles, a soft chuckle escaping.

He nods again, staying silent, knowing she isn't finished yet.

"People are going to say what they want and they're going to stare for as long as they want, but you're a strong kid, Parker. You're a smart, strong kid, and if those kids at your school can't see past the accident, if they can't see past your physical and emotional scars, they're not worth your time." She smiles at him and touches his shoulder. "You have one year left and then you'll be going off to college, where no one will know who you are. No one will know what your life has been like for what would be the past couple of years unless you choose to tell them about it. You can start over, but you have to get through the next year and a half first."

He nods once again, letting her words sink in.

"I know you can get through it because I know the kinda kid you are and I've been there. I've endured the stares and the whispers on more than one occasion for more than one reason, but I survived. I dealt with it alone. You don't have to. You have me, your father, Christine, and soon, you'll have your baby brother." She touches his cheek gently, brushing her thumb across his tears, wiping them away.

He sighs. "You're a really good listener, Bones."

She smiles, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Do you feel better?"

He nods. "Yeah, a lot better."

"I'm glad I could help." She pauses. "And this is just between us, alright? I won't tell you dad any of this."

"Is that okay? I mean, aren't married people supposed to tell each other everything?"

"Yes, to an extent. Honesty is very important in relationships, but the idea that you must divulge every detail of your life to your mate is unnecessary and a little ridiculous. Some things are private and should remain as such." She pauses. "Our conversation doesn't directly affect your father; therefore I do not have to tell him what we talked about verbatim. I'll tell him we talked, but I won't tell him anything specific unless you want me to."

The front door opens, interrupting them, and then Booth walks in. "Bones?"

"Mommy?" Christine runs into the house behind her father.

"I'm in the living room."

Christine slows down and walks into the living room and over to the couch. "Hi, mommy."

Brennan smiles at her daughter. "Hi, Sweetheart. Did you have fun with Michael Vincent?"

Christine nods. "Course, mommy. What kinda question is that?"

Booth appears behind the little girl and glances at Brennan, then at his son, and again back at Brennan. Both of them appear to have been crying. "Everything okay?"

Brennan stands up and takes the bag from him. "Yes." She smiles at him and heads into the kitchen.

Booth shrugs.

Parker stands up, steadying himself with his cane and then following Brennan into the kitchen.

"Bub."

Parker turns his head. "Yeah, dad?"

"I got you a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake. Just like you wanted."

"Good. I'm starving."

Booth smiles. If the tears weren't evidence enough that a conversation and secrets had been shared between Brennan and Parker, the latter's 'I'm starving' proves it without a fraction of a doubt. He looks at Christine. "C'mon, princess. We better get in there before mom eats all the food."

"I heard that," Brennan calls from her post at the island counter.

Christine giggles. "Mommy has good hearing, daddy."

"I guess I'll just have to whisper next time." Booth hoists her in the air and tucks her under his arm.

"Daddy, put me down!"

Booth carries her into the kitchen and sets her back down again. He walks over to Brennan from behind, presses his lips against her cheek, and wraps his arms around her when she's least expecting it.

She blinks but leans into him.

"Thanks, Bones," he whispers in her ear.

She smiles. "You're welcome." She doesn't need to ask for clarification. She knows exactly what he's thanking her for.


	59. Chapter 59

**_Sorry for the wait. I had difficulty finishing this chapter. It's kind of random and not really necessary, but I hope you like it. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

It's early Saturday morning, nearly a month later, and Booth and Brennan are still asleep in bed.

Brennan's lying on her side, her hand slipped under her pillow to prop her head up slightly. Another pillow rests under her hip and her other hand sits protectively on her stomach.

Booth rolls over as he begins to wake up. He can feel weight on the other side of the bed, which tells him Brennan's still lying beside him. They've been together and sleeping in the same bed for more than five years, but it's still the best feeling in the world to wake up next to her. He blinks his eyes open and looks at her for a second, smiling at her natural beauty. He untangles his hand from the sheets and brushes away the loose waves that hang across her face, his pinky skimming across her cheek in a gentle caress.

She jerks at the sudden contact, but stays asleep.

His eyes drift to her stomach, and he places his hand just to the right of hers, pressing lightly against the thin fabric of her tank top. His eyes widen and a louder-than-intended 'whoa' escapes his lips.

She moves her hand and touches his, her lips curving into a soft smile. Her eyelids slide open and she meets his warm, adoring gaze. Seeing his toothy grin only makes her smile wider.

He almost thinks he's dreaming until it happens again—a light kick against his palm. "He's strong."

She nods. "Mmhmm," she mumbles, still waking up.

He leans forward and kisses her. He pulls back and shifts positions, lowering his head and pushing up her tank top. He presses his lips against her smooth skin, his hand still resting on the side of her stomach. "Good morning, little guy. I hope you didn't keep mom up all night." He lifts his head again and smiles at Brennan. "We need to decide on a name."

"Well, that's a given, Booth."

"I mean, we need to do it soon, Bones."

She shrugs. "We have time."

"Not that much time," he points out, lying back down and tugging on the sheets. He fights back a yawn and turns his head, looking at her again.

There's a faint knock on the door.

He groans.

She just rolls onto her side, pulling the sheets away from him and wrapping herself up in the soft, warm fabric, mumbling into her pillow.

He looks at her, tempted to steal the sheets back.

There's another knock, this one louder, followed by, "Mommy? Daddy?"

He shakes his head at his partner. "Don't worry, Bones. I'll unlock the door and let our daughter in."

She just laughs, her face turned just enough for him to see her smirk.

He rolls off the bed and pads over to the door, unlocking and opening it.

Christine is standing there in her 'I love frogs' pajamas, her pink bunny tucked under her arm.

"Good morning, princess. Is everything okay?"

Christine shakes her head and hugs her bunny tighter against her chest. "No."

He walks over to the bed and gets back under the sheets. "C'mere, baby."

Christine follows him and crawls up, squeezing between her parents and leaning back on the pillows.

Booth gives her a kiss on the cheek and quick hug

Christine looks at her father. "Do you love me, daddy?"

He blinks. "Of course I love you."

"Don't make me sleep in the laundry room, please, I beg you, daddy," Christine blurts out.

"What? Slow down, princess. You're not making any sense."

"I don't wanna sleep in the laundry room."

"No one is gonna make you sleep in the laundry room, baby. Is Parker putting ideas in your head again?"

Christine shakes her head. "No, no, daddy. I dreamed that when mommy has the baby, you're gonna give him my room and you're gonna make me move to the laundry room."

"No one is gonna make you move to the laundry room."

"Where's the baby gonna sleep?"

"He'll have his own room like you and Parker."

"So I don't have to sleep in the bathtub?"

He laughs. "No, silly. No one has to sleep in the bathtub, the laundry room, on the roof, in a box with a fox, or on a boat with a goat."

Christine giggles.

He pulls her into a hug and squeezes her gently. "I love you, princess. I love you just like I love Parker and just like I love your baby brother. Okay?"

Christine nods. "Uh-huh."

"Good. You're my baby girl and I love you, no matter what. This baby, your little brother, doesn't change that."

"I love you too, daddy."

He buries his face in her messy hair and kisses the side of her head.

Christine looks at her mother. "Do you love me?"

Brennan, who's now sitting up, motions with her finger for Christine to come closer to her.

Christine scoots over a little more and leans into her mother.

Brennan smiles. "I'll tell you a secret, but you can't tell your father."

Christine shakes her head. "I won't tell, mommy. I promise. Tell me, please. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

Brennan cups her daughter's ear and whispers loud enough for Booth to hear, "I love you more than I love daddy."

Christine pulls back and gasps. "Really?"

Brennan nods. "Yes."

Booth glances at Brennan and smiles at her. "What did mom tell you, princess?"

"I can't tell you, daddy."

Booth curls his fingers and lifts his hands. "I guess I'll just have to tickle it out of ya."

Christine squirms and kicks, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Daddy! I promised mommy. Stop, daddy. It's a secret. I can't tell you. Daddy, stop, no." She continues to kick and laugh, trying to free herself from his wiggling fingers. "Okay, daddy, okay! Mommy says she loves me more than you!"

Booth laughs and pulls his hands back. _Mission accomplished. _

Christine catches her breath and looks at her mother. "Sorry, mommy."

Brennan shrugs. "It's okay, Honey."

"I didn't wanna tell. Daddy made me."

Brennan touches the tip of her daughter's nose with her fingertip, eliciting a grin and soft chuckle out of the little girl. "You were under duress. I forgive you."

Christine looks at her father. "You better not tell anybody mommy's secret, daddy. Or I'll, I'll—."

"What will you do, princess?"

"I'll tickle you!"

He cringes, smiling. "Oh, God, no, anything but that. My lips are sealed. I promise." He pretends to zip up his mouth and throw away the key.

"I'm hungry."

Booth pulls off the sheets and swings his legs around. He scoots to the edge of the mattress and turns his head, looking at his daughter. "Climb up, baby."

Christine crawls over to her father and climbs up onto his back. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Booth stands up, hoisting his daughter up higher once he's straightened out. He looks at Brennan. "I'll see you downstairs."

Brennan nods.

"Oh, and good morning, Bones."

Brennan laughs. "The greeting was implied." She pauses and looks up at their daughter. "Go help daddy make breakfast. I'll be down after I take a quick shower."

"You can come downstairs in your pjs, Bones. It's Saturday morning."

"I would prefer to shower and get dressed first. I'll be down in about fifteen minutes."

He nods. "Okay." He adjusts his daughter when she starts to slide down his back and then they leave the room.

Brennan smiles and kicks off the sheets. She gets out of bed and disappears into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

* * *

Christine's sitting on her knees at the island counter, coloring in a picture of a puppy.

Brennan glances over and shakes her head. "Honey, dogs are not blue."

Christine shrugs. "This dog is." She points to the page in her coloring book, glancing at her mother with a smile. "Why can't we get a dog?"

Booth, who's standing at the stove cooking eggs, stops and turns around to face Brennan, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, Bones, why can't we get a dog?"

Brennan shoots a glare at her partner and then looks at her daughter, softening her expression. "I never said we couldn't get a dog."

"So we can get a dog?" Christine asks, smiling at her mother.

"No, there's too much going on right now, Honey. Your brother is dealing with a lot and we're going to have a baby in the house in about three months. Getting a dog is just impractical."

"You know, Bones, dogs can reduce depression and anxiety. A dog might be exactly what Parker needs." Booth is met with another glare. "I'm just saying. You want to do everything to help Parker, don't you?"

Brennan shakes her head. "Yes, of course, and I'm not dismissing the obvious benefits of getting a dog, but you and I work unpredictable hours, Parker's still recovering from accident, and we're having a baby in less than three months. Do you understand how crazy adding a dog to our family right now, will be?"

Booth laughs, picturing it all. "Yeah, I get it."

Christine shrugs. "I don't. I don't get it, daddy."

Booth smiles at the little girl. "What your mom is trying to say is that our lives are too complicated at the moment to get a dog."

Brennan nods. "A dog requires a lot of attention, Honey, and we are just not able to provide that at the moment."

Booth smiles and looks at Brennan, hopefully. "Maybe we can talk about this again at another time?"

"Yes, in another year we can revisit this discussion and perhaps achieve a different result," Brennan says, stirring her oatmeal.

Christine goes back to coloring, as if the conversation had never taken place. She grabs a lime green crayon from the box and colors in the spots on the dog picture. "This is for little alien."

Brennan smiles, glancing over at the picture again. "I'm sure your baby brother will love it."

"Can we hang it up in his room, mommy?"

Brennan nods. "I don't see why not. Why don't you write a short message to him? Then I'll frame the picture and we can hang it up in the nursery."

Christine nods. "Okay!"

Booth smiles with his back turned to his girls, finishing up breakfast.

Brennan takes a bite of her oatmeal, sucking in air as the food burns the roof of her mouth.

Parker hobbles into the kitchen with his cane and grabs the stool beside his little sister. He reaches for a piece of toast and nibbles on it.

"Good morning, Parker."

"Morning, Bones." Parker swallows the bite of toast and looks at the picture. "You know you're supposed to color inside the lines, right, Teeny?"

Christine pushes his arm. "Shut up, Parky. I only goed out of the lines one time!"

"Leave your sister alone, bub, and princess, don't push your brother," Booth warns the two of them, having glanced over his shoulder during the siblings' exchange.

"Humph," Christine grumbles, meticulously coloring in the rest of the picture, giving her brother a sideways glance every couple seconds.

"Do you have any plans for today, Parker?"

Parker shrugs. "Uh, not sure, Bones. I wanna get out of the house. That I know."

Brennan nods. "Getting out of the house is good." She pauses. "We were going to take Christine and Michael Vincent to the park. You're welcome to accompany us if you'd like."

Parker nods, offering her a small smile. "Maybe I will." He pauses. "Do you still need me to babysit Teeny?"

Brennan nods. "Yes. Your father and I need to go into work for a few hours to finish up some last minute paperwork from the case."

Booth groans. "Which we should have finished last night," he adds, looking right at her.

"Why are you looking at me? I am not the one who insisted we go out to dinner beforehand."

"Remind me never to go to that restaurant again. The service was horrible."

"Yes, I was there. It was indeed horrible."

"But it's your fault we didn't finish the paperwork last night."

"I was exhausted and you fell asleep on my couch for five minutes. I suggested we go home because I didn't see the point of working when we could neither concentrate nor keep our eyes open. You agreed. You insisted, actually."

Booth grunts. "Whatever. I'm still not happy about it."

"And you think I am?"

Booth just shrugs and carries over a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. He sets it down in front of Christine and admires the picture. "Alright, princess, time to put the crayons away and eat your breakfast."

Christine sighs and looks up at him. "Thanks, daddy."

"You're welcome, baby."

Christine pushes away the coloring book and box of crayons and picks up her fork.

Brennan stands up and sets her empty bowl in the sink. She runs water in it and puts it in the dishwasher. She starts to walk back over to the island, but Booth reaches for her arm and tugs her to him. "Oh," she gasps, her lips crashing against his.

Booth smiles against her mouth and then pulls back. He raises his hand and brushes her hair away from her face, his finger lightly caressing her cheek. He gives her another quick kiss on the lips and steps back.

She smiles at him and then turns her head towards the teenager and little girl sitting at the counter, each in their own worlds.

Booth snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her into his side.

She tilts her head and looks up at him. She takes his hand and places it on her stomach.

Booth's smile widens at the light flutter against his palm. He lets out a contented sigh and whispers, "I love you."

She leans into him, her own arm hooking around his waist. "I love you too, Booth." She reluctantly separates from him a few minutes later and steps towards the island counter.

Booth turns around and makes himself and his son some breakfast.


	60. Chapter 60

**_Some more B&B family fluff for your reading pleasure :)_**

* * *

Brennan's sitting on a blanket in the shade, leaning back against the trunk of a tree, taking a break. She's fighting to keep her eyes open and conceals a yawn behind her palm. She looks over at Booth, who's chasing Christine around. The little girl has a football tucked under her arm and a smile plastered on her face as she runs in a zigzag pattern, trying to avoid her father's extended arms. She had been upset that Michael Vincent couldn't come because of a cold, but she's all smiles now. Brennan smiles at the pair and then takes a sip of her water bottle. She glances at Parker, who's lying down, his arms folded behind him, his head propped up on them slightly. "Why don't you go join them, Parker?"

Parker shifts and tilts his head towards her. "Huh?"

"Why don't you go join your father and little sister?" She repeats, looking towards the aforementioned pair.

"I—I don't think so, Bones."

"If you're just going to lie there, you could have done that at home." She pauses. "Is your hesitation a result of your physical limitations?"

He shrugs. "Um, yeah. I'm just learning how to walk without assistance. I—I don't—my hand-eye coordination sucks and I get tired easily. It's—I'm good with just watching from the sidelines."

"Are you really good with just watching? You love playing and watching sports, but you haven't done either since the accident."

"Just forget it, Bones, okay? I'm just gonna lie here and watch. I'm good with that."

"There's no need for an attitude, Parker."

He sighs. "Sorry." He pauses. "I wanna join them. They look like they're having so much fun."

"Then go join them. You're not going to improve your motor skills by just lying on this blanket, buddy."

He smiles. "I guess you're right." He sits up and twists his body so he's looking at her. "C'mon, Bones," he says, as he stands. "If I can't just lie on this blanket, neither can you."

She eats a couple grapes, caps her water bottle, and stands up, tugging on her shirt when it rides up a little bit. She drapes her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her. She nudges him forward and follows him over to Booth and Christine, who are now lying in the grass, the latter climbing over her father as she tries to regain possession of the football.

Booth lifts up his head, still holding the football over him. He smiles at his partner and son. "Catch, Bones." He tosses the football to her and sits up.

Brennan fumbles with it, but recovers, drawing the football to her chest, a triumphant smile on her face. She takes a giant step back and looks at Parker. "Catch, Parker."

"Bones, wait, I—."

Brennan tosses the football to her stepson and claps when he catches it without much trouble.

Booth's beside himself. "Good catch, bub." He pushes himself up to his feet and backs up, so the four of them are in square formation. "Toss it here, buddy."

Parker swallows and hesitates. He looks at his dad, gauging the distance, and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly in attempt to find the courage to make the somewhat long-distance throw.

"You can do it, Parks. I believe you can," Brennan says, flashing him an encouraging smile.

Parker nods and grips the football, his fingers overlapping the laces. He closes his eyes for a second and composes himself. He blinks his eyes open and winds his arm back. He takes a step forward and brings his arm forward, releasing the football and following through. He feels a slight twinge of pain and the ball doesn't reach his father, but despite that, he's smiling. "Did you see that spiral, dad?"

Booth bends down and retrieves the football, nodding. "Oh yeah, bub, I did."

Brennan smiles. "It was very nice, Parker."

"It was pretty, Parky. I wanna learn how to do that. Teach me. You said you would." Christine runs over to her brother and clasps her hands together, pouting her lips. "Please? Pretty please?"

Parker nods. "Yeah, sure. I'll teach ya."

"Princess, catch." Booth waits for her to look at him and then throws the football gently towards her.

Christine reaches out her arms and catches the slowly moving object. "I catched it, daddy!" She holds it up as if it's a trophy and looks at Parker, a huge smile on her face. "Did you see that, Parky? I catched it. I didn't drop it or nothing."

Parker nods. "Pretty awesome, Teeny."

"Can you teach me now?"

"Yeah." Parker slowly gets down on one knee beside her and smiles at her. "Okay, so put your hand up there like that, spread your fingers wide." He pauses, helping to reposition her hand. "Now, put your other hand here to steady the ball."

"Like this?"

Parker nods. "Just like that."

"My hand's too small."

"It'll grow, Teeny. Now, put the ball up to your ear."

Christine smiles. "Now, what?"

Parker stands up, using his cane as support. He turns around and puts a good distance between them. "Now, you throw the ball to your big brother."

Christine winds her arm back and tosses the football.

* * *

Booth walks over to Brennan and snakes his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Brennan leans into his side and looks at him.

His eyes sparkle with pride as he watches the two of them. He turns his focus away from them and glances down at Brennan.

She meets his eyes and leans her head against his shoulder.

He kisses the top of her head and lets out a breath, his eyes drifting back to his son and daughter. He drops his hand, placing it on her stomach and lets out a contented sigh.

She subconsciously rests her hand on top of his, brushing her thumb against his knuckles.

"Just think, Bones. Christine's gonna be teaching this little guy how to throw the perfect spiral in a few years, just like I taught Parker and Parker is teaching her."

She lets out a chuckle. "You taught me too."

"It's not perfect yet."

She pushes him. "Hey!"

He shrugs. "You just need some more practice—if only we had another football."

"I'm quite good."

He nods, twisting his mouth. "Yeah, Bones, you're good, great even."

She smiles. "However, more practice would make me even better."

He lowers his head and presses his lips against hers. He breaks the soft, warm kiss and immediately pecks at her lips again. "When Parker and Christine are finished tossing the 'ole pigskin around, you and I can practice some more."

She nods. "Yes, okay." She hooks her arm around his waist and shifts her weight.

"I think this might be the best day Parker's had in months. Look at that smile."

She nuzzles into his side more. "He does seem happy and like he's enjoying himself." She looks up at him, smiling a little bit more when she sees just how happy and proud he is at this moment.

"C'mon, Bones. Let's go sit down on the blanket."

She nods and turns around with him. They link arms and make their way to the blanket set up under the shade of the tree. She resumes her position and he sits down beside her, looping his arm around her. She leans into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and keeping her eyes on Parker and Christine.

He looks down at her for a few seconds before turning back to the two kids. He leans back against the trunk of the tree and listens; he can hear their laughter from here.

She steals a glance at him and smiles, her lips pressed together. She takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. She lets out a breath and closes her eyes.


	61. Chapter 61

**_I had planned on having this up earlier, but time got away from me this morning and I've been traveling all day. I've got a two and a half hour layover before my next flight, so I'm taking advantage of it. Here's some more fluffy goodness for you guys. I hope you're not sick of it._**

* * *

A week later, Brennan's sitting on the couch, folding laundry and watching Christine and Michael Vincent play with the collection of toy insects he got for his birthday. From where she's sitting, she can hear snippets of the children's hush conversation.

"This is a cicada," Michael Vincent explains, holding up the plastic model. "It's cool, huh, C?"

"Yeah."

"But the beetle's even cooler, right?"

Christine reaches for the beetle and looks at it more closely. "Uh-huh."

"We should go outside and look for bugs. Maybe we'll find a live beetle."

Christine's eyes light up. "Yeah!" She looks at her mother. "Mommy, can we go outside?"

Brennan nods. "Let me finish folding the laundry first."

"Okay." Christine looks at Michael. "Let's get our sneakers on."

"You got nets, right, and jars?"

Christine nods. "Yep. C'mon."

Michael Vincent gathers up his plastic insects and dumps them back into the bucket. He stands up and follows Christine out of the living room.

Brennan shifts on the couch cushion and folds her husband's boxers.

Booth walks down the stairs just as Christine and Michael Vincent are running up them. "No running." He continues down and heads into the living room. "Parker's passed out in his beanbag chair. He must have fallen asleep while doing his homework." He pauses. "And where are those two rugrats going that has them all excited?"

"They're about to go outside to search for insects."

"Oh, how exciting," he grumbles, sitting down on the other side of the laundry basket and taking a pile of clothes. "You three gonna search for deer carcasses too?"

"I don't appreciate your tone. That is a very entertaining activity, Booth."

"Yeah, sure, super duper entertaining." He grins at her.

"It is also very educational." She pauses. "You can join us if you'd like."

He laughs, but his smile slowly falls. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yes, of course I'm serious."

"Bug catching isn't really my thing, Bones, and you know I was just kidding about the deer carcasses, right?" He pauses. "When is Angela coming over to pick up Michael?"

"Her appointment was at 1:30 and she and Hodgins were going out to lunch afterwards, so we can expect them around three." She folds one of Parker's plaid button-down shirts and sets it on his pile, which is located on the coffee table. "Are your plans for the rest of the day contingent upon Michael Vincent going home?"

He shakes his head. "No plans. I was just wondering."

"They should be here around three, but Angela and I will probably talk for a little while."

"I figured." He lifts up a pair of underwear and raises an eyebrow, his mouth curving into a slight smirk. "Where did these come from?"

She reaches over and snatches them away from him and sets the underwear down on her pile, which resides right beside her.

"I've never seen those before."

"That's because they're new."

"I approve."

"I'm glad. I bought them with you in mind." She winks at him and goes back to folding the rest of the laundry.

He groans. "C'mon, Bones. You can't tell me stuff like that when it's the middle of the afternoon and there are kids in the house."

She shrugs, letting out a deep-throated chuckle.

Michael Vincent and Christine come back, skip into the living room, and lean over the back of the couch. "Are you done yet, mommy?"

"Almost, Sweetheart."

"I'll finish up here, Bones."

"Are you sure?"

He nods. "I'm sure."

Brennan stands up and looks at the two smiling children standing behind the couch. "Alright, you two, let's go outside." She glances at Booth. "Even if you wish to not participate in the activity of collecting insects, you can still come outside when you're finished folding the laundry." She waits for him to respond, but when he stays silent, she adds, "I will probably just end up sitting and watching."

He nods. "Oh, then, yeah, okay. I'll keep ya company, Bones."

She smiles at him and walks towards the outside doors, following the two eager children.

* * *

Brennan opens the door just before three o'clock and lets her best friend into the house. "It has been a very productive day." She looks at Hodgins. "Booth's in the backyard with the kids. They're still searching for insects. He'll welcome the interruption, I'm sure."

Hodgins smiles and heads in the direction of the yard.

Angela smiles too. "Poor Booth." She laughs. "Thanks again for babysitting Michael Vincent, Bren."

"You're welcome. We love having him here and he and Christine have a lot of fun together. They've spent the afternoon exploring the backyard. They've collected ants, worms, beetles, and chased butterflies in attempt to catch them." Brennan pauses as the two women walk into the living room and sit on the couch, where a glass of lemonade and a glass of iced tea are waiting for them. "So, what did the doctor say?"

Angela takes a sip of her iced tea. "I'm having another boy."

"That's great. I'm sure Michael will be excited."

Angela nods. "Yeah."

"You sound disappointed," Brennan observes, sipping her lemonade and looking over the rim at her best friend.

"Jack and I have been so excited about the pregnancy that we forgot that there's a twenty-five percent chance that the baby could be born blind."

Brennan touches her best friend's arm and offers her a warm smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Ange."

"I hope so. We got lucky with Michael. He's perfect." Angela sighs.

"There's a twenty-five percent chance of blindness, but that means there's a seventy-five percent chance he'll be born completely healthy. Those are good odds, Angela."

"Since when did you become such an optimist?"

Brennan smiles. "I have a son who's been beating the odds for months now."

Angela nods, smiling faintly. "Thanks, Sweetie."

"So another boy?"

Angela laughs. "That's a lot of testosterone. It's three against one now."

"Were you hoping for a girl this time?"

"A girl would have been nice." Angela pauses. "Okay, Sweetie, enough about me. Let's talk about the wedding." She pauses. "There is still going to be a wedding, right?"

Brennan takes another sip of her beverage and nods. "Yes, Ange. I haven't changed my mind about the ceremony. Tentatively, it's going to take place next June."

"Oh, June, pretty." Angela pauses. "So flowers, have you thought about flowers?"

"Not yet."

"The minute you pop that kid out, Bren, we're going dress shopping. I don't even care if I give birth in the middle of the store. You're going to look so beautiful. And Booth, can we please just take a minute to think about Booth in a tuxedo? Or better yet, Booth in his service uniform."

Brennan laughs, biting back a smirk. "Angela, please."

"Ooh, the cake. We should go taste-testing next week. How about Wednesday afternoon?"

"Can you please take a breath before you hyperventilate, Angela? Slow down."

"I'm just so excited, Sweetie. I've been waiting _years_ to be able to help plan your wedding."

Brennan raises an eyebrow, her lips curving into a soft smile. "Wait, did you say taste-testing?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure I can make adjustments to my schedule to fit that in if not next week, then the week after that."

Angela laughs and stands up.

Brennan follows her lead and they head out into the backyard.

* * *

Michael Vincent runs over to Angela the second he sees her exit the house. "Mommy, look." He holds out his hand, revealing a worm slithering across his palm.

Angela blinks and looks at her son, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Isn't it cool? It's all slimy and awesome!"

"Cool and awesome aren't exactly the words I would use, Sweetie. Slimy, yes, gross, oh yeah." Angela pauses. "Go put that thing back in the dirt, Michael, then go in the house and wash your hands, please."

Michael nods and picks the worm up with two fingers, placing it under the rock where he and Christine found it.

Christine smiles and walks over to the two older women.

Angela cringes in anticipation of what creepy crawly surprise the little girl has for them.

Christine holds out her hand. "It's a ladybug." She pauses. "Uncle Hodgie says it's not a bug, it's really a beetle, so we should call them lady beetles, not ladybugs."

Angela nods. "Well, your Uncle Hodgie is very smart." She looks away from the little girl and winks at her husband.

"Mommy, aren't they pretty?" Christine asks, looking up at Brennan and extending her arm. "Oh no, it flied away." She sighs. "I'll just go find another one." She runs off, dragging Michael with her.

Brennan walks over to Booth, seeing the distressed look on his face, and places a hand on his shoulder. "Everything alright, Booth?"

Booth scrunches up his face. "Just peachy, Bones. I'm drowning in bug facts, here."

"Mommy! Uncle Hodgie!"

Brennan looks at Booth, then at Hodgins, and shrugs. She nods and follows Hodgins over to where the kids are currently hovering over something. "Yes, Christine, what is it? Have you found more lady beetles?"

Christine points her finger. "What are they doing, mommy?"

Booth and Angela follow and soon are standing beside their significant others.

"Are they playing leap frog, Uncle Hodgie?"

"If they are, C, they stink at it," Michael says, laughing.

Christine giggles.

"Actually, Christine, they're—."

Booth cuts Brennan off. "That one is giving the other one a piggyback ride, princess."

"That is incorrect. They are—."

Booth grits his teeth and tilts his head, turning towards Brennan. "Bones."

Brennan shrugs. "I don't see the big deal, Booth. All species—."

Booth shakes his head. "We are not talking about this in front of _them_," he emphasizes, looking at the two little kids in front of them. "She's giving him a piggyback ride, princess," he repeats.

Christine nods. "I want a piggyback ride, daddy. Like the lady beetles."

Brennan shakes her head. "You should have just let me tell her they were simply mating," she whispers, patting his shoulder.

"We should go, Jack." Angela looks at her son. "Michael Vincent, Honey, come on. Let's go wash your hands and then we need to go home. Say thank you and goodbye, please."

Michael gives Christine a hug. "Bye, C."

"Buh-bye, Michael."

Michael looks at Booth and Brennan. "Thank you for having me."

Brennan smiles. "You're very welcome, Michael."

Angela looks at her best friend. "Thanks again, Sweetie."

"It's no problem, Ange. Really."

They all walk back into the house, and a few minutes later, the Hodgins family is out the door.

"Daddy, can I have a piggyback ride now?"

Brennan just smiles and heads into the living room.

Booth sighs. "Yeah, baby." He squats.

Christine climbs up and wraps her arms around his neck, holding on as he stands up and hoists her higher on his back. She hooks her legs around his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder. "We're just like the lady beetles, daddy."

He shakes his head. "No, princess. We're like you and me." He pauses. "Buckle up. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Christine giggles. "There's no seatbelts on the daddy express, silly."

Booth nods. "Oh right, silly me. Well, hold on tight. Safety first." He carries her into the living room and drops her onto the couch.

"Honey, go put your clean clothes in your room, please. I'll help you put them away after dinner."

Christine nods and scoops up her clean, folded laundry. She smiles and heads up the steps.

Booth picks up the laundry basket, which has his and Brennan's clothing folded inside. "You're just trying to torture me, aren't you? You're teasing me and I don't like it."

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Brennan says, throwing a smirk in his direction.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He pauses. "Just so you know, you don't have to tempt me with underwear." He winks and laughs as he heads for the stairs. "Now who's teasing who?" He calls just before ascending the steps.

Brennan mumbles under her breath and picks up Parker's pile, following Christine and Booth upstairs.


	62. Chapter 62

**_Sorry for the wait. It's been a crazy few days. This chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something. _**

* * *

Brennan gets out of the SUV at the crime scene and shuts the door. She walks around and takes her kit out of the trunk. "How about Alexander?"

Booth appears at her side as she starts to walk over to where everyone is congregated. "It's not the worst name in the world."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a maybe."

She adjusts the strap on her shoulder. "What about Andrew?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Why not? It means manly. I thought you'd appreciate that because of your masculine sensibilities."

"I don't care what it means. We're not naming our kid Andrew because," he pauses, "it makes me think of Hacker, which makes me think of you and him, and _that_ just makes me angry."

"Booth, I don't understand why that makes you angry. That was over five years ago. Andrew and I went on a few dates, that's all. Yes, we were attracted to each other on some level, but it wasn't serious."

He grunts. "Just stop talking, Bones."

She shrugs. "Just so you know, I wasn't thinking about him when I suggested the name Andrew."

"What part of stop talking don't you understand, Bones?"

Cam looks up from the decomposing body and raises an eyebrow. "Everything okay, you two?"

Booth nods. "Everything's fine, Camille." He clicks his pen and looks at Brennan. "Everything's fine," he repeats softer.

Brennan sets her kit down and squats.

"Just be careful, Bones."

Brennan turns her head and glares at him. "I'm fine, Booth." She turns back to the victim and nods. "The victim appears to be female, 25 to 35 years of age, athlete, most likely a basketball player," she spouts out. "How about Isaac?"

"Who's Isaac?" Cam asks, taking a break from her examination of the flesh.

"We're trying to decide on a name for the baby," Brennan answers quickly. "Trying and failing," she adds a little bitterly.

"At this rate, the kids' gonna be in high school by the time we agree on his name," Booth adds.

Cam nods. "Isaac sounds nice. Good luck."

Booth scribbles "Maybe." He pauses. "We could always just wing it."

Brennan stands up and slips off her gloves, cocking her head and twists her mouth. "Wing it?"

"Yeah, wing it. You know, wait until we get a good look at him before we decide on a name."

"We still need to have a list of names in mind. We cannot completely _wing it_." Brennan pauses. "What about Joseph?"

Booth stops writing and lifts his head. "Joseph?"

Brennan nods. "Yes."

A smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "I just want to point out that it was _your_ idea to name our kid after me, so you can't blame it on my alpha male instincts or whatever."

Cam looks between the two of them and waves her hand over the corpse. "Decomposing body over here, guys."

"I can't do anything more until we get this body back to the lab." Brennan slings her kit over her shoulder and turns her focus to Booth. "It's just an idea, a name to add to our expanding list of possibilities."

Booth bosses the crime scene techs around and then looks at Brennan. "C'mon, Bones. I'll drop you off at the lab."

Brennan nods, and while they head towards the SUV, she continues. "Parker was named after someone significant in _your _life, and Christine was named after someone significant in _my_ life, so this baby should be named after someone that is significant in both of our lives."

"Seems logical."

Brennan puts her kit back in the trunk and gets in the car.

Booth, who is already buckled into the driver's seat, smiles at her. "So you're serious about Joseph?"

She shrugs. "It's an option."

"Are we still meeting for lunch?"

She nods. "That is the plan, but we didn't have a case when we made those plans. Right now, yes, we are still meeting for lunch." She smiles and looks out the window.

"Good." He nods and focuses on the road again.


	63. Chapter 63

Brennan's standing in the middle of her son's nursery, looking over the newly completed project. They decided on pale olive green walls, with green, yellow, and blue accents to go with the baby turtle bedding they picked out. Last weekend, Booth and Parker spent the afternoon putting up shelves and securing a bookcase to a portion of one of the walls, which Brennan promptly filled.

She sits down in the glider chair with a hushed grunt and props her feet up on the ottoman. She leans back and closes her eyes, moving forward and back slowly.

There's a light knock on the door and when she opens her eyes, she finds herself staring right into her daughter's blue orbs. She jerks back, startled by the proximity, and then smiles.

"Daddy sent me on a mission to find you, mommy." Christine pauses. "I found you."

Brennan nods. "You did." She pauses. "Is your father downstairs?"

"Yep—with pizza." Christine sits on the ottoman, which was recently vacated by Brennan's tired feet. "Why are you in little alien's nursery, mommy?"

Brennan scoots forward and shrugs. "There's no reason, Honey. I was just admiring Parker and your father's handiwork and I guess I'm a little anxious for your baby brother to be born."

"How much longer, mommy? I wanna meet him."

"About fifteen weeks, sweetheart."

"How long is that?"

"A little less than four months."

"That's a long time. Can't you just tell him to get out right now? What if you say please?"

"I could, it's possible, but he's not ready yet. He needs to stay where he is for a while longer. His heart, brain, and lungs still need more time to develop and he needs to grow more. He's only about a pound and a half right now. He'll come out when he's good and ready, Honey. We just need to be patient, even if it's hard sometimes."

Christine sighs. "He's really tiny."

"Yes, he is, that's why he needs to stay exactly where he is until he's a lot bigger."

"Okay, he can stay in there, but only for a real little bit, mommy. I wanna meet him so, so bad."

Brennan nods and takes her daughter's hand, placing the tiny hand on her stomach and resting hers on top. "Do you feel that?"

Christine's eyes widen. "Whoa." She pulls her hand back, but immediately puts it back where it was. "Is that him?"

Brennan smiles. "Yes. He can't wait to meet you either."

"Does it hurt? You know, when he kicks you?"

Brennan shakes her head. "Not really, no. If he kicks me repeatedly in the same spot, it's a little uncomfortable, but I wouldn't say it's too painful."

"Good." Christine leans forward and presses a kiss to her mother's stomach. "Don't kick mommy too hard, little alien, okay? It's me, by the way, baby, the best big sister in the whole universe. I love you." She leaves another kiss and sits up. "What if he doesn't like me, mommy?"

Brennan shakes her head and touches her daughter on the tip of her nose with her finger. "He'll love you, sweetheart." She smiles and tucks a few loose strands of Christine's hair behind her ear. "Okay?"

Christine smiles. "Okay. If you say so, it's gotta be true."

Brennan pushes herself out of the chair and smoothes down her shirt. "Come on, Honey, let's go downstairs. We don't want to keep your daddy waiting and we don't want the pizza to get cold, now do we?"

Christine shakes her head. "Nope." She leads the way out of the nursery and down the steps.

* * *

A couple nights later, Brennan's sitting on the couch in the living room with Christine lying beside her, her head in her mother's lap, her legs tucked against her. Brennan's looking at a photo album and stroking her daughter's hair as she sleeps, at the same time.

The front door opens and then Booth walks in. He sets his wallet and keys on the table as he walks into the living room. He turns back and stops at the couch, kissing the top of Brennan's head. "Sorry I'm late."

She turns her head and smiles at him. "I got your message." She pauses. "How was your meeting?"

"It was a big waste of time." He walks around the couch, looks down at his daughter, and smiles at the sleeping child. "I'll bring her up to bed." He stands up and scoops Christine into his arms. "Come on, Princess," he whispers.

Christine subconsciously hooks her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and buries her face into the crook of his neck. "Daddy," she mumbles.

He adjusts her weight and steps towards the staircase. "Hi, baby." He rubs her back and heads upstairs.

Brennan watches the pair ascend the stairs and then turns her focus to the photo album in her lap.

He comes back a few minutes later and joins his partner on the couch. He presses his lips against her cheek and smiles. "Parker says goodnight."

She nods. "Did he tell you that he walked around the house without his cane? I mean, there were some instances in which he had to use his cane, like going up and down the stairs, but other than that, he was walking by himself."

He smiles wider. "He did. That's great."

"Yes, it's wonderful. His ultimate goal is to be cane-free by the start of September, so this is definitely a step in the right direction." She laughs at her own pun.

"Good one, Bones."

"I thought so."

He looks over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow. "Whatcha looking at there, Bones?"

"I'm looking at pictures." She flips back a few pages and smiles. "I can't believe how much she's grown."

"Oh, wow." He stares at a picture of Christine, a picture which was taken at the house a few days after she was born. "She's so tiny and perfect."

"She was a beautiful baby. She still is beautiful, though." She turns the page. "Look at her and Michael Vincent. That was the day they met."

"He kept blowing her kisses. I remember that day."

She smiles.

"I can't believe it's been six years and I still can't believe Parker's seventeen and that he's going to college in a year. That's crazy to me."

"It's not crazy. It's inevitable that we age." She lifts her eyes and nods. "But I know what you mean."

"A lot has changed in seventeen years."

She tilts her head and smiles at him. "It sure has."

"A lot has changed in the fourteen years we've known each other too."

She nods. "Yes, and even though change is necessary and inevitable, there's one thing I'm glad hasn't changed in fourteen years."

"What's that?" He asks, with a smirk, knowing exactly what she's going to say.

"We're still partners." She pauses and twists her upper body towards him. "Sure, our partnership has been tested over the years, but we've always figured it out and our partnership and relationship has only gotten stronger as a result of those challenges. I'm glad that we're still partners."

He lowers his head a smidge and brushes his lips against hers, scooting closer to her as he kisses her. He pulls back and smiles. "Me too, Bones, me too."

She looks away from him and shifts uncomfortably on the couch. She places her hand on her stomach and clenches her jaw slightly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Bones? Bones, are you okay?"

She swallows. "Yes, yes. They're just Braxton Hicks contractions. I'm fine. Everything is fine." She winces, closing her eyes and biting back a groan.

After a few seconds a panicked silence, he clears his throat. "Bones?"

She looks at him through blurry vision. "Booth."

"Oh, God." He reaches for the phone and quickly dials. He manages to explain everything to their next door neighbor, even though his breathing is becoming erratic and his heart is racing. He looks at Brennan and grabs her hand, squeezing somewhat tightly. "It's gonna be okay, Bones."

She nods, choosing to believe him.

A couple minutes later, the doorbell rings and their next door neighbor walks through the open door. Booth and Brennan leave the house not even a minute after that.

* * *

**_Horrible place to stop, I know I'm evil. All I can say is don't worry. I hope that helps. :)_**


	64. Chapter 64

Booth storms into the ER, with Brennan following close behind him. He slams his hand on the counter of the nearest nurses' station and clears his throat. "I need some help over here. I mean, I don't, my, my wife needs help," he says all in one breath. He swallows and continues, speeding up his speech. "She's having contractions, but she's only twenty-five weeks pregnant."

A red-haired nurse lifts her head, looking away from her computer, and stands up. "Please, calm down, sir. What's the issue?"

"My wife," he looks in the direction of Brennan, who's now sitting down in a chair with her hand protectively on her stomach, "she's having contractions, the real ones, not the fake ones."

"How far along is she?"

"Twenty-five weeks." He breathes out, his hands shaking.

"Okay, sir. Please have a seat and a physician will be with you two in a few minutes. We're busy tonight."

"You don't understand, lady. She's having contractions and she's not due for another three months! She needs help now, not in a few minutes, now!"

"Sir—."

He flashes his badge. "See this? I'm an agent with the FBI." He scowls. "So how long is it going to take again?"

"Have a seat. A doctor will be right out to examine your wife."

"Thank you." He puts his badge away and walks over to Brennan, sitting down beside her. He places his hand on her stomach and looks at her. "It's gonna be okay, Bones."

Brennan squeezes his fingers and lets out a breath, shifting uncomfortably on the plastic chair and letting out a cry through gritted teeth.

"Just breathe, baby."

"It's too early, Booth," she manages, out of breath.

"I know, I know. Just breathe, baby." He turns his head and sees a man approaching them, a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard tucked in his arms. Few words are exchanged before they're following him behind a curtain.

* * *

It's now a quarter to one and Brennan's in a hospital room, dressed in a gown and lying on her side with her eyes closed.

Booth is sitting by her bedside, rubbing circles in her back and occasionally kneading his knuckles into her sore muscles. He stands up slightly and leans over her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. He sits back down and sighs. He leans forward, clasping his hands together, closing his eyes, and bowing his head.

She rolls onto her back and then onto her other side, so she's facing him. She opens her eyes and rests her hand on his, a small smile gracing her lips.

He drops his arms and lifts his head. He matches her smile and reaches his hand out, skimming his fingertips across her cheek lightly. He pulls his hand back and conceals a yawn behind his palm. "Hey."

"Hi," she whispers, her voice threaded with the remnants of a lousy thirty minute nap.

"How're you feeling, Bones?"

She shrugs. "I'm a little nauseous and I have a mild headache."

"Any more contractions?"

She shakes her head. "No."

He lets out a breath. "Thank God." He pauses. "I called Anna to let her know that we'd be spending the night here."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't understand why I have to stay here tonight. I haven't had a contraction in a little over two hours now and the fetus is showing no other signs of distress."

"It's just a precaution, Bones."

"All it is, really, is an inconvenience." She shifts on the mattress. "You should go home, Booth."

He shakes his head. "No way, Bones, I'm not leaving."

"Booth."

"No."

She grunts. "Fine."

"Can I get you anything?"

She shakes her head. "No, thank you. It's late and I'm exhausted. I'm just going to try and sleep some more, though I'd be a lot more comfortable in my own bed."

"Scoot over."

"Booth, this bed is too small."

He flashes her a smile, the one she can't resist.

She rolls over and scoots closer to the edge of the bed.

He takes off his shoes and slacks, tugs and removes his tie, and climbs into the bed, rolling onto his side and inching as close to her as possible. He slings his arm around her waist and pulls her hair away from her neck and shoulder, kissing her. "See? Plenty of room," he whispers, his voice deep.

She shivers as his breath brushes against her skin. "Mmhmm." She closes her eyes and rests her hand on top of his, which is currently on her stomach. "Booth?"

He takes a break from kissing her and nods. "You want me to stop?"

She shakes her head. "No." She pauses and clears her throat, swallowing hard. "Were you scared?"

He displaces some of the fabric of her gown and presses his lips to her now exposed shoulder. "He'd be okay, he'd survive 'cause he's a fighter, but I don't know if I was or am ready for that gamble, you know, so I'm so glad Dr. Jones was able to stop the contractions."

"I'm glad he was able to stop them, as well. It's too early. The fetus is viable, but even with the advances in medical technology, statistically, the odds aren't very good."

He moves his hand slightly and sighs. "You're sure you're not having any more contractions, right?"

She nods. "I'm sure, Booth."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Her voice fades out as she drifts into a light sleep.

He hears her breathing slow and even out and feels her body still. "Goodnight, Bones," he whispers into her hair. He shifts on the mattress, careful not to disturb her, and attempts to fall asleep himself.

* * *

Booth and Brennan walk in the front door a little after ten the next morning. They're both exhausted, having gotten little sleep the night before. She rubs her eyes and heads into the kitchen where their neighbor is sitting at the island counter reading the newspaper. She smiles at the young woman. "Good morning, Anna."

The young blonde woman lifts her head and smiles back. "Good morning. Is everything okay?"

Brennan nods. "Yes. The doctor was able to stop my contractions."

"Great news, Temperance." Anna pauses. "Parker is still asleep and Christine is coloring upstairs in her room."

"Thank you." Brennan hands the young woman some money and insists she take it. "You're free to go home now, Anna."

"I'm glad everything is alright."

"As are we." Brennan walks her neighbor to the door and then turns around, nearly running into Booth. She takes a step back and lets out a breath. "Where'd you come from?"

"I was upstairs."

"Oh." She pauses. "I sent Anna home."

"I figured."

"I need to take a shower and get dressed for work."

"Oh, ho, what? Work? No. You are not going to work today."

"Dr. Jones says I can resume my normal activities. Going to work is one of my normal activities, Booth. I'm fine and so is the baby. You were there. I shouldn't have to repeat what the doctor told me."

"Yeah, well, he also said to take it easy. Going to work is _not_ taking it easy."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"We don't have a case. I'll be in the lab all day, mostly in my office, behind my desk or on my couch."

"Bones, you just got released from the hospital this morning. Don't you think you should stay home today? We can resume this argument tomorrow."

"No, I don't think I should nor do I need to stay home today. Everything is fine. The contractions have stopped for now and the baby is fine."

"Bones."

"Booth."

He grunts. "You're acting like last night didn't happen. You were this close to delivering our son fifteen weeks early, Bones."

"I was scared, Booth, you know that, and I know the gravity of the situation. I'm not acting like it didn't happen. I'm acting like it _happened. _It's done. Everything is okay now."

"For now."

"Yes, everything is okay, for now."

He sighs.

She smiles at him. "Are you free for lunch?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

He smiles. "Yeah."

She steps closer to him and wraps his arms around him. She tilts her head up, he lowers his, and their lips meet.

He breaks the kiss and then presses another soft kiss to her forehead. "Just promise me you'll take it easy?"

"I promise." She flashes him another smile.

"And I know you still have a few weeks left of our deal, but—."

"Fine."

"Bones, we really need to—wait, 'fine'?"

She nods. "Yes. I'll stay in the from now until I go back to work after the baby's born, though I refuse to let anyone else examine the body at the scene, so I will be doing that. That's my one condition."

"I guess that's reasonable."

"Of course it's reasonable," she says and then disappears upstairs.

He sighs and heads into the kitchen.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. I hope you liked this chapter._**

**_I'll try and update tomorrow because I'm not sure I'll be able to post a chapter on Sunday. Also, I hope to get back to daily updates next week._**


	65. Chapter 65

Brennan's sitting on her couch, listening to her notes on her latest identification. She sets the recorder on the cushion beside her and opens up her granola bar. She takes a small bite and then grabs her recorder again.

"Sweetie!" Angela storms into her best friend's office and stands in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest.

Brennan swallows and lifts her head to look at Angela. "May I help you, Ange?"

"You can help by telling me what the hell happened last night."

"I assume by the way you just stormed into my office that you already know what happened last night."

Angela takes a seat beside Brennan.

"Booth told you, didn't he?"

Angela smiles.

"I just talked to him twenty minutes ago and told him I was fine."

"He's worried about you and the baby, Bren, but do you blame him? I mean, you just got released from the hospital _this_ morning. You were having contractions."

"I should have been released last night, but it's hospital policy to keep patients over night in cases like this, you know, just to be safe."

"I bet the doctor also recommended bed rest, right?"

Brennan just shrugs her off and moves on. "Are you angry that I didn't tell you myself? Because I was going to."

"Yeah, I'm a little angry that my best friend didn't tell me."

"I don't understand why. I wasn't angry with you when you were pregnant with Michael Vincent and didn't tell me you thought you were going into preterm labor. You told me nothing was wrong."

"If you were going to tell me, Sweetie, please tell me what happened now. Start from the beginning."

Brennan sets her granola bar and recorder on the coffee table and looks at Angela. "Okay." She pauses. "Around seven o'clock, I was experiencing some cramping. It isn't the first time, so I just figured it was just muscle aches and a quiet, relaxing bath would help. It did." She sighs. "Well, Booth came home around 10:30. He had a meeting. We were looking through Christine's photo album, reminiscing and talking about how much things have changed since we met, when I started having contractions. I tried to convince myself that they were Braxton Hicks contractions, but after a few minutes, I knew they were real. Booth took me to the hospital and two hours later, everything was fine."

"I bet Booth was freaking out."

Brennan nods. "He was. We both were. His anxiety was a little more visible, though."

"So everything is fine?"

Brennan places her hand on the side of her stomach and smiles at the strong kicks. "Yes."

"You should be at home."

Brennan rolls her eyes. "You sound like Booth."

"I'm serious, Bren."

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. I already agreed to stay in the lab instead of going out in the field. What more do you people want?" Brennan pauses. "Sitting on my couch is hardly strenuous or stressful activity, Ange. It's what I would be doing at home. I heard what the doctor said and I intend to listen to his recommendations."

"Good."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have some work to finish up before I meet Booth at the diner for lunch."

"Don't you wanna know how my night went?"

Brennan turns her head and laughs. "From your smile, I already know how it went."

Angela gives her best friend a hug and stands up. "I'm glad everything is okay."

"How're you feeling?"

"Huge." Angela laughs. "Let me know if you need me for anything, work or personal."

Brennan nods. "How's the naming process going for you and Hodgins?"

"Great. How's it going for you and Booth?"

"It's going, I suppose. We can't seem to agree on a name, though. Little Alien is going to be on his birth certificate at this point."

Angela smiles. "Oh, Sweetie, I'm sure you and Booth will agree on something." She pauses. "Have a nice lunch with your man, Bren." She laughs and leaves her best friend's office.

Brennan reaches for her recorder and granola bar and hits play. She picks up her phone when she hears it ring and reads the message. She rolls her eyes, but smiles, sending Booth a text back saying that he can pick her up, but she's capable of driving herself to the diner.

* * *

Brennan walks in the front door later in the afternoon and heads right into the living room, hearing the wonderful sound of child laughter. She raises an eyebrow and turns her head, looking at the TV. "What's this?"

Christine giggles and looks at Parker. "Parky, your face is covered in frosting."

Brennan steps farther into the room. "Hello?"

Christine turns her head and smiles. "Mommy!" She jumps off the couch and wraps her arms around her mother. "Mommy, we're watching baby Parky. Look how tiny he was. He was like a doll. I was never that small, was I?"

Brennan nods. "You were even smaller, Honey." She walks over to the couch and sits down. "What's with the home movies, Booth?"

Booth looks at her and smiles. "Looking at the photo album last night got me thinking about all the home movies we have and then I remembered the box of home movies we got from Rebecca's place. I haven't seen some of these yet." He pauses. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Uneventful."

"You really should rest, Bones."

"I spent a combined total of two hours in bone storage and on the forensics platform. The rest of my day was either spent on my couch or at my desk. I even took a nap for ninety minutes after you dropped me off at the lab."

Booth smiles. "Good. I thought you looked well-rested."

"I'm far from well-rested, but thank you." Brennan pauses. "That was a compliment, wasn't it?"

Booth nods. "Yeah, Bones, it was." He holds up a bowl. "Popcorn?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No, thank you."

Christine climbs up onto the couch and places her hand on her mother's stomach. "Little Alien is kicking, mommy."

Brennan nods. "Yes, he is. He's awake now." She turns her focus to the TV and smiles.

Christine laughs and points to the screen. "It's Parky's butt!"

Parker covers his face with his hand and shrinks down in his chair. "Dad, this is so embarrassing."

Brennan smiles. "You were a very adorable toddler, Parker."

Parker rolls his eyes and looks at Christine. "I saw plenty of your butt too, Teeny."

"I have a cute butt," Christine says with a smile.

"It wasn't so cute when you'd run around the house with your diaper on your head."

"I didn't do that, Parky. You're making that up."

Booth pauses the video and laughs. "It's true, princess."

"No, it's not, daddy. You're full of soggy bologna." Christine looks at Brennan. "It's not true, right, mommy? You tell them it's not true."

Brennan kisses the top of her daughter's head. "I'm afraid, it's true, Sweetheart. At twenty months, you seemed to have an aversion to wearing your diaper. Thankfully, you grew out of that stage in about three weeks."

"Told ya, sis."

Christine sticks out her tongue. "You're a weenie."

"Alright, that's enough—both of you," Booth scolds. "Hey, so what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Grilled cheese," Parker offers.

"No, I want mac-n-cheese."

Booth looks at Brennan. "I'm good with either, so you're the deciding vote. What does our little guy want for dinner?"

"The fetus can't taste, Booth. He doesn't actually eat what I eat. He simply gets the nutrients from whatever I consume." Brennan pauses. "Oh, you were joking." She laughs. "Well, I can make the mac-n-cheese, and you can make the grilled cheese. We just need some protein and a vegetable. How about broccoli?"

"Mommy, I don't like brocli."

"You've never tried it, so how do you know you don't like it?"

"It smells funny."

"Well, you can try it and if you still don't like it after that, then I won't make you eat it." Brennan stands up and looks at Christine. "Do you want to help me make the mac-n-cheese?"

Christine nods, slips off the couch, and then skips into the kitchen.

Booth gets up and looks at Parker. "C'mon, bub. You're gonna learn the secret to making the best grilled cheese ever."

Parker groans.

"Either that or we can stay in here and watch old home movies. Your choice."

Parker rolls his eyes and gets off the chair. He steadies himself and takes a few steps forward.

"Do you want your cane?"

Parker shakes his head. "No." He walks into the kitchen, albeit slowly, and leans against the island counter to rest for a minute.

Booth switches off the TV and follows the rest of his family.


	66. Chapter 66

**_So I managed to find the time to write a chapter today, so enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan's lying on her side in bed, half asleep. She hears Booth whispering something in her ear, but can't quite make out what he's saying, and she feels his fingertips brush against her neck as he pulls away her hair. She shivers when his lips make contact with her skin and his hand skims across her abdomen under his Flyers' T-shirt that she's wearing. "Huhmm," she mumbles into her pillow, not yet ready to open her eyes.

"Good morning, Bones," he hums.

She lets out a contented sigh and blinks her eyes open finally, flicking them upwards to meet his warm gaze. She gives him a closed-mouth smile and her eyelids fall shut again. "What time is it?"

He lifts his head and cranes his neck towards the clock on her nightstand. "A quarter to nine."

"Booth!" She pushes him away and sits up. She lets out a breath and holds her head steady for a second, to counteract the sudden dizzy spell. She picks up her clock and checks the alarm. "Damn. I set my alarm for 6:30 PM instead of AM."

He bites his bottom lip, trying to hold back his snickering.

"It's not funny."

"It kinda is."

She narrows her eyes and playfully swats at his chest.

"This was a much better way to wake up than a string of annoying, high-pitched beeps, huh?"

"Yes if you don't include the fact that I'm late for work now."

"That wasn't my fault," he points out.

"How long have we been sleeping in the same bed, Booth? You know what time I get up for work. You should have woken me up sooner."

"Sorry. I just thought you could use a couple extra hours of sleep."

She pulls off the sheets and stands up.

"I like this view," he hums with a smirk.

She looks at him over her shoulder and arches her eyebrow. She disappears into the bathroom and returns to the bedroom a couple minutes later. She stands at the side of the bed with her knees touching the mattress. She tugs on the T-shirt and turns around to face him. She pulls the gray shirt over her head and clears her throat.

"I like this view even better." He scoots over to the edge of the bed and kneels, leaning into her and pushing his lips hard against hers. He loops his arms around her and crawls on his knees closer to her, pulling her into him at the same time. He runs his tongue across her bottom lip as he slips it into her slightly open mouth. He fists her messy, wavy hair in one hand and delicately caresses her bare back with the other, his nails grazing her skin,

She shifts, to even out her weight equally between her hips, and snakes her hand around his neck.

He breaks the kiss and opens his eyes.

Even with her eyes closed, she can feel him looking at her and she knows exactly _how_ he's looking at her. She slides her hand up, cupping the back of his head. She lowers her chin and nibbles on his bottom lip.

He lets out a breath through his nose and closes his eyes again.

She slides her tongue along the shallow indentations before drawing his lip into her mouth and sucking on it. She presses her chest against his and rakes her fingers through his hair.

He smiles against her lips when they resume kissing and mumbles, "You're gonna be late."

She shrugs. "I'm already late." She steps back and pushes at his shoulders. She gets onto the bed and lies down, scooting upwards towards the pillows.

He repositions himself, so he's hovering above her, his weight supported by his arms. "You're okay? Baby's okay?"

She nods. "Yes."

He lowers his head and presses his lips against the side of her neck, just below her ear. He licks her earlobe and kisses downward towards her collarbone.

She moans, tilting her head back and to the side, giving him more access.

He sucks along her jaw and kisses her neck. He's interrupted by the house phone ringing, but he ignores it.

She wraps her arms around his back and tugs on his T-shirt. "Off," she manages, slightly out of breath.

He wiggles out of his shirt as she pulls it over his head, and then he goes back to devouring her neck. He's interrupted once again, but this time, it's by her cell phone ringing. He grunts.

She reaches over and grabs her phone. She answers it, "I'm fine, Ange. I'm busy. I can't talk right now." She pulls the phone away and moans. She tries to keep her moaning to a minimum when he continues to kiss her through her whole conversation with Angela. "Bye." She hangs up and tosses her phone beside her. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about," he kisses her and then slides his lips down her body, pressing delicate kisses to her neck, collarbone, and her right breast, while he cups her left with his hand, "here."

"Feels about right," she mutters, shifting beneath him.

* * *

Three hours later than she normally arrives to work, Brennan strolls into the lab with a skip in her step, despite being twenty seven weeks pregnant, and a satisfied grin plastered on her face. When she gets to her office, Angela is waiting for her, leaning back against the wall to the right of the door. She unlocks her door and opens it, walking inside. She hangs her coat up on the rack and sets her bag down on the couch.

Angela follows her and shuts the door. "Good morning, Sweetie."

Brennan sits down at her desk and powers on her computer. She lifts her head and bites back a smile, nodding. "It's a very good morning, indeed, Angela." She lets out a chuckle and types in her username and password.

Angela sinks down onto her best friends couch and props her feet up on the coffee table. "Details, I want details, Bren."

"You have your own sex life, Ange."

"Not lately." Angela pauses. "Come on, Sweetie. I need a vicarious thrill."

"What do you mean 'not lately'? I thought you and Hodgins go at it like hares every night."

"Rabbits, Bren, it's rabbits, and I mean, we've hit kind of a dry patch. Ever since I told him about your scare a couple weeks ago, Jack's gone all 'protective daddy' on me and will hardly touch me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Did Booth freak out the first time you did it after that?"

"Per Dr. Jones' recommendation, we didn't even attempt sexual intercourse until four days ago, but Booth was still nervous. Not to the point where he wouldn't touch or kiss me, though. We were intimate, _very _intimate, we just didn't have sex. I still had to convince him everything was alright, but he loosened up eventually."

"That gives me hope. If Booth can get over it, Jack surely can. I guess I just have to be patient." Angela pauses. "But it's so hard. I've never been so horny in my life and that's saying something. I'm as big as a whale, but—gah." She balls her hand into a fist and punches the pillow. "So please, give me details, Bren. I _need_ details. _All _of the details," she clarifies.

Brennan lets out another chuckle. "All of the details?" She pauses. "Are you a visual learner? Should I draw diagrams?"

"Very funny, Sweetie."

"That wasn't meant to be humorous, Ange. I was serious."

Angela shakes her head. "No, diagrams won't be necessary."

Brennan opens her mouth to speak, but she's interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She glances at the screen and raises an eyebrow. She picks it up off the desk and answers it. "Brennan."

_"Bones, it's me."_

"I know. Caller-ID. Is there a case?"

_"No, I just got a call from Mrs. Marshall. Christine's sick. I have to go pick her up at Jenna's house."_

"Is she alright?"

_"Mrs. Marshall said she threw up and has a slight fever. She was fine last night when I dropped her off for the sleepover."_

"Are you on your way there now?"

_"I just have to drop something off upstairs and then I'm heading over."_

"I'll be home at four."

_"Bones, I know I can't keep you away from her and I can't keep her away from you, but—."_

"I'll take all the proper precautions, Booth."

_"You're not gonna fight me on this?"_

"No. You're right. You can't keep me away from her and you especially can't keep her away from me, not when she's sick, at least."

_"Love you."_

"I love you too. Can you give her a kiss for me? Tell her I'll be home by four."

_"I can and I will."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

Brennan hangs up the phone and looks at Angela, who's staring at her.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Apparently Christine's sick. Booth has to go pick her up at Jenna's house."

Angela stands up. "Since Booth isn't free this afternoon, let's do lunch."

"We haven't done that in a while."

"I know." Angela pauses. "I'll meet you in your office at noon." She walks towards the door, but stops and turns around at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"I thought you wanted to hear about my morning. You wanted to know 'all the details', you said."

"I was kidding."

"No, you weren't."

Angela smiles. "Okay, I wasn't, but I have a very active imagination." She laughs and leaves the office, heading down the hallway towards her own.

Brennan just shrugs and turns back to her computer, though she's nowhere near focused on anything work related.

* * *

**_Just a little heads up: I'm thinking five or so more chapters for this story, possibly ten. The epilogue will be the wedding and the chapter right before that will be the birth._**

**_Thanks for the follows and reviews! _**


	67. Chapter 67

Brennan walks through the front door at exactly four o'clock. She sets her things down on the table and makes her way into the living room. The house seems oddly quiet. She walks farther in the room and peers over the top of the couch. She smiles at the sleeping twosome occupying it and then heads into the kitchen. As she stands at the counter, she can't help but look back into the living room. She loads the dishwasher and starts the cycle. She tidies up the kitchen a little and then disappears upstairs. She's ready to get out of her professional wear and into something more comfortable.

Christine stirs a couple minutes later. "Daddy," she whines softly, shaking him awake.

Booth opens his eyes slowly and sighs. "What's wrong, princess?"

She scrunches up her face and jumps off the couch. She looks around frantically and covers her mouth when she burps. Her eyes widen and she runs towards the hall bathroom. She trips on the corner of the rug and falls forward.

He gets off the couch quickly and grabs the garbage can that's by the coffee table. He follows her and helps her sit up.

She clutches the trashcan and lowers her head, continuing to vomit into it. Tears stream down her face and she starts to cough.

He rubs her back. "Breathe, baby. It's okay. Shhh."

She lifts her head, sniffles, and then swallows, contorting her lips in disgust.

"You're okay, princess." He kisses her on the top of her head.

"I want mommy," she repeats for what seems like the 100th time since she was picked up from Jenna's house earlier.

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up." He takes the trashcan from her grasp and sets it to the side.

Brennan walks down the steps dressed in sweatpants and one of Booth's FBI shirts. She blinks and scrunches up her nose at the stench of vomit. "What happened?"

He looks up and sighs. "When'd you get home?"

"About ten minutes ago. You and Christine were asleep on the couch."

Christine, hearing her mother's voice and her name, turns her hand and attempts to smile, only managing to purse her lips into a line. "Mommy," she says weakly.

"Hi, Honey." Brennan walks over to them and scoops her daughter up. She presses a soft kiss to her forehead and rubs her back. She looks at Booth and sighs. "I'll give her a cool bath."

He nods. "I'll clean up the hallway."

Brennan carries Christine upstairs and into the bathroom.

He stands up and heads towards the closet. He grabs what he needs and sets out to scrub the vomit out of the rug.

* * *

Brennan is kneeling outside the bathtub, while Christine sits in the cool water. "Tilt your head back for me, Honey." She hovers over her daughter's hair with the showerhead and works her fingers through her locks as the water washes out the conditioner.

"Mommy, my ankle hurts."

Brennan nods. "I know, Sweetheart. I'll take a look at it and wrap it up for you after we're done with your bath," she says softly, brushing her hand against her daughter's warm, flushed cheek. "Does your tummy feel any better?"

Christine shakes her head.

Brennan grabs the trashcan, dumps out its contents onto the floor, and hands it to Christine. "Use this if you feel like you're going to vomit, okay?"

Christine nods.

Brennan washes out the rest of the conditioner and lowers the showerhead.

Christine slumps her shoulder and lowers her head over the trashcan. She parts her lips and coughs out a little bit of vomit. She wipes her mouth off with her hand and closes her eyes.

Brennan rubs circles into her daughter's back and sighs. She reaches for the towel and waits for Christine to lift her head out of the trashcan. She takes the can from her and sets it down outside the tub. She pushes herself up and bends over, helping the six year-old stand up.

Christine screeches out in pain as she puts weight on her right ankle, tears overflowing again.

Brennan wraps the towel around the child and lifts her out of the tub. "Lean into me so I can dry you off," she says as she lowers her to the floor. Once her daughter's dry, she rubs in some baby powder and then dresses her in a solid purple tank top and her dancing purple elephant pajama pants. She hoists her daughter up onto the counter and combs through her damp waves. She re-braids it and then lifts her right leg, pressing her fingers against the already swollen and bruised skin lightly.

"Ow!"

Brennan grabs an ace bandage from the first-aid kit in the linen closet across from the toilet and wraps Christine's ankle.

Booth sticks his head into the bathroom and smiles. "Hey. Everything okay in here?"

Brennan nods. "Yes." She pauses. "Her temperature is 102.3. Is that higher or lower than it was the last time you checked?"

He sighs. "Higher. It was 101.1 around 2:30."

"When was her last dose of medicine?"

He looks at his watch. "About an hour ago."

"Alright." Brennan lifts Christine off the counter and carries her past Booth. "I'm just going to put her in bed."

He hands his daughter a small water bottle filled with diluted electrolyte juice. "Drink this, princess. It'll keep you hydrated."

Christine takes the juice and rests her head on her mother's shoulder.

He grabs the trashcan and follows the two of them into Christine's bedroom. He stands back, watching Brennan tuck the little girl in and give her a soft kiss on her cheek. He sets the trashcan beside the bed and kisses her, as well. "Try to sleep, okay? You'll feel better." He pauses. "If you feel like you're gonna be sick, the bucket is right here. Your mom or I will be up in a little while to check on you."

Christine rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Feel better, Sweetheart."

"Yeah, what your mom said." He smiles and presses another kiss to her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy," Christine whispers, her voice a little hoarse.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you an icepack for your ankle." Brennan leaves the room and returns a couple minutes later. She pops the disposable icepack and shakes it. She lifts her daughter's comforter, places the pack on her ankle, then smoothes down the covers again.

"Try to sleep," Booth repeats and then the two adults walk over to the door. They stand in the doorway, watching Christine close her eyes. It's not until they're sure she's asleep that they head into the hallway and shut the door, leaving it open just a crack.

"Where's Parker? He's not in his room."

"He went to the arcade. He'll be home later. He and a couple of his buddies are getting pizza afterwards."

"Oh, okay." Brennan pauses. "You should take a shower. You smell like vomit and you've got a little bit of it right here, and here, and here," she says, pointing to the stains on his shirt.

"That's where I was headed."

"I'll see you downstairs then, and you can fill me in on everything that happened since the last time you called."

He nods. "Okay." He gives her a light kiss on the lips, and while he heads for their bedroom, she heads in the opposite direction, down the steps, and into the living room.

* * *

Later that night, Booth's sitting on the couch, watching _Cinderella_ with Christine, who's curled up into his side and wrapped up in her blanket.

Brennan walks into the living room and sits down on the other side of Christine. She places a hand on her daughter's arm and smiles. "How are you feeling, Honey?"

Christine lifts her head and sniffles. "Better, mommy." She pauses. "Wanna watch the movie with me and daddy?" She points to the TV and smiles, hopefully.

Brennan nods. "Sure if you want me to."

"I want you to." Christine looks at Booth. "That's okay, right, daddy? Mommy can watch the movie with us, can't she?"

Booth nods. "Yeah." He smiles at Brennan. "It's more of a mom and daughter movie, anyway."

Christine scoots closer to Brennan and smiles at her. "Mommy?"

Brennan nods. "Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Is daddy your prince charming?"

He turns his head and arches an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"No."

His face falls.

"Prince Charming is a fictional character. He doesn't exist outside of the magical world of Disney," Brennan explains. "However, if Prince Charming _did _exist, there'd be no comparison."

"So you'd pick daddy over Prince Charming?"

Brennan nods and looks at Booth, smiling. "Without a second thought."

Christine nods. "So daddy's better than Prince Charming?"

Brennan nods. "Without a doubt."

"I think so too, mommy." Christine smiles and turns her focus back to the TV.

Booth keeps his eyes on his partner, one corner of his mouth curving upwards into a grin, the other corner following slowly behind.

Brennan blinks, neither her gaze nor her smile wavering.


	68. Chapter 68

**_Here's some more family fluff :)_**

* * *

On Saturday morning, Brennan opens her eyes and squints at her alarm clock. She places her hand on her stomach, in attempt to calm the squirmy tenant inside her uterus. "Good morning to you too," she whispers.

Booth stirs behind her and subconsciously moves his hand from her hip to her belly. "Ah, our little guy's awake," he mumbles, sleepily.

"He appears to be a morning person."

He buries his face into her neck and kisses her.

She removes his hand and maneuvers herself away from him. She pulls off the covers and stands up. She looks at Booth over her shoulder and smiles at him. "I have to go to the bathroom," she explains, noticing the look of hurt on his face.

"Oh, okay."

She heads into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

He rolls onto his back and bends his arms behind his head, propping himself up.

She comes out of the bathroom a couple minutes later and crawls back into bed. She rolls onto her side, facing him.

He turns his head and sighs. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

She shrugs. "It was not a particularly well-rested night."

"Something on your mind?"

"I always have something on my mind, Booth. I just couldn't seem to get comfortable. When I did manage to find a comfortable position, I had a dream about animated teddy bears piloting fighter jets and throwing exploding salmon at baby squirrels. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

He laughs. "What?"

She can't help but chuckle. "It's strange, yes, I know, which is probably why I couldn't fall back asleep."

"That would make an awesome movie."

"An animated teddy bear killing baby squirrels with exploding fish? That does not sound like an _awesome _anything."

"Well, besides the 'killing of baby animals' part, it sounds like pretty cool movie. Imagine it in 3D. Christine would love it."

"I'm not sure who or what I should be more concerned with. You or the fact that you believe our daughter will love such a film."

He laughs. "You forgot yourself in that list. You're the one who dreamed the whole scenario up in the first place."

She sits up and presses her back against the pillows. "I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." He pushes himself up and leans over, kissing her on the lips before settling down against the pillows. "We should go mini-golfing today. Christine's been stuck in the house all week, and since she's not sick anymore, hasn't been sick since Wednesday, we should all get out of the house as a family."

"My range of movement is extremely limited at the moment, Booth, if you haven't noticed."

"It's mini-golf, Bones, not the PGA."

"Alright, but the last time we went mini-golfing, you nearly took off the clown's nose with your golf club."

He cringes. "That was an accident."

"Oh, yes, that's right, I forgot." She laughs and gets out bed. She puts on her bathrobe and tucks her feet into her slippers.

He rolls out of bed and grabs his bathrobe off the back of the chair. "It was an accident, Bones."

She smirks. "I was there. I know it was an accident. The clown's nose just happened to run into your club." She winks at him and leaves the bedroom.

He rolls his eyes and follows her. "There are no mini-golf courses in the DC area that have clowns, so a freak accident like that won't be happening today."

She just looks at him and continues down the hallway.

* * *

When Booth and Brennan get downstairs, they stop in the opening to the family room when they see Parker and Christine sitting on the floor, leaning over the coffee table. They step farther into the room and they realize what the kids are squinting at.

Parker looks up. "Morning, guys."

"Good morning, Parker."

"Mommy, look. I did it all by myself." Christine smiles and points to the half-finished dog puzzle that's laid out on the coffee table.

"Wow."

"Parky's just watching me do my thing."

Parker shrugs. "I tried to help, but she told me she didn't need any help."

"She doesn't."

Booth smiles and heads into the kitchen. "Do you want anything special in your pancakes, bub?"

"I already ate, dad."

"I ate too, daddy."

"Um, you two have been busy." Booth looks at Brennan. "Well, I guess it's just pancakes for three then."

"Daddy, you stink at math. You plus mommy equals two, not three."

"Oh, but, princess, you're forgetting your baby brother, and two plus one equals three."

Brennan rolls her eyes at him and walks into the kitchen.

"We're gonna go play mini-golf today. You have any plans, buddy?"

Parker shakes his head. "Nope."

"Good."

"There aren't any clowns on this course, right, dad? 'Cause we all know what happened last time." Parker laughs.

"It was an accident, people. How many times do I have to say it?" Booth leaves the two of them in the living room and joins Brennan in the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't want the pink one!" Christine shouts, keeping the orange ball hidden.

"You're a girl. You get pink. That's how it works, Teeny."

Christine stomps her foot. "No! I want the orange ball."

Brennan grabs a purple ball from the bowl and holds it out for Christine. "How about purple, Honey? It's your favorite color."

Christine nods and takes the deep purple golf ball from her mother. She hands the orange ball to her brother and grabs her small putter. "I go first!"

"Says who?" Parker tosses the pink ball at Brennan, who puts it back into the bowl.

"I do. I'm the baby. I always go first. It's a rule." Christine bends down and puts the ball down on the little mat. She gets into position and studies the hole. She gives the ball a small tap and it moves forward, but ends up rolling back down the hill. "Stupid ball." She kicks it.

"You need to hit it with a little more power, princess, so it makes it up the hill." Booth gets behind her and bends over, holding the club with her. "Keep your head down." He lifts the club back and follows through, whacking the ball with just enough force to allow it to roll up the hill and stay put.

"I did it, daddy!"

Parker steps forward. "Watch and learn, baby sis." He puts the orange ball in place and sets up his shot. He lets out a breath and takes a swing.

Christine giggles. "You missed it, Parky. I win."

"That's called a practice swing," Parker retorts. He sets up the shot again and this time he swings for real. He hits the ball and it makes its way up the hill, bounces off the corner of the barrier, and rolls into the hole. "That's how it's done, Teeny."

Christine crosses her arms over her chest. "Humph."

Brennan takes Parker's place and struggles to set her yellow ball down in the correct spot. She drops it and tries to manipulate it with her foot.

Booth steps up and bends down, putting the ball where it's supposed to go. He stands up and gets behind her, resting his hands on her hips.

Brennan turns her head and rolls her eyes. "I don't need a lesson, Booth. It's simple physics and geometry."

Booth nods, sliding his hands down the club and stepping even closer to her. "I know. I just thought it was a good excuse to do this," he pauses and lowers his head. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and gives her a kiss.

Brennan giggles, shivering at the light touch. "You ever do this for a girl in high school?"

"Of course," he whispers in her ear, "but I've never done this for a _woman_."

Brennan tries to hide the smile on her face, but she can't. She relaxes in his arms and allows him to "teach" her the technique. She separates from him after hitting the ball up the hill.

Booth steps up the course and puts his dark blue ball on the mat. He takes his shot quickly, realizing that there's a small group of people waiting, and ends up sinking it.

Christine hits her ball into the hole on her fourth attempt, Brennan makes it on her second try, and then they move on to the second hole.

* * *

By the 12th hole, Brennan's feet are swollen and her back is knotted and sore. She rolls out her neck and places a hand on the small of her back, rubbing gently, kneading her fingers into her muscles. She spots a bench and sits down, letting out a breath.

Booth turns his head and notices her. "Bub, take Christine and keep playing. We'll catch up with you two in a little bit."

Parker nods. "C'mon, Teeny." He walks over the bridge, while his little sister skips ahead of him.

Booth sits down beside Brennan and presses a kiss to her cheek. "You okay, Bones?"

Brennan nods. "I just need a minute to rest."

"Okay." He pauses. "Is it your back?"

She nods. "And my feet."

He stands up and walks around the bench. He places his hands on her shoulders and digs his thumbs into her shoulder blades. He kneads his fingers into her sore muscles and works his way down.

She lets out a breath, her eyes falling shut. "Ah, yes."

He squats and rubs the small of her back, once again pressing his fingers into her muscles. After a couple minutes of massage, he stands up and squeezes her shoulders and drops a kiss on the top of her head. "Better?"

She nods. "Yes, thank you." She rolls out her neck again slowly and stands up. She winces slightly as she puts weight on her sore, swollen feet, but shrugs it off. "Let's go find the kids."

He looks up at her concerned. "We can sit for another minute or two."

"I'm okay, Booth. Let's go."

"If you're ready."

"I am." She smiles at him, though it's obviously a little forced. "When we get home, I'll be taking a long, warm bath, and I'll be expecting a foot massage later. This whole activity was your brilliant idea." She winks and sets off towards the rest of the course.

"Whatever you want, Bones." He catches up to her and slips his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining almost immediately. He leans towards her and places a sweet kiss on her temple.

"This is actually fun. Christine and Parker seem to be enjoying themselves."

"This beats office golf any day." He laughs. "You know what the best part of today is?"

"There are no clowns?" She teases.

"_No._" He pauses. "The best part of today is that we're all together." He smiles and spots the two kids on the fifteenth hole. "There they are."

Brennan nods and they head over.


	69. Chapter 69

It's the first week of August, in the late afternoon, and Brennan's sitting outside at the table, drinking an ice-cold glass of raspberry lemonade.

Angela's sitting across from her, indulging in the same. She looks over at the grill, where Hodgins and Booth are standing around, in their bathing suits, talking and drinking beer while the latter cooks up some burgers. She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head, "Mmm, mmm, mmm."

Brennan follows her best friend's eyes. "Yes, I'm hungry too. Booth should be done with the burgers in a few minutes."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about the burgers, Sweetie. I was looking at the two shirtless, muscular men standing by the grill."

Booth looks over at Brennan and flashes her a smile, waving the spatula.

Brennan smiles back and takes a sip of her lemonade, her eyes trained on his.

"That's the only good thing about this heat." Angela fans herself with a napkin. She looks at Brennan, who she can tell is not listening. "Bren?"

Brennan shakes her head and turns. "Huh, what, Angela? Did you say something?"

Angela gives her best friend a knowing smile and shakes her head. "Me? No." She pauses. "Booth really knows how to handle that spatula, doesn't he?"

Christine and Michael run over, dripping wet and shivering. "Mommy, is dinner ready yet?"

Brennan hands the two kids towels and shakes her head. "Not yet, Honey. Why don't you go ask daddy when the burgers and hot dogs will be done?"

Christine wraps herself in the striped towel and looks at Michael. "C'mon." She tugs on his arm and they head over to Booth and Hodgins.

Angela stands up. "I'm getting hot. Let's take a quick dip in the pool before the guys are done with dinner."

Brennan agrees and stands up. She sets her glass down and follows her best friend over to the pool. She removes the towel around her waist and stands on the first step. She walks farther into the cool water and runs her hand across the surface. "This is refreshing."

Angela joins Brennan in the shallow end and nods. "Ah. That's better."

"Dinner's ready! Come an' get 'em while it's hot," Booth calls about five minutes later.

Brennan dunks her head and pushes her hair out of her face, smoothing it back. She makes her way out of the pool and grabs her towel. She dries her hands and arms and then wraps the towel around her.

Angela does the same.

* * *

The two women walk over to the table and take their seats again.

Booth sets the plate of burgers and hot dogs in the middle of the table, beside the plate of buns he just uncovered and the condiments. He sets a plate in front of Brennan and smiles. "Your veggie burger, Bones."

Brennan looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you."

Christine puts a hotdog into a bun and sits on her knees.

Michael Vincent, who's sitting next to her, does the same. He reaches over and grabs the ketchup bottle. He squeezes the condiment onto his hotdog and looks at Christine. "Want some katsup, C?" He asks, mispronouncing the word on purpose.

Christine nods. "Yes, please."

Michael squeezes some ketchup onto his best friend's hotdog. "That enough?"

"Uh-huh. Thanks."

Michael looks around at everyone else. "Katsup?"

"Yep." Parker grabs the bottle from the little boy and squeezes a glob of it on his burger. He hands the bottle to Brennan, picks up his burger, and takes a bite. "Awesome burger, dad," he mumbles with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Parker. That's rude," Brennan chastises. She passes the ketchup down the line and refills her glass.

Booth finally takes his seat beside his wife and smiles at her. "This was a great idea, Bones," he whispers just to her.

Brennan nods. "I know."

Booth laughs and loads his burger up with ketchup.

"That's a lot of ketchup, Booth."

Booth shrugs. "I like ketchup. So what?" He flashes her a playful smile and hands the ketchup bottle to Hodgins. "There ya go, Bug Boy. Maybe next time I'll let you flip the burgers."

"Really?" Hodgins asks.

"No." Booth laughs.

"Your loss, man." Hodgins hands the ketchup bottle to Angela and grabs the mustard.

Booth takes a swig of his beer, and is about to set the bottle down on the table when Brennan clears her throat.

Brennan holds up her glass. "Here's to great friends and family, good food, and two healthy babies."

"Cheers," the group says together and then they take turns clanking their glasses together.

* * *

Later that night, when the sun has nearly set, Booth and Brennan are resting in two of the lounge chairs, holding hands, while Hodgins and Angela lounge in the other set of chairs right next to them. All four of them are watching Parker and the little kids run around the yard searching for fireflies.

Booth turns his head and smiles at Brennan. "This is nice."

Brennan nods. "Yes, very nice, indeed."

He leans over and catches her lips with his. He breaks the kiss and

lifts his hand, brushing his fingertips against her soft, warm cheek as he tucks some of her hair behind her ear. He presses another kiss to her lips and pulls away, settling back against the chair.

She lets out a breath and closes her eyes, the sounds of the summer night oddly calming.

Hodgins places a hand on Angela's stomach and smiles as his son kicks against his palm. "Whoa, he's a strong little guy, isn't he?"

Angela rests her hand on his and looks at him, smiling. "I wanted a million, but two is perfect," she whispers.

Christine runs over to the adults, her hands cupped together. "Mommy, look."

Brennan sits up and opens her eyes. She takes a peek at what's in her daughter's hands and smiles. "You caught one."

Christine nods. "Isn't it cool, mommy? He's got a light for a butt." She giggles and sighs when it flies away.

"Uh-oh. It flew away, Honey."

"I'll go catch another one. I'm gonna name him Flashy." Christine runs off again towards her best friend and big brother.

Brennan smiles and looks at Booth. "Thank you."

Booth raises an eyebrow. "Uh, Bones, for what?"

"For showing me that it's worth it."

Still confused, he asks, "That what's worth it?"

"All of this." she waves her hands around. "Thank you," she whispers.

"You're welcome, Bones." he stands up and steps closer to her. He frames her face in his hands and tilts her head back, while lowering his. He closes the gap between their lips and closes his eyes.

She closes her eyes and snakes her hand around his neck, placing her other one on his shoulder.

He doesn't break the kiss until air is necessary, and when he does, he keeps his forehead against hers. "You're welcome," he repeats, his voice even softer. He pulls back and kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

He sits down again and stretches out on the lounge chair.

She takes his hand, their fingers, once again, laced together. "Tonight is beautiful."

He squeezes her hand and turns his head to look at her, nodding. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

Angela stands up and looks at her friends. "Jack and I are going to head out. It's getting late."

"Okay." Brennan manages to stand up with a little help from Booth and smiles. "We should do this again before the summer is over."

"Oh, yes, definitely, Sweetie." Angela smiles and looks over at the kids. "Michael Vincent, time to go."

"Do we have to?" Michael Vincent wines.

"Yes. It's late and mommy is tired."

Michael Vincent sighs. "Fine." He gives Christine a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "See ya later, C." He runs over to his parents and looks up at his Auntie and Uncle. "Thanks. Tonight was so much fun!"

"You're welcome," Booth and Brennan say at the same time.

Parker and Christine head over to the adults and say their goodbyes.

"Thanks for having us over, guys," Hodgins says with a smile.

"I'll walk them out." Brennan makes her way into the house, Hodgins, Angela, and Michael Vincent following her.

* * *

While Brennan's inside, Booth, Christine, and Parker clean up the backyard. The kids pick up the towels and hang them over the backs of the chairs, while Booth puts all the chairs back into their proper spots and grabs all the cups, tossing them in the trash. He lifts the bag out, ties it, and then replaces the bag.

Brennan returns to the backyard and blinks. "Oh, you're already done cleaning up."

"Yep."

"I could have helped."

"We didn't need your help." He loops his arm around Brennan's waist and kisses her temple. "Let's go inside."

She agrees and follows him and the kids inside the house, shutting and locking the door behind her.

* * *

_**WARNING: The rest of this story will pretty much be fluff because the beginning was basically all angst.**_


	70. Chapter 70

**_This chapter is super random and it's pretty short. It takes place about a month after the previous chapter (that's not really important, but I thought you'd like to know). I hope you like it. _**

* * *

Booth walks in the front door after work and walks past the opening to the living room as he makes his way to the staircase, stopping short. He turns his head at the sound of soft laughter and fiddles with his tie as he watches his son and some girl play _Sorry _on the coffee table. As he stands there, staring, he can't help but overhear them.

"I win," Parker says with an evil smile.

"You cheated," the girl accuses, putting her pieces back into the starting spot.

"How did I cheat, Cody?"

"You musta counted the places on the board and shuffled the deck accordingly."

"That seems like a pretty complicated way to win." Parker pauses. "You saw me take the game out of the closet and set it up, so when did I count the tiles and shuffle the deck with the exact cards I needed to beat you?"

"You could have done it before I got here," she counters. "You did fight really hard for the green pieces."

"I like green. It's my favorite color." He pauses. "If you're so sure I cheated, let's rematch. If you win, I'll pay for pizza—garlic bread and drinks too."

"And if you win?"

"I'll still pay for pizza, garlic bread, and the drinks." He smiles and reaches over, "accidentally" brushing his hand against hers as he grabs the blue pieces from the box. He sets up his new pieces and pushes the deck of cards over to her. "You can shuffle this time."

"Booth, what are you doing?"

Booth jumps, letting out a frightened scream. He turns his head and lets out a breath. "Geez, Bones, you can't just go sneaking up on people like that."

Brennan shrugs. "Sorry. Why are you spying on Parker and Dakota?"

"Dakota? Who's Dakota?"

"Parker's new friend from school."

He stares at his son and the young brunette girl sitting across from him. "He, he never mentioned any Dakota."

"She's new to the school district. Personally, I think it's great that Parker has befriended the new girl. I wish someone like Parker would have been around back when I was in high school."

He just shrugs, not really paying attention. He's too focused on Parker and Dakota.

"She's a nice girl. She's very polite. Parker seems to enjoy her company." She pauses. "They were up in his room playing videogames, but then they came down for a snack and have been playing _Sorry_ in there for the last half hour."

He breaks out of his intense watching and turns his head towards his wife. "What? They were up in his room—_together_?"

She nods. "Yes, 'they' implies Parker and Dakota were together, Booth."

"My son was upstairs in his room with a girl—_unsupervised_?"

She nods again. "Yes," she says with a little edginess in her voice, evidence of her increased annoyance.

"How could you allow that?"

"Allow what?"

"Allow my son to go upstairs to his room with a _girl_," he whispers through gritted teeth.

Her eyes widen slightly at the realization and she laughs. "Oh, you're worried that Parker was having sex with Dakota upstairs in his room while I was in the kitchen?" She pauses. "They were not engaging in sexual intercourse."

"You sound sure about that, Bones."

"I am." She smiles at him, devilishly. "I'm sure because before I allowed them to go upstairs together, I told them that I would be sending Christine up at random times to check on them. After five minutes, I sent her upstairs, just so they would know I wasn't bluffing."

"Oh, you're not just a genius. You're an evil genius." He presses a quick kiss on her lips.

"Parker's a responsible kid and I trust him, but he is _your_ son."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She just winks and walks back into the kitchen without answering him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bones?" He pauses. "Bones?" He grunts and looks back at his son and his "friend". He sighs and heads upstairs to get ready for dinner.


	71. Chapter 71

Booth walks back down the steps minutes later, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, his feet tucked into the navy, multi-colored striped socks he had been sporting all day. He stops in the opening of the living room, seeing the two teenagers still sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table; however the Hasbro game is now discarded on the couch. They're currently in the middle of an intense game of "War".

Brennan treads down the hallway and appears behind him. "Stop spying on them, Honey," she says, using the term of endearment solely to get his attention.

He whips his head around. "I'm not _spying_ on them. I'm just, um—." He trails off, his nose catching a whiff of something sweet. "Are you baking cookies?"

She nods. "Yes. Christine and I are, actually."

"I love when you're all domestic. It's _hot._" He smirks and closes the gap between their lips. He breaks the sensual kiss and twirls a loose strand of her hair around his fingers, his hand gently cupping her cheek. He lowers his lips to hers again and closes his eyes.

She steps closer to him as she reciprocates the kiss.

He pulls back, but keeps their bodies close together for a few seconds.

She drops her hands and lets out a breath before stepping back and looking up at him.

He gives her a soft peck on the cheek and smiles. "Are they done?"

She nods. "I just took a batch out of the oven. The cookies are for dessert, Booth, so don't even think about it."

He grunts. "I can't have just one?"

She shakes her head. "No."

He sighs.

She playfully swats at his chest and goes back into the kitchen.

He turns around and decides then that he'll go introduce himself to his son's new friend.

* * *

Booth walks into the living room and clears his throat.

Parker flips a card, displaying a King of Hearts, which beats Dakota's Six of Diamonds. "Yes!" He slides the two cards over to his growing pile, not even noticing that his father is now standing there.

Dakota doesn't notice Booth either. She flips over another card, revealing an Ace of Clubs.

Parker continues with his turn, turning over an Ace of Diamonds. "War!" He puts out a card, face-down, and waits for his competitor to do the same. "One, two, three." They each flip over a card from their deck, placing them down beside the four other cards.

She smiles. "Oh, yeah, take that. My seven beats your lousy three."

"I'm still winning."

"Not for long." As she's collecting all six cards to add to her pile, she finally notices Booth. "Oh, you must be Parker's dad." She sets down her deck and stands up. She holds out her hand and flashes the older man a smile. "Hi, I'm Dakota, but no one but my mom calls me that. I hate it. I prefer Cody."

Booth shakes her outstretched hand. "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Dakota nods. "Yeah. Parker told me you work for the FBI. That's totally awesome. My dad was a cop for the LAPD." She sighs. "I should go. My mom's working late, so I have to pick up my sister from daycare." She looks at Booth and smiles again. "It was nice meeting you, sir."

Booth nods and looks into the teenager's green eyes, seeing only sincerity in them. "It was nice meeting you too."

"If you're quitting, that means I win," Parker pipes up from his post on the floor.

"I'm not quitting. I just have to go. There's difference."

"No, there's not. If you don't finish the game, you forfeit."

She bows down, pressing her palms into the coffee table and leaning towards him. "Fine, I forfeit, but guess what? We're gonna have a rematch. You may have won tonight, Parker, because of a stupid technicality, but we'll see who the real winner is tomorrow." She flashes him a smile and stands up straight again. She grabs her jacket from the back of the couch and drapes it over her forearm.

Parker blinks. "You're on. I'm still gonna win, though."

"We'll see about that." She walks past Booth and heads into the kitchen. "Thank you for allowing me to come over this afternoon, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan stops what she's doing and turns around. "Are you leaving?"

Dakota nods. "Yeah. My mom's working late, so I have to go pick up my sister from daycare."

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Dr. B. That's okay that I call you that, right?"

Brennan nods. "Yes, of course. I don't mind."

"Cool."

Christine bounds into the kitchen and smiles up at Dakota. "Hi, Cody."

"Hi, squirt." The teenager bends down and holds up her hand.

Christine jumps a little and slaps Dakota's palm. "Are you leaving?"

Dakota nods. "Yep. I gotta go pick up my little sister."

"You have a little sister?"

"I do. She's two."

"I'm gonna have a baby brother soon."

Dakota smiles. "I know. You must be really excited."

"I am. I'm so excited."

Dakota looks at her watch and sighs. "I'll see ya later, squirt."

"Bye, Cody."

Dakota waves and then looks at Brennan. "Thanks again, Dr. B. Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you."

Dakota smiles and walks back through the living room.

Parker puts the rest of the cards back in the cardboard jacket and stands up. "I'll walk you out, Cody."

"Bye, Agent Booth."

"Goodbye, Da—Cody."

She heads over to the front door with Parker close behind her.

Booth steps to the side a little to get a better look at the two teenagers. He sees his son open the door for Dakota and can tell they're talking about something, but he can't hear them from where he's standing.

Parker shuts the door and returns to the living room. "Cody's pretty awesome, isn't she? She got assigned to the locker next to mine. If that's not fate, I don't know what is."

Booth can't argue with fate, so he chooses not to respond. "Go wash up for dinner, Bub."

Parker nods, walking away with a smile on his face.

Booth sighs and heads into the kitchen to say hello to his daughter and to see if Brennan needs any help with dinner.


	72. Chapter 72

**_A/N: This chapter is all Parker/Dakota, but there's a slight mention of B&B towards the end._**

* * *

It's Thursday morning and Parker is sitting in the passenger seat of Dakota's blue Toyota. They're currently stopped at a traffic light a few minutes away from the high school. He turns his head and shifts a little on the seat. "Hey, Cody?"

Dakota keeps her eyes on the road, but nods. "Yeah?"

He lets out a breath. "A few weeks ago you said, you said your dad _was_ a cop for the LAPD. What did you mean by that?" He's aware that there are a lot of explanations for why she used _was_ instead of _is_, but it has been bugging him since she said it. They had just met, so he didn't think it was appropriate to ask such a personal question that early on.

She eases up on the break, anticipating the light change, and then taps the gas pedal lightly, pressing it down harder when the car in front of her drives through the green light.

He tugs on his seatbelt and shuffles his feet on the car mat. "You don't have to tell me. It's okay. Just forget I asked."

She flicks on her blinker and switches lanes, continuing to say nothing.

He looks forward, mentally kicking himself for asking her that question.

She pulls into the high school and parks her car into an unassigned spot. She turns off the engine, leaving the key dangling in the ignition, and unbuckles her seatbelt; however she doesn't move to get out of the car. Instead, she turns her head towards him and blinks, her green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Two years ago, my dad, he, uh, he was shot and killed while working undercover."

He blinks, reaching over and taking her hand. "I'm sorry." He pauses. "I shouldn't have asked."

She shakes her head. "It's okay, Parker. It's been two years, but it's still difficult to talk about. I usually don't. There are only three people I've told—my ex-boyfriend, my best-friend from back home, and now you. I figured you'd understand 'cause your mom and dad work for the FBI."

"Bones isn't my mom," he corrects. That tiny bit of information hasn't revealed itself either over the last three weeks, neither has he mentioned his mom at all since he and Dakota met.

"She's not?"

He shakes his head. "No, I mean, she's been part of my life since practically forever, but she's not my biological mom."

"Oh. I just assumed she was. Is your mom around then? Do you get to see her?"

He fiddles with the zipper on his sweatshirt and swallows.

She brushes her thumb against his knuckles, giving him the same courtesy he gave her while she was working up the courage to tell him about her dad.

"I was in a really bad car accident a little over eight months ago." He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "My mom died later at the hospital. I didn't get to say goodbye because I was in a coma when she passed away."

She blinks and squeezes his hand. "I'm sorry."

And he knows she really is.

"I never got to say goodbye to my dad, either." She wicks away tears from her cheeks and clears her throat. "We should, um, we should go inside. We have like five minutes before first period."

He nods, taking his hand back from hers. "Yeah." He unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the car door. He grabs his backpack and hops out. He walks over to the driver's side, where Dakota's already out of the car and waiting for him.

The two teenagers head towards the front entrance of the school, a somewhat tense silence hanging between them. They walk through the doors and make their way to their lockers, wordlessly. They gather up what they need for their first three periods and then slam their lockers nearly in synch. They turn towards each other at the same time and lock gazes.

The warning bell sounds and he pulls on the adjusting straps on his backpack. "I'll see you during third period." He starts to turn away, but she reaches out to grab his arm.

She steps closer to him and rises up on her tippy toes, so she's at the perfect height to press her lips against his.

He fights against his surprise and reciprocates the kiss. He steps back after a minute and looks down at her.

She stares up at him and draws her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it and then releasing it. "I—I have to get to class."

He nods. "Yeah, um, me too." They turn around and head in opposite directions.

* * *

Parker walks outside during his lunch period and looks around the picnic area for Dakota.

"Looking for me?"

He whips around and a smile instantly graces his lips at the sight of her standing there, even though third and fourth period had been filled with awkward silences and knowing glances. "Yeah." He pauses. "Um, we need to talk."

"I know." She follows him over to a secluded table, which is shaded by a tree, and sits down across from him. She takes out her lunch and removes the saran wrap from around her ham and cheese sandwich. She picks at the bread, avoiding his eyes.

He scuffs the bottom of his sneaker on the ground, kicking around the small pebbles littering the area.

She finally flicks her eyes up to his and lets out a breath through her nose. She blinks and shifts on the bench.

"We could just forget it happened," they both say almost in unison.

She looks away from him for a second and then finds his gaze again. "I—I don't really wanna forget it happened."

He lets out a sigh of relief at her admission and shakes his head. "Good 'cause I don't either."

She smiles. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah."

She balls a piece of bread between her fingertips and watches his eyes shift. "So…"

He stands up and sits down beside her. He touches her hand on the table and brings his lips down to hers. After a moment, he breaks the kiss and pulls back, looking at her again. For the first time, he notices just how many different colors are reflected in her emerald eyes. There are flecks of gold and brown, mixed with different shades of blue. He dips his head and lifts his hand slowly, running it through her dark brown hair as his lips glide across hers in a much more electrifying kiss.

She contorts her body more towards him and snakes her hand around the nape of his neck.

He breaks contact when he starts to get a little lightheaded and untangles his hand from her hair. His lips twitch upwards into a small, half smile as he keeps his eyes trained on her.

"Wow," she mutters, looking away from him, her cheeks flush.

He shrugs a shoulder and leans against the edge of the table, propping himself up on his elbow and forearm, his head tilted and turned towards her.

She narrows her eyes and nibbles on the inside of her cheek. "I don't really know what this all means, Parker. Is this a onetime thing or are we dating?"

"What do you want it to mean, Cody?"

"What do _you_ want it to mean?"

"I asked you first."

"What are you twelve?" She laughs.

"I want to know what you want because I know what I want and if it's not what you want, then okay, but—."

She presses her index finger against his lips to quiet his rambling. "I like you, Parker. I want to date you if you want to date me." She laughs. "Okay, that sounded a lot better in my head than it did when I just said it out loud."

He smiles. "That's what I want too."

"Yeah?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"So we're dating?"

He shrugs. "I guess so."

She raises an eyebrow. "You guess so?"

He smiles, leaning closer and kissing her again.

Her lips instantly mold to his and she places her hand on his shoulder. She breaks the kiss this time and opens her eyes. She turns her focus to her lunch and picks up her defiled sandwich.

He bends down, pulling his backpack towards him. He grabs his lunch and unwraps his turkey sandwich. He brings it up to his lips, looking at Dakota sideways. He smiles as he takes a bite and then looks away again.

She crosses her ankles and bites back a smile of her own.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he sets the sandwich down and pulls the phone out. He sees 'dad' flash across the screen and quickly answers it, his whole body shaking, his mind racing with the reason for his father's call. There's only one possibility that comes to mind: Bones. "Dad, hey." A smile spreads across his face after he hangs up the phone.

Dakota had tuned out the one-sided conversation, but the second he hangs up the phone, she turns her head. "Is everything okay?"

He nods. "Yeah. Bones is in labor. She and my dad just got to the hospital. The baby could be here any minute. Well, okay, probably not any minute, but soon."

"Do you need a ride?"

"I'll need a ride after school. My dad said it'd probably be a while before the baby's here, so he told me to go to the rest of my classes. Even though it's not like I'm gonna be able to concentrate now."

She nods. "I'll drive you to the hospital after school, sure."

He stands up and tosses his lunch in the trash. He's not all that hungry anymore. "I'm sorry that we won't be able to catch that movie tonight."

She shakes her head, getting up off the bench. She wraps up her sandwich and packs away her lunch. "Your stepmom's having a baby, that's like one of the best excuses there is to cancel what would have now been considered our first date." She smiles.

"I'll make it up to you. Our first official date will be one hundred times better than going to see a movie."

"I'm looking forward to it. Whenever and whatever is it." She slings her backpack over her shoulders and takes his hand, their fingers instantly fitting together. She tilts her head and smiles up at him.

He smiles back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, and then they head back into the school.

* * *

**_It's baby time!_**


	73. Chapter 73

Brennan's pacing back and forth in the small elevator as she and Booth make their way up to the fifth floor. She's breathing heavy, her eyes are shut, her jaw is clenched tight, and her hands are resting protectively on her baby bump.

Booth takes his eyes off the floor display and looks at her. "You're making me dizzy." He pauses. "You really should be in a wheelchair, Bones."

She opens her eyes, momentarily stopping. "I told you and that nurse in the Emergency Room that I am fully CAPABLE OF WALKING," she screeches, leaning forward and clutching the fabric of her dress.

"It's hospital policy, and yeah, I know you're _capable _of walking, but you'd be more comfortable in a wheelchair."

"I'd be even more comfortable at home."

He rolls his eyes. "We're not having this argument again, Bones."

"It was not an argument. IT WAS A DISCUSSION." She lets out a breath and cries softly as the pain overtakes her. She resumes her pacing. It seems to be the only thing that's giving her any relief.

He turns his head and looks at the box above the row of numbers again. It shows a neon number three, so they have two more stops to go. He's getting anxious and seeing her in pain is just making it ten times worse.

She slaps the wall and claws at the stainless steel, whimpering.

He'd trade places with her in a heartbeat. He feels helpless. He steps closer to her and brushes his hand against her sweaty forehead and cheek, sweeping her hair off her face. He heaves a sigh of relief when he hears a ding, followed by a string of squeaking sounds as the doors slide open. He places his hand on the small of her back and guides her out of the cart and into the maternity ward.

She feels her knees buckle and she grabs onto him for support.

He holds her up and looks around. "Can I get a wheelchair over here?"

A nurse looks up from the computer and stands up. She walks into an empty room and comes out with a wheelchair.

He offers the woman a small smile and pleads Brennan to sit down.

This time, unlike when they walked into the ER, she doesn't put up a fight. She lowers herself into the chair, tilting her head back and letting out a scream through gritted teeth.

The nurse smiles at the expectant couple. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"four," Brennan lets out a breath, "minutes."

"I'll get you set up in a birthing suite."

Booth holds his partner's hand as he talks with the nurse. "Her, um, her regular doctor's out sick. I was told on the phone that Dr. Whitaker would be her new doctor."

"Okay. I'll page him."

"Him?"

"Yes. Dr. Jason Whitaker. He's one of our best. Is that a problem?"

He feels Brennan grab hold of his forearm and dig her nails into his skin, hearing her scream out. He looks down at her and then back up at the nurse. He's not crazy about having another man looking at his wife _down there_, even if that man is a doctor, but he doesn't have much choice. "Uh, no, no problem at all," he lies.

The nurse just shrugs and motions for him to follow her, taking the wheelchair and beginning to push it towards the hallway.

He nods and catches up to them in two steps.

* * *

An hour later, Booth is sitting in a chair by Brennan's bedside, rubbing soft circles into her back.

Brennan has her eyes closed and her hands are gripping the bedrail.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her exposed shoulder, her gown having been displaced by her movements. He cringes when she contorts and screams into her pillow. "Bones, deep breaths, baby," he whispers.

She whimpers and shifts uncomfortably on the sheets. Her labor has progressing rapidly. By the time she had gotten settled into her hospital room and the doctor came in to see her, she was already too far dilated for an epidural.

Booth's light massage is doing little to relieve her pain. He stands up and picks up the damp washcloth resting on the bedside table. He steps closer to the bed and leans over, gently brushing the cool towel against her warm, clammy forehead, cheeks, and neck. "You're doing great, Bones."

"Parker," she gasps out, "did you call him?"

He nods. He's already told her this, but he answers her anyway, "Yeah. He'll be here after school."

"And Angela? You called her too?"

"Yes, Bones, I called her. She's telling everyone else and she's gonna make sure Christine is here later today to meet her baby brother. It's all taken care of, alright? Just focus on your breathing. Don't worry about anything else." He mops up more sweat and sighs.

She screams into her pillow again, closing her eyes tight. She relaxes again, her lungs burning. She feels nauseous, her back hurts, her head is pounding, and the pressure is almost unbearable.

He sets the towel back down and sits on the edge of the bed. He presses a sweet kiss to her temple and rubs her shoulder and upper arm. "Deep breaths, Bones," he repeats and stands up. He sits back down and flips on the TV, hoping that there's something on that will help distract her.

"Booth," she says, breathily.

At the distressed tone of her voice, he looks away from the TV immediately. "What's wrong, Bones?"

She's silent for a long minute and then shakes her head. "I want to push. I _need_ to push."

He blinks. "Are you sure?"

She rolls onto her back and grabs his hand. She tightens her grip and arches her back, squirming slightly as a particularly intense contraction washes over her. She narrows her eyes and relaxes her grip once again.

He nods. "Got it. You're sure." He presses the call button over and over again, even though once is enough. "Keep breathing, baby."

A few minutes later, a lanky man with curly blonde hair and glasses strolls in. "Is everything okay, Temperance?"

"She says she's ready to push," Booth answers for his partner.

"Well, let's just see if you really are ready to push," the doctor replies, addressing his patient. He helps Brennan place her feet in the stirrups and lifts her gown slightly. He puts on a pair of gloves and sits down on the stool at the foot of the bed. He does a quick exam and pops his head up. "It's time."

Booth stands up and finds her hand.

Dr. Whitaker smiles at the couple. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" He pauses. "Alright, Temperance, on your next contraction, I'm going to need you to push."

She tightens her grip on Booth's hand and opens her eyes, looking up at him, a faint lazy smile on her face.

Booth lowers his head and places a kiss on her cheek. "Ready, Bones?"

She nods, shifting her hips a little. She lifts her shoulders off the pillow and leans forward, her chin tucked. She closes her eyes, grits her teeth, and pushes. She relaxes again, her breathing fast and heavy.

"Okay, Temperance, again," Dr. Whitaker tells her.

She nods, leans forward, and pushes harder this time. She falls back against the pillows, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she catches her breath.

Booth can't help giving her another soft kiss on the top of her head. "You're doing great, Bones."

Without a signal from her doctor, she screams, pushing again, squeezing Booth's poor, innocent hand even tighter than she has been.

Booth swallows a yelp and reaches for the washcloth, patting it against her warm skin. "Just breathe in and out, Bones, in and out," he coaches.

Five pushes later, she's pretty much zapped of all her energy. She's lying back, her eyes closed, her face pale and sweaty.

"Okay, Temperance, only a couple more pushes and you'll have a son."

"I already have a son," she manages, smiling at the cool touch of the washcloth against her hot face.

"Alright, push again," Dr. Whitaker says, glancing at data from the baby monitor.

She shakes her head. "I can't."

Booth squeezes her hand. "Yes, you can, Bones. Don't give up now. C'mon, baby. You're doing awesome."

"Okay." She lifts her shoulders and leans forward again. She lets out an even louder scream, gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes shut. She lets out a breath as she relaxes against the pillows.

Dr. Whitaker smiles. "I can see the head. He's got a whole mess of dark hair." He looks at Booth. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Booth looks at Brennan, torn between wanting to bring his third child into the world like he did his second and holding his wife's hand.

She decides for him. "Do it."

Booth gives her hand one last squeeze and joins the doctor at the foot of the bed. "Whoa, Bones. He has so much hair."

She smiles with her lips pursed, clutching the sheets.

"You got this, baby."

Dr. Whitaker rolls a little to the side and looks at Brennan. "Okay, Temperance. Big push."

She nods, mustering up all the energy she has to push. She's getting a little lightheaded and her body is trembling. She exhales deeply and leans back again. At the onset of her next contraction, she somehow finds the energy to push again. She feels some relief of pressure afterwards and relaxes.

"His head and shoulders are out," Dr. Whitaker informs her. "One last push and your baby boy will be here."

Booth gets into position, holding his son under the armpits like the doctor instructed. As Brennan pushes, he guides the baby out all the way.

"Happy Birthday, fella." Dr. Whitaker suctions out the newborn's nose and mouth quickly and carefully and a high-pitched cry fills the room less than a minute later. He lifts the baby and sets him on Brennan's chest, wiping him off with the blanket.

Booth rejoins his partner by the head of the bed and sits on the edge of the mattress.

She tilts her head and looks down at the newborn in her arms. She touches his cheek with her knuckle and looks up at Booth.

Booth takes his eyes off his son for a second to look at her. He kisses her head and smiles. "He's perfect, Bones."

Her eyes drift back to the baby and she picks up his hand, which he immediately hooks around her pinky. "He is. He's handsome." She lifts him slightly and kisses him on the forehead.

Dr. Whitaker looks at Booth, holding up a pair of scissors. "Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?"

Booth isn't paying attention. His eyes and focus are on his son.

"Agent Booth."

Booth looks up then. "Oh, yeah, sure." He pulls himself away and takes the scissors. He snips the cord in the exact spot Dr. Whitaker tells him to and then hands him back the scissors.

Dr. Whitaker stands up and takes the newborn from his mother's arms. "Don't worry. I'll bring him back." He smiles and hands the baby to the team of nurses waiting by the weighing station. He pushes on Brennan's stomach and then sits down. "I know you're tired, Temperance, but it's time to deliver the placenta."

She can hear her son crying in the corner. It's making her heart ache, but at the same time it's a relief that he has a healthy set of lungs. With Booth holding her hand the entire time, she manages to find the energy to push. As she lies there afterwards, leaning her head against her partner's side as he sits on the mattress, she counts down the minutes until her son is safely back in her arms.

* * *

**_So I'm extending this story a little. I keep changing my mind and it probably won't be the last time._**

**_I hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Next up: Everyone meets Baby Booth #3 :)_**


	74. Chapter 74

Booth is sitting in a rocking chair in the hospital nursery, his newborn son cradled in his arms. He fixes the baby's blue and white knit cap, some of his dark brown hair still peeking out, and a smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he watches his son's eyelashes flutter and his chest rise up and down and listens to the baby's soft, even breathing as he sleeps soundly.

Christine, who's sitting on the footrest in front of him, cranes her neck so she can see her baby brother a little better. Feeling defeated because she can't really see him as clearly as she wants, she stands up and stands by her father's side, looking down at the newborn and bursting into giggles.

Booth looks at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "What's so funny, Princess?"

"Daddy, he looks like a chipmunk!"

Booth bites back a smile and presses a finger to his lips. "Shhh, Baby." He pauses. "He does kinda look like a chipmunk, huh?"

She nods. "But I like chipmunks. They're cute." She touches her brother's soft cheek with the pad of her thumb and gasps when he opens his eyes for a split second. "Daddy, did you see that?"

Booth nods. "I sure did, Princess. He opened his eyes just for you."

"Can I hold him, daddy?"

He nods again and stands up. "Sit down."

She hops up onto the rocking chair again and tilts her head up. "I'm sitting down. Can I hold him now?"

He lowers the newborn into his daughter's arms and readjusts her hands into the proper positions. "Don't move."

She tugs a little at the blanket and smiles down at her baby brother. "Hi, Little Alien. I know you're sleeping, but I really want you to wake up now."

Booth sits down on the ottoman and watches his daughter closely. He turns his head when he hears a whispered 'Dad'. "Hey, Bub."

Parker walks into the room and nods. "Hey. Bones said you and Teeny were up here."

Booth rolls his eyes. "She never listens," he mutters under his breath. "She's supposed to be taking a nap."

Parker sighs. "Don't be mad at Bones, dad. She _was_ taking a nap. It's my fault. I woke her up."

"How was school?"

"I wish you'd let me leave school early to come to the hospital. I couldn't concentrate after you called me." Parker steps closer to the rocking chair and glances down at his baby brother for the first time. "He looks like a chipmunk."

Christine giggles. "Hey, I said that." She looks up in terror when the baby starts to fuss in her arms. "Daddy, I broke him."

Booth stands up and gently scoops the newborn up, rocking him. "You didn't break him, Princess." He presses a kiss to the top of the baby's head and looks at Parker once the baby settles back down.

"Can I, can I hold him?"

Booth smiles and hands the baby over. "Careful, Bub."

"I know, dad. I've held a baby before." Parker supports his brother's head and back and smiles down at him.

"Did Dakota drop you off?"

"Yeah," Parker whispers, his eyes still on the baby. "I told her she could come in and meet him, but she said it was more of a family thing."

Booth nods.

A nurse walks over and smiles at Booth. "Hello. Who are our extra visitors?"

"This is my son, Parker, and my daughter, Christine."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know you had two other children. Well, it was nice meeting you two."

Booth nudges his kids and motions with his eyes towards the nurse.

"Yeah, hi, nice meeting you too," Parker grumbles, his focus still on his baby brother.

Christine looks up at the older woman. "Are you here to take Little Alien away?"

"Pardon me? Little Alien?"

Christine nods. "My little brother. Are you taking him away?"

"Yes, but you three can follow me. I'm only bringing him to your mommy."

Christine looks at Booth. "I can see mommy now, daddy?"

Booth sighs. "Yeah, Baby. We can go see mom now that she's awake."

"Yay!"

"Shhh."

"Sorry, daddy," Christine whispers.

Parker presses a kiss to his brother's forehead and places him in the incubator, fixing the hat once again. He takes a picture and quickly sends it to Dakota. "Hey, dad, I'm just gonna go call Cody. I'll meet you in Bones' room."

"Alright, Bub." Booth smiles and takes Christine's hand when she hops off the rocking chair. "Let's go see mom."

"It's been forever."

He laughs. "You just saw her this morning."

"That was like forever ago, daddy. I miss her."

"I know what you mean, Princess." He kisses the top of her head and they follow the nurse out of the room, heading down the hallway.

* * *

_I might try and upload another chapter later today to make up for this short chapter and the lack of updates in the last few days, but I wanted to give you guys something. Hope you liked this chapter. _

_Next up: The rest of the gang meets Baby Booth and his name is revealed _


	75. Chapter 75

_**Well, I did it. Two chapters in one day. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Brennan's sitting up in her hospital bed when there's a faint knock on the door. She looks up and nods. "Hi, dad."

Max steps into the room and smiles. "Hi, Tempe. How're you feeling?"

She lowers her phone onto her lap and smiles back. "I'm fine."

"Have you seen your boy yet?"

She nods. "Of course I have."

"Did you just wake up?"

She knuckles her eyes and lets out a deep sigh, shifting on the mattress slightly. "If within the last fifteen minutes means I 'just' woke up, then yes." She fights back a yawn and sets her phone down on the nightstand.

"Congratulations, Honey."

She smiles a little more confidently. "Thank you."

"What's his name?"

"I'm waiting for Booth. _We_ want to tell everyone at the same time."

"Your brother called. He told me to tell you that he, Amy, and the girls all send their congratulations."

She nods. "I know. He called while I was napping. I'll call him back later."

"He wants to come and visit. He's trying to get some time off work to come see the baby."

She nods again. "He said all that in his voicemail message. I'm sure we can work something out."

The conversation continues until there's another knock on the door. A nurse walks in pushing the incubator farther into the room. She looks at the older man standing beside the bed and smiles. "More family, I assume. Hello."

"Hello. I'm this little guy's grandpa." Max offers her his hand and looks down at his grandson when she leaves the room. "He's definitely a Booth," he observes, brushing his knuckle against the newborn's soft cheek.

Brennan blinks. "Of course he's a Booth!"

Max turns his head and just smiles at his daughter. "Tempe."

"Oh, you mean structurally. Yes, he does look a lot like Booth." Her eyes find her partner's and she smiles. "I took a nap."

Booth laughs, walking over to the bed. "I know." He drops a kiss on the top of her head. "Parker said he woke you up."

"Sorry, Bones," Parker says, appearing from behind the nurse.

"It's okay, Parker. Odds are I would have been awake soon regardless of whether you came in or not."

"Mommy," Christine whispers.

Brennan looks past her father and her stepson and sees her daughter standing near the doorway. "Why are you standing so far away and why are you whispering?"

"Daddy says I gotta be quiet."

"You can be louder than that, Sweetheart. Come here."

Christine walks over to her mother and wraps her arms around her, resting her head on her. "Hi, mommy."

Brennan smiles, reaching over to wrap her arm around her daughter's back. "Hi, Honey. Do you like your baby brother?"

Christine shakes her head.

"No? Why not?"

"'Cause I love him." She lifts her head up and smiles wider, her blue eyes twinkling. "Can I hold him again?"

"Maybe later. He's going to be meeting a lot of people today. We don't want to over-stimulate him."

There's yet another knock on the door and Angela, Hodgins, Michael Vincent, Sweets, and Cam walk in. Surely they're breaking some sort of hospital rule with all the visitors congregating in Brennan's small room, but none of them seem to give a damn about that.

Michael Vincent finds Christine and walks over to her. "So it's true? There really was a baby is your mommy's tummy?" He whispers.

Christine nods, keeping her voice at a whisper. "Yep, so that means there really is a baby in your mommy's tummy too."

Michael beams. "Cool. How'd he get out of there?"

Christine shrugs. "I don't know. I'll ask mommy later."

Angela smiles at her best friend, not paying attention to the hush conversation the two little kids are having. "Sweetie, the little guy's finally here," she says, looking down at the newborn.

Brennan nods.

"Aw, Bren, look at him. He's so cute. Those chubby cheeks are so adorable." Angela pauses. "I'm jealous. I just want to hold my little boy already." She reaches over and tickles the newborn's cheek. "So?"

"'So' what?"

"What's his name?"

"Yes, Seeley, what's the little guy's name? We're all dying to know," Cam jumps in, glancing down at her friend's son, her cheeks sore from smiling.

Booth gives Brennan a look and she nods. "His name is—."

Brennan doesn't let him finish. "Henry Joseph."

"I was just about to tell them that, Bones," Booth whispers to her.

Brennan shrugs. "Yes, I know, but I couldn't help it. It just popped out."

"You named him after your grandfather?" Cam asks, glancing back down at the newborn.

Booth nods. "Yeah." He sighs.

Brennan reaches over and takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Booth smiles at her, blinking away the tears that threaten to fall.

"How's he doing?"

Booth shrugs. "Pops is—."

"He's not doing very well," Brennan finishes, seeing him struggling.

Angela smiles at her friends, but sighs. "I'm sorry, Booth."

Booth nods. "Yeah."

Brennan squeezes his hand and keeps her eyes on him.

Booth manages a soft smile.

"Agent Booth, if you want to talk—."

"I don't."

"But if you change your mind—."

"Which I won't."

"I'm here," Sweets finishes despite the interruption.

Angela looks at the baby. "He's so cute, you guys."

Brennan mouths a silent thank you to her best friend for changing the subject. "You said that already."

Angela laughs, wiping away some tears. "Well, it's true. You two make beautiful, adorable babies. I always knew you would."

Hodgins looks over at her. "Are you all right, Angie?" He asks, noticing the tears in her eyes.

Angela nods. "Yes, Jack. It's the hormones." She rubs her eyes. "I'm such a mess."

"But you're a cute mess."

Angela narrows her eyes at her husband.

"A _very, **very**_ cute mess." Hodgins smiles and then swallows. "I'm just gonna go over here." He steps away slightly and returns his focus to the newborn, who begins to fuss and squirm, attempting to free his arms from the swaddle.

Booth walks over to his son and scoops him up, cradling him and rocking him gently to soothe him. "This is just too many people, huh, little man? I feel ya." He presses a kiss to her head and looks at his friends, who all get the hint.

"We'll talk later, Sweetie."

Brennan nods.

Everyone says goodbye and leaves the room, leaving just Brennan, Booth, Parker, and Christine behind.

Parker looks over his father's shoulder and down at his little brother. "Today's been awesome. I got a baby brother _and_ a girlfriend all in one day."

Brennan and Booth both turn their focus to the teenager.

Parker lifts his head and his eyes shift between the two adults. "What?"


	76. Chapter 76

Booth, Brennan, and Parker continue to stare at each other, in silence. The two adults' mouths are open and their eyebrows are arched towards their hairlines, while the teenager's are furrowed, unsure why his dad and stepmom are staring at him like that. As he works through all the possible reasons, it hits him. His eyes widen and he swallows. "I—I didn't mean to say that."

Booth nods, placing his now quiet newborn son in the bassinet. "Yeah, I didn't think so, Bub."

"Today's just been a really good day. It just popped out."

Booth takes a step towards his eldest son and places a hand on his shoulder. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

Parker avoids his eyes. "Uh, since lunch."

"Do I know her?"

Parker smiles, letting out a breath. "It's Cody, dad."

"Dakota, huh?" Booth can't say he's surprised. Over the past three weeks, he's seen the way his son looks at her, and has seen the smile that he wears constantly, which brightens whenever she's around or even just mentioned. It reminds him of the way he, himself, was at the beginning of his and Brennan's relationship, and if he's being honest, how he was even before that.

Parker nods. "Yeah."

Brennan shifts on the mattress and smiles at the young Booth. "She is a very nice girl, Parker."

"She's awesome, Bones, and um, she, I can just, we're—." Parker stops, unsure how to continue. "She understands. I mean, _actually_ understands what I'm going through. Not all of it, but she knows what it's like to, to, um, lose a parent," he finally blurts out.

Brennan nods. "I see."

"Look, I didn't—I shouldn't have said that. Just pretend I didn't tell you, okay? I don't want—she told me—it was a secret. She's only told three people and it wasn't my secret to share. Just pretend I didn't mention it."

Booth can't help but smile, his heart swelling with pride. The fact that his son feels guilty for sharing a piece of personal information about Dakota makes him feel a little better about this whole 'growing up' thing. His son really is a good kid. "Her secret is safe with us, Bub."

Parker heaves a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dad."

Booth pats his son on the shoulder.

Christine slips off the chair and walks over to her big brother. She tugs on his arm and looks up at him.

Parker turns away from his dad and looks down. "Yeah, Teeny?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"I have a better idea. How about I take you exploring?"

"Parker, I—," Booth starts.

"I don't mean _literally _go exploring. I'm just gonna take her for a walk around the hospital, maybe take her outside in the gardens. We won't be in the way of any of the doctors or anything," Parker whispers and looks down at his little sister again. "Do you wanna go exploring with me, Teeny?"

Christine nods. "Yeah!" She tilts her head back and stares up at her father. "Can I go eskploring with Parky, daddy? Please?"

Booth nods. "Sure, okay, Princess." He turns to his son. "Don't let her out of your sight and if you go outside, text me, okay?"

Parker nods. "Yeah, dad, okay." He takes Christine's hand in his. "C'mon, lil' sis."

Christine happily laces their fingers together and looks back at her mother. "I'll be back, mommy. I love you."

Brennan smiles. "I love you too, Honey. Have fun with Parker."

Christine stands on her tippy-toes to see over the plastic wall of her brother's bassinet. "Little Alien, I'll be back for you too, so please be awake."

"Hey, Bub, we're not done with this conversation, got it?"

Parker nods. "Figured as much." He laughs, halfheartedly.

The two children leave the room a few seconds later, making their way down the hallway and out of the maternity wing, heading for the elevators.

* * *

Booth shuts the door and walks over to his partner, sitting on the edge of the mattress and kissing her on the lips. He raises his hand and delicately traces her hairline with his fingertips, looking adoringly into her eyes. He presses a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger against her skin for longer than usual. He pulls back and sits up straighter.

Brennan closes her eyes as his fingers begin to caress her cheek softly.

He stands up and walks over to the bassinet. He scoops his son up when he starts to fuss again and carries him over to Brennan, placing the cranky newborn into his mother's arms.

She looks down at the baby, but starts speaking to Booth. "The kids have a half day on Wednesday."

He nods, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, I know, what about it?"

"I was thinking that we could take them to visit Hank."

At the mention of his grandfather's name, tears spring to his eyes. "Bones."

"Christine and Parker haven't seen him in a while and I know how important it is to you that Henry meets his great-grandfather." She smiles up at him sadly.

He nods and kisses her ever so lightly on the lips. He doesn't really want to talk about that right now, so he quickly changes the subject. "Here, I'll change him and then you can do your thing." He winks at her and takes their son from her again.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles playfully up at him. "I think someone's jealous."

He just gives her a smile in response and disappears into the bathroom. He returns a few minutes later and places the newborn into Brennan's arms. He walks around the bed and sits down in the chair again. He watches intently as his partner adjusts her clothing, repositions their son, and guides the three-hour old baby to her chest.

She shivers and twists her mouth up slightly as the newborn latches on right away. She'll never get used to that feeling. After about two seconds, she settles back into the pillows and relaxes, lightly stroking her son's back.

"You really think he looks like me, Bones?"

She nods, her gaze on the 'he' in question.

Booth smiles at her.

After Henry stops sucking and detaches himself from his mother's nipple, Brennan repositions him again and after Booth drapes the soft towel over her shoulder, she rests the eight and a half pound baby against it, patting his back gently. She lowers him into her arms once more, smiling at him. She takes his little hand and lets out a breath when he coils it around her finger. "You're strong," she coos.

Booth leans back in the chair, watching. When did his life become a dream? He smiles at his partner and shifts. He opens the drawer to the bedside table and pulls out a rectangular box. He decides now is the perfect time to present her with the necklace he bought her.

Brennan turns her head at the sudden movement and sound and raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" He holds out the box for her. "I got you a present." He cracks open the box and smiles at her.

She gasps. "Booth."

"Do you like it?"

She stares at the dangling, 14-karat, white-gold dolphin charm held by a simple white-gold chain, her eyes cloudy with tears.

"I had it custom made for you."

"That looks very expensive, Booth." She pauses. "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to get me anything, much less something that cost so much. Your personal budget is limited and—."

He doesn't let her finish. He smashes his mouth against hers, his hand cupping her cheek. He breaks the kiss, sets the box down, and takes the necklace out. He steps closer to the bed and motions for her lean to forward. He puts the chain around her neck and clasps it. "Yeah, it was expensive, but I love you and your gift to me may not have cost a dime, but it's worth a whole lot more than this necklace."

She smiles at him, despite how cheesy his explanation is, and then stares at the necklace for a long minute. Her eyes find his again. "You didn't know the baby would be born today, Booth, so how could you have possibly known what birthstone to choose? You didn't base it off your gut, did you? Or my due date? Because you know the baby could have been born any time before and up to two weeks after."

He laughs. "After I filled out the paperwork earlier, I called the jeweler. He had the necklace finished. It was only missing Henry's birthstone. When I called, he had the sapphire gem ready to go. He had the necklace finished within an hour. I asked Cam to pick it up for me on her way here."

"Oh."

He smiles at her. "I'm not an idiot, Bones." He sighs, noticing her tears. "You don't like it."

She meets his gaze and shakes her head. "I love it, Booth. I can tell you thought a lot about this because you had it custom made for me."

He touches her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I'm crying because I'm touched, Booth. I'm not, I love the necklace, really, I do."

He smiles, pressing his lips against hers, leaning over their son, who's still cradled in her arms. "I love you," he whispers against her mouth.

She smiles, closing her eyes and kissing him back. "I love you too," she whispers when he pulls back.

"You're amazing, Bones, and I just wanted to get you something really special."

She glances down at the necklace again, staring at the three gemstones set in the dolphin's curved body. "Well, I certainly feel special."

He kisses the top of her head and sits down in the chair. "I can take him if you want to try and sleep some more."

She shakes her head. "No, I—I want to hold him."

He nods, knowing that that'd be her answer before he even asked the question. "So our son has a girlfriend."

She laughs. "It's not like he's getting married, Booth, relax."

"I'm still gonna talk to him about this."

"And as his father, you have the right to do so."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"You're making this a bigger deal than it has to be, Booth. Parker is a mature, responsible, and intelligent young man. He's been taught right from wrong, has gotten the sex talk from three different people who love and care about him, and knows he can talk to us about anything, at anytime. We've made sure he knows that."

He sighs. "Yeah, you're right, Bones."

"I know I am." She smiles at him. "Just relax, Booth, but he does still need guidelines, so we can discuss this further later when I've caught up on sleep and can think more clearly."

"Thanks. You really don't give yourself enough credit. Our kids are more than lucky to have you as their mom."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do." He stands up and kisses her. He pulls his phone out his pocket before he sits back down, having felt it vibrate. He looks down at it and reads the text message. "Parker is taking Christine outside."

She nods. "Okay."

"Bones, you're exhausted."

She yawns and nods. "You are correct."

"Let me take him."

She shakes her head. "No."

He smiles. "Let me put him down and then I'll get in bed with you and we can both take a nap," he says, punctuating it with a yawn.

She sighs, bringing her son closer to her body. "Okay, fine." She lowers her head and presses a kiss to Henry's cheek. She pries his hand from around her finger and lifts him up, allowing Booth to take him from her.

He swaddles him, rocks him to settle him back down, and then places him in the bassinet, fixing that pesky little hat again, tempted to just take it off completely but deciding against it.

Brennan opens her eyes and looks at him. "I made room for you."

He smiles. "I'll be right out."

She nods and removes the sheets. "Can I use the restroom first?"

"Go ahead." He goes to help her out of bed, but she just shoots him a glare and slips off the mattress. He shakes his head when she continues to glare at him as she closes the door. He walks over to his newborn son and laughs. "Your mom is crazy, little guy. Good luck," he whispers to the sleeping baby, brushing his knuckle against his soft cheek.

Brennan returns to the room, but stops walking towards the bed, watching and listening to her partner speak softly to their son.

"But I love her anyway."

"I'm finished."

He looks up and smiles. "Get back in bed. I'll be right out."

She nods. "Were you talking about me just now?"

He looks slightly embarrassed for a second, but then he smiles. "Yeah." He gives her a kiss on the cheek as he passes her and walks into the bathroom.

She crawls back into bed, grateful to be lying down again. She's sore and her head is pounding.

When Booth returns, he finds his partner in bed, snoring. He laughs and takes off his shoes. He lifts the sheets and crawls in. He feels her instantly scoot back into him and settle her head beside his on the pillow. He wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes. He buries his face in her hair and kisses the back of her head. He lets out a breath and drifts off to sleep a few minutes later. He may not be as exhausted as he knows she is, but he's still extremely tired.


	77. Chapter 77

The next day, Brennan's sitting up in bed, reading a magazine, cutting glances at her peacefully sleeping newborn son, who is in the bassinet close to the right side of the bed. She looks up when there's a faint knock on the doorframe and smiles as her best friends walks in. "Good morning, Angela. It's early. Is everything okay?"

Angela smiles back. "Morning, Sweetie, and yes, everything is fine. I just really wanted to see my sister and my nephew." She quietly walks past the bassinet and sits down in the chair pushed up against Brennan's hospital bed. She looks over her shoulder at her nephew with teary eyes. "He is so adorable."

"I know. I, I can't stop staring at him."

Angela laughs and reluctantly pulls her eyes away from the baby. "How was your night?"

"Surprisingly wonderful." Brennan pauses. "Henry woke up around one and again at four. I fed him, Booth changed him, and then we went back to sleep. We repeated that an hour and fifteen minutes ago at seven."

"Speaking of Booth, where is he now?"

"I believe he's in the cafeteria with Parker and Christine. That is, at least, where he said he was headed ten minutes ago."

Angela notices the necklace around her best friend's neck. "Did Booth get you that?"

Brennan looks confused for a second and then realizes what Angela's referring to. She picks the charm up between her thumb and index finger and smiles at it. "Yes."

"It's beautiful."

"I agree, though he's foolish for buying me such a lavish gift."

"It's tradition. The father is supposed to buy the mother a gift after she gives birth."

"While I can understand the significance of the tradition, he didn't have to buy me such an expensive gift. Flowers would have made his point just as clearly as this necklace."

"He's telling you that you're worth more than flowers. Just let him spoil you, Honey. You deserve it."

Brennan nods, unable to hide the smile on her face.

"So how are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good _and_ bad? I'm not sure." Brennan pauses. "My life is completely different than anything I could have imagined or expected. I'm married, I'm loved and have someone to love, I have two biological children, and a stepson who is as much my son as Henry is, I have best friends and colleagues who actually care, I have my dad and brother back in my life, and nieces and nephews, on top of my career. It's all just very overwhelming sometimes."

"All I'm hearing are good things, Bren."

"I just never expected any of this."

"Well, Sweetie, that's half the fun." Angela laughs and grabs her best friend's hand. "And you deserve every single thing that you just mentioned. It took awhile, but letting people in was the best decision you ever made."

Brennan smiles.

Angela waits about a second before changing the subject. "Okay, so about your wedding…" She trails off, giving her best friend a hopeful smile.

"What about my wedding?"

"So you're still going to have a wedding?"

"If you recall, I already had a wedding, Ange. If I didn't, Booth and I wouldn't be married right now."

Angela rolls her eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Sweetie."

Brennan shifts. "What about my ceremony?"

"Have you thought any more about it?"

Brennan nods. "Yes."

"Well?"

"I dreamed about it."

"Oh, you mean you literally had a dream about it?"

Brennan smiles. "Yes. It was late June and there was a gentle, cool breeze. Booth and I were at the beach, standing under a canopy. I was dressed in a white summer dress and he was wearing a loose-fitting white dress shirt and tan slacks. Everyone was there. Christine and Parker were sitting in the front row with Henry sitting on his big brother's lap. I was carrying a bouquet of white daffodils and more daffodils were scattered across the sand like a path. It was mid-to-late evening and the sun was just beginning to set. We recited original vows and Booth kissed me before he was given permission to do so." She laughs.

Angela smiles at her friend. "That sounds beautiful." She pauses. "Have you told Booth yet?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No. This ceremony is for him, Ange, and I'm positive he wants a more traditional ceremony."

"Honey, you and Booth don't do anything traditionally. Besides, if we were going by tradition, he would want _you_ to plan the wedding." Angela pauses. "If you're worried about that, why don't you swap out your summer dress for a more traditional wedding gown? He already married the woman of his dreams. This ceremony is simply icing on the cake, Sweetie."

Brennan shrugs.

"Dress shopping is gonna be so much fun, Bren."

Brennan just rolls her eyes.

"Oh, you know you're excited. You literally just told me your dream wedding." Angela laughs.

"How are you?" Brennan asks, wanting to stop talking about the wedding.

"I'm great."

"That was sarcasm, correct?"

Angela nods. "Yeah, Sweetie. I'm ready to not be pregnant anymore and I'm ready to meet my son." She turns her head and smiles at her nephew. "He is such a cutie, Bren."

"I'm going to buy you a thesaurus for Christmas."

Angela laughs. "That was a good one."

"I was not being humorous, Ange."

Angela looks back at her best friend and just gives her an amused smile.

Booth walks in with Parker on his left and a very giggly and squirmy six year-old tucked under his arm. He sets his daughter down and squats down in front of her, pressing a finger to his lips. "You gotta be real quiet now, Princess."

Christine imitates him. "Is Little Alien sleeping again?"

Booth nods, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Yeah. Babies sleep a lot."

"I'll be real quiet, daddy," Christine whispers, and tiptoes over to the bed. "Hi, mommy."

Brennan smiles at her daughter. "Hi, Honey. Did you have a nice breakfast with your daddy?"

Christine shakes her head and squishes up her face. "Hopsital food is yucky."

"I thought the muffin I had last night was quite delicious, actually."

Booth laughs. "Uh, Bones, that came from the bakery down the street."

"Oh."

Christine giggles. "Silly, mommy."

"What did you eat for breakfast, Sweetheart?"

"Soggy waffles."

"That sounds," Brennan's voice dips, "appetizing."

"I'm gonna take them to McDonalds or something. Do you want anything?"

Brennan shakes her head. "I'm fine, Booth, but thank you."

"I'll be back later." He walks over to her and gives her a soft peck on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you too." Brennan smiles.

He tilts his head, his lips hovering above her ear. "A beach wedding sounds perfect, Bones, and yeah, I agree with Ange, go for the traditional wedding dress."

Brennan looks up at him and blinks. "You were eavesdropping again."

He tweaks an eyebrow up. "Maybe."

"That is rude."

He just shrugs and kisses her again, this kiss a little deeper.

"Are you just trying to make me forget that you were listening in on my private conversation?

He nods. "Yeah." He kisses her again, laughing against her lips. He pulls back and walks over to the door. He tickles Henry's cheek and coos softly to him on his way over to where Christine and Parker are standing. "I'll be back." He looks at Angela. "Keep an eye on them for me, Ange."

"Booth, I can 'keep an eye' on both Henry and myself."

"Angela."

Angela laughs. "I got it, Studly."

"Thanks." Booth gives his partner one last smile before leaving the room again.

"I don't need a babysitter. I _am_ the babysitter."

"He just wants someone to keep you company because as cute as your little chipmunk is, he's not a very good conversationalist."

"You can go back to the lab, Ange. I should be sleeping right now."

Angela grabs the remote and flips on the TV. She lowers the volume significantly and turns her chair towards the television set suspended in the corner. She leans back and looks at her best friend. "You can sleep, but I'm not going back to the lab."

Brennan rolls onto her side, facing away from her best friend, and slips her arm under her pillow, propping her head up slightly. She lets out a breath as she closes her eyes and shifts more on the mattress. "If he starts to fuss and I don't wake up or if I'm not up by ten, wake me up, please."

Angela nods. "I'll wake you up."

"Thank you." Brennan's voice fades out as she settles into a semi-sleep state. Within the next five minutes, she's out cold.

Angela turns her focus to the TV and flips through the channels, trying to find something entertaining to watch while her best friend and newborn nephew sleep on either side of her.


	78. Chapter 78

Later in the afternoon, Brennan stirs from a short, but restful nap and finds that she's being watched by a certain six year-old with bright blue eyes. She smiles and squints at the fluorescent lights. "Hi, Honey. Where's your father?"

Christine perks up, seeing her mother's eyes open and hearing her voice. "Daddy's talking to Parky about girls. He says I had to stay here with you. Parky said he doesn't wanna talk about _that_, but daddy said he isn't gonna talk to him about _that_ 'cause he already did."

Brennan nods. "Ah, I see." She sits up, pushing herself back against the pillows. She lifts a small cup of water and swallows the lukewarm liquid.

Christine wrinkles her brow. "What is _that_ and why would daddy wanna talk to Parky about it?"

Brennan lifts her eyes, setting the plastic cup on the tray slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Parky doesn't wanna talk about _that_, but daddy says he isn't gonna talk to Parky about _that. _What are they talking about, mommy? What's _that_?"

"Oh." Brennan pauses. "Well—." She stops, unsure of how to continue. By the inflection in her daughter's voice, Brennan knows exactly what _that_ is, and while she knows how to explain it with great, disturbing, accuracy, she recognizes that that explanation is not appropriate for a six year-old. "Well, Sweetheart, I'm not sure what your daddy and brother are talking about," she lies and decides to change the subject sort of. "Did they say when they were going to come back?"

Christine shrugs and grabs her stuffed bunny, which is wedged between her left leg and the side of the chair. She holds it out for her mother and smiles, seemingly forgetting her curiosity for the time being.

Brennan takes the proffered bunny and raises an eyebrow. "Why are you giving me your bunny, Honey?"

"I'm not giving _you_ my bunny, mommy. I'm giving Little Alien my bunny."

"But it's yours."

Christine nods. "But I want him to have it."

"Are you sure?"

"I have tons of stuffed animals, mommy. He's got none."

Brennan smiles. "You keep it for now, okay? Tomorrow when we get home, we'll give it a quick wash and then you can put it on Henry's bookshelf in his room."

Christine nods. "Okay, mommy."

"That's very nice of you, Sweetheart, giving him your favorite bunny."

Christine shrugs. "I'm a very nice person."

"Yes, you are. You're going to be an excellent big sister."

Christine beams and slips off the chair. She scurries over to the bassinet that houses her sleeping baby brother and she peers over the edge, smiling at him and reaching up to tenderly brush her thumb against his cheek.

Brennan smiles at her daughter. "Be gentle, Honey."

"I am, mommy."

Henry opens his eyes and yawns, sticking out his tongue as his lips come back together. He searches around the room, focusing on Christine's nose for a few seconds before his eyes fall shut again.

"Mommy!" Christine runs back over to the bed and points, waving her hand in the air.

"Calm down, Honey. What's wrong?"

"Little Alien opened his eyes again."

"He was looking for you."

"Does he know who I am, mommy?"

"He'll recognize you in time, Sweetheart, soon."

Christine goes back over to the bassinet and looks at her baby brother. "Little Alien, it's me. I'm not a stranger." She touches him again, playing with the strands of hair that peek out from the edge of his knit cap. She turns back to her mother and frowns.

"He'll recognize you soon. Subconsciously, he recognizes your voice because you've been talking to him so much."

Christine's face brightens, but then she scrunches up her face. She turns to look at her baby brother. "You stink."

Brennan bites back a smile and tears off the sheets. "Do you want to help me change his diaper?"

Christine shakes her head. "No way."

Brennan loosens the blanket wrapped around the now fussy newborn and lifts him up and out of the bed. She carries him into the bathroom, leaving the door open in case her daughter changes her mind.

Christine creeps over to the bathroom and peers inside, listening to her mother sing softly to the baby as she changes him. She hurries in when she hears Brennan gasp. "Mommy, did he kick you in the face like he did to daddy?"

Brennan turns around, wiping her face off with a hand towel. "No, Sweetheart." She grumbles at her failure to remember Booth's advice and many warnings. She looks at her son and tickles his stomach.

Henry's eyes are open now, looking around. He's waving his arms in the air, slowly and choppily, and sucking on his bottom lip.

Brennan smiles at him and presses a kiss to his bare tummy. She finishes his diaper change and scoops him up again once he's redressed. She nuzzles her face into his and pecks at his cheek and temple.

Christine follows her mother out of the bathroom and over to the bassinet, watching closely as the older woman lowers the newborn and wraps him cozily in the blanket. "Mommy?"

Brennan looks up and nods. "Yes, Honey?"

"Do you like him?"

Brennan smiles. "I like and love him, Sweetheart, just like I love and like _you_."

Christine dips her head in mock bashfulness and smiles down at her feet. "I love and like you too, mommy."

"I'm glad to hear that." Brennan watches as her son drifts off to sleep, his stomach full and his diaper fresh and dry. She walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge. She gets comfortable, lying down and pulling the sheets up. "Come here, Sweetheart."

Christine obeys and climbs up onto the small bed. She snuggles into her mother's side and wraps her arms around her, resting her head on her chest.

Brennan winces slightly and sucks in air.

Christine lifts her head. "Did I hurt you, mommy?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No, Honey. Mommy's just a little sore." She kisses her daughter's hair and motions for the little girl to lower her head again.

Christine lowers her head against her mother's shoulder this time and curves her body against Brennan's side. "I love you, mommy."

Brennan smiles. She'll never get tired of hearing that, especially not from her kids. "I love you too, Sweetheart." She strokes her daughter's hair and feels the girl relax. She closes her own eyes, and though she tries to fight against her exhaustion, she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Booth and Parker are sitting in the stairwell on the other side of the hallway, a somewhat awkward silence hanging between them. The teenager turns his head and stares at his dad for a long minute before clearing his throat and swallowing. He opens his mouth to speak, but quickly closes it and looks away again.

The stairwell door opens and the slapping of flip-flops against concrete echoes in the small space. "Hey, you two."

Parker and Booth turn their heads and look up at the woman leaning over the rail. Booth's eyes flash with concern. "Hey, Angela, is Bones okay?"

Angela makes her way down to where the two Booth men are sitting and nods, leaning her hip against the railing. "Bren's fine." She smiles. "So, what are we talking about?"

Parker looks up and shrugs. "I have a girlfriend and dad wants to talk to me about, you know."

Booth shakes his head. "I'm not going to talk to you about _that_, Bub. This isn't that kind of talk."

Angela nudges Booth with her foot, telling him to scoot over. She lowers herself onto the step with Parker and Booth's help and turns to the teenager. "Have you and your girlfriend kissed yet?"

"Angela."

Angela waves her hand at Booth and smiles at Parker. "Have you?"

Parker bites his bottom lip and looks down at his sneakers. "Uh, yeah."

Angela pats him on the shoulder. "Way to go, Stud."

Parker shrugs. "She, um, eh, she kissed me first."

"A girl who isn't afraid to go after what she wants—I like her already."

"You've met her. It's Cody." Parker looks up and smiles. "Isn't she great?"

Angela nods and looks over at Booth, who's looking a bit pale. She cups his shoulder and smiles. "You okay, there, Booth? You look like you're gonna be sick."

Booth swallows. "I'm fine."

Angela turns back to Parker. "Listen, kid, sex, sex is wonderful—."

"Angela!"

"Let me finish." Angela pauses. "Sex is wonderful, but it's even better when you really know the other person. Take it from me. I've had meaningless sex with a lot of people, Parker—."

Booth rolls his eyes and groans. "Get to your point faster, Angela."

She smiles. "Anyway, my point is, don't have sex yet. Wait. You've got plenty of time." She pauses. "Focus on getting to know Cody first."

Parker nods.

"Just be you, Parks, and treat her with respect." Angela turns to look at Booth. "How was that?" She manages to get up off the step, bracing herself with the railing. "Now, come on you two, you're taking me out to lunch."

Booth looks at Parker and smiles.

Parker nods, getting the message, and stands up.

"Thanks, Ange."

"No problem."

"You sure Bones is okay? And Henry?"

"Bren, Henry, and Christine are all asleep. They won't even know you're gone."

Booth nods and follows Angela and Parker out of the stairwell.

* * *

**_This chapter gave me some issues, but I hope you liked it. _**

**_Next Up: Pops meets Little Henry :)_**


	79. Chapter 79

**_This chapter is long, but I got really carried away. My warning is that it's not as fluffy as the previous chapters...Enjoy._**

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Brennan's in the bathroom, standing at the counter with a towel wrapped around her, running a comb carefully through her damp hair. The door is slightly ajar, so she can hear Booth cooing softly to their week-old son.

Father and son are currently lying in the middle of the king-sized bed, having a "conversation". This is quickly becoming part of their daily routine. Brennan wakes up to Henry's soft cries through the baby monitor, she brings him back to bed with her, and then breastfeeds him while Booth sleeps beside them. At some point, Booth wakes up, and once she's done feeding the newborn, he'll change him while she takes a shower or relaxes in bed, sometimes she'll even drift back to sleep. He comes back into their bedroom and lies in the middle of the bed with their son and talks to him, tickles him, makes funny faces at him, it varies.

She sets her comb down on the edge of the sink and walks over to the door. She pulls it open all the way and smiles at the two of them, paying close attention to the pure joy on her partner's face, but not overlooking the sadness lingering in his brown eyes. She sighs.

He looks up and smiles back at her. "Hey," he whispers. He glances down at his son. "Can I have my finger back, Little Guy?"

Henry's response to that is just to grip his father's finger even tighter and suck on his bottom lip.

"You think you're funny, don't ya?"

"I'm done in the bathroom if you want to take a shower." She takes a seat on the edge of the mattress, the change in weight startling and displacing the newborn slightly.

Henry begins to fuss, squirming, and looking around.

She turns her head and sighs, reaching over and rubbing his stomach. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"He's fine, Bones. You just weren't expecting that, huh?" Booth pecks at his son's cheek and touches the tip of his nose.

Henry wrinkles his face and sneezes.

Booth laughs. "God bless you, bud." He takes the tissue that Brennan graciously gives him and wipes the newborn's nose. He balls it up and sets it to the side, going back to entertaining his son.

There's a knock on their bedroom door and then it opens slowly. "Mommy? Daddy?" Christine whispers as she enters.

"Good morning, Honey."

"Are we still gonna go see Popsicle today, Mommy?"

Brennan nods. "That is the plan, Sweetheart. Why?"

"Is he gonna die?"

Brennan blinks. Of all the things that she expected to come out of her daughter's mouth, that certainly wasn't even close to one of them. She sighs. "We're all going to die one day."

"No. Is he gonna die soon?" The six year-old clarifies. "I heard you and daddy talking. You said he had a bad heart, but mommy, Popsicle is a nice man, he can't have a bad heart. Only mean peoples have bad hearts, right?"

Booth stiffens and tries to find solace in the squirmy baby boy beside him. He kisses his son on the top of his head and scoots closer to him, rubbing his hand against the baby's stomach and breathing in the scent of baby powder.

Brennan glances at him and even though his face is mostly hidden, she can see the tears forming in his eyes. She feels her chest tighten at the sound of his breath hitching slightly. She sighs. "Your great-grandfather is very sick, Sweetheart. His metaphorical heart is in great shape, Christine, it's his real heart, his muscular heart, that's the issue."

"Can't they give him medicine, mommy? Medicine will make him better. Doctors give sick peoples medicine and it makes them all better. Can't they just give him medicine?" She repeats.

"His doctor has given him medicine, Honey, but his heart is very weak and he's having difficulty breathing."

"So he's gonna go to heaven soon?"

"I don't belie—I don't know," Brennan whispers. "There's a good chance it'll be soon, Sweet pea, but we don't know for sure when."

Booth closes his eyes and showers his baby boy with soft, sweet kisses, ignoring the tears that are building up behind his eyelids and the sobs that are rising in his throat.

Christine taps her father on his calf. "Daddy, are you sad?"

Booth just nods in response, afraid to open his mouth.

"About Popsicle?"

Booth nods again and manages a weak, "Bones, please."

Brennan nods. "Uh, Sweetheart, why don't you go to your room and wait for me. I'll be there in a few minutes to help you get dressed."

"I wanna wear a pretty dress, mommy. Popsicle likes when I wear pretty dresses."

"Pick out the dress you want to wear, okay? I'll meet you in your room in five minutes."

Christine leans over and kisses her father's calf. "Don't be sad. Don't cry, daddy. We're gonna go see Popsicle today. I'm gonna sprinkle him with magicky dust and it will make him all better, okay, daddy? Please, don't be sad. I love you."

Booth swallows hard, burying his face in the sheets, his shoulders starting to shake.

"Go wait for me in your room, Honey."

Christine nods and bounds down the hallway.

Brennan sighs. "I couldn't lie to her, Booth." She pauses. "If this is too painful for you, I can take them to visit Hank by myself."

Booth shakes his head and turns, his face pressed against Henry's cheek. He kisses him and gently caresses the newborn's bare arm.

"I'm going to get dressed now." Brennan disappears into the closet, glancing back at her partner every few steps, the vice around her heart tightening. "I love you."

He lets out a breath and smiles faintly. "Love you too, Bones," he whispers so quietly that she almost misses it.

She sighs louder and begins rummaging through her collection of clothes, trying to find something that fits her, better yet, something that fits her correctly.

Booth tickles his baby boy and then wiggles his fingers in front of his face. "Phalanges. Phalanges, phalanges, phalanges. Dancing phalanges." He pauses. "Yeah, don't give me that look, bud. I know that's your mom's thing. We should just leave the bones stuff to her, huh?"

She pokes her head out, smiles, and then silently returns to the closet, her partner unaware of her spying.

* * *

Booth and Brennan make their way down a long hallway towards a wing of the retirement home they've never been to before. It's set up much like a hospital and doctors and nurses are constantly going in and out of patients' rooms. She's holding Henry in his infant carrier in one hand, her other arm hooked around her partner's. She tilts her head and looks up at him, sighing at the far-away look on his face. "Booth."

He shakes his head and glances down at her, faking a smile. "Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"I'm okay, Bones."

"You're not very convincing."

"Just drop it, okay?"

The harshness is his voice startles her, causing her to jerk back a little. She swallows and loosens her hold on his arm, but keeps them linked.

He lowers his voice. "I don't want to talk about this right now, not _here_."

She nods. "Don't shut me out, Booth."

He drops a kiss on the top of her head and sighs. "Thanks for coming with me, Bones."

She nods.

The five of them turn the corner and head down another hallway, stopping at the third door on the left.

She gives his forearm a squeeze before she steps to the side, detangling herself from him to allow him to turn the knob and open the door.

"Is this Popsicle's room, mommy?" Christine whispers, remembering what her father told her before they walked into the building.

Brennan nods. "Yes, Honey."

Christine follows her father into the room and wrinkles her nose at the distinct smell of urine and disinfectant. She walks up to the bed and peers out from behind her dad. "Popsicle?"

Hank coughs, squinting at the little girl standing there. "Cheese Puff," his voice is soft and raspy.

"Mommy says you're sick."

"You could say that, Pipsqueak." Hank coughs again, wheezing a little. He looks at her and smiles, admiring her pink and purple floral dress. "That's a pretty dress."

Christine twirls around. "Thank you, Popsicle." She pauses and pulls something out of her little purse she has slung over her shoulder.

"What's that?"

"Magicky dust. I'm gonna sprinkle it on you so you can get better."

Hank nods. "Give it a try, Pipsqueak."

Christine smiles. "Okay." She unscrews the top and tilts the vial, letting some sparkly confetti fall into the center of her palm. She tips her hand, the pieces of confetti falling onto the blanket.

"Now what do we do?"

"We pray and then we wait."

Hank bows his head and clasps his hands, closing his eyes.

"Are your eyes closed, Popsicle?"

"Yeah. Are yours?"

Christine nods. "Yep." She whispers something and then opens her eyes. "All done."

Hank shrugs. "I don't feel any different."

"That's 'cause you didn't wait long 'nuff, silly." Christine smiles.

Hank smiles at her. "Well, I hope this stuff works."

"Oh, it does. When mommy and daddy weren't looking, I sprinkled it onto Parky and he got all better again."

Booth and Brennan share a look and a sigh.

Booth turns his focus to the frail man in the bed and lets out another sigh . "Hey, Pops, how you doin'?"

"I'm doin' okay, Shrimp." Hank lifts his hand to pat his grandson on the arm, but barely manages a soft tap before lowering it again. "Temperance." The older man beams at the sight of his grandson's beautiful wife. "You look just beautiful, Sweetheart."

Brennan steps forward, glancing down at the newborn, who's currently asleep in the carrier she's holding. She then looks up at Hank and smiles. "Good morning, Hank. Thank you." She lifts the carrier when she catches Hank trying to crane his neck to see the baby.

"Are you finally gonna tell me this little boy's name?"

Brennan nods. "Hank, this is Henry."

Hank's eyes well up with tears and he looks up at his grandson. "You named him," he sucks in a breath and coughs, "after me?"

Booth nods. "Yeah, Pops."

Parker sits at the foot of the bed and sighs. "Hey, Pops."

"Look at you. You got yourself a girlfriend yet?" Hank laughs, coughing in between.

Parker smiles. "Yeah, actually, I do. Her name's Cody." He takes out his cell phone and pulls up his pictures. He searches for the best one and holds the phone out for Hank to see.

"Oh, she's pretty. Did you kiss her yet?"

Pink rises in Parker's cheeks and they grow warm. "Uh, yeah. She kissed me first."

"She's got balls. I like her already."

"Ovaries, actually," Brennan interrupts, correcting him again.

"Right, she's got steel ovaries."

Parker laughs.

Christine looks at her great-grandfather. "Do I have steel ovaries too, Popsicle? I want steel ovaries."

"Oh, you do, Pipsqueak." Hank coughs and sits up a little more.

Brennan sets the carrier on the floor and scoops her son up into her arms. She knows she should just let him sleep in peace, but she knows this is important to Booth. She places the newborn into his great-grandfather's arms and leans into Booth slightly, looking up at him.

Booth looks at her and kisses her quickly on the lips. "He sounds better than he did on the phone the other day, doesn't he?"

To her, Hank sounds the same, maybe even a little worse, but Brennan nods anyway. "Yes, Booth."

"He's in good spirits today," Booth observes, to which Brennan just nods again.

Hank turns his head away and coughs, swallowing the phlegm. He looks down at his great-grandson again and smiles weakly. "He looks just like you, Shrimp."

"That's what everyone says," Booth chokes out, tears returning to his eyes at the sight of his grandfather holding his newborn son.

Brennan takes out her camera and snaps a few photos.

Booth turns around, closing his eyes and clenching his first. He leaves the room a minute later.

Brennan turns her head and watches the door click shut.

"Go after him, Temperance," Hank croaks out.

"You're going to be okay? With the kids, I mean."

Hank nods. "Go. Make sure he's alright."

Brennan sighs and then looks at Christine and Parker. "Stay here, you two. Parker, keep an eye on your brother and sister, please." She walks over to the door and leaves the room in search of her partner.

* * *

Brennan doesn't have to go far to find Booth. He's sitting on the floor, slumped over, right next to Hank's room. She slides down the wall beside him and leans into him, resting her hand on his bent up knee. She doesn't speak. She just lowers her head onto his shoulder.

Booth turns, letting his jaw rest against her forehead. Tears silently fall from his tired eyes as his arm snakes around her back, pulling her closer to him. He swallows and clears his throat. His lips part in anticipation for the words he has swirling around his head, but nothing but a sigh escapes.

She rubs his knee with her thumb and tilts her head, lifting it off his shoulder. She presses her lips against his rough, stubble-clad cheek and nuzzles her face into the curve of his neck.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," he finally manages, his voice barely above a whisper.

"At least you get to say goodbye. There are a lot of people who don't get that opportunity." Her tone is soft, caring, and she kisses his neck.

"You miss her."

She lifts her head and raises an eyebrow. "Miss who?"

"Your mom."

"Yes, I do, but I wasn't talking about me, Booth, or Parker. I wasn't talking about anyone specifically. I was just trying to offer you some perspective." She sighs. "I've been thinking about her a lot recently."

"Makes sense."

She nods. "Yes. I just gave birth, so it makes sense that I would be thinking about my mother at a time like this."

He lifts his hand and brushes his thumb across the apples of her cheeks, whisking away the tears as they fall from her red-tinged eyes. He presses his lips against her forehead, his lips curving into a soft smile.

She straightens and looks him in the eye. "Hank got to watch the boy he rescued and raised grow into a loving, ambitious, determined, protective, selfless, successful, and courageous man, he got to watch him start a family of his own and get married, and he got to meet and hold his three great-grandchildren," she says, offering him some more perspective. "If I believed in luck, I'd say he's pretty damn lucky, Booth."

He smiles, kissing her delicately on the lips. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"Death is never easy, Booth."

He nods. "God, he saved my life, Bones."

She lowers her head to his shoulder again. "I know." She slips her hand in his, their fingers laced together, and tightens her grip. "We should probably get back in there."

"Can we, can we just sit out here for another minute?"

She nods. "We'll go in when you're ready." She kisses his shoulder and smiles. "You know I'm here for you, Booth, right?"

"I know, Bones, and you have no idea how much that means to me." He leans his head back on the wall and closes his eyes, listening to his partner's soft, even breathing, which for some reason comforts him greatly. "I love you."

She nods. "I love you too, Booth," she whispers, finding herself on the verge of falling asleep against him.

* * *

Close to fifteen minutes later, Booth and Brennan return to the room, their arms linked.

Hank looks up from his youngest great-grandson and smiles at the couple. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

Brennan smiles at him. "I'm good, Hank. I'm exhausted, but I'm feeling okay." She pauses. "And you?"

Hank shrugs. "I've been better, but I'm not dead yet, so I guess I'm good too."

Brennan sighs and gives him a slow nod. "You want me to take him?"

Hank shakes his head. "I've got him, Temperance. Have a seat, put your feet up, and relax a little." He pauses. "How's Little Henry doing?"

Brennan pulls out the chair and takes a seat beside Hank's bedside. She glances at her newborn son and smiles. "He's wonderful."

Hank coughs and swallows. "I remember the first time I held Seeley. He threw up on my shirt."

Brennan tilts her head up and smiles at her partner, biting back a chuckle.

Booth rolls his eyes.

Hank leans forward and kisses Henry on the forehead.

Brennan looks up at Booth again and reaches for his hand.

Booth glances down at her and smiles, squeezing her fingers.

"Is he sleeping okay?"

Brennan nods. "Yes. He's a very good sleeper."

Christine climbs up onto the bed, sitting between her great-grandfather's legs and leaning against the footboard. "Do you like Little Alien, Popsicle?"

Hank looks up at her. "Little Alien?"

Brennan shakes her head. "Christine calls Henry Little Alien. When we first told her she was going to be a big sister, we showed her the ultrasound photograph. She thought he looked like a Little Alien, hence the moniker, and she's been calling him that ever since."

"I take it you're not too fond of the nickname?"

Brennan shrugs. "Not particularly, no, but I don't believe she's trying to be mean, she's showing affection, so I'll allow it. I've grown to love my nickname, so perhaps Henry will someday appreciate his moniker, as well."

Booth kisses the top of her head. "So you love your nickname, huh, _Bones_?"

Brennan tilts her head and smirks at him.

"So do you like him, Popsicle?" Christine asks again, realizing her great-grandfather never answered her question.

Hank nods. "Yeah, Cheese Puff. I like him a whole lot."

"But not more than me, right?"

Hank shakes his head. "Nope. I don't think I can like anyone more than I like you, Pipsqueak."

Christine smiles. "Good."

Hank sucks in air and adjusts his hands. "So Parker, tell me about this girlfriend of yours."

Brennan starts to stand up. "Here, let me take him, Hank. He's heavy."

Hank shakes his head. "I'm fine, Sweetheart."

Brennan sits back down with a huff and nods.

Parker smiles. "She's real great, Pops. She's from Cali and she was kinda bummed about moving to D.C. Her dad was a cop for the LAPD, she's got a little sister, who's two, and she wants to be a calculus and physics professor when she's older. Um, let's see, she likes to play videogames and soccer, she's crazy competitive, she likes to listen to all kinds of music, she loves chocolate pudding, and hates spinach."

Hank laughs. "She sounds like a great girl."

"I've only known her for about a month, so yeah, that's pretty much all I know about her, but learning new stuff about someone is always fun, well, not always, 'cause it could be something bad, but whatever."

"Hey, Bub, take a breath once in a while."

Parker looks at his dad and blushes.

Hank smiles. "Sounds like she's a keeper."

Parker shrugs.

Hank starts coughing and wheezing suddenly. He leans back and closes his eyes.

Brennan stands up and takes Henry from his great-grandfather's arms.

"Pops, you okay?"

Hank swallows and opens his eyes, his coughing subsiding. He nods and takes a minute to catch his breath. "I'm okay, Shrimp. Stop worrying about me."

Brennan looks down at the newborn and rocks him gently. "Shhh. It's okay, Little Guy." She kisses his head and walks towards the door. "I'm going to take him for a walk."

"I wanna come, mommy." Christine skips over to her mother and grabs her free hand. She opens the door and tugs her mother into the hallway.

The door clicks shut and Booth takes his partner's seat.

"I'm gonna go find Bones and Teeny, dad." Parker smiles and leaves the room.

* * *

Booth looks at his grandfather and takes his hand.

Hank swallows. "I'm fine, Shrimp."

"You don't sound fine, Pops."

"I'm just old, Seeley. I've lived a good life. The only regret I have is not coming to your rescue sooner."

"What do the doctors say?"

"There's not much they can do."

Booth nods. "Yeah, you sure?"

Hank nods. "It's okay, Shrimp. We've all gotta go sometime, right?"

Booth swallows, trying hard to keep his tears at bay.

"Take good care of your family, Seeley. Don't take anything or any of them for granted."

Booth shakes his head. "I won't, Pops."

"I'm glad you came to visit me today."

Booth smiles. "Thank Bones. It was her idea."

"I'll be sure to do that." Hank pauses. "How are things between you two?"

"We're great. It's been, this year's been tough, but we're got through it. She's been so amazing these last eight months. I don't think there's anything I can do to repay her for what she's done for me or for Parker."

Hank smiles. "Just love her, Shrimp. I doubt she's expecting anything."

"Oh, I do, and I will." Booth lets out a sigh.

"I want you to use some of your inheritance to take that lady of yours on a proper honeymoon, got it, son?"

Booth laughs. "Pops, I, we have jobs and three kids, we can't just—." He nods. "Okay, okay, I'll ask her about it."

Hank pats his grandson's hand. "I'm proud of you, son."

Booth looks away from a second and then meets his grandfather's eyes again. "I love you, Pops."

Hank nods. "I love you too, Shrimp."

Booth turns his head when the door opens again and Brennan, Parker, and Christine walk back in.

* * *

Brennan walks over to the bed and hands the newborn over to Hank. "We should probably get going, Booth."

Hank cradles him and kisses him on the cheek. "See ya later, Little Man. Just remember, your Pops loves you." He gives him another peck on the cheek and hands him to Brennan. "Enjoy him, Temperance. He won't be that small forever."

Brennan nods, fixing her son's hat. She kneels down and buckles him in the infant carrier, covering him with the blanket.

Christine gives her great-grandfather a hug and kisses his cheek. "I love you, Popsicle. The angels will take care of you." She climbs down, rubbing her eyes.

Parker steps up and hugs Hank. "Maybe next time, I'll bring Cody and you can meet her."

"I'd like that, Parks. See ya later."

Brennan squeezes her partner's shoulder and leans down, pressing her lips against his temple and whispering in his ear. "Take your time, Booth. We'll be in the car." She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses him again. She straightens and looks at Hank. "Goodbye, Hank. We'll try to come back and visit sometime soon."

"Send me updates, Sweetheart."

"I will." Brennan smiles. "Parker, Christine, let's go."

"Are we leaving daddy here, mommy?"

Brennan nods. "He'll meet us in the car, Honey."

"Okay." Christine smiles at her father. "Bye, daddy."

"See ya later..."

"Alligator."

"In a while..."

"Crocodile." Christine giggles.

"Bye, Princess. I'll see ya real soon."

Christine skips over to the door and opens it, holding it open for her mother and brother. "I love you, Popsicle."

"I love you too, Cheese Puff. Be good."

"I'm _always_ good." Christine laughs and follows Brennan and Parker out of the room.

Booth listens for the click and then turns back to his grandfather. "We'll be back soon, Pops." He sits there for another ten minutes, a comfortable, yet sad silence between the two Booth men, which is only broken up by the older man's coughing and wheezing. He says goodbye and leaves when a nurse comes in to check on Hank.


	80. Chapter 80

**_I went back and forth with this chapter. I wasn't going to include it, but I changed my mind (what a surprise). Hope you like it. _**

* * *

Brennan rolls over in bed and blinks, squinting at the neon green numbers of her alarm clock. She rubs her eyes with the heels her hands and sits up slowly. She turns her head and furrows her brows at the undisturbed side of the bed where normally her partner would lay sleeping. She touches the sheets and is even more confused when she feels the coolness of the fabric. She gets out of bed, tucking her feet into her slippers. She pads over to the door and treads quietly down the hallway, stopping in front of the nursery. She pushes the door open cautiously and peers inside.

Booth, who's sitting in the rocking chair, turns his head towards the soft, almost inaudible creek of the door. He spins his poker chip in between his fingertips and shifts on the cushion, a faint smile appearing on his tired, crestfallen face when he sees her. "Hi," he whispers.

She steps into the room and quietly shuts the door a little more. She makes her way over to her partner and places one hand on his shoulder.

"I gave him a bottle and changed him. He won't be up again until the sun rises."

"I didn't even hear him cry." She looks away from the crib and stares at Booth. "You've been sitting in that chair all night, haven't you?"

He nods. "Yeah," he whispers, continuing to spin the chip.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answers quickly.

"You're lying. You're playing with your poker chip. You only do that when you're upset about something and/or you're deep in thought. I'm leaning towards both in this instance." She moves her hand a fraction of an inch, her fingers now playing with the hair on the back of his neck. She dips her head, tilting it slightly and pressing her lips against his temple. She kisses him delicately while she lowers herself onto his lap, her arms wrapping around him. She traces his hairline with the pads of her fingers and smiles at him sadly. "What's on your mind, Booth?"

He just shrugs and loops his arms around her, tugging her closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck and showering her with soft, tender kisses.

She lifts her hand and runs her fingers through his hair. "I want to say the right thing here, but I'm not sure what that is."

He stops kissing her and looks up into her eyes. "There's no right thing to say, Bones. Pops is dying. For all intents and purposes, he was my dad."

"I know that. He rescued you, he raised you."

"It's more than that, Bones. It's so much more than that."

She presses her lips softly against his and pulls back, collapsing against him and wrapping her arms around him tighter. She nuzzles her head into his neck and closes her eyes. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just this, Baby, just this." His arm coil around her possessively and he sighs. "Just this," he whispers into her hair.

"I love you." She pauses. "And if you want space, you know, to deal with all this, just tell me."

He shakes his head. "I don't need space. I need youand Parker and Christine and Henry."

She smiles against his goose-bumped skin and sighs softly into his shirt. It's silent for a while, and by her soft, even breaths against his neck, he assumes she's fallen asleep again, until he hears her whisper his name. He then realizes she's just been thinking. "Yeah, Bones?"

"We agreed on Henry's name before, before we learned the seriousness of your grandfather's condition, so do you, would you—." She lifts her head and is met with his warm, chocolate gaze.

He shakes his head and closes the gap between their lips. The kiss is short and sweet, but it makes both of them shiver with the contact. He pulls back and brushes her hair away from her cheeks, giving her another kiss on the forehead. "I love his name, Bones. I want our son to have Pops' name. I never knew him by Hank or Henry, I knew, I know him by Pops. He's always been Pops to me."

"But I imagine it could be painful for you to—."

He cuts her off by crashing his lips against hers again. "Shhh." He smiles at her. "When I look at our little guy's face, the last thing I'm thinking about is pain, Bones. I see his pudgy cheeks and the way he looks around the room likes he's trying to take everything in at once, and I see the way his brows wrinkle when he stares at something too long and the way his lips curve into this half smile whenever you hold him. Pain and loss are the furthest things from my mind when I see him, Bones."

She smiles and lets her head fall back to his shoulder.

"When you look at Christine, do you think about pain, loss, and abandonment?"

She shakes her head. "Of course not."

"So why would you think it'd be that way for me?"

She shrugs. "Your brain works differently than mine. We process emotions differently."

He runs his fingers through her messy waves and holds her as she starts to drift off. He glances at the crib and shakes his head. "Your mom is insane."

"I'm not asleep yet, Booth."

He glances down at his partner and laughs. "C'mon. Let's go back to bed."

"Actually, I would be going back to bed and you would just be going to bed, seeing as you never made it into our bedroom last night."

"Did ya miss me?"

"I could feel your absence."

"So you missed me?"

She lifts her head and gets off of his lap. "I've grown accustomed to you sleeping beside me, so when you fail to occupy your space in our bed, I can sense the loss."

"So you missed me?"

"Yes, I did," she mutters, walking towards the door.

"Huh? I didn't catch that." He stands up and follows her, tiptoeing into the hallway and shutting the door to the nursery behind him. "Did you say you miss—?" He literally runs into her in the doorway of the bedroom. "Jeez, Bones, what are you—?"

She turns around and shushing him, pressing a finger to his lips. She glances back into the room and then at him again.

He nods, noticing the small child curled up in a ball on his side of the bed. "I'll bring her back to bed." He walks into the room and scoops their daughter up into his arms.

"Daddy," Christine whines into his shoulder.

"Shhh, Princess. Go back to sleep."

"Are you still sad?" Christine whimpers against his shirt as her arms and legs hook around him.

He carries her past Brennan, who's still standing near the doorway, and heads down the hallway towards her bedroom. He nods. "A little bit." He lowers her back into her bed and tucks her in again, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, Baby."

"Is mommy making you unsad?"

He nods. "Yeah. She is and you too. And Parker and Henry."

Christine smiles, sleepily, rolling onto her back and hugging her stuffed dog. "I love you, daddy."

He sits on the edge of the bed and brushes her hair out of her eyes, kissing the tip of her nose, smiling when she wrinkles her face up at him. "I love you too, Princess. Don't worry about me. You'll get wrinkles." He pulls the covers up higher and stands up. "Sweet dreams."

"Hug mommy. Mommy's hugs always help, daddy."

He nods. "Yeah, they do, don't they?" He pauses. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he whispers, though he soon realizes the little girl has already fallen asleep. He leaves the room, shutting the door and heading back down the hall.

* * *

**_Next up: Michael Vincent gets a baby brother :) _**

**_Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews. You guys are awesome._**


	81. Chapter 81

_**Another pretty long chapter. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

A week and a half later, Brennan's sitting on the living room couch, folding laundry and periodically glancing at Henry, who's now resting peacefully in his swing, his hands clutched around his blanket, snoring softly. He has a cold so he'll occasionally sniffle. His eyelids twitch as he sleeps, his brows sometimes furrowing. "I wonder what you're dreaming about, bud." She lets out a hushed chuckle and quickly reaches for her phone, which is set on a stack of magazines on the coffee table. She answers it immediately, trying not to rouse the sleeping, feverish newborn a few feet away. "Brennan." She nods. "Yes, I have time to talk Dr. Saroyan. Henry is asleep at the moment."

"_I'm just calling on behalf of Angela."_

"Is she okay?"

"_Yes, of course, she's fine, Dr. Brennan."_

"Then why couldn't she have called me herself?"

"_She's a little preoccupied right now."_

"I said I had time to talk, but I would appreciate it if you'd cut to the chase, Cam, because I'm getting a bit nervous."

"_Angela's in labor. She wanted me to call you and tell you that."_

"Angela's in labor?"

"_Yes. Will you be coming to the hospital?"_

"Have you called Booth?"

"_No. Seeley's next on my list."_

"Don't bother. I'll call him." Brennan shifts the phone, cradling it between her ear and her shoulder as she folds one of Parker's t-shirts. "How close is she to delivering?"

"_Not close enough, according to her, but I heard the doctor say that she's six centimeters dilated."_

"Thanks for calling me. I'll let Booth know what's going on."

"_How are you feeling?"_

Brennan sets a folded pair of basketball shorts on Parker's pile as she fights back a yawn. "I'm feeling okay. I am a bit fatigued and I'm still getting used to caring for a newborn again. This time, though, I have two other kids to also look after, so I'm a little overwhelmed, but Booth is an excellent father. He's very helpful; however sometimes he just gets in the way."

Cam laughs. _"Making up for lost time, I guess." _She pauses._ "How is Little Henry?"_

Brennan glances over at her son at the mention of his name and smiles. "He's perfect. He's a very easy-going newborn, though he's a bit cranky today, seeing as he has a cold. His fever is down, though, and he seems to be feeling a little better."

_"I'm glad." _There's a brief pause and then Cam's voice echoes through the phone once again. "_I haven't seen him since he was born. I mean, besides the pictures Seeley has sent me. Henry is adorable."_

"Thank you. I would have to agree." Brennan pauses, letting out a breath. "Well, I should go. I have to call Booth and finish folding the laundry."

_"I'll let Angela know you got the message."_

"Great. See you later." Brennan hangs up and immediately dials Booth's cell. She spends a few minutes on the phone with him, establishing that he'll be home in twenty minutes, and then disconnects the call. She sighs, looking at the basket of unfolded laundry beside her on the couch. She shrugs and gets back to work.

* * *

Booth arrives home a little after 2:30 and walks into the foyer, shutting the door softly. "Bones?" He pads into the living room, his footsteps quiet, and walks around the couch. He smiles and can't help but let out an amused chuckle when he sees his partner passed out, her head resting on their daughter's folded pile of laundry, her arm hanging over the side of the couch, one of Henry's hats, the one with the bear ears, clutched in her hand.

He picks up the laundry basket and sets it down on the floor, sitting in its place on the couch. He strokes Brennan's hair, his fingers tenderly caressing her skin. "Hey, Bones, wake up," he whispers. He gently nudges her and watches her eyes pop open and her body jerk away from his touch. "Whoa, it's just me."

Brennan sits up slowly and rubs her eyes, turning to face him. She offers him a sleepy smile and swallows.

"God, Bones, you look exhausted." He leans towards her and presses a kiss to her forehead, taking the baby's hat from her grasp and dropping it into the laundry basket.

She stands up quickly and disappears out into the hallway.

He looks at her, a little confused by her hasty exit, but just shrugs and waits for her to return to the living room.

She walks back in a few minutes later and smiles at him again. She's a little more awake now, her hairline showing remnants of the water she splashed onto her face. "Sorry. I had to go to the bathroom."

He shakes his head. "I was just a little confused. You sped out of here like your butt was on fire." He pauses. "Is Henry still feeling lousy?"

She nods. "He's been a little fussy, but his fever is gone now. He's upstairs in the nursery. I must have dozed off."

"I'll stay here with him. You go to the hospital."

"Booth, I'm sure you'd like to—."

"I would. They're our friends, but Angela's your best friend and I'm sure you promised her you'd be there and I know you want to be there for her. Go. I don't mind. I'll offer my congratulations and meet the little guy another time. When Henry's feeling better, we can all go over to their house for a visit."

"Thanks, Booth."

"No problem."

"I won't stay at the hospital too late." She sighs. "I just—I feel guilty."

"Why?" He asks, absentmindedly beginning to fold the remaining laundry.

"Our baby boy is sick and I feel guilty for leaving him here alone."

"First of all, he's not alone. I'm here and pretty soon, his big brother and sister will be here too. Second of all, he'll be fine, Bones. You've been with him all day for the past two and a half weeks. You deserve to get out of the house for a little while. You have nothing to feel guilty about, okay? Absolutely nothing."

She nods. "I'll call you later."

"Send me a picture."

"I'll try." She yawns. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and get dressed."

He smiles. "Will you be home for dinner?"

She shrugs. "Possibly. It depends on how fast Angela's labor progresses. If you and the kids are hungry, eat. You don't have to wait for me to get home."

"We'll save you some of whatever it is we decide to have for dinner."

"Okay." She pauses. "I'd ask you how work was, but I don't really have time. We'll talk later." She smiles and heads up the stairs.

He nods and then gives his full attention to the laundry he hadn't realized he was folding.

* * *

Brennan gets to the hospital at about 3:45. She makes her way to the maternity ward and heads into the family waiting room.

Cam looks up from the magazine she's currently perusing and offers the anthropologist a small smile. "Dr. Brennan, hello."

Brennan smiles back, "Hello, Dr. Saroyan."

"Where's Booth?"

"He's at home with Henry. Someone has to stay with the baby and he offered to stay since I promised Angela I'd be here for her. Henry's still sick, not to mention that he's less than a month old, so it's not wise for us to bring him to the hospital. While germs will certainly help build his immune system up, exposing him to the kinds of germs that accumulate in a hospital setting is not a good idea."

Cam nods.

Brennan takes a seat and makes herself as comfortable as she can. She hasn't been away from the baby since he was born, so she feels a bit strange, on top of the guilt she's experiencing. She's only been gone fifteen minutes, but she misses him greatly.

"Everything alright?"

Brennan blinks and turns her head quickly. "Hmm?" She nods. "Oh, yes, yes, everything is fine. I just—I miss Henry, that's all." She sighs.

"I was just in with Angela, but was kicked out when the doctor came in. I think she might be close to being ready to push."

Brennan nods. "Good." She settles in the chair and leans back, closing her eyes. Before she can stop herself, she drifts off to sleep, her head awkwardly and uncomfortably craned to the side and tilted backwards.

* * *

Brennan stirs and sits up. She groans as she rolls out her neck, and rubs her eyes with her knuckles. She looks around and finds herself alone in the waiting room. She glances down at her watch and realizes that three hours have gone by since she arrived. She turns her head when she hears the click-clacking of heels on the tile floor. She covers her mouth and yawns into her palm, clearing her throat and swallowing. "Any news?" Her voice is soft and raspy from sleep.

Cam smiles. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yes."

Cam hands her a ginger ale without asking if she wants it and sits down. "Yes. Everything went smoothly."

"The baby's here?" Brennan asks, surprised, and pops open her soda can.

"He was born a half hour ago. He's cute." Cam pauses. "I'm going to head home now. Dr. Sweets and his girlfriend just left and I've heard that Dr. Bray is on his way to the hospital now. He's driving down from New York."

"Alright." Brennan takes a sip and stands up. "I'm going to go check on Angela." She smiles halfheartedly and leaves the room, a little unsteady on her feet.

* * *

After finishing her drink and tossing the empty can into the recycling bin, Brennan knocks softly on the door and then opens it when she hears the faint 'come in'. She steps into the room and smiles at her best friend, lying in the bed, with the newborn in her arms. "Hey, Ange."

Angela looks up from her son's face and beams at Brennan. "Sweetie, hi. I didn't think you'd come."

"Why would you think that? I promised I'd be here and I never break my promises." Brennan walks over to the bed and sits down in the chair. "Where's Hodgins?"

"I told him to get lost. His stomach was growling and it was annoying. He's in the cafeteria. Plus, I wanted a muffin." Angela adjusts the newborn and tugs on the blanket a little.

Brennan stands up and steps a little closer to the bed. She looks down at her best friend's son and smiles. "Is he okay?"

Angela tilts her head and beams. "He's perfect, Bren, absolutely perfect."

"So he's not, he's not blind?"

Angela lets out a gush of air, her eyes filling with tears. "No." She brushes her fingertips against her son's forehead and cheek. "He just perfect."

"What's his name?"

"William Zachary."

Brennan blinks, her focus on the newborn unwavering. "Can I, would you mind if I held him?"

"No, I wouldn't mind, Sweetie." Angela lifts her son up and allows Brennan to take him into her arms. "Is Henry still sick?"

Brennan sits down in the chair and smiles down at the newborn. "Yes. His fever is gone, but he still has a runny nose and I think he may have a headache, as well. He doesn't like being sick. He's rather miserable. I'm just grateful that he's been able to sleep some."

"I know you promised you'd be here for me, but you really didn't have to come, Sweetie."

"I wanted to, Ange. You're my best friend and my sister, metaphorically speaking. Besides, I wanted to meet this little guy as soon as he popped out, though I know he didn't actually just pop out."

"I wish he had just popped out. That would have made things easier."

"Congratulations. He's very cute. He looks a lot like Michael Vincent." Brennan stands up and hands the baby back to his mother. "I should probably head home. If Henry is feeling better, Booth and I will stop by on Thursday after you've had some time to settle in at home."

"Give the little stud a kiss from his favorite Auntie."

Brennan laughs. "I will." She pauses. "I'm glad William's alright. I know you were anxious about that."

"Thanks, Bren, and we're glad too. We'd have loved him regardless, but it's a relief."

"Can you angle him a little? Booth wants me to send him a picture."

"Sure." Angela adjusts the position of the baby. "That good?"

Brennan nods. "Yes. Thank you." She pulls out her cell phone and touches the camera application on the home screen. She zooms in slightly and then snaps the photo just as William yawns. She quickly sends the photo to Booth and slips her phone back into her purse. "Get some rest."

"I heard you did."

Brennan smiles, letting out a laugh. "Henry was up all night with a fever, so I didn't get much sleep."

"Go home, cuddle with your sexy FBI special agent husband, and sleep, Sweetie."

"Angela," Brennan starts, but can't hide the smile on her face or deny how wonderful that actually sounds right about now. "Does Thursday work for you or would Friday be better?"

"Thursday is fine."

"We'll call before we come over obviously."

"Drive safely."

The door opens and Hodgins comes in with Michael Vincent by his side.

Michael looks up at Brennan and smiles. "Is C here with you, Dr. B?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No, it's just me."

"Oh." Michael pauses. "Did you meet Little Bro yet?"

Brennan smiles. "I did. He looks just like you."

Michael's blue eyes twinkle. "Dad says I get to hold him now."

Brennan roughs up the little boy's curls. "Be careful. He's not a toy."

"I know, Dr. B."

Brennan taps the boy on the nose and walks towards the door. "Congratulations, Hodgins."

"Say hey to your little man for me, Dr. B."

"I will." Brennan waves and leaves the room.

* * *

Brennan walks into the house around seven and is immediately met with silence and darkness. "Booth? Christine? Parker?" She pads down the hallway and into the kitchen. She sees a note on the counter and picks it up to read it. She smiles to herself and opens the refrigerator, finding the plate of grilled cheese covered in saran wrap that Booth mentioned in his note. She closes the microwave door and punches the start button. She turns her head when she hears footsteps and smiles. "Hey."

Booth smiles back. "Hey. Did you just get home?"

She nods, turning her head back to the microwave. "Yes." She pulls open the door and checks the temperature of the sandwich. Not satisfied, she shuts the door again and presses the start button, letting it go for another thirty seconds. "You look upset. Is everything okay?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Is it Hank?"

"No, no, Pops is, no."

She hears the beep of the microwave, but moves closer to her partner, ignoring it. "What's wrong, then?"

"Jared called."

She nods. "By your tone and the look on your face, I assume this phone call didn't go so well?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all."

"What happened?"

"Eat your dinner, Bones. We'll talk later."

She nods. "Where are Parker and Christine?"

"Parker texted me earlier to tell me that he was heading over to Cody's house to finish up a project for one of their classes. He sent me another message five minutes ago to let me know he's on his way home now. And Christine is," Booth steps over to the windowsill by the sink and switches on the baby monitor, their daughter's voice echoing through the speaker as she sings her baby brother to sleep.

Brennan smiles.

"How's Angela doing?"

"Tired, but elated. I told her that we'd come by on Thursday if Henry's feeling better." She pauses. "Did you get the picture I sent you?"

He nods. "Yeah. He's healthy?"

She smiles. "William's perfect, according to Angela."

"William?"

"Yes, that's his name—William Zachary."

He gives her a kiss on the lips and smiles against them. "I can make you a fresh sandwich if you want."

She shakes her head. "That is highly unnecessary, Booth."

"I'll be in the living room watching TV."

"We'll talk after I finish eating?"

He nods. "Yeah." He heads into the living room and looks back over his shoulder, sighing at the concerned look on his wife's face.

She turns around and retrieves her grilled cheese sandwich from the microwave, setting it on the counter. She walks to the refrigerator again and grabs a bottled water from the top shelf and the small container of string beans. She heats the vegetables up and places some on her plate beside the sandwich. With one last look into the living room, she sits down at the island counter and eats her dinner.


	82. Chapter 82

Brennan had disappeared upstairs shortly after she finished eating dinner. She tucked Christine in and spent a few minutes watching Henry sleep. She returned to the living and said goodnight to Parker, who had just come home from Cody's house and was heading upstairs to finish up the homework he had neglected due to the project.

She is now currently sitting beside her partner on the couch. After a few more minutes of tension-filled silence, she removes her head from its position on his shoulder and raises her hand, resting it against the right side of his face, her thumb brushing against his cheekbone. She turns his head towards her, their eyes meeting. His brown eyes aren't as warm as they usually are and that immediately makes her stomach churn. Tired of the silence, she speaks up. "Hey, are we going to talk about what happened with Jared?"

Booth closes his eyes and lets out breath, gaining strength from the warmth of her hand against his cheek. His eyelids slide open again and he finds her still looking directly at him, waiting, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes more gray than their usual blue and filled with confusion and genuine sympathy for something she has yet to find out about.

She offers him an encouraging smile and drops her hand, shifting closer to him. "You're really worrying me, Booth. Is Jared okay?" She sighs.

He nods, lifting his hand and smoothing the wrinkle in her forehead with the pad of his thumb. "He asked me if I knew the name and number for a good divorce attorney."

She stiffens. "For him or for," she swallows, "you?"

He narrows his eyes. "Him, Bones, him," he assures, his voice stern.

She heaves a sigh of relief, though she's unsure where the thought of it being about him came from. "Jared and Padme are getting a divorce?"

"Apparently."

"Did he give you a reason why?"

He shakes his head. "When I asked, he told me it was none of my damn business."

She nods. "They seemed happy, though more so than not, marriage ends in divorce."

He cups her cheek and kisses her, his way of reassuring Brennan that they aren't just some stupid statistic. He pulls back and smiles at her.

She shrugs. "Surely your brother's relationship issues are not the only reason you're upset, so what else occurred during this phone conversation?"

He just sighs.

She studies him for a minute and nods. "Jared's drinking again, isn't he?"

A little surprised that she guessed that, he nods and takes a couple seconds to confirm. "He was drunk when he called me."

She rubs his forearm. "Do you believe that he started drinking as a result of his breakup with Padme?"

"I have no solid proof, but I just know my brother fell off the wagon before they even discussed the possibility of divorce." He pauses. "I called him out on it, and he, again, told me to mind my own damn business."

"I assume you told him about Hank. How did he react to the news?"

He sighs. "After I told him that Pops was sick, that he was dying, I asked him if he was gonna come visit him. He said he was really busy, but he'd see what he could do. I wanted to reach into the phone right then and strangle him, Bones." Anger, which had lain dormant since he hung up the phone earlier, rises to the surface. His pulse quickens and his breathing grows heavy.

She squeezes his arm and looks into his eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"Pops raised us. He rescued us from Hell. He did everything he could to make sure we turned out all right. I don't care how busy you are, you make the time for family, whether they're sick or perfectly healthy. God, Bones." He balls his hand into a fist and pulls himself away from her. He punches the couch cushion and grunts. "I know I shouldn't be surprised. He's a screw-up. He's always been a screw-up."

She doesn't know what to say and she can tell he's not finished, so she stays silent, her hand cupping his forehead, tenderly brushing her thumb against his exposed skin.

"He's family, but I told him that if he didn't get it together, he wasn't gonna be in our wedding or even invited to the ceremony. I'm not gonna let him near our kids if he's drunk." He sighs. "He got pissed and we got into it. I walked out onto the porch because I didn't want Christine to hear me screaming at him. I didn't want to scare her."

"I know you love him, Booth, but I don't want him anyway near our children either if he's drinking heavily again." She leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder again. She takes his hand and weaves their fingers together, sighing deeply against him.

"I got so mad that I just hung up on him mid-sentence." He finds himself calming down with the proximity of their bodies. He wraps his arm around her and lets out a breath.

After another few minutes of quiet, she gives his hand a gentle squeeze and lifts her head. "Are you okay?"

He turns and allows his fingertips to delicately trace along her hairline, down the side of her face, and across her jaw before tipping her head with his index finger and engulfing her lips in a warm, sweet kiss. He pulls back and smiles, pressing another kiss to her forehead. He nods. "Working on it."

"I'm sorry. I know how important family is to you." She settles back into his side, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"Honestly, right now, I'd be fine if I never talk to Jared again. I'm pretty sure our relationship is beyond repair at this point and I don't think I care. I have a lot more important things to worry about right now besides him screwing up his life again."

She nods.

"I've been protecting him and saving his ass practically my whole life and it's obviously been a huge waste of my time. Whatever I say, he'll just do the opposite or tell me to go to Hell, so why bother even trying? Jared's a grown man. If he wants to piss the rest of his life away, I'm just gonna let him." He shrugs. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

She smiles and separates from him. "Would you like to watch a movie with me? Though, the probability that I'm going to fall asleep before the opening credits is high."

He laughs. "Go to bed, Bones."

"So that's a no on the movie?"

"Yeah, it's a no. I can tell you're exhausted."

She yawns, not even trying to hide the fact that she's extremely tired. "Are you going to join me now? Or will you be coming to bed later?"

"Would you like me to come to bed now?"

She nods. "Yes." She pauses. "I don't like when you're upset and I'd feel better if you weren't downstairs alone." She starts to stand up, but stops and looks at him, a small smirk on her face. "And Angela told me to go home, cuddle with my sexy FBI special agent husband, and sleep, which sounds like an excellent use of my time right now."

He stands up after she rises from the depths of the couch cushions and hooks his arm around her waist. He presses his lips against her temple and sighs into her hair. "I love you."

She leans into him and nods. "I love you too." She smiles and they turn off the lights and head upstairs, the highly emotionally charged conversation they just shared put in the back of their minds for the time being.


	83. Chapter 83

**_Sorry for the delay. This chapter took me forever because I couldn't figure out what to write, but I hope you like it. :)_**

* * *

On Saturday morning, Brennan's laying in bed, tangled in the sheets, her hair a mess, and her face inches from Booth's, as he lay asleep beside her. She lets out a somewhat frustrated groan when she hears Henry's cries through the baby monitor on her bedside table. She reaches her arm out and nudges Booth.

Booth whines, tugging on the sheets. "Hmm, I'm sleeping, Bones," he grumbles into his pillow.

She rolls over, taking the sheets with her. She's not ready to get up. She had been in the middle of a very pleasant dream, involving her and Booth on a beach in Hawaii, each slightly inebriated and laughing.

He rubs his face with his hand, keeping his eyes shut.

She kicks him and tugs the sheets harder, effectively wrapping herself up in his half of the comforter as well as the half that was already in her possession, leaving him exposed, save for a pair of green plaid boxers. She smiles against her pillow and lets out a sigh.

"Bones," he groans.

"Ten more minutes."

He opens his eyes and looks at the clock. He sits up and looks down at her faux sleeping form, shaking his head. He reaches over and slides his fingers through her tousled hair. He leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek before getting out of bed. He yanks on a pair of discarded sweatpants and pads down the hallway, deciding to change Henry and bring him back into the bedroom for his morning feeding, allowing Brennan a few more minutes of beauty sleep.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Brennan and Booth are standing outside Angela and Hodgins' front door. Henry was better yesterday, but they decided they should wait at least another day before visiting.

Christine is squished between her parents, holding her mother's hand, bouncing up and down, a huge grin on her face.

Brennan tilts her head and looks down at her daughter. "Honey, calm down, please."

Christine stops moving abruptly and looks up at the older woman.

"I know you're excited to meet Billy and spend the afternoon with Michael, but please, take a breath and relax."

The little girl nods and breathes in and out, letting go of her mother's hand. "I'll try, mommy, but I'm really, really, _really_ excited."

Brennan runs her fingers through Christine's hair and rocks the carrier in her other hand, soothing Henry.

"Michael says Billy's really loud, like he never shuts up."

"Christine," Booth warns.

"I mean, he never shuts his mouth."

"Better, but still not good."

Christine smiles. "I mean, he cries _all_ the time."

Booth nods. "That's much better."

"I'm glad Little Alien is quiet."

"You and me both, Princess. I bet Parker and your mom feel the same way." He glances over at Brennan, who just nods in response.

Brennan knocks again, getting a little impatient.

Booth pulls out his wallet and slips out a credit card. He reaches for the door, but Brennan stops him by placing her hand on his arm and tugging it back.

"Don't. They have an expensive and reliable security system, Booth. It's _very_ loud."

Booth nods and puts his credit card back into its slot, slipping his wallet back into his pocket.

* * *

A few seconds later, the door opens wide and Angela's standing there in wrinkled pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

"Don't dress up on account of us, Angela," Booth jokes, taking in the artist's messy appearance.

Angela narrows her eyes and ushers them inside. "Come in, come in." She kicks an RC truck out of the way and holds the door open. "Michael Vincent, I already asked you twice. Get your butt down here and clean up your toys before someone, meaning me, breaks their ankle." She pauses. "And Christine is here."

Michael Vincent comes charging down the stairs in his pajamas, one sock missing. "Hi, C."

Christine squeezes between her mom and dad and smiles. "Hi, Michael."

"Wanna meet Billy?" Michael grabs her hand and tugs her towards the living room. "He's in here with my dad. We gotta be quiet. I don't wanna wake up the wild beast. My ears can't take it anymore." He laughs.

"Toys, now."

Michael sighs. "Sorry, C. I gotta pick up my toys first."

"I can help." Christine bends down and picks up his RC truck, while Michael Vincent gathers the rest of his toys. They dump them into the bucket in the playroom and then the two of them disappear into the family room.

"Is everything alright, Ange?" Brennan inquires, subconsciously hooking her arm around Booth's.

"Is that puke?" Booth points to a stain near Angela's right shoulder.

Angela just shrugs. "I honestly don't know, you guys."

"Maybe we should just go home. You—."

Angela shakes her head. "No, no. Stay. Everything is fine, Bren."

"Look, Ange, you and Hodgins go upstairs, shower, and then take a nap. Bones and I will handle the kids."

"I couldn't ask you guys to—."

Booth cuts her off with a shake of his head. "You're not asking. We're offering," he points out.

Brennan gives Booth a concerned look and then glances at Angela. "Booth is right. You don't look well, Ange."

Angela lets out a breath. "I could really use a shower." She nods. "Oh, alright, but if it gets to be too much, you know where we'll be." She walks into the family room and Booth and Brennan follow. "Honey?" She snaps her finger in front of her husband's face when he doesn't acknowledge her. "Honey," she raises her voice a little higher, which in turn causes Billy to start to fuss in his father's arms. She sighs. "Great."

Hodgins shakes his head and looks up at his wife. "Look what you did, Angie. You woke him up." Within a few seconds, the soft cries turn into ear-splitting screams, setting off Henry as well.

Brennan sighs.

"Booth and Brennan have offered to watch the kids, so we can take showers and sleep for a little while."

"In that case," Hodgins stands up and hands Billy to Booth, "he's all yours, Big Guy." He pats Booth on the back, too sleep deprived to notice the glare the FBI agent is throwing at him or care about the death certificate he may have just signed.

"Are you guys sure?" Angela asks again.

Brennan nods, setting the carrier on the coffee table and scooping Henry up into a cradle. "Yes, we're sure. Go get some rest."

"We owe you guys big time," Hodgins says, with a smile.

Booth rocks Billy in his arms and nods. "We won't forget you said that, Bug Boy."

The couple quickly leaves the room and heads upstairs.

* * *

Booth looks down at the screaming newborn and sits down on the couch. He brushes his fingers against the baby's wet cheeks and continues to rock him. "It's okay, Little Man."

Michael looks over at the two adults, who are now both sitting on the couch beside each other. "Where'd my mom and dad go?"

Brennan smiles at the little boy. "Your parents are upstairs. We're going to watch you and your brother for a while, so they can take showers and get some sleep."

"They're really cranky."

Brennan nods. "Irritably is a symptom of sleep deprivation." She glances at Booth and stands up. "I'm going to go change Henry's diaper. I'll be right back."

Booth nods, still trying to quiet Billy. "You are not a happy camper, are ya, buddy?" He fixes the baby's hat so it covers more of his dark blonde hair and wipes away more tears.

Christine walks over to her father and hops up on the couch in the spot just vacated by her mother. She peers over his arm and looks down at her best friend's baby brother. "Can I hold him, daddy?"

Booth hands off the baby to his daughter, repositioning her hands just slightly.

"Hi, Billy. You don't know me, but I'm your big brother's bestest friend. My name's Christine. You're cute. Not as cute as my baby brother, but cute. You're very loud. Shhh." She leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "You look like Michael, that's your big brother. He's real nice. I like him a lot. I bet you and Little Alien, that's my baby brother, will be bestest friends too. My mommy and your mommy are bestest friends too, I think. My mommy is your Aunt, even if your mommy and my mommy aren't real sisters."

Booth smiles.

She looks up suddenly. "Hey, he's stopped crying, daddy."

"Would ya look at that?" Booth pauses. "I'll put him in his swing and you and Michael can go play." He carefully takes the newborn and stands up. He places him in the swing and turns it on, careful not to disturb his newfound peace.

Brennan returns and smiles. "You got him quiet."

Booth shakes his head. "I didn't."

"I did!" Christine snaps her head towards the swing and covers her mouth with her hand. "I did," she whispers though her parted fingers.

Booth takes his son from Brennan's arms and presses a kiss to his cheek. He repositions him and smiles, the baby's eyes wide open and exploring his new surroundings.

"Why don't you and Michael go into the playroom and keep yourselves busy for a little while? I'll come and check on your two in a few minutes."

"Okay, mommy." Christine looks at Michael. "C'mon, Michael. Mommy wants us to leave the room so we don't wake up Billy. That would be really bad." She tugs on his arm and the two kids head into the room across the hall.

* * *

Brennan joins her partner on the couch again and curls up into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, her fingers idly playing with her son's socked right foot. "Why did you just volunteer us as babysitters, Booth?"

Booth blinks. "What?"

"Earlier, you volunteered us to watch the kids."

"Angela looked like she was gonna pass out and Hodgins, well, he looked like Hell, too. You agreed."

She nods. "I'm not saying I would have said no. I just wish we would have discussed this before you volunteered the both of us."

"If you weren't going to say no, why are we even talking about this?"

She shrugs and lifts her head, looking at him. "I just don't like that you offered on behalf of the both of us without even consulting me first."

He sighs. "I'm sorry. The next time I have an urge to volunteer us for something, I'll ask you first."

"It's silly."

"No, it's not. It's a matter of courtesy and respect." He raises his hand and touches her cheek tenderly with his palm. He dips his head and brushes his lips against hers, closing his eyes.

She leans into the kiss and snakes one hand around his neck.

He pulls back and smiles. "I love you."

"I know. I overreacted."

"I wasn't saying I love you because I feel bad for offering to watch the kids for Ange and Hodgins without talking to you first, which I do, or because I think you were overreacting, which I don't. I'm just stating a fact, a fact unrelated to anything we've been discussing."

She places both hands on his shoulder and leans into him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Have you heard from Jared since he called you?"

He shakes his head. "No," he grumbles.

"Are you going to call him?"

"If he wants my help, he's going to have to ask me for it himself."

After a couple minutes of tense silence, she smiles.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about when we could visit Hank again. Halloween is coming up in a few weeks and Christine would probably enjoy showing him her costume. We could drive up to see Hank and then take Christine and Henry trick-or-treating."

A slow-growing smile appears on his face.

"I think Parker mentioned something about getting invited to some Halloween party and wanting to attend, but we should be home in plenty of time."

He kisses her quickly on the lips.

"Is that okay? We would most likely have to leave work a little earlier than usual, but I'm sure that won't be a problem—for me, at least, seeing as it'll only be my first week back."

"How long have you been thinking about this, Bones?"

"Since we visited Hank last time."

He swallows.

"Though, I began to think about it more as an actual plan, rather than just a thought, when you received that phone call from Jared on Wednesday."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too, Booth." She pauses. "Although Henry will not remember Hank, I'd still like him to spend as much time with his great-grandfather as possible. I know you want him to, as well, and Hank seems to love him."

He sighs and tears flood his eyes. He clears his throat and swallows, letting his eyes fall shut, trapping the moisture behind them.

She touches his arm and leans against him. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

He turns his head and kisses her hair. "Can you miss something that isn't gone yet?"

"Rationally speaking, no, but emotions are in no way rational."

He laughs.

"Will Halloween work?"

"Yeah. I gotta call Pops and find out, but yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine. I can work something out with the Bureau; take a half day or something, call in sick, whatever."

She smiles. "Speaking of the Bureau, when we get home, I have something for your office that I want to give you."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

He groans. "C'mon, Bones. Can I get a hint?"

She smiles. "You'll see."

"Did you get me a new chair?"

"Why would I get you a new chair when your current chair is perfectly fine?"

He shrugs. "I'm just trying to figure out what you got me for my office."

"It's more personal than an ordinary piece of furniture, but that's all I'm going to tell you."

He's about to say something when Billy starts to fuss in his swing.

"I've got him. He's probably hungry and in need of a fresh diaper."

He looks down at Henry, who's still wide awake, clutching his father's T-shirt in his hand. He stands up and sits down on the rug in front of the coffee table, setting the newborn down on his stomach under the play gym.

She walks over to the swing and scoops up Billy, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to see if Angela has any bottles in the refrigerator, Booth. I'm sure she does, though." She adjusts the newborn and disappears into the kitchen.

He watches his son wiggle around on his stomach and then looks up when he hears little feet scampering across the hall. "Hey, you two."

Christine smiles. "Daddy, we're hungry."

"Your mom's in the kitchen. Ask her for a snack."

"Okay." Christine and Michael reply at the same time and then head into the kitchen.

Booth smiles at the two of them and then looks back down at Henry. "So what are you gonna be for Halloween, Little Guy?" He asks, even though he knows his son cannot answer him.


	84. Chapter 84

Booth pulls into the driveway of their home and turns his head when he puts the SUV in park. "So what'd you get me, Bones?"

Brennan lifts her head off the window and looks at him, rolling her eyes. "I thought I was supposed to be the literal one, Booth? I didn't mean you'd get your present the second we pulled into the driveway."

He laughs. "I'm just curious."

"Well, you're going to have to be curious a little while more. You can wait until we get into the house and I can go retrieve it from my office."

He sighs. "Can you give me hint _now?"_

"I already gave you a hint. I told you it was more personal than a piece of office furniture. I can't tell you anymore than that or it will ruin the surprise, though I must confess I hadn't intended it to be a surprise." She pauses. "I had planned on giving it to you last night, but I was exhausted and after I put Henry down for the night, all I could think about was getting into bed and going to sleep. I didn't plan on bringing it up while we were at Angela and Hodgins' place either, but talking about your office, in conjunction with Hank, I was reminded of the gift, so I decided to tell you about it then."

He scratches his cheek and wrinkles his forehead. "So it has to do with Pops too? Now, I'm really confused."

She unbuckles her seatbelt and turns her head to the backseat. "We're home, Honey."

Christine lifts her head from the handheld game she's playing and unbuckles herself. She opens the door and climbs out of the SUV. She waits for her mother to get out of the car before she grabs her hand and they head for the front door.

Booth finishes pulling all the way into the driveway and then kills the engine. He gets out of the car and heads into the house through the back entrance, which leads into the kitchen.

* * *

Booth's sitting on the couch with his fingers drumming on his thigh, his foot tapping on the rug, his heart pounding in his chest, and sweat beads dripping down his temple. He swallows and closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down while he waits for Brennan to return from her office with his surprise. He's not sure why he's so anxious.

"I'll be there in a minute. Relax, Booth," she shouts from behind the door, as if she can see exactly what he's doing in the living room.

He laughs, feeling calmer all of sudden. She always has that affect on him, whether it's intentional or not.

She walks out of the room with something in her hands. It's unwrapped and she makes no effort to hide it as she walks around the couch and sits down beside her partner. She flashes him a smile and hands him the gift.

He soon realizes it's a black lacquered picture frame with four different odd-shaped squares. He holds the frame in his hands and takes a closer look. In the upper left hand corner the words, _A Great-Grandfather's Love_, are written in cursive and in three of the odd-shaped squares, there's a picture of Hank holding one of his three grandchildren, the fourth one, the one surrounded by the others, houses a photograph of Hank with all three of the children together, Henry in his arms, with Parker and Christine on either side of him.

She places her hand on Booth's arm and swallows. "Do you like it?"

He lifts his eyes and looks at her, his eyes cloudy with tears. He quickly swats the tears from his cheeks and drops the frame into his lap. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug.

She smiles and completes the embrace, letting out a soft chuckle due to the surprise hug.

He pushes back and clears his throat, swallowing hard. He glances down at the pictures again, staring at the first one, the one of Hank with eighteen month-old Parker sitting on his lap. He smiles, touching it with his index finger. He looks up at Brennan again and lets out a breath. "Thanks, Bones." He hugs her again and when he separates from her, he doesn't pull back all the way. Instead, he stops and cups her face in his hands and kisses her firmly on the lips.

She leans her body into the kiss and grips the nape of his neck, closing her eyes, feeling herself tearing up as well.

He breaks the kiss first when the need for oxygen becomes too great for him to ignore. "This—thanks," he repeats.

"You're welcome."

His eyes fall back to the pictures and he sighs.

She leans against his side and rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Booth."

"I love you too," he whispers into her hair before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love my gift." He leans forward, takes another look at the three pictures, and then sets the frame on the coffee table. He hooks his arms around his partner and holds her against him, tucking her head under his chin. He lets out a breath and closes his eyes. "You're the best, Bones."

She melts against him and wraps her arms around his torso, letting her hands wander up and down his back. "I'm glad," she whispers into his chest.

They stay wrapped in each other's arms for a good half hour before they settle into a more comfortable position and spend the rest of the night watching television.

* * *

The next day, around four o'clock, Brennan is pushing the stroller along a winding path in the park with Booth, who's dressed in basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt and has just caught up to her after going for a run, now walking at her pace beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back.

Brennan shrugs her shoulders. "You're all sweaty," she comments, pushing him slightly away from her.

He smiles. "Well, that usually happens when you exercise."

"While I recognize sweating as a normal and healthy bodily function, I would prefer if you wouldn't stand so close to me while you do it, unless of course the sweat is a byproduct of us making love." She smirks, her voice a little low and husky as she whispers the last part.

He groans. "Bones, please, you can't say stuff like that when we're in public," he complains through gritted teeth.

"I am pushing a newborn baby in a stroller, a baby who looks remarkably like you, so I am pretty sure everyone knows we have _sex_."

"Bones!"

She laughs and gives him a little shrug.

"Look, you can't say stuff like that because—," he leans in, "because we can't have sex for at least another three weeks and when you say stuff like that, well, it makes the wait so much harder."

She freezes and turns her head suddenly towards him. She furrows her brows and juts her chin out slightly.

"What?"

She shakes her head and continues walking down the path. "Nothing."

He takes a side step and grabs her arm, giving it a small tug. "Hey."

She stops and looks at him.

"I _can_ wait. We've been down this road before. I'm just saying when you start talking about making love and all that, it makes it harder." He catches a tear as it drips from her left eye and sighs. "I don't cheat, Bones. I've never cheated on anyone and I'm certainly not going to start now and screw up the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would never forgive myself."

She nods. "I know. I trust you. I just, my hormones are still a little unbalanced and I am aware that there are certain biological needs that must be satisfied—."

He dips his head and crashes his lips against hers, his hand cupping her face, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone to wipe away the leftover tears that escape. He pulls back and smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "For the rest of my life, you and this," he holds up his right hand, "are the only things that will satisfy any biological needs I have. Got it?"

She smiles, pulling his hand down to his side. "Yes."

"Good." He takes a step to the side, creating some space between them, and raises an eyebrow. "Is this far enough away?"

She nods. "Uh-huh."

"Well, c'mon, it's a beautiful afternoon and," he looks at his son, "this Little Guy loves being outside."

She pushes the stroller forward and continues heading in the direction she had been walking in before Booth caught up to her.

As they walk down the path, they're stopped by some elderly women, who gush over how adorable Henry is, some even flirt with Booth, much to his chagrin and Brennan's amusement, and then continue on their way.

As they come closer to the water fountain near the perimeter of the park, a middle aged man, a good six or seven years older than Booth stops mid-run after noticing the baby. He leans over the stroller and takes a peek inside. "Reminds me of my grandson," he muses. He turns his head, his eyes in line with Brennan's still large breasts and cleavage, making no effort to look away.

"Hey, watch it, Pal."

The man lifts his head and stares at Booth, swallowing. "Sorry, Man."

"Yeah, you'll be sorry. Get lost."

The man nods and bolts in the direction he had been running in before he stopped.

"Are you all right, Booth?"

"That guy was staring at your—."

"Breasts. He was staring at my breasts," she supplies.

"Yeah."

"Well, they are rather large, so they are incredibly hard not to notice."

"Yeah, well he was a creep." He pauses. "C'mon."

"Does it bother you when other men stare at my breasts?"

"What do you think, Bones?" He grumbles.

"You seem very worked up right now, so I would surmise, yes, you are quite bothered by it."

He grunts. "I don't like it. No man likes another man ogling their woman."

"Women are not possessions."

"You know what I mean, Bones. I don't like it and as your husband, your mate, life partner, whatever you want to call me, I have the right to not like other men looking at you like _that._" He shrugs. "You know what? Let's just drop it, okay? It doesn't matter anymore." He kisses her cheek and smiles.

"I concede your point. I, too, find it very disconcerting when other women stare at you, as Angela puts it, like they're undressing you with their eyes."

He tips her head with his thumb under her chin and closes the gap between their lips. He pulls back quickly, realizing that they're in the middle of a public park. "You can undress me with your eyes any time you like, Baby." He winks and turns around, jogging backwards ahead of her. He smiles and then flips around again, so he's facing forward, and jogs in place, waiting for her to catch up to him so they can continue on their Sunday afternoon stroll.


	85. Chapter 85

**_This chapter was originally going a totally different direction, but oh, well, I hope you like it..._**

* * *

Booth's in his office with Christine sitting on his lap, dressed up as a Heinz ketchup to-go packet. "Daddy, can we go now?"

Booth sighs, kissing the side of her head. "Not yet, Princess. I'm almost done and then we have to wait for mom."

"But I wanna see Popsicle and I want candy."

He nods and pushes the chair back. "Soon, but I'll tell ya what. Uncle Sweets is in his office. I told him to stock up, so go bug him for some candy." He pauses. "Don't forget your pillow case, Baby."

She beams and slips off his lap. She scurries over to the chair in the corner and grabs the pale pink pillow case that's draped over the arm. She looks back at her father and smiles wider.

"Go straight to his office and come straight back, got it?"

She nods and leaves.

He shakes his head at her enthusiasm and goes back to the mound of paperwork in front of him.

She skips back into the office several minutes later and jumps up on the chair in the corner, setting her pillow case in her lap and sticking her hand in.

He snaps his head up and smiles. "You can have one piece, Princess, so choose wisely. Save the rest for later."

She sighs. "Okay." She pauses. "Uncle Sweets says you're very funny, daddy."

A smug grin graces his lips as he goes back to work again.

"Is mommy gonna be here soon? I wanna go see Popsicle and go trick-or-treating," she repeats, as if her father didn't hear her the first time.

He glances at his phone when it vibrates. He pulls up the message and smiles. "She just stepped onto the elevator, Baby, so she'll be here any minute."

She licks the chocolate from her lips and smiles. "Yay!"

He sets his pen down and shakes his head, not lifting his eyes from the page laid out in front of him.

"Mommy!" Christine leaps up, her pillow case dropping to the floor. She wraps her arms around her mother's waist before the woman even passes the threshold, and tips her head back. "We can go now, right?"

Brennan pushes the stroller into the office and glances at Booth and then down at her daughter. "Your father isn't quite finished, I believe." She pauses and brings the stroller closer to Booth. "Watch him for me." She looks at Christine. "Honey, come with me to the restroom."

"But I don't gotta go, mommy."

"Maybe not, but you do have melted chocolate all over your mouth and hands." Brennan gives a pointed look at her partner.

"Blame Sweets," he mutters, glancing at Henry and giving the six-week-old newborn a giant grin. "Hey there, Little Guy."

"Come on, Sweetheart." Brennan nudges Christine and the two of them leave the office, heading towards the bathroom.

He closes the last file and stands up. He tickles his son's stomach, watching his face light up with a toothless smile. "Your sister is gonna be very disappointed that your mom didn't dress you up as an alien."

Henry does something similar to a shrug and kicks his legs, his eyes curious.

Brennan returns a few minutes later and enters the office with Christine leading the way. "I spoke to Parker earlier and he and Dakota are meeting us there. I sent him the directions."

Booth looks up at her and smiles. He turns his focus to his daughter and raises and lowers his eyebrows. "Who's ready to go see Pops?"

Christine hops onto the chair, rising both legs and both arms. "Me!"

"Since no one's ready, I guess we're not going," he teases.

"Daddy, I'm ready, I'm ready!"

"Did you hear anyone say they're ready, Bones?"

Brennan shrugs. "I'm not sure I did, Booth."

"Daddy! I'm ready. I promise I'm ready. I wanna go see Popsicle and then go trick-or-treating!" Christine jumps up and picks up her pillow case off the floor. "I'm ready! I'm ready, ready, _ready_!" She spouts off, bouncing.

Booth flashes the little girl a smile and stands up. "C'mon, Princess." He grabs hold of the stroller's handles and glances at his son, who's dressed in orange pajamas that resemble a prison jumpsuit. "And how about you? Are you ready, Mister?"

Henry raises an eyebrow and sticks out his tongue as his father pushes the stroller towards the door.

Brennan tilts her head back when her partner lowers his lips to hers for a quick kiss. She smiles. "Angela and Hodgins will be joining us for trick-or-treating later. Michael Vincent seems to be very excited about the prospect of candy. Ange told me that he even slept in costume last night in anticipation for tonight's event as well as the parade at school earlier."

Booth nods. "Well, then we better get going, huh? I called Pops while I was waiting to pick up Christine. He's looking forward to seeing the kids in their costumes." He leans down and hovers just over her ear, his hot breath brushing against her skin. "Where's your costume, Bones?"

Brennan tugs on his tie and tilts her head, their lips lightly touching. She pulls back and smirks. "Oh, you'll see it later…much later." She pauses. "Where's yours?"

"Oh, you'll see it later too." He winks.

"Mommy! Daddy! Quit yappin'. I wanna see Popsicle. I gotta see if my magicky dust worked." Christine pauses. "Please, can we go now?" She tacks onto the end.

Brennan nods. "Let's go."

Booth smiles at her and the four of them leave his office. He shuts the door and locks it before they head towards the elevators.

* * *

Christine skips down the hallway towards her great-grandfather's room. "C'mon, daddy. C'mon. I wanna see Popsicle. I wanna show him my costume."

"Slow down, Princess. We're right behind you." Booth pauses, adjusting his grip on the stroller. "And remember, you gotta be quiet in here."

"Oopsie, sorry," Christine whispers. Her eyes light up when she notices Parker standing near one of the doors, waiting. "Parky!" She squeals and quickly covers her mouth with her hands. She turns her head and looks up at her father. "Sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to."

Booth shakes his head. "It's alright, Baby." He smiles at her and they continue towards Hank's room. "How was school, Bub?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Parker grumbles, hitching up his backpack some more.

Booth shrugs. "We'll talk later." He looks at Dakota and offers her a smile. "Hi, Cody."

Dakota smiles. "Hello, Agent Booth."

"Well, let's not keep Pops waiting."

"I—I'm just going to stand out here." Dakota reaches up and presses a kiss to Parker's cheek.

"You can come in, Cody," Booth assures.

Dakota shakes her head. "I couldn't. It's a family thing."

"C'mon, Cody. Pops really wants to meet ya," Parker pleads.

"Are you sure?"

Booth nods. "Of course."

"Cody, you didn't say anything about my costume. Do you like it?" Christine bounces, smiling wide at the older girl.

Dakota's green eyes twinkle as she smiles at her boyfriend's little sister. "Very nice, Squirt."

"Michael's my French fries."

Dakota arches an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"What she means, Cody, is that Michael Vincent is going as a carton of French fries," Brennan translates.

"Oh. That makes more sense." Dakota laughs. "Is he your best friend?"

"My bestest friend. I've known him my _whole_ life, right, mommy?"

Brennan nods. "Yes, you are correct."

"I've known my best friend that long too."

"But I thought Parky was your best friend? You haven't known him your whole life. I'd know."

Dakota laughs. "Parker's not who I'm talking about, Squirt. I'm talking about my best friend from back home, you know, where I used to live before I moved here."

"Oh. Is Parky your best friend too?"

Dakota nods. "Yeah." She smiles at him. "He is."

"He's my best friend too. I've known him my whole life too."

Dakota laughs. "But I heard he didn't get to see you as much as he would have liked."

Christine nods. "He lived all the way over there in England. That's what mommy and daddy and Parky says."

"All the way over there?" Dakota points in the same direction as the little girl.

Christine nods. "Yep. He lived really, really far away and I didn't like it." She pauses. "Cody?"

"Yeah, Squirt?"

"Am I your best friend too?"

Dakota smiles. "Yeah, sure."

Christine's eyes widen. "Yay!" She pauses. "Is Makayla gonna trick-or-treat with us?"

"Do you want her too?"

Christine nods. "Yeah. I like her."

"Makayla likes you too. I have to pick her up from daycare later 'cause my mom is working late, so sure, she can come, but only if that's okay with your mom and dad." Dakota glances at Booth and Brennan.

"That's not a problem, Cody. Your sister is welcome to join us," Brennan answers.

"Cool, thanks, Dr. B."

Booth clears his throat. "Alright, you guys, let's go inside."

In agreement, Brennan turns the knob and walks into the room.

* * *

Hank is sitting up in the bed when the group of six walk in. He looks around and smiles. "It's about time. I've been watching you through that tiny little window for ages."

"Popsicle!" Christine skips over to his bedside and stands on her tippy toes, leaning over to give him a hug. "Did the magicky dust work?"

Hank coughs and swallows. "I think so."

"But you're still coughing."

"I'm getting better, Cheese puff. Your special dust works slowly."

"Oh, okay. Good. I don't have any with me today, but next time I see you, I'll bring some more."

"Good idea, Pipsqueak."

Christine scrunches up her nose at the nickname and steps back, twirling around. "Do you like my costume, Popsicle?"

"Let me get a good look at ya."

Christine continues to twirl around.

"Whoa, you're makin' me dizzy, Pipsqueak."

Christine stops suddenly, wobbling.

"What are you supposed to be? A vampire? A giant? A tube of toothpaste?" Hank teases.

"No! I'm katsup."

Hank squints. "Oh, yeah, now I see it."

Christine giggles. "My bestest friend is my French fries."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Booth swallows and grunts. "She's six, Pops. He better not be her boyfriend."

Hank laughs. "Loosen up, son. I'm only jokin'."

"What's boyfriend mean? Like mommy and daddy?"

Hank nods. "Sorta, yeah. Boyfriends and Girlfriends hold hands, hug, kiss, go to the movies or go out to eat, stuff like that."

"Me and Michael hug and hold hands all the time. We go to movies and eat lunch together at the diner with our mommies. What kinda kiss, Popsicle? Like mommy and daddy when they eat each other's faces off?"

Booth cringes. "Alright, that's enough, both of you."

Hank hears his grandson, but doesn't listen. "You don't have to kiss like your mom and dad, but a small kiss on the lips or the cheek."

"Then I guess Michael's my boyfriend."

Booth chokes on his spit. "Excuse me?" He squats, turning his daughter towards him. "What do you mean he's your boyfriend?"

"Popsicle says that boyfriends and girlfriends do all that stuff he says. Me and Michael have done all that stuff, daddy, so he must be my boyfriend."

"Don't listen to your—wait, _all _that stuff? You and Michael kissed? Where? When?"

"We were wrestling and then he just kissed me right here," Christine pressed her finger to her lips. "He says his mommy and daddy do that when they wrestle too."

Booth falls back onto his butt and blinks.

Brennan glances down at the two of them. "Booth?"

Booth jumps up and swallows. "I—I need to go call Hodgins and Angela—Right NOW."

Brennan touches his arm. "It was a harmless kiss, Booth."

"Harmless? Harmless? You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding you. They simply observed something and were applying it to their everyday lives."

Booth looks at his grandfather. "I'll be right back, Pops. I have to go kill some friends of mine." He pauses. "And stop talking about boyfriends and girlfriends. Christine is _six_. SIX. Got it?" He gets down to his daughter's level again. "You and Michael aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, Princess."

"But Popsicle says that—."

"I know what he says," Booth throws his grandfather a glare and then looks back at Christine, "but he doesn't know what he's saying. Magicky dust sometimes makes you loopy. Don't listen to him." He lets out a breath and stands up. "I need to go for a walk."

"Booth?"

"I promise I won't kill Hodgins and Angela."

"Be nice, Booth." Brennan pauses. "Didn't you tell me that when Parker was five, he gave a girl classmate a kiss on the lips while they were on the bus?"

"It's different."

"Why? Because he's a boy?"

"No. It's just different."

"I don't see how? It's not like Christine and Michael actually know the social or cultural significance of the terms. We held hands, hugged, kissed, went to the movies, and went out to eat, as well, before we slept together. We were just friends then. It's harmless, Booth. They're best friends."

"I'm still gonna talk to Hodgins and Angela and buy them a lock for their bedroom door."

"I'm sure their bedroom door has a lock on it. They probably just forgot to lock it."

"You're not helping, Bones." He goes to give her a kiss, but stops himself. He pulls back and sighs. "I'll be right back." He leaves the room and heads for down the hallway.

* * *

Hank shifts and turns his attention to the two teenagers. "Well, I know who you are, Parker, but who's this lovely girl?" He holds his hand and Dakota shakes it. He presses a delicate kiss to the back of her hand and smiles at her.

"I'm, I'm Cody."

"Ah, you're the famous Dakota, huh?" Hank looks at Parker. "I see why you like her so much, son."

Parker blushes and glances quickly at his girlfriend.

"I have to say that you're prettier in person, Dakota." Hank pauses. "I hear you're from California?"

Dakota nods. "Yes, sir."

"No need to be so formal, Sweetheart. Call me Hank."

"Hello, Hank," Brennan finally says, reaching in the stroller to pull Henry out of his carrier. She cradles him and steps closer to the side of the bed. "Would you like to hold Henry?"

"You don't have to ask, Temperance. He's my great-grandson." Hank coughs into the crook of his elbow and takes in a shaky breath, expelling it slowly.

Brennan lowers the newborn into his great-grandfather's arms and smiles when Henry reaches up and touches Hank on the jaw, curling his tiny finger. "I think he likes you."

"Of course he does, Sweetheart. Who doesn't?" Hank laughs, turning away to cough and catch his breath. He looks down at the baby and touches the tip of little nose with the pad of his finger. "Was Seeley the arresting officer?"

Brennan's momentarily confused until she follows Hank's line of sight and figures out that he's referring to Henry's outfit. She laughs. "Well, according to Booth, Henry's diapers are quite deadly."

"He's gotten so big."

Brennan nods. "Yes, I know. He's in the 95th percentile in both height and weight. Booth says he's our little overachiever."

Hank tickles the newborn and watches his little lips curve into a small smile and his eyes flicker with delight. "He's got his father's smile. I remember the first time I saw that smile. Seeley was three months-old then. He was such a happy baby." He sighs.

Brennan nods, realizing the significance of Hank's sigh. "How are you feeling?"

Hank shrugs. "I've been better, but I'm doing alright, Temperance."

Brennan smiles.

Hank angles Henry a little and presses a kiss to his forehead. "You look beautiful today, Sweetheart. I hope motherhood is treating you well the second time around."

"Thank you, Hank." Brennan pauses. "I just went back to work on Monday, and while it was very difficult to leave Christine in daycare for the day, I actually found it even more difficult to leave Henry. I don't know why, though."

"I guess he's a momma's boy, then?" Hank laughs and glances down at the newborn in his arms.

Brennan's about to respond, but is interrupted by a knock on the door. As it opens, she turns her head, assuming it to be Booth. Her eyes widen and she swallows. "Jared."


	86. Chapter 86

**_So this chapter didn't go the way I wanted it to go, but oh well. I hope you like it :)_**

* * *

Jared staggers into the room, his hand holding onto the door to steady himself a little. His eyes are bloodshot, his hair, which he's grown out since his Navy days, is a bit greasy and messy, he's sporting a five-o'clock shadow and fresh black eye, and his shirt is wrinkled, stained, and buttoned out of order.

Christine, who's been talking to Hank, stops abruptly and turns her head towards the door. Her face lights up immediately when she realizes who the visitor is. She slips off the mattress and makes her way over to her uncle. "Uncle Jared! Hi." Before she reaches him, however, her mother intercepts and makes it to him faster. "Mommy, move, please. I wanna give Uncle Jared a hug. I haven't seen him in forever."

"Not now, Honey."

"But mommy!" Christine tries to get to Jared again, but her mother holds her back.

Brennan turns around, so her back is to her brother-in-law, and looks down at her daughter. "Mommy's just going to step outside and talk to Uncle Jared for a couple minutes. Why don't you tell your great-grandfather about how well you're doing in school?"

Christine smiles. "Okay." She skips back to the bed and climbs up, sitting between Hank's legs, her back against the footboard.

Parker just continues to stare, observing his stepmom's behavior and taking in his uncle's disheveled appearance. He realizes pretty quickly that something is wrong. "Bones, what's going on?"

Brennan gives him a pointed look. "Don't worry about it, Parker. Your father and I are handling this."

"But—."

"But nothing. I'll be right back."

"Is he drinking again?"

Brennan looks at the teenager and nods. "Your father believes so, yes. Just stay here, okay? Don't worry about it. Your father and I have this handled."

Parker nods and looks at Jared again, then back to Brennan. "Okay."

Brennan turns back to Jared and gives him a forceful shove out into the hallway, causing the man to stumble back. She follows him and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Brennan purposely stands directly in front of the door and narrows her eyes. She waits a minute before she asks, "What are you doing here, Jared?"

Jared bites his bottom lip. "I'm here to see Pops. Seeley says he's dying. My big brother gave me this big speech about family and respect. Plus, I knew I'd regret not coming here. Seel made it sound like our grandfather's really sick, like if I didn't come now, I probably wouldn't be able to see him until the funeral."

She scrunches up her nose. Her brother-in-law reeks of sweat, alcohol, and another odor she can't quite pinpoint, though she's pretty sure it's pepperoni and sausage pizza. "When's the last time you showered, changed your clothes, or brushed your teeth?"

Jared runs his hand back through his hair and scrubs his stubble. "I don't remember—a couple days?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Nah, I'm not drunk." Jared stands up straighter. "I'm hungover, but I'm not drunk, there's a difference." He pauses. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go in that room and say hello to my grandfather." He takes a step forward, but she extends her arm, pressing her hand to his chest, stopping him from advancing any farther.

"You're not going in there in your current condition. I'm glad you realize that your brother was right and that you should have come and visit Hank, but what I do not and cannot understand is how you could even think showing up here, looking like this, was in any way respectful."

"No offense, but this is really none of your business."

"It's not?" Brennan asks, a bit of sarcasm shining through. "Last time I checked, the second I entered into a monogamous, long-term relationship with your brother, everything that involves the loosely defined term of family became my business." She pauses. "I care about him deeply and I also care about Hank. He rescued you from your abusive and alcoholic father, he tried to give you a better life, and now that he's dying, this is how you repay him? You show up hungover, reeking of booze, and with your shirt stained and buttoned incorrectly?"

"Listen, Tempe, I don't need a lecture from you too."

"Don't call me Tempe." She glances through the window and then looks back at Jared. "I'm not lecturing you, Jared. I'm telling you my honest opinion." She pauses. "You're not going in that room, not right now anyway."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. You're not my mom. I'm a grown man."

"When there are four innocent kids in that room, four kids that I'm currently responsible for, then I certainly can tell you what you can and can't do, and I'm telling you that you're not going in there right now." She pauses. "Maybe I should just call security. Let them handle it. I'm surprised they let you in."

"There's no need to make this a security issue. I'm just here to see Pops."

"Go home, Jared, take a shower, change your clothes, have a cup of coffee, and eat something, then come back. Booth and I will be gone by then. I'm not denying you a chance to say goodbye to Hank, but while my kids are in that room, there's no way I'm letting you in there."

He takes a step closer to her, invading her personal space completely, their bodies practically pressed together, and reaches behind her, resting his hand on the doorknob.

She flicks her eyes up to his and holds his gaze, neither looking away nor blinking. She allows him to turn the knob, but doesn't move from her post against the door.

"Move, Temperance."

She shakes her head. "I already told you that you're not going in there."

"I said, move, Temperance," he repeats, his voice louder and deeper.

"And I said, no."

He gives her a shove to the side before she can register what's happening, and then opens the door.

The shove wasn't all that powerful, but her ankle rolls as a result of it, subsequently causing her hip to crash into the edge of the table beside her against the wall and she loses her balance.

He's about to step into the room when he feels himself being pulled back by the collar of his shirt. The door slam shut in front of him, and the next thing he knows, he's being shoved up against the wall with his arm yanked back and pinned behind him. He turns his head to the side, getting a view of his brother's venomous glare. "Seeley, where have you been? Your wife is refusing to let me in to see Pops."

"Shut up, Jared." Booth glances at Brennan, who's still sitting on the floor. "Are you okay, Bones?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm fine."

Booth, despite not being satisfied by that blatant stretch of the truth, turns back to his brother and holds him against the wall.

"Whoa, big brother, relax. Like I was telling your wife, I'm not drunk, I'm hungover."

"Shut up, Jared." Booth yanks his brother's arm back a little farther. "I don't care if you're drunk, sober, or hungover, don't you ever touch her again, you hear me? Or you're a dead man." He releases him and steps back. "Go home. Shower, change your clothes, and take a nap. If you want to visit Pops, which you should, come back later when Bones and I aren't here, when our kids aren't here visiting." He gives his little brother one final push and watches him leave.

* * *

Booth walks over to Brennan and kneels down beside her. "You sure you're okay?"

Brennan nods. "Booth, I'm fine." She shifts, wincing slightly.

Booth stands up and holds out his hand. "C'mon."

She grabs his hand and uses him and the table top as leverage. It's not until she's upright and tries to balance her weight, that she realizes that she twisted her right ankle. She swallows hard and blinks as an intense shock of pain shoots up her leg. She leans back against the wall and looks up into her partner's eyes.

Booth kneels down again and lifts her right leg slightly, removing her shoe carefully, cringing when she sucks in air. He brushes his thumb over the tender flesh of her already swollen ankle and looks up at her.

"It's just a sprain. I'll be fine." She rubs her hip, feeling the throbbing pain from being shoved into the edge of the table.

"And your hip?"

"I'll have a bruise and it will probably be sore for a couple days, but I'm fine, Booth, really."

"I'm gonna kill him." He pauses. "What happened?"

"I refused to let him in the room, he told me to move and I didn't. He shoved me before I had a chance to react and I slammed into the edge of the table, my ankle rolled to the side, and I lost my balance."

"That's not what I'm asking, Bones. I saw that as I was running down the hallway."

"Oh." She pauses. "Jared just showed up and I took him out in the hall to talk to him in private. All there is to say is that I refused to let him in there to see Hank in his current state and he didn't like that."

He sighs. "Do you want to go home?"

"No. I want to go back in there, spend some time visiting with Hank, and then you, me, Christine, Parker, Dakota, and Henry are going to go trick-or-treating. Your brother may have spoiled a perfectly good day for you and me, but I'll be damned if I let him ruin this day for the kids."

He smiles and stands up. He leans into her and presses his lips hard against hers.

She responds quickly and grabs hold of his shirt, keeping him close to her. She smiles against his lips and an escaped moan echoes in his mouth.

He breaks the kiss and rests his hand against her cheek, skimming the pad of his thumb across her skin, getting rid of the tears. "Are you sure you're up to trick-or-treating? I mean, your ankle, your hip, can you even walk?"

She nods. "I'm fine."

"I can see that. I didn't ask if you were okay, Bones, I asked if you're alright to walk." He bends down and replaces her shoe, glancing up at her when she inhales sharply. "Bones."

She straightens, placing both feet firmly on the floor, and cautiously takes a step forward. She winces as she limps towards the door and opens it.

He quickly catches up to her, hooking his arm around hers. He leans in close and whispers as they pass the threshold, "Lean on me, I've got you. I'll be your crutch."


	87. Chapter 87

**_Sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter :)_**

* * *

Booth pulls the SUV into their driveway and kills the engine. He turns his head and looks at his partner, who's been awfully quiet since they said goodbye to Hank and started on their way home. He can see her reflection in the window and notices the tears staining her cheeks and the way her jaw is slightly clenched. He unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches over, resting his hand on Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan jerks and turns her head, swallowing hard.

He lifts his hand and brushes the pad of his thumb across her wet cheeks, offering her a small smile. "What's wrong, Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth." She turns her head and looks into the backseat, where Christine seems to be oblivious to the fact that they're now home because she's just too engrossed in the private Halloween talk she's having with Henry.

"Your ankle and hip are really bothering you, aren't they?"

Brennan turns back to her partner and nods.

"Hey, how about I just break out that old wagon that we used when Christine and Michael were toddlers? You can sit in it and I'll cart you around the neighborhood." He laughs, smiling at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Booth."

"What?"

She's about to answer him, but she's interrupted by a knock on her window. She turns her head and then opens the door.

Angela holds the door open with one hand and holds onto the stroller with the other. She looks between the partners and notices the tears in her best friend's eyes. "Did I interrupt something?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No."

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Angela's met with a confused look, so she wipes away the tears clinging to Brennan's cheek, demonstrating what she's referring to.

Brennan nods. "I'm fine, Ange." She pauses, shrugs, and then decides to elaborate. "Jared stopped by to visit Hank. He looked awful. He was hungover. I refused to let him enter the room and he got confrontational. He pushed me. It was not necessarily a hard push, but there was enough force behind it to knock me off balance. I twisted my ankle and crashed into the side of a table that was against the wall."

Angela blinks and looks at Booth. "I hope you kicked his ass." She sighs and glances at Brennan. "Are you alright, Bren?"

Brennan smiles. "I'm fine, Angela."

Booth touches her shoulder gently and waits until she turns her head to look at him before saying, "I'm gonna run into the house and get you ice and an ACE bandage."

Brennan nods and watches him slip from his seat and head into the house.

Christine finally notices that they're home and sees Angela hanging on the door. She unbuckles her seatbelt, opens the door, and jumps out onto the driveway. "Auntie Angela, where's Michael?"

Angela glances at the little boy dangling his feet out of the car near the curb.

"Mommy, can I go say hi?"

Brennan nods. "I can see you from here. Go ahead.

Christine smiles wide and bolts over to the car. "Michael, Michael," she chants.

Angela watches her son hop out of the car and adjust his costume before throwing his arms around his best friend. "It's like they didn't just see each other at school three hours ago." She laughs. "Oh, and about the, you know, whole wrestling thing, we're sorry. Jack forgot to lock the door and we thought Michael Vincent was asleep."

Brennan nods. "Booth and I have had close calls ourselves, so don't feel so bad. I suggest you be more careful, though."

"I hope Booth isn't too mad."

Brennan shakes her head. "I'm pretty sure he's forgotten about it because of what happened with Jared earlier. He hasn't even mentioned the incident."

Booth jogs over to the two of them and pops the disposable icepack. He lifts Brennan's leg with little protest from her and lightly presses the ice to her swollen ankle.

Brennan cringes at the coldness of it, but soon lets out a breath and relaxes, watching Booth wrap the bandage around her ankle and the icepack.

He pops another one and offers it to her. "For your hip."

Brennan smiles at him. "Thank you." She takes back at her leg and shifts. She slips the icepack under her dress, her underwear holding it against her already blue and purple marbled skin.

"I'm just gonna run and get the wagon from the garage, then we can go."

Angela raises an eyebrow. "Wagon? Michael Vincent and Christine are a little old for the wagon and Billy and Henry are just a tad young, don't you think?"

"Dakota's little sister is joining us, but the wagon isn't for the kids. It's from Bones."

Brennan grumbles. "I'm not sitting in that thing. I'm not a child." She crosses her arms over her chest and lets out a puff of air. "Why don't you sit in it and I pull you around the neighborhood?"

"Because," he kisses her cheek, "I'm not the one who's injured." He smiles and heads towards the garage.

Brennan rolls her eyes. "I cannot possibly fit in that wagon. I'm too tall and I'm sure there is a weight limit. We have a pair of crutches in the attic that I can use." She pauses. "I'll go get them." She starts to get off the seat, but Booth stops her.

"Whoa-ho, sit tight, there, Bones. _I'll _go get them. Where are they?"

Brennan grunts. "I'm fully capable of retrieving them myself, Booth, but they are in the downstairs' attic."

He nods. "I'll be right back." He disappears inside the house again.

Brennan glances into the backseat, smiling at the reflection of her son wide-awake in the mirror. She looks at Angela and for the first time she notices the stroller. "How's Billy?"

Angela glances into the carrier and then back at her best friend. "Quiet." She laughs. "For now," she adds with a sigh.

"I cannot see him from here, but I am very curious about what costume you and Hodgins decided on."

Angela smiles. "He's a beetle."

"Beetle as in the insect or a member of the 60s rock band?"

"Both."

"I don't understand."

Angela laughs. "He is dressed up as the insect, but he's wearing John Lennon inspired wig and sunglasses."

Booth rushes back over and smiles. "They're already set with your height."

Brennan reluctantly takes the crutches and slips off the car seat. She positions them under her arms and walks around the stroller to get a better look at the costume Angela's describing. "I like it. The wig is a nice touch, Ange."

Booth opens the back, right, passenger-side door and detaches the infant carrier from its base. He retrieves the stroller from the trunk and sets the baby down for a minute while he opens up the stroller frame, locking it. He then locks the carrier in place, tickling his son's stomach when he's done, eliciting a small smile from the newborn.

A car pulls up to the curb and soon Parker gets out of the passenger side. He waits for Dakota and Makayla and the three of them head up the driveway together, the toddler in between the two teenagers, her little hands holding onto theirs.

Brennan smiles. "Hello, Parker, Cody," she bends down slightly, "and Makayla."

Makayla lets go of Parker's hand and hides behind her big sister's leg, poking her head out and then disappearing again.

"Kay, you remember Dr. B, don't you?"

Makayla looks at the older woman again, staring up through her eyelashes and overgrown brunette bangs. "Hi," she whispers.

"I like your costume. I always wanted a pet pig." Brennan smiles again and adjusts her crutches. "Christine, Michael Vincent, come over here, please."

The two kids walk over to the rest of the group and Christine looks at Makayla, smiling. She stoops down and fixes the toddler's snout. She snorts, getting a playful giggle out of Makayla. "Hi, Kay. Do you remember me?"

Makayla looks up at her sister and then back at Christine. "Rissy."

Christine nods. "Uh-huh." She takes her hand and looks at Michael. "Kay, this is Michael. Michael, this is Kay." She feels the toddler start to hide behind her, but she gently coaxes her out. "He's really nice, Kay."

Michael squats and squeezes the toddler's snout, making a honking sound.

Makayla giggles again, her blue-green eyes twinkling at the older boy. "Hi, I a pig," she beams.

"Hi. I'm French fries. Do you like fries, Kay?"

Makayla nods, brushing her hair out of her face and sucking on her index finger.

"I'm not _really _French fries, so please don't try to eat me."

Christine laughs. "I was only kidding, Michael. I wasn't really trying to eat you."

"Alright, I think we should get going before the babies get cranky," Angela suggests.

Brennan nods. "I agree."

Booth steps towards his partner, bringing the stroller with him. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

Brennan looks up at him. "I'm only using the crutches to appease you. I am fine and fully capable of walking. The pain is very tolerable," she whispers.

Booth just gives her a look and then turns his attention to his son's girlfriend. "Cody, we have a wagon in the garage. We used to use it when the kids were younger. I can go get it, you know, for Makayla."

Dakota smiles. "Thanks, Agent Booth, but I think she's okay. She likes walking. Sitting and being still isn't really her thing, you know? I have her stroller just in case she gets tired."

"Are you sure?"

Dakota nods. "Yes, sir."

"Alright. Let's head out." Booth hangs back, allowing everyone else to go ahead before he follows them, making funny faces at his newborn son every couple steps.


	88. Chapter 88

**_I would have had this chapter up earlier, but I didn't know what to do with it. I hope you like it :)_**

* * *

Christine knocks on the door of one of her neighbor's houses, taps her foot, and swings her pillowcase back and forth while she waits. She turns to Michael and whispers, "I don't think they're home."

Michael leans towards his best friend. "Maybe they got abducted by aliens!"

She giggles. "Oh, no."

Parker places his hand on his sister's head. "They didn't get abducted by aliens. There's no such thing." He pauses. "I can see Mrs. Martin through the window. She's home. Just give her a minute."

Christine turns her head and looks up at her big brother. "Are you sure she's home, Parky? I don't hear nothing."

Parker is about to answer when the door opens and an older woman with gray hair and a cane answers the door. He looks down at his little sister and makes a face that clearly conveys 'I told you so'.

Christine sticks out her tongue and looks at Mrs. Martin. "Trick-or-treat!" She pauses "I told Parky you were home, Nana, but he said I was lying and Michael said you were taken by aliens."

Parker grunts. "That is not—whatever." He grabs a Kit-Kat and drops it in his pillow case.

Mrs. Martin lowers the bowl to the little kids' level and smiles at them. "Good evening, Michael, Christine. Great costumes."

"Thanks," the two kids say in unison as they both reach into the bowl.

The older woman notices the toddler hiding behind Christine's leg and another young girl she doesn't recognize. She smiles at Makayla as she pokes out her head from behind Christine, and then she turns her focus to the older girl. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Martin."

Dakota smiles. "I'm Cody. I'm Parker's girlfriend."

"Ah. Well, it's nice to meet you." Mrs. Martin looks at Parker. "I'm still waiting for that fifty bucks you owe me for my mailbox."

Dakota glances at her boyfriend. "Huh?"

Parker laughs and leans in close. "I was young and stupid and I was a big fan of truth or dare when I was twelve." He looks at his neighbor. "Happy Halloween, Mrs. Martin."

The older woman nods and looks at the shy toddler. "And who is this?"

"This is my little sister, Makayla. She's really shy."

Mrs. Martin grabs a cherry lollipop with a looped stick out of the candy bowl and holds it out for the toddler.

Makayla looks up at Christine and Dakota before taking the lollipop. She stares at the red candy and then smiles.

"What do you say, Kay?"

Makayla looks at her older sister again and then smiles up at the older woman. "I a pig."

Dakota nods. "Yeah, but what else do you say?"

Makayla shrugs. "Tank you?" She glances at Dakota, who nods, and the toddler beams. "Tank you," she says with more conviction.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Mrs. Martin pauses. "And your costume is very cute."

"Nana, can I take another piece of candy for Popsicle? He's stuck in bed, but I wanted him to come trick-or-treating with us. But he says he's not lonely 'cause he's got a lady friend coming over. I don't know what that means, but Popsicle says she's really nice."

Mrs. Martin nods. "Go right ahead, Sweet Pea. I've got plenty more. I hope he feels better soon."

Christine takes a Twix for Hank and drops it into her pillow case.

The older woman glances behind the children and smiles at the three adults, nodding and waving, receiving three smiles, nods, and waves back. "Go ahead and take a piece of candy for your moms and dads too. They may be too grownup to go door-to-door, but they're not too old for Halloween candy."

Michael and Christine both grab two more pieces of candy and smiles up at the woman. "Thanks," they say at the same time again.

"You two are a real riot. I don't think I've ever seen one without the other."

"Mommy says we're interceptable," Christine says proudly.

"You mean, inseparable, Teeny. Interceptable isn't a word."

Christine shrugs and sticks out her tongue at him again. "We've got more candy to get, Nana. Bye. Happy Halloween!"

Mrs. Martin smiles. "Enjoy yourselves." She looks at Dakota and then Makayla. "It was nice meeting you two."

"Same to you, Mrs. Martin."

Mrs. Martin backs into the house and shuts the door just as the group, lead by two very eager trick-or-treaters, makes their way to the next house, trekking through the grass.

* * *

Later that evening, Parker's sitting in the passenger side of Dakota's car, staring out the window, as they head to the Halloween party they're both invited to. He perks up and starts bobbing his head to the song on the radio. He reaches over and turns up the volume.

Dakota glances over at him and arches an eyebrow. "You've heard of this song?"

"Who hasn't? It's Foreigner."

She smiles and turns her focus back to the road. "This song came on the radio as my parents were driving to their first date. Every year on the anniversary of that first date, they'd crank up the CD player or my dad's iPod and dance along to it in the living room." She smiles. "I remember when I was four I snuck out of my bedroom and watched them from the staircase. When the song ended, I ran back up to my room." She swallows. "For the last two years, my mom has played that song on that day. She doesn't dance, though. Sometimes she'll clean, or just sit on the couch, but she always sings the lyrics."

He rests his hand on her arm. "It's my dad and Bones' song too. It's been their song for as long as I can remember, even before they were dating." He sighs. "But Bones told me that the first time they listened to it together, my dad got blown up by her refrigerator. She said she couldn't listen to this song for a long time. Every time she heard the first few chords, she'd have to turn it off 'cause all she could think about was my dad lying on her kitchen floor and all she could hear was the explosion."

"But it's still their song?"

He nods. "Yeah. The song has better memories associated with it now. She's practically blocked that little part out of her memory." He bobs his head to the song and strums an air guitar. "Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see…I got a fever of a hundred and three…Come on baby, do you do more than dance?"

She jumps in, tapping her hands against the steering wheel. "I'm hot blooded."

"I'm hot blooded!" Parker finishes, laughing. He leans back against the car seat and lets out a breath.

She smiles and switches lanes.

He turns his head and notices the tears trickling down his girlfriend's moonlit face. He reaches over and brushes her arm with his hand. "Hey, Cody, you okay?"

She swallows. "Um, yeah, yeah, I'm okay, Parks." She clears her throat and swats at the tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He pauses. "Your dad?"

She nods. "I just miss him, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He pauses. "The other night, I had this really vivid dream. It was a few years in the future. I was teaching my little brother how to throw a football when suddenly I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder. She didn't say anything. She just stood there, her hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. It was completely meaningless, but I woke up from my dream and realized that's all it was, a dream. I wish it wasn't."

She nods. "I have those kinds of dreams too."

"I'll take those over nightmares, though." He shrugs. "Now that we've successfully made ourselves depressed, let's go show off our costumes."

She laughs and wipes away the remainder of her tears. She parks the car on the curb near their classmate's, Jacob's, house.

He gets out and walks around the car, opening her door for her.

She glances up at him through her eyelashes and shakes her head. "You don't have to do that, you know, open doors for me, pull out my chair, blah, blah, blah. I can do it myself."

He presses a kiss to her lips as she stands up. "What can I say? I'm a real gentleman." He shuts the door behind her and he holds out his arm.

She loops her arm in his and smiles up at him. "I guess I can tolerate it once in a while." She laughs.

"Now, c'mon, Mrs. Potato Head." He takes a step towards the front door, tugging her forward.

She shakes her head and matches his pace, her steps soon falling in sync with his.

* * *

Booth's sitting on the living room couch with Henry cradled in his arms, the newborn snoring softly and clutching the fabric of his father's T-shirt in his tiny hand, his hat pulled over his eyes, (his own doing).

Christine is sitting on a pillow in the middle of the rug, near the spot where the coffee table is normally. She scrunches up her face. "Blech. Here, you can have all these." She pushes a pile of Twizzlers towards Michael, who's sitting across from her.

"You know I don't like them either, C. They taste like nail polish."

She nods. "I'll give them to Popsicle. I think he likes them." She grabs a few of Michael's peanut butter cups from his chocolate pile and puts them into her own.

"Hey! Those are my favorite. You have your own." He tries to take them back, but she smacks his hand. "C, c'mon."

She laughs and gives him a few of her Hershey bars.

He grunts.

She shrugs. "What? It's a fair trade."

"Nuh-uh, no way, José. Peanut butter cups are soooo much better than Hershey bars."

"That's why I took your peanut butter cups and gave you my Hershey bars. Duh." She laughs and goes back to sorting out the rest of her candy.

He picks up one of his spider rings and holds it out in front of her. He smiles. "Do you want one of my rings, C?"

She smiles back at him and takes it from him, twisting it on her finger. She looks down after a couple seconds. "Hey! You stole my peanut butter cups."

"No, I took back the ones _you_ stole."

She pouts, but then her eyes glaze over, her brows furrow, and a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

"C? You got your evil plan plotting face on."

She shakes out of her daze and perks up.

"What is it, C? Tell me."

She jumps up and tugs up his arm, wanting him to get up too.

He stands and looks at her. He runs his hands through his curly hair and tilts his head.

"Parky's not home."

"So?"

"He went trick-or-treating with us."

"I don't know what you're trying to say, C. Spit it out."

She steps closer to him and cups his ear, rising up slightly on her tippy toes and leaning in to whisper to him. "He's got a whole pillowcase of candy up in his room. I bet he's got peanut butter cups."

"I like the way you think."

She looks at her dad, who's eyeing them suspiciously. "We're gonna go upstairs for a second, daddy."

Booth nods. He knows the two kids are up to something, but he's not quite sure what. "Hurry back. You have to clean up this mess before bed." He motions with his eyes to the candy, pillows, and discarded costumes on the floor. "And do me a favor, Princess. When you're up there, can you please check on your mom for me? She should be taking a bath."

She just nods and heads for the staircase, Michael Vincent following her.

Booth glances down at his son and shakes his head. "God help us all. Your big sister is up to no good, Little Man," he says softly, readjusting the hat. He turns his head and watches the kids as they disappear upstairs, their footsteps gradually fading.

* * *

**_A/N: Just a heads up: The next 3-5 chapters will skip ahead a couple months, working up to the second to the last chapter, which is the wedding._**


	89. Chapter 89

**_A/N: Just a reminder: this chapter skips ahead a month or so. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Booth's lying on the couch, his head turned to the side, one arm hanging off the edge of the cushion and the other arm draped securely over Henry, who's resting on his father's chest, his tiny hand clutching the collar of Booth's black T-shirt. They're both asleep and they're both snoring softly.

Brennan finishes putting the last plate in the dishwasher after their late dinner and dries her hands. She refolds the towel and drapes it over the lip of the sink before walking quietly into the living room. She stops suddenly and glances at the lazy pair on the couch, then turns her focus to the little girl sitting on the floor watching them. "Christine, Honey, what are you doing?"

Christine turns her head and presses her finger to her lips. "Shhh, mommy. Daddy and Little Alien are sleeping."

Brennan takes another few steps closer and nods. "I see that, but what are _you_ doing?" She asks again.

"I'm watching them, mommy." Christine pauses. "They snore."

Brennan walks the final distance to the couch and carefully removes her partner's arm from around their two and a half month-old son. She scoops Henry into her arms, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead and rocking him when he starts to fuss. "It's okay, bud," she coos. She looks at Christine and smiles at her. "Would you like to help me give Henry his bath this evening, Sweetheart?"

Christine's face lights up, her smile reaching her eyes. "Can I?"

Brennan nods. "Yes. Come on."

Christine closes the book she had been attempting to read until she found something else to focus on, and then pushes herself up off the floor. She follows her mother upstairs and stops at the top, looking up at Brennan. "Is he gonna be nakey?"

"Yes. Do you take baths in your clothes?"

Christine giggles. "No!"

"So why would he?"

Christine shrugs. "I don't know."

Brennan walks into the bathroom and sets Henry down on a towel on the floor. She prepares the small tub, keeping an eye on both her children while she does it. She tests the water temperature and nods. She kneels down beside the baby and removes his clothing and diaper, tickling his stomach gently in attempt to put him at ease. She smiles when he does and then picks him up. She holds him, her hands under his armpits, and then draws him closer to her, kissing the tip of his nose.

Christine watches intently as her mother lowers her baby brother into the small tub. She steps closer to the sink and rests both her hands on the edge of the counter, leaning over and rising up on her tippy-toes just slightly in order to get a better look.

Brennan dips a washcloth in the water and gently brushes the fabric against her son's bare skin.

Henry curls his toes under and wiggles around in the tub, splashing and kicking his legs. He laughs, smiling wildly as he looks around.

Brennan can't help but smile herself as she continues to bathe him. "I know you enjoy bath time very much, buddy, but you're going to have to stay still if I'm going to be able to bathe you properly."

Christine runs her fingers through her brother's damp hair and smiles when his eyes meet hers. She pushes over her stool and steps up, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She gasps but starts giggling when he accidentally splashes her. "Little Alien, you got me all wet!" She squeals.

Henry calms down long enough for Brennan to finish washing him. She lifts him out of the water and quickly wraps him in his monkey towel. "Thank you for cooperating tonight, bud." She looks at Christine. "And thank you for your help, Sweetheart," she says as she carries Henry across the hall and into his room.

Christine follows and opens a drawer in her baby brother's dresser. She pulls out some pajamas with little snowboarding frogs printed on them. She walks over to Brennan, who's now standing at the changing table. "I got him some jammies, mommy."

Brennan turns her head and smiles. "Thank you, Sweetheart." She smoothes down the diaper tabs and takes the pajamas from her daughter. She sets them down while she rubs the lavender baby lotion into his skin. She smiles at him as she snaps the buttons of his pajamas and sings softly to him. She plays with his toes before slipping on a pair of socks and scooping him up into her arms. She walks over to the rocking chair and sinks down onto the cushion. She grabs the pillow and props her feet up on the ottoman, looking at Christine. "Pick out a bedtime story and then you can read it to him after I finish feeding him."

Christine's eyes brighten and she skips over to the bookshelf, running her hand along the spines of the numerous books present there. Some are new, some are fairly new, and some are nearly two decades old, but all seem to be in pristine condition.

Brennan turns her focus away from her daughter and rubs Henry's back while he sucks on her nipple. She continues to sing to him, smiling down at him.

The door opens a little more and Parker pokes his head into the room. "Hey, Bones, I'm headed out."

Brennan looks up and smiles at him. "Have fun ice skating with Cody. Remember to be home by eleven and if, for some reason, you're going to be later than that, please don't forget to call."

Parker nods. "Yep, I know, got it." He looks at Christine. "Night, Teeny."

"Night, Parky." Christine smiles at him and waves before turning back to the shelf. "Tell Cody I say hi."

"I will." Parker pauses and looks back at Brennan. "I'll be home later." He leaves as soon as Brennan nods in acknowledgement, and then he heads down the stairs.

Christine finally grabs a book off the shelf and sits cross-legged on the floor by the rocking chair. She cracks open the story and looks up at her mother. "Are you and Little Alien listening, mommy?"

Brennan nods, getting settled and adjusting Henry in her arms. She rubs his stomach, something that usually lulls him to sleep, and listens as her daughter reads out loud. By the end of the story, Henry's fast asleep, but she remains seated and starts to glides forward and back in the chair.

Christine puts the book back on the shelf and kneels down beside her mother and brother. She leans over and kisses Henry's head a few times and smiles.

Brennan glances over at the little girl and smiles when she yawns. "Looks like someone's tired."

Christine looks around. "Who? You?"

Brennan stands up and heads over to the crib. She gives Henry a delicate kiss on the cheek before lowering him down onto the mattress. She traces his hairline with the tip of her finger and watches him furrow his brow before getting settled. "Goodnight, bud. I love you. Daddy loves you."

Christine tugs on her mother's shirt. "Don't forget me, mommy. I love him lots too."

"And your sister and brother love you too." Brennan locks the railing in place and switches on the mobile, the same one Parker had made for Christine years ago, only with a few additions. She turns around and looks down at her daughter. "Now, let's get you ready for bed, shall we?"

"But I'm not," Christine yawns and rubs her eyes, "tired."

Brennan laughs. "Of course you aren't." She nudges her daughter's shoulder and they head out of the nursery.

* * *

Booth's startled awake by his phone ringing, and he ends up rolling off the couch as a result. He hits to floor with a thump and groans, rubbing his head. He grabs his cell phone off the coffee table and answers it, still half asleep. "Booth," he grumbles. "Yes, this is Seeley Booth. Who's asking?" He straightens and leans back against the front of the couch. He nods, his heart plummeting into his stomach, his hand, the one clutching the phone, beginning to go numb. "Yes, I understand. Thank you for calling." He keeps the phone to his ear long after the woman on the other ends hangs up.

His throat burns, his breathing slows, and he can feel that uncomfortable and unpleasant feeling of the onset of tears. He swallows hard and brings his hand down finally, his phone dropping onto his lap.

Brennan walks down the stairs after tucking Christine into bed and reading her a story. She walks quietly into the living room, unsure if her partner is still asleep or not. She's about to head into the kitchen when she catches a glimpse of Booth on the floor near the couch, his legs bent and pulled close to his chest, his face buried in his knees. She pads over to him and sits on the coffee table. "Booth?"

He lifts his head and meets her concerned eyes, straining to see her through his unshed tears.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

He shakes his head and rubs his eyes, looking away from her.

She stands up and sits down beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "If you didn't have a nightmare, then what's wrong?" Her eyes drift to the phone on the floor between them and she picks it up, pulling up his recent calls. The number at the top of the list looks very familiar to her and it takes her a little more than a minute to figure out why. She squeezes his shoulder and looks at him. "I'm so sorry, Booth."

He lifts his head and stares at her. His eyes fall to the phone in her hand and then refocus on hers.

"When did it happen?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," he chokes out.

"Was anyone with him?"

"No." He clears his throat and looks away from her again, hugging his legs.

"Did they tell you what happened?"

He stays silent and fiddles with his watch, his lips pursed and his eyes now pinched shut.

She slides her hand to the right and massages his neck. She leans forward and pushes her lips against his temple, kissing him ever so gently. "I'm sorry," she whispers again, her voice barely audible.

He shrugs her away and rubs his eyes with his right thumb and index finger, sighing.

She starts to get up, figuring that he needs some space, but he tugs on her arm, causing her to sit back down. She slumps down against him and rests her head on his shoulder.

He turns his head and kisses the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her and wiping away a few rebellious tears from his cheeks. A sob escapes his lips regardless of his control and he sniffles.

She turns into him and hugs him, not sure what else to do. She closes her eyes, in attempt to keep her own tears at bay, and exhales against his neck.


	90. Chapter 90

A couple days later, Brennan's lying on her side in bed, her hands pillowing her cheek. She's snuggled in the sheets as she continues to hover in a state somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

Booth shifts on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling, his arms bent behind his head. He cuts a glance at his sleeping partner and sighs, his eyes returning to the ceiling.

She feels the mattress dip with his movement, which ultimately slingshots her back to reality. She opens her eyes slowly and rubs her face, groaning as she rolls onto her back. She brushes her hair away and stretches, pointing her toes and arching her back. She flips onto her side again, this time facing her partner. She swallows and fights back a yawn. Her eyes meet his then and she can clearly see the sadness lurking behind his normally warm, brown eyes.

Their intense gazes hold for a few minutes until he finally looks away, returning to the ceiling, counting every imperfection he can see.

She scoots closer to him, but just before she can put her arm around his waist, he slips off the mattress.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast. I'm feeling pancakes today."

She sits up and watches him put on a pair of sweatpants and his bathrobe.

"Pancakes?"

"Booth."

"Do you want pancakes or not?"

"Booth, I—."

He turns away from her and heads over to the door. He stops and looks at her over his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it right now, okay, Bones? Just let it go."

"Did you call Jared?"

"He didn't answer."

After a few beats of silence, she scrunches the edge of the sheet in her hands and looks up at him. "I'm here."

He nods. "I know."

"Booth?"

"Bones, I don't want to—."

She sits up in bed and cuts him off before he can finish. "Since you are taking requests, I would like miniature pancakes for breakfast."

He lets out a breath and cracks a smile. "Silver dollars, it is." His shoulders slump as he heads out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

Booth's standing at the stove while Parker and Christine sit at the island when Brennan walks into the kitchen with Henry cradled in her arms. She sets the baby in the swing and for a minute or two, just stands there and watches him smile at, stare at, and reach up at the dangling colorful fish that hang in front of him. She turns and walks over to the island. She kisses Christine on the cheek and pats Parker on the back of his shoulder, instead of giving him a kiss, knowing how embarrassed he gets. "Good morning."

"Morning, Bones," Parker mutters with a spoon in his mouth.

"Good morning, mommy." Christine shifts on her knees and goes back to fine-tuning her penmanship.

Brennan walks around the island and slides up beside Booth, bumping her hip with his. She rests her hand on his shoulder and rubs down his back. "Would you like me to take over?"

Booth shakes his head. "No," he answers quickly and succinctly, his voice a bit monotone.

Brennan sighs. "If you change your mind, I'll be right over there." She motions to the island and heads to one of the empty stools, sitting beside Parker.

Parker turns his head and looks at Brennan, confusion evident in his brown eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Brennan looks at her partner and then back at her stepson. She simply nods, not wanting to lie but not wanting to upset Booth any further by voicing what is really going on. Plus, she has no idea how to go about bringing this particular subject up and even the thought of telling Parker and Christine that Hank is gone makes her stomach twist and makes her feel a slight pang in her chest. She sighs and picks up the folded newspaper near the fruit bowl.

Christine moves on to the plain printer paper and begins drawing a picture. "I'm gonna draw a picture for Popsicle. Ya think we can give it to him the next time we go visit, daddy?"

Booth cringes, the hand holding the spatula beginning to tremble. His breathing becomes shallow and he closes his eyes.

"Daddy, did you hear me?"

Brennan looks at Booth and sighs, her chest tightening as she sees his shoulders slump even more.

Parker looks between his stepmom and his dad before ultimately focusing on Brennan. He blinks and swallows hard. "Pops, he, didn't he?" He manages to say, his voice a little quiet and a lot shaky.

Brennan nods and rests her hand on his.

Parker swallows again and twists his body towards his sister, his eyes filling with a thin layer of tears, though he's trying desperately to hide them. He clears his throat and nudges her.

Christine looks at him and furrows her brow. "I don't think daddy's listening to me, Parky."

"Teeny—."

Christine shrugs and turns back to her dad. "Daddy, it's rude not to answer people." She pauses. "When are we gonna go see Popsicle again so I can give him my picture? He loves my drawings. He puts them up all over his room."

Parker pulls the piece of paper out from under his sister's colored pencil and slides it towards him, away from her.

Christine grunts. "Hey! That's mine! Give it back. I'm drawing a picture for Popsicle. You better give it back right now, Parky." She looks at Brennan. "Mommy, tell him to give it back, tell him it's not nice to steal stuffs."

Parker brushes his fingertips against his cheeks, catching the tears as they fall. "Teeny, listen to me."

Christine looks at him and crosses her arms over her chest. "Not until you give me my picture back. You can see it when it's done. I promise." She's momentarily distracted from her anger by the tears that drip freely down her big brother's cheeks. Not used to seeing her brother cry, she touches his face and sighs. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Parky. I didn't mean to. You stole my picture and I'm mad. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I still love you."

He rubs his eyes and slips from the stool. He holds out his hand and smiles at his sister. "C'mon, sis. Let's go feed Dragon."

At the mention of her big brother's iguana's name, Christine beams. "Only if you let me hold him."

"Deal."

Christine smiles and takes his hand, slipping off the stool.

The two siblings leave the kitchen and their footsteps eventually disappear.

Brennan stands up and walks over to Booth. She removes his fingers from the spatula and tugs him away from the stove. She reaches between him and the knobs and switches off the burner he's currently using. She automatically wraps her arms around him and rests her head against his shoulder, her body flush with his.

With the kids gone and only the two of them in the kitchen, he loses his resolve, crumpling into her embrace, burying his face in her hair, and clinging to her.

His sobs echo in her ear, which only serves to make her chest hurt even more. Unable to hold back her own tears, she lets them flow freely, soaking his shirt. She can feel him tremble as her arms wrap around him tighter. She shifts her weight and steps closer to him, their breakfast long forgotten.


	91. Chapter 91

Booth and Brennan are sitting on chairs in the graveyard, leaning against each other, with their knees touching and their hands clasped together. They're the only ones left in the cemetery. Jared, having shown up surprisingly sober, left twenty minutes ago most likely to rectify that, some of Booth's distant relatives came and went, Angela and Hodgins took Christine and Henry for the afternoon, Parker and Dakota are having lunch together at the diner, and the rest of their colleagues went back to work.

Booth runs his free hand over the folded American Flag and slumps his shoulder.

Brennan squeezes his hand and rests her head on his shoulder. Her eyes fill with tears again, finding herself thinking about Hank and her partner when he was a little kid.

He turns and presses a kiss in her hair, brushing his thumb against hers. His eyes fall to the flag in his lap and he sighs, leaning forward and dropping his head.

She looks at him and scoots as close as she can get to him. She shivers in the mid-December, mid-morning chill and places her free hand on his shoulder, the place her head had been moments before.

"It doesn't seem real," he whispers into the wind.

"No one wants to believe it is."

He sniffles. "Thanks for being here, Bones."

She nods. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Booth."

He lets go of her hand and sits up. He frames her face and leans forward, dipping his head just slightly and catching her lips with his. He breaks the kiss, but keeps his forehead pressed against hers, breathing her air. He pulls back finally and touches her cheek with his thumb, wiping away a couple of stray tears. "Pops really liked you, ya know? Even before he met you face-to-face."

She nods. "I really liked him too."

"He's never liked any of my girlfriends, but you, God, he loved you."

"Booth," she touches his shoulder, "I know. I've known the man for nearly ten years."

He sighs. "C'mon, let's go home." He gets up and holds out his hand for her.

She takes it graciously and stands up. She hooks her arm around his waist and leans into him, tipping her head back and smiling up at him. "Are you going to be okay?"

He nods, kissing her softly on the lips. "Eventually." He pauses. "The first few weeks are always the hardest." His arm loops around her waist and he draws her in closer. "But I know exactly how I can honor him."

"How?" She asks as they head towards the parking lot.

"By taking you on a proper honeymoon, just like Pops told me to." He pauses. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. I never did get to go." He flashes her a smile and squeezes her hip.

She glances up at him quickly, bumping him with her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She lets out a breath and climbs into the passenger seat of the SUV.

He hops into the driver's side and looks at her after clicking his seatbelt in. "Diner?"

"You just want to spy on Parker and Cody, don't you?"

He shrugs. "Maybe."

She shakes her head and laughs, a genuine, throaty laugh. "You're ridiculous." She shoves him and buckles her own seatbelt. "Let's just go home. Perhaps you can cook us up some grilled cheese sandwiches, and we can watch a movie before we relieve Angela and Hodgins of their babysitting duties."

He nods. "Grilled cheese sandwiches," he says as he expels a breath. "They'll never taste the same."

"But they're still delicious."

He smiles at her and backs out of the parking spot.

* * *

Later that night, Booth's sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, clutching his St. Christopher medal in his hand. He feels the couch dip a little as someone sits beside him and he assumes it's Brennan until the mystery person announces her presence.

"Hi, Daddy."

He lowers his hand to his lap and turns his head. "You're supposed to be in bed, Princess."

Christine shrugs and snuggles into his side, wrapping her arms around him. "So are you."

He laughs halfheartedly and nods, knowing his daughter's right. It's after midnight. "I couldn't sleep," he whispers. "Something wrong, Baby?"

She tugs on his shirt to bring herself even closer to him. "Is Popsicle in Heaven with Ms. Rebecca?"

He nods. "Yeah," he chokes out.

"Do you miss him, daddy?"

He nods again, clearing his throat in attempt to hide the emotion. "He was like my dad. He saved me. I owe him everything. I miss him tons."

"Popsicle was your grandpa, right, so do I have a grandpa?"

"You have Max."

She shakes her head. "Max is mommy's daddy. Do you have a daddy?"

"Everyone has a father, Baby."

"So I have another grandpa?"

He shakes his head. "My father died when your mom was pregnant with you, Princess."

Her face falls. "Oh."

"But he, even if he was still alive, you wouldn't meet him."

She furrows her brow. "Why not? He's my grandpa."

"He, he was a," he sighs, "he wasn't a good person, Princess."

"Was he mean to you? Did he hurt you?"

He nods. "Yeah, he hurt me, but Pops, he, he saved me."

"Will you hurt me, daddy?"

He coughs. "No!" His arm instinctually hooks around her and he drops a kiss on the top of her head. "Never."

She brings her legs up and hugs him tighter.

"I could never hurt you, or your mom, or your brothers. I, I might get angry, I have a temper, I got that from my old man, but I could never, no, I would never hurt you, Baby." He cringes, his stomach twisting. Thinking about hurting one of his kids or Brennan just makes him sick.

She nods. "I hope not. I love you, daddy."

He kisses her again. "I love you too, Princess."

After a few minutes of silence, she shifts and sniffles. "Parky said God was lonely, so Popsicle had to go, but I want him back. Why did he have to go now? I gave him my magicky dust. It was supposed to work, daddy." She sniffles again, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

His chest tightens and he wraps both arms around his daughter, nodding. "I know, Baby, I know."

"I miss him, daddy."

He sighs. "I miss him too."

She clings to him, her breathing heavy, tears flowing harder. "I'm his Cheese Puff, daddy. He can't be gone!"

He feels as if something is squeezing his heart, trying to yank it from its rightful place in his chest. He swallows and holds her trembling body against him. "Shhh, Baby, it's okay." He lifts her into his lap and tightens his arms around her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his shoulder.

Eventually her body stills against him and quiet once again surrounds him. He kisses the top of her head and sits back against the couch. "Goodnight, Princess. Sweet dreams."

"Booth?" Brennan pads quietly into the living room and raises an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. "Wha—what's going on?"

He raises his hand, pressing a finger to his lips. "Shhh. She's sleeping."

Brennan nods. "I can see that." She sits down, rubbing her daughter's back and looking at Booth. "Is she okay?"

He shakes his head.

"Are _you_ okay?"

Again, he shakes his head. "I will be." He pauses. "Go back to bed, Bones. I'll be up soon."

She touches his knee and nods. She stands up slowly, kissing her daughter's head as she does. "Don't stay downstairs too long."

"I won't." He flashes her a small, genuine smile. "Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth." She walks around the couch and stops right behind him. She lowers her head and presses a kiss to the top of his head, while running her fingers through his messy hair. "I love you," she whispers.

He tilts his head back and smiles, a bigger smile this time. "I love you too."

She turns around and heads up the stairs again. "Everything will be okay, Booth," she calls. "Hank was a good man. We're all better people for having known him. He'll be missed, but he'll never be forgotten," she says, quoting Hank's eulogy, and then disappears upstairs and down the hall..

He squeezes his hand around his medal and closes his eyes, leaning back against the couch again, letting the words he spoke hours before sink in.

* * *

**_I can't believe I wrote 91 chapters for this story (whoa). It was only supposed to be twenty or thirty chapters long. Well, it's not over yet. I'm thinking about stopping at 100. That sounds like a good stopping point._**

**_Thanks for reading/reviewing. You guys are truly awesome._**


	92. Chapter 92

**_This chapter is somewhat happier than the previous ones...hope you like it :)_**

* * *

Christine tiptoes out of her bedroom at ten minutes after six and creeps across the hall. She lightly knocks on Parker's door, and when he fails to answer her, she turns the knob and walks in. She climbs on his bed and jumps up and down. "Wakey, wakey, Parky. It's Christmas!" She drops to her knees and shakes him awake.

Parker covers his head with a pillow. "Teeny, go back to sleep," he grumbles.

"But it's Christmas!" She tugs on his shirt. "I don't think you heard me, Parky. I said it's Christmas!" She pauses. "And it's snowing!"

He cracks open an eye and looks at the clock. "Christine, it's the butt crack of dawn."

"It's Christmas!"

"It'll still be Christmas four hours from now." He grunts when he feels her tug on his shirt sleeve again.

"C'mon, Parky! We gotta see if Santa came."

He rolls his eyes and pulls the sheets over his head.

She pulls the sheet away and bounces on her knees, rocking the mattress.

"For the love of God," he mutters. He rolls onto his back and sits up, scrubbing his face. He narrows his eyes and stifles a yawn. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Teeny?"

"Christmas time!" She jumps off the bed and yanks on his arm. "C'mon."

"Bones and dad are still sleeping."

"First we see if Santa came, then we wake mommy and daddy." She practically drags him to the door, running right into her father. She stops and tilts her head up. "Daddy, it's Christmas!"

Booth runs his hand back through his hair. "It's six in the morning, Princess."

She shrugs. "So?"

Booth bends his knees and scoops her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

She squirms and kicks, giggling. "Daddy, put me down!"

Booth looks at his son. "You can go back to bed, Bub."

Parker rolls his eyes. "Like that's gonna happen." He walks across the hall and disappears into the bathroom, wincing slightly.

"Is something wrong, buddy?"

Parker stops and looks at his dad, shaking his head. "My leg's been aching lately. I think it's the cold weather. It's not too bad. It's worse in the morning, though. Nothing some Advil can't help."

Booth nods. "Yeah." He pauses. "There's a heating pad in the hall closet. It works great for those kinds of aches and pains."

Parker yawns. "Your feet?"

"Among other things, yeah." Booth smiles faintly and sets a still squirmy and giggly little girl on his hip. He kisses her cheek and looks back at Parker. "Come downstairs when you're done, unless you change your mind and want to go back to bed."

Parker nods and heads into the bathroom, shutting the door.

* * *

Booth looks at Christine and starts to walk towards the stairs. "Let's go see if you've been naughty or nice this year, Baby."

"I've been very nice, daddy."

He carries his daughter downstairs and sets her down in the foyer. He's not the least bit surprised when she immediately takes off and heads into the living room. He follows her and clears his throat. "Not so fast, Princess. You can look in your stocking, but you gotta wait to open your presents until Henry and your mom are awake."

She sighs. "Why? I'm awake and the presents are here now."

He gives her a stern look. "I could just bring you upstairs and tuck you back into bed. Is that what you want?"

She relents, sitting on the floor in the giant pile of presents. She tugs her overflowing stocking off the coffee table, it falling with a thump into her lap.

"I'll be right back."

"Are you making coffee, daddy?"

He nods. "Yeah. Would you like some?" He jokes.

She screws up her face and sticks out her tongue. "Blech."

He laughs and heads into the kitchen. "I'm watching you, Baby, so don't even try and open up one of your presents."

She sighs, grunting and withdrawing her hand from one of her nearby gifts in defeat.

He returns a few minutes later with a steaming cup of black coffee. He sits on the couch and watches his daughter empty her stocking. He takes a sip of his coffee and smiles at the joy displayed all over Christine's face. He looks around the living room and something suddenly catches his eye, something he forgot was there. He sets his mug down and picks up the small wrapped box resting on the table. He runs his hand over the label and sighs.

She looks up when she hears a sniffle and rises to her feet. She scurries over to her dad and bumps into his leg on purpose. She points to the gift in his hands and furrows her brows. "Did Santa get you a present too?"

He doesn't realize he's crying until he feels a little hand touch his wet cheek.

"You can't be sad on Christmas. It's Christmas!"

He tilts his head and meets his daughter's caring but confused blue eyes. "I'm okay, Princess."

"You're crying." She pauses. "Are you sad 'cause Santa didn't get you a big gift? You can have one of my presents. I got plenty, daddy."

He smiles and lifts her up, setting her on his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the side of her head. "Thanks, Baby."

"Are you gonna open your present?" She pokes the box.

"This isn't my present."

"Is it for mommy? Are you trying to steal mommy's presents, daddy? That's not very nice. She'll get mad at you."

He shakes his head. "It's not mom's present either."

"Parker's?"

"No."

"Henry's?"

"No."

"There's nobody else here, daddy."

He sighs and removes his thumb from over the label.

She looks down and reads the small, legible handwritten address. Her eyes well up with tears the second she reads the name. "Are you," she sniffles, "sending that to Heaven?"

He swallows and wipes away a tear that dripped onto the wrapping paper.

"If we put it in the fireplace, Santa will come back and take it up to Heaven."

He smiles sadly at his daughter's wild imagination and kisses her temple. He puts the gift on the coffee table and nudges her shoulder. "Go look at the rest of your stocking, Princess."

She wraps her arms around him and presses a kiss to his cheek. She pulls back and smiles. "Don't be sad, daddy. It's Christmas and Santa will get the present to Popsicle soon." She slips from his lap and pads over to her discarded stocking.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Brennan walks down the stairs behind Parker with Henry tucked in the crook of her arm. She yawns and swallows as she pads into the living room. She places a hand on her partner's shoulder the second she sees the gift and gives it a tender squeeze.

Booth tips his head back and smiles. "Good morning, Bones."

"Good morning, Booth. Merry Christmas." She lowers Henry into his arms and then walks around the couch, sitting beside him.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Booth pauses. "I made coffee." He adjusts his son in his arms, putting one of his Santa-printed socks back on his foot. "Merry Christmas, Little Man." He plays with the infant's fingers and smiles at him, his eyes still glossed over with a thin layer of unshed tears, but the sadness melting away as he watches as his son smiles and blow bubbles, his eyes wide and exploring.

Christine looks at her dad. "Since mommy, Parky, and Little Alien are awake now, can I open my presents, daddy? You said so."

Booth nods. "Go ahead."

"Wait." Brennan gets up and heads into the hall. She returns with the video camera and sits back down on the couch. She turns it on and gets it set up. "Okay, Honey, go ahead." She presses record quickly, not wanting to miss a second of this.

Parker walks around the back of the couch and stands in front of his dad. "You want the little guy in the video, don't ya, dad?"

Booth nods.

Parker takes his baby brother into his arms and carries him over to where Christine is excitedly ripping away the wrapping paper. He sits down on the floor and sits Henry in his lap, kissing the top of his head. "This is the best seat in the house, mister." He pauses. "Now store this away for future reference. This is how _not _to open your presents." He laughs and lifts his brother up by his waist, lowering him down slowly on his feet.

After Christine finishes opening every one of her gifts, Parker takes his turn, giving Henry to Booth for the time being. He lets out an exasperated sigh. "More underwear, really? If there's an apocalypse and somehow all the washers crap out, I'll be set. I now have enough boxers and socks to last me at least a couple years without the need to do laundry." He shakes his head and grabs the last unopened present. He shakes it, listening closely. It's a tiny box, so he almost missed it. He furrows his brow, unsure what to make of the small gift. Nothing he asked for fits in a box this little. He tears off the paper and lifts the lid. "No. No freakin' way!" He looks at his dad and stepmom. "Are you serious?"

Brennan glances at Booth and they share a smile. She looks at Parker and her smile widens, seeing the surprise and joy on his face—it's contagious. "You deserve it, Parks."

"You guys got me a car!" He leaps up, his tiredness and aching bones be damned, and throws himself at the two adults, hugging them.

Christine, feeling left out, joins in, squeezing her way between her mom and her big brother.


	93. Chapter 93

**_A/N: This chapter takes place three months after the last chapter and it's a lot fluffier than the previous ones. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan's standing in the bone room, hovering over a set of remains from limbo. She's currently holding the right ulna, examining it closely for any nicks or other anomalies. She looks up after she hears footsteps and a familiar sound, fumbling with the bone and nearly dropping it when her intruders show themselves. "Booth, Cam is not going to like this," she says, setting the ulna in its proper place and removing her latex gloves.

Booth shrugs. "We came by to see if you'd like to join us for lunch. It was Henry's idea."

She steps closer to him and raises an eyebrow.

He tries to reign in their son, who is perched on his hip, but the second Henry locks eyes with Brennan, he loses the fight.

Henry smiles wide, squirms, and stretches out his arms, whimpering and babbling at the same time.

She smiles and takes him, giving him a kiss on the side of his head. She runs her fingers through his mop of brown hair and hoists him higher on her hip.

"So are you busy?"

She glances behind her at the skeleton on the light table and then back at Booth. "Kind of, but he's been dead a while." She looks at her watch and smiles. "I was going to take my lunch break soon anyway."

"Would you like to join us, then?"

She tips her head and looks at their son, who's now sucking on his hand and looking around his new surroundings. "Would that be okay with you, Henry? I don't want to intrude on your 'guy time'."

Henry's dark eyes find his mother's ice blue ones and his smile grows wider. He sucks hard on his fingers and squeals, squirming a bit.

She kisses his cheek and looks at Booth. "I'd love to join you two. Is there something we need to discuss or is this strictly a spontaneous lunch date?" She follows him out of the room and they head down the hallway to her office.

"There's nothing we _need_ to discuss. You sounded a little upset when I called you earlier. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus you gotta eat, right?"

She heads into her office, while he hovers in her doorway. "I'm fine. It was just, Henry, he—."

"He what?"

She sighs, setting the infant down on her office chair. She unbuttons her lab coat and hangs it up on the rack.

"He what, Bones?" Booth prods.

She grabs her keys and wallet from her purse and lifts Henry out of the chair and into her arms, setting him on her hip once again. She turns around to face Booth and sighs, smoothing down their son's unruly hair.

He raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I was upset this morning when you called."

"I thought you were. Is everything okay?"

She nods. "When I dropped Henry off at the daycare center, he threw a fit, so to speak. I tried to hand him over to the director and he started crying. Tears were just streaming down his face. He was kicking and screaming and he only stopped when I took him back and hugged him. This happened three times before I finally had to just hand him to Dr. Hudson and walk away. I could hear him screaming all the way by the elevators. It took everything I had not to run back into the room and take him with me to the lab." She pauses. "Christine's separation anxiety was never _this_ intense."

Booth sighs. "Bones."

She runs her fingers through the infant in question's hair as he rests his head on her shoulder and wraps his slobbery fingers around the chain of her necklace, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on the pendant.

"It's only temporary."

She nods. "I know, Booth, but it doesn't make it any less heart-crushing."

He smiles at her. "You could always set up a playpen in your office and sneak him into the lab."

She walks out of her office and smiles when Booth's hand finds the small of her back almost immediately as he walks at her pace beside her. "I'm just going to have to, as you so eloquently put it, 'suck it up'. It's a normal and healthy development." She stops at the lab entrance and takes back her necklace. "No, Henry."

Booth takes a stuffed monkey out of the diaper bag slung on his shoulder and hands it to the baby. "Here ya go, Little Guy."

Henry grasps the toy and draws it to his mouth, sucking on the monkey's head.

"Why is there a baby in my lab?" Cam stomps over to them and crosses her arms over her chest. "I just scolded Angela and Hodgins for having Billy here."

Booth turns his head and smiles. "Hey there, Camille. We were just headed to lunch." He nudges Brennan out of the lab door, throwing a smile over his shoulder at his friend as he follows his partner.

Cam rolls her eyes and stalks off to her office.

* * *

Booth and Brennan are sitting at the diner across from each other, waiting for their food, a hamburger for him, a salad for her, and a plate of fries to share.

Brennan gives Henry a bottle and slips the nipple into his mouth, pulling her hands away when the infant grabs hold of the bottle himself and starts to suck. She smiles at him and turns her focus to Booth. "I hope we get a case soon."

"Bored, are we?" Booth teases, taking a sip of his coke.

She shakes her head. "No, I wouldn't say I'm bored, but I do miss the thrill of a homicide investigation." She smiles, cutting a glance at their son.

Henry looks around the diner as he drinks from his bottle, kicking his legs. He drops the bottle and makes an 'o' with his mouth before he starts to fuss.

She picks up his bottle and hands it back to him. "There you go."

Henry smiles and grabs hold of the bottle again, returning it to his mouth.

"I think we should talk about the wedding ceremony, Booth," she blurts out after their lunch arrives. She nibbles on a French fry and watches him, waiting for him to say something.

He chokes on his soda and stares at her. "What?"

"You haven't forgotten, have you? Because this ceremony is for you and if you are not all that into it anymore, for whatever reason, perhaps we should just call the whole thing off," she says, sounding a little more disappointed than she intended to. She had gotten married for practical reasons and at first this ceremony was just for him, but over the course of the year, she has been more and more interested in the whole 'planning a wedding' thing. The more she imagines the actual ceremony, the more excited she becomes, though she's not exactly sure what triggered the change.

He clears his throat and swallows. "I haven't forgotten, Bones, and I still want to have the ceremony. I was just surprised you brought it up now, here of all places."

"Is there an unspoken rule where we're not allowed to bring up personal matters at the diner? If that's the case, then we have been breaking the rules for years."

"No, it's just, we're in public."

"What's that have to do with talking about our wedding?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Never mind." He pauses. "So let's talk."

She smiles and catches a glimpse of Henry trying to reach for the French fry in her hand, distracting her. She breaks off a little piece and hands it to him.

Henry shoves the piece of fry into his mouth and smiles when he swallows. He squeals and bats his hands on his thighs.

"That's good, isn't it?" She breaks off another piece and hands it to him, watching his eyes brighten. She turns back to Booth and takes a sip of her water. She sets the glass down again and is about to say something pertaining to their earlier conversation, but loses her train when two woman, about Brennan's age, approach the couple.

The blonde woman tucks her hair behind her and smiles. "Oh my, he is just too cute. What's his name?"

"His name is Henry," Brennan answers with an edge to her voice, but a smile on her face when she mentions her son's name.

Henry starts to fuss, reaching out for his mother, his eyes wide with panic.

Brennan takes his hand and brushes her thumb over top of it. "Shhh. It's okay, Honey. I'm right here. Momma is right here." She locks eyes with him and smiles.

Henry's face lights up and he forgets that the women are even standing there gushing over him.

"He is going to be such a heartbreaker when he gets older," the quieter brunette observes.

Henry starts to whimper again, kicking his legs and holding onto his mother's fingers.

Brennan makes a funny face at him and laughs.

Henry joins in, letting out a string of belly laughs at the series of funny faces his mother is showing him.

Booth sits back in awe, still amazed, even after all these years, at how good a mother she really is and how comfortable she is in that role.

Eventually, the two women leave, but not before the blonde flirts with Booth a little

Booth just smiles halfheartedly and says goodbye. He looks at Brennan, who's smiling at him. He shrugs. "What?"

Brennan laughs and shakes her head. "Oh, nothing." She stands up, setting her napkin down. "I'll be right back."

He reaches over and grabs her hand. "Hey."

She spins around to face him and raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I love you."

She nods. "I am not bothered by other women flirting with you, Booth. You're an attractive man. I'm well aware of that fact." She smirks. "I also know that you take the Ten Commandments very seriously, and therefore, you would never flirt back." She pauses. "But I love you too." She squeezes his hand and lets go. She turns around and heads for the restrooms.

He looks at his son while he takes a sip of his coke.

Henry looks at him, furrowing his brow.

"Mom will be back soon." Booth breaks off a piece of fry, sets it in his palm, and holds it out for the baby.

Henry rakes it into his hand with his fingers and brings it to his mouth.

Booth messes up his son's hair and smiles. "I guess fries are better than mom, huh? I would agree with you but your mom would break my arm."

Brennan returns to the table a few minutes later.

Henry wiggles around excitedly upon seeing her arrive and reaches out his arms.

She stands up again and scoops him out of the highchair, setting him on her lap and kissing the top of his head. "I should probably get back to the lab."

Booth nods. "Yeah. I have to get back to the Hoover anyway." He pauses. "We'll talk about the wedding at home after dinner and finally make some real decisions." Seeing his son try and reach over the table for the last fry on the plate, he pushes the dish closer to him.

Henry smiles proudly when he finally manages to grab hold of the fry. He smashes it in his hand and stuffs it in his mouth, batting his eyelashes and smiling.

"I'm just going to go change him real quick and then we can go." She loops an arm around the baby and stands up, transferring him to her hip.

Booth hands her the diaper bag and stands up. He heads for the register when she disappears back towards the restrooms again. He pays the bill and waits near the entrance for her.

She comes back and grabs her jacket, folding it over her arm. She walks over to Booth and hands over their son. She puts on her jacket and then takes the baby back.

They head out of the diner, share a quick kiss, and then head for the SUV.


	94. Chapter 94

The next morning, Brennan hands Henry to the daycare director, giving her son a kiss on the cheek and waving as she leaves the room. She holds her bag close to her body and hurries to the elevator, the sound of her son's screams echoing through the space. She steps into the cart and sighs as the doors close. Although it was difficult, she left promptly after handing her son to Dr. Hudson. She has to keep reminding herself that this behavior is temporary and he'll out grow it, just as Christine had. She lets out a breath and exits the elevator, heading to the lab.

She walks through the automatic doors and breathes in the familiar clean smelling air. She disappears into her office, sets her bag on the couch, and sits down in her office chair. She powers on her computer and pulls out her cell phone. She opens the message from Booth and reads it: _How'd it go this morning? _She quickly replies and sets her phone to the side. She pulls up her email on her computer and dives right into work.

She's yanked from her concentration by a knock on the door. "This better be important." She states, without even turning her head.

"Oh it is." Angela walks in and sits down on the couch, dropping a stack of magazines down on the coffee table.

Brennan jumps at the loud clapping sound and finally looks in her best friend's direction. "What are all those magazines for?"

"They're bridal magazines." Angela pats the cushion beside her and smiles. "Your 'wedding' is in four months, Sweetie, so if you are planning on wearing _something _down the aisle, you gotta start looking, though I'm sure Booth wouldn't object to you wearing absolutely nothing." She winks.

Brennan rolls her eyes. "Ange, I'm kind of busy here."

"Humor me, Bren."

Brennan rises from her chair and joins her best friend on the couch. "Booth and I talked about the ceremony last night."

Angela tweaks an eyebrow, her interest peaked. "Oh?"

"Yes."

"You're killing me, Sweetie."

Brennan shifts and grabs the magazine on the top of the pile. She opens to a random page and starts leafing through the rest of the magazine. "Well, we picked a specific date, June 20th, and decided to have a small ceremony with just our closest friends and family. Booth liked the whole beach location idea, so we just have to pick the specific place."

"Bren, you're smiling."

Brennan shrugs and flips the page in the magazine. Her breath hitches slightly and she swallows.

Angela looks down and steals the magazine away. She dog-ears the page and hands it back to Brennan. "That's pretty."

"It's beautiful." Brennan pauses. "Do you think Booth would like it?"

"It doesn't matter what Booth would like, Sweetie. This is _your_ wedding dress."

"But this ceremony is for him."

"Keep telling yourself that, Bren, maybe it will actually become true."

Brennan opens her mouth to say something but clamps it shut quickly, realizing she has no rebuttal to that. She flips through the rest of the magazine, nothing else seeming to catch her eye.

Angela joins in, looking through one magazine while Brennan looks through another. She dog-ears the pages that she could see Brennan in and moves on to the next one, until they work their way through the whole stack. "Alright, let's go shopping."

Brennan's eyes widen. "What? That's not what we were doing?"

Angela laughs. "You have to actually try on wedding dresses, Brennan. You can't just order one from a magazine and pray to God it fits you in all the right places." She grabs the magazines where each of them marked pages and stands up. "Come on. We have a lot of work to do. We're running out of time."

"But I have actual work to do, Ange, and so do you."

"Work can wait."

"Angela!" Brennan screeches when her best friend grabs hold of her arms and pulls her up to her feet. "Okay, okay, fine. Let me just grab my purse."

"That's the spirit."

Brennan shuts off the screen of her computer, grabs her phone, purse, and jacket, and follows Angela out of the door. She stops a few feet from her office and swallows.

Angela, sensing her friend is no longer following her, stops and turns around. She rolls her eyes and groans, walking back to Brennan and tugging on her arm. "Come on."

"Angela, wait just a minute."

Angela raises an eyebrow, pulling back her arm. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I, what if, never mind. Let's just go."

"You look fabulous, Bren. You don't have to worry about looking good in your wedding dress."

"How did you—?"

"It's a gift." Angela pauses. "You've never looked better, Sweetie."

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend."

"No, I'm saying that because it's the truth." Angela smiles. "Now, let's go."

Brennan nods and starts walking towards the exit.

Cam comes out of her office and heads straight for the two women. "Dr. Brennan, didn't you just get here?"

"We're taking an early lunch," Angela butts in.

"What for?"

Brennan rolls her eyes. "Angela is taking me wedding dress shopping."

"Oh, perfect. I was looking for an excuse to shut down the lab for the day and I think I just found it. I'm coming with you. Let me just let everyone know they have the day off."

"Dr. Saroyan—," Brennan tries to protest, but Cam has already turned around and started walking away. "I blame you for this, Angela. I was looking forward to a nice relaxing day identifying some of the older sets of remains in limbo, but no, instead I'm being kidnapped and forced to go wedding dress shopping with my best friend and my boss."

Angela laughs. "It'll be fun. Trust me."

About ten minutes later, Cam joins the two other women and the three of them leave the lab.

* * *

Brennan comes out of the dressing room with a scowl on her face. "This is ridiculous, Angela. I swear you're picking these awful dresses on purpose." She fiddles with the numerous ruffles on the pale pink dress and glares at her reflection in the mirror.

Angela laughs.

"I'm putting my clothes back on." Brennan turns around and starts to head into the dressing room, but Angela grabs her arm.

"No, wait." Angela hands Brennan one last dress and smiles. "This one is for real. I promise. Just try it on. If you hate it, then fine, we'll call it a day and go get some lunch."

Brennan sighs and disappears behind the curtain. She quickly disrobes, scoffing at the frilly pink dress she had just taken off. She carefully removes the new dress from the hanger and unzips it. She steps into it and pulls it up her body, shimming to get the fabric over her butt and hips. She reaches back and pulls up the zipper as far as she can manage. She steps in front of the mirror and tugs on the bodice. She lifts her head and catches a glimpse of her reflection.

"Sweetie?"

Brennan stares at herself in the mirror for a long minute, examining the entire cream colored dress, from the sweetheart neckline, to the fitted and intricately woven bodice, to the silk ribbon synching the smallest part of her, to the flowing, floor-length, lightweight skirt.

"If you don't come out in two seconds, I'm coming in there to get you."

Brennan shakes her head and opens the curtain, stepping out into the changing area.

Angela looks up from her cell phone and blinks, rushing over to meet her best friend. "Oh, Sweetie."

"It doesn't quite fit correctly."

"That's what seamstresses are for, Bren." Angela steps back and looks Brennan up and down. "What do you think?"

Brennan turns to look in the larger mirror and her breath hitches, despite already having seen herself in the dress. She's not exactly sure why, but tears spring to her eyes and her heart rate speeds up. She clears her throat and swallows.

"That is your dress, Bren."

Brennan just nods, letting out a contented sigh.

"Did she finally find a dress, Angela?" Cam returns to the changing area and stops short. "You look beautiful, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan turns to face Cam and smiles. "Thank you." She pauses. "Booth is your friend and you know him very well, so in your honest opinion, do you think he'll approve of this dress?"

"Are you kidding? Seeley is going to be speechless, Dr. Brennan, and I mean literally speechless."

"How else would you mean it?" Brennan asks, completely serious. She just shrugs when Cam doesn't answer her. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Please tell me you're going to buy that dress, Bren."

Brennan stops just before ending the fitting room and turns her head. "I am going to purchase this dress, Angela."

Angela lets out a breath. "Thank God." She sits down on the couch and turns back to her phone.

Cam joins her and the two of them wait for Brennan to get dressed.

Five minutes later, Brennan emerges in the slacks, blouse, and tailored jacket she had worn to work that day and with the dress folded over her arm. "I'm just going to pay for this. I'll meet you right outside the store."

"Oh, no, Bren, we're not finished here just yet."

"I said I was going to buy the dress, Angela."

"Bridesmaids' dresses."

"I'm tired, Ange. Can we take a break and tackle the bridesmaids' dresses another time?"

"All right, fine, we'll continue shopping after lunch."

Brennan rolls her eyes. "That is not what I meant." She heads over to the register and quickly purchases the dress. Although it's a beautiful dress, she cannot understand why anyone would pay that much money for a dress they are only going to wear once. It doesn't make any sense to her, it's not practical in the least, but with a best friend like Angela, there's no way she's going to get out of buying a dress, so she swipes her card and scribbles her signature. She thanks the cashier, grabs the box, and heads out of the store to meet Angela and Cam.


	95. Chapter 95

**_Sorry for the wait. This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like it..._**

* * *

Brennan walks through the front door after a long day of shopping. She's exhausted and her feet hurt. She drops down onto the couch with a loud, exaggerated 'oomph' and melts into the cushions behind her back. Her eyes fall shut and she slowly lifts her legs, propping them up on the coffee table. She lets out a long, deep breath and shifts, getting more comfortable. "Don't you dare," she warns.

"'Don't you dare' what?" Booth laughs and leans over, pressing a kiss to her lips. He plops down beside her and drapes an arm over her shoulders. "Heard you had an eventful day." He nudges her, a playful smile gracing his lips.

She leans into him and lets her head fall to his shoulder. "Yes. Eventful and…exhausting." She pauses. "Angela roped me into going shopping for wedding dresses and Dr. Saroyan decided that instead of working, a better idea would be to tag along."

"I know. Cam told me." He smiles. "So?"

She shrugs. "'So' what?"

"Did you get a dress?"

She nods. "Angela wouldn't let me leave until I bought one." She pauses. "And before you ask, no, you may not see it."

He grunts. "Oh, c'mon, Bones."

She tilts her head and looks into his eyes, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "No."

He sighs in feign indignation. "Fine." He shuts his eyes and inches his lips closer to hers. His arm snakes around her back and he pulls her into him, their mouths finally crashing together.

She giggles against his lips when his fingers tickle her side accidently. She wraps her arms around his neck and tilts her chin slightly, breaking the kiss for a brief second before reestablishing the contact.

He moans and pulls back, his forehead continuing to rest against hers long after the kiss ends. He leans back after he catches his breath and smiles at her. "A guy, what was his name, Jim, John, no it was Miles, left a message for you, said something about reservation for a villa on the beach."

"Oh, good, I was waiting for him to call me back."

He raises an eyebrow.

"I called inquiring about accommodations for our wedding."

He laughs.

She scowls. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, Bones, it's just…if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're excited about this."

"I'm trying to make this memorable for you, Booth."

"Mmhmm, sure, whatever you say there, Bones. You and I both know the truth," he teases. "Go upstairs and relax. Lie down or take a bath. I'm gonna order pizza in a little while."

"Where's Henry?"

"Parker is entertaining him and Christine upstairs."

She smiles and fights back a yawn. "I'm going to go check on them." She pauses. "Now that you mention it, a bath does sound great." She stands up and walks towards the stairs.

"And Bones?"

She stops, turning back to face him.

"It's okay to be excited. It's okay to want this."

She nods, turning back around, a smile appearing on her face as she heads up the steps.

* * *

Booth's sitting on the couch, his back to the stairs, when he hears footsteps behind him. "Bones, it's been five minutes. I thought you said you were gonna take a bath?" He feels arms wrap around his head and hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who."

He smiles. "Um…" He hears a giggle. "Um…"

"It's me, daddy!" Christine pulls her hands away and walks around the couch, hopping up beside him.

"You didn't let me guess, silly goose."

"Oopsie." She shifts and suddenly grows serious. "Daddy?"

He nods. "Yeah, Princess, what's up?"

"What's a condom?"

He coughs. "Wha, uh, what?"

"After mommy left, Parky's phone went ding. He's talking to Cody now and he said, 'I've got a condom in my wallet'. I don't know what that means."

He swallows.

"Daddy?"

He shrugs, so many things running through his head. "It's something grownups use to stay healthy and safe."

"But Parky's not a grownup."

He lets out a breath. "Older kids, like your big brother, use them too."

"Oh, okay, daddy." She pauses. "Do you and mommy use condoms?"

He swallows hard again. "Uh…your mom and I…no."

She furrows her brows. "So you don't wanna be healthy and safe?"

"Your mom and I trust each other a lot."

She shrugs. "But Parky and Cody trust each other lots and lots too."

"It's different."

"Why?"

"Because mom and I have known each other for a long time."

"Oh, okay, daddy, that makes sense." She smiles and snuggles into his side. She tilts her head up and smiles wider. "Watch TV with me, please."

He heaves a sigh of relief that this line of questioning is over for now. "Okay, Princess. Let's watch TV until dinner time." He switches on the TV and hooks his arm around her. He'll talk to his son later.


	96. Chapter 96

Later that evening, Brennan is sitting on the living room floor, pressed up against the front of the couch. She smiles at Henry, who's rolling over and giggling. She gets onto her knees and crawls the short distance to her son. She gets down, lying on her side and propping herself up on an elbow. She brushes her fingertips along his hairline and down the curve of his cheek.

Henry ceases his movements and looks at her, a smile breaking out on his face. "Babababa," he babbles against his fist that has found its way into his mouth.

"Hi, Henry."

He stops sucking on his hand and his eyes twinkle at the sound of her voice. He kicks and wiggles around, laughing all the while.

"What's so funny, Little Guy? Huh?" She leans over, rubs her nose against his cheek, and then kisses him. She continues to listen to him babble and laugh and watch him kick and flail his arms about.

Parker walks in, straightening his blazer.

She sits up and turns her head, tilting it back so she can look at him properly. "You look very handsome, Parker."

He flashes her a famous Booth smile and runs his hand back through his short hair.

"Something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "Um, no, just—I guess I'm a little nervous. I shouldn't be, I mean, Cody and I have had lots of dates, real dates, but—." He trails off and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Well, have fun tonight, be home by eleven," she says, channeling her best mom voice.

Just then, Booth walks down the steps and heads into the living room. "Christine's holding a private concert for her stuffed animals," he announces as he walks to the couch. He stops short and looks at his son.

"Hey, Dad. I'm just gonna wait outside for Cody." Parker starts to walk towards the door, but Booth stops him.

"You and I need to talk, Bub."

Parker blinks. "Talk about what?"

"About what you keep in your wallet."

Parker's eyes darken and he swallows hard. "You wanna talk about money, my ID, my debit card, or movie stubs?"

Booth gives him a stern look.

"Oh, you wanna talk about the other thing."

"Yeah."

"How'd you—?" Anger suddenly rises up inside the teenager. "Were you looking through my stuff?"

Brennan looks at the two of them and raises an eyebrow. "What's going on?" She stands up, lifting Henry up off the floor and setting him on her hip, the infant wrapping his arm around hers for support. She adjusts his position and walks over to Booth and Parker. "Is everything alright?" She looks between the two men and nods. "Is this about the whole condom thing?" She asks, loud enough for only Booth to hear her.

Booth coughs and stares at her. "You know about that?"

"Christine told me what you said. She wanted a second opinion. She wanted to corroborate your definition."

Booth's eyes widen. "What'd you say?" _Please God._

"I told her that—."

"You know what, I—I don't wanna know what you told her."

"Why are you angry with me, Booth?"

Booth sighs. "I'm not." He pauses. "Look, right now, I have to talk to Parker…alone, so—."

She nods. "I have to give Henry a bath. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She brushes her hand against his arm as she passes him. "Oh, and Booth?"

Booth turns his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Go easy on him." She smiles and disappears upstairs.

* * *

Parker follows his father over to the couch and sits down, hugging the armrest and staring at his shoes.

Booth shifts uncomfortably and turns to face his son. He clears his throat and swallows.

Parker looks over at him and fiddles with the buttons on his dress shirt. "It's not what you think."

"So you're not talking to your girlfriend about having sex?"

"Okay, so maybe it is what you think, but I—I can explain." Parker lets out a breath. "It's just talk, dad—for now—but you know, I—I'm gonna have sex at some point."

Booth swallows.

"We talk about it, but she, Cody isn't ready yet. I respect that." Parker pauses. "If you weren't looking through my stuff, how'd you know about the, you know, condom?"

"Your little sister overheard your conversation, Parker."

Parker blinks. "I didn't think—she heard me?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Oh, man, I—."

"She's seven years-old, Parker."

"I didn't know she could hear me, dad. I was—I wasn't sitting right next to her. I stood up and walked over to the window. I was quiet, I swear."

Booth just shakes his head.

"I'll, um, I'll be more careful next time."

Booth shutters. He knows Parker's growing up and at least he's talking to Cody about sex, rather than just jumping into it, but it still makes Booth cringe at the thought of his little boy having these types of conversations.

"And the whole condom thing, I, we were talking about sex, like we sometimes do, and she said, again, that she wasn't ready, and I was saying that I keep a condom in my wallet, so when she was ready, I would be. That's all. Honest." He turns his head when the doorbell rings. "That's, uh, that's Cody. Can I, um, uh, go now?"

Booth shifts again, twisting his hands in front of him. "Yeah, go, we're done here—for now." He pauses. "And Bub, when you decide to do _that_, come, uh, come talk to me."

"No offense, dad, but Bones is better at this stuff than you are. She doesn't look like she's about to throw up whenever she talks about it and she stutters less." Parker stands up and heads for the door.

Booth touches his red cheeks, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin, and swallows hard, rubbing his sweaty palms against his thighs.

"I'll be home by eleven," Parker calls as he reaches the door.

* * *

Parker unlocks the door and opens it. He gives Cody a soft kiss on the lips and smiles. "Hi, Cody." He glances her up and down, admiring the dark purple dress. "You look beautiful."

Dakota blushes and smiles at him. "Thanks. You look handsome." She undoes the top button of his shirt and fixes his collar. She leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek. She takes his hand and tugs him out of the house. "We should go if we wanna make the movie."

Parker looks behind him and then back at Dakota. "Yeah, we should go…now."

"Is everything okay, Parks?"

He nods. "Yeah, it's just—my little sister overheard our conversation earlier and I guess she said something to my dad and now he's…he's being all weird about it."

"Is he, is he mad?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little. I mean, Christine wasn't supposed to hear that and I, he still thinks I'm ten or something. If he's like this with me, I can only imagine how he's gonna be when Christine is old enough to date." He laughs. "Poor kid doesn't know what's coming."

Dakota smiles.

"And I feel ten times worse for the guys that like her."

"I know what that's like," she says, a bit of sadness edging into her voice.

Sensing where this conversation is leading, he changes the subject. "Let's just go to the movies, shall we?"

She nods and smiles at him. "Yeah, sure." She intertwines their fingers when he steps onto the porch.

He pulls the door shut and the two of them head to Dakota's car parked in the driveway.

* * *

A few minutes after the door shuts, Booth walks upstairs. He pads down the hall towards the bathroom and hangs in the doorway, smiling at the scene before him and stifling a laugh. "Who did you say you were gonna give a bath to? Him or you?"

Brennan swipes her hand across her face and dips the washcloth in the water. "Very funny."

He comes in and sits on the toilet seat. He looks at his son in the bathtub and makes a funny face at him. "Hi, Little Guy, are you giving mom a bath?"

Henry laughs and splashes, turning his head towards the new voice.

Brennan wrings the towel and gently brushes it against the infant's skin. "How did your talk with Parker go?"

Booth shrugs, sitting back. "He's not, you know, yet."

"Having sex?"

He cringes. "Yeah."

"You really need to relax, Booth. He's going to have sex whether you want him to or not, and at least he's being responsible about it." She rinses the soap out of Henry's hair and hands the baby a rubber duck, which he brings immediately to his mouth and begins to suck on its head.

Booth momentarily forgets their conversation and focuses on his youngest son.

"He loves bath time." She leans over the lip of the tub and gives the infant a kiss on his wet cheek. "Don't you, bud?" She finishes bathing him and stands up. She lifts him out of the laundry basket he's sitting in and sets him down on the towel splayed out on the tile. "I know you're uncomfortable talking about sex, Booth, but we have two other kids who are going to have questions. One of which is very, very inquisitive. I don't want her to grow up thinking that sex is horrible or this disgusting thing that she needs to feel shameful about."

"What are you saying, Bones?"

She wraps Henry up in the towel, putting the hood on his head, and scoops him up into her arms, turning around to face Booth. "I'm just saying that if she thinks you feel embarrassed or uncomfortable about discussing sex, she will too, which may lead her to feel that sex is a bad thing." She pauses. "You need to relax a little." She stands up and looks down at him. "I'm going to get him ready for bed." She steps towards him and dips her head, closing the gap between their lips, her hand resting on his cheek. She pulls back and smiles.

He lets out a breath and nods. He stands up and follows his partner out of the bathroom and into the nursery.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows...you guys are awesome! I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story._**

**_Coming up: Parker takes Cody to visit his mother's grave and more wedding stuff_**


	97. Chapter 97

Two months later, Parker's standing in front of his mother's gravestone, reading the engraving for the 100th time. He hasn't been back to the cemetery in a while, but after the vivid nightmare he had last night, one he hasn't had in months, he needed to visit.

He feels a hand squeeze his as he shuffles his feet in the grass, reminding him that he isn't here alone this time. He lets go and kneels down, even though the rain is starting to pick up now. He doesn't care that his dress pants are getting wet and muddy.

"I'm gonna stand over there by that tree," Dakota informs him, running her fingers back through his damp hair.

He shakes his head. "No, stay…please."

Dakota holds the umbrella over him as he bows his head. She chokes back a sob and wipes the tears that are falling down her cheeks.

"Hi, mom," he begins, his throat and chest tight. He swallows and reaches out, tracing his mom's name with his fingertip. "I can't believe it's been over a year since you've been gone. It doesn't feel that long. I miss you every day." He sniffles and ignores the rain as it begins to grow heavier. "I had another dream last night. I thought I was done with them, but apparently I'm not that lucky. We were in the car right after the accident and I knew how to save you, I knew exactly what to do to save you, but I couldn't move. I tried so hard, but nothing I did worked. I heard you call out my name and I tried to get to you, but I couldn't, I couldn't, mom. I'm sorry."

Dakota swallows.

He clears his throat and glances up at his girlfriend. He returns his focus to the headstone and smiles. "Dad asked me to be his best man this morning after church. I'm not really sure what that means, exactly, but I think it's important." He smiles. "Cody and I are still together. She's super awesome, mom. You'd have loved her. Um, what else. Henry's getting big. He loves looking out windows and he crawls all over the place. Bones and Dad can hardly keep up with him anymore."

Dakota gives his shoulder a squeeze.

He looks up at her, feeding off of her presence. He lets out a breath and continues. "Christine's the same as she was when I talked to you last. I love her, but sometimes I wish she would just leave me alone. She never shuts up and she's in my business all the time. Yeah, I know, she's my little sister, so it's her birthright to be the most annoying person on the face of the earth, but still." He laughs. "Oh, and mom, guess what? I got into Georgetown and Columbia. I haven't told Bones or Dad yet, though."

Dakota smiles proudly.

He clears his throat and shivers. "My muscles still hurt sometimes, especially when it rains or it's cold outside, but I'm pretty much 100 percent. I still get tired faster than I used to before all of this, but all things considered, I'm good." Hearing the distant boom of thunder and then the flash of lightening, he sighs. "Mom, I gotta go. It's starting to rain really hard. I love you. Tell Grandma I love her." He kisses his palm and presses his hand against the headstone. "Bye for now, mom. I promise I'll come and visit soon." He stands up and lets out a breath, looking at Dakota. "Let's go. I don't wanna miss Bones' after church brunch."

She hooks her arm around his and adjusts the umbrella. She leans into him as they walk back to the parking lot. "From what you've told me about your mom, she sounds like she was a great person. I wish I would have had a chance to meet her."

"She gave my dad a hard time, but she was really nice." He sighs.

"Something wrong?"

"I…I'm beginning to get used to her not being here and that, it feels like I'm betraying her or something."

"Getting used to her not being around is not the same thing as forgetting her."

He nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"She'd be glad that you're moving forward, getting past the hurt, anger, guilt, and sadness."

He smiles and leans over, pressing his lips against hers. "I love you," he b blurts out, breaking the kiss.

She pulls away, taking a step back, and stares at him.

He blinks. "I mean, I—."

She steps into him again, tosses the umbrella to the side, and cups his face in her hands. As rain pours down on them, she rises up on her tippy toes and crashes her lips against his.

It takes him a second before he responds, taken aback by the suddenness of the whole thing.

She swallows and pulls back, a smile lighting up her face. "I love you too," she whispers before picking up the umbrella and making her way to the driver's side. She opens the door and hops inside, shutting the umbrella and dropping it into the backseat.

He stands there, stunned, staring at her through the windshield.

She honks. "We're gonna miss Dr. B.'s famous brunch if you continue to stand there."

He shakes his head and runs to the passenger side door. He pulls it open and gets inside the car, running his fingers back through his hair. "Let's go." He leans back after buckling himself in and closes his eyes, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

* * *

On Monday afternoon, Booth's sitting in his office, finishing up some paperwork. He has Henry, who is leaning back against him and sucking on the corner of his badge, sitting on his lap.

The eight-month old turns his head and looks at his dad, furrowing his brows. "Mama."

"We're going home soon, bud."

Henry wiggles and starts to whimper. "Mama."

Booth kisses the top of his son's head and closes the folder he's reading over. He grabs the container of cheerios and dumps some onto the top of his desk.

Henry drops the badge in his lap and reaches forward, raking the cereal towards him and picking a few pieces up, popping them into his mouth and slobbering all over his fingers.

With Henry distracted for the time being, Booth opens the folder again and scans the contents before signing his name in all the required places. A knock on his door pulls his focus away from work. He looks up and finds himself staring at Sweets hovering in the doorway. "Hey, Sweets, what's up?"

Sweets walks in. "I just got done interviewing your main suspect, the victim's girlfriend."

"And? Any red flags?"

"She's nuts, but she doesn't strike me as a killer."

Booth sighs. "And that's your professional opinion? She's nuts?"

"No, my professional opinion is that she seems to be genuinely upset that her boyfriend was found dead. She had been battling clinical depression for at least two years prior to the victim's disappearance, and from observing her right after he disappeared and then again today, her obsessive compulsive tendencies seem to have resurfaced."

Henry, who has since stopped eating and is now looking at Sweets, covers his ears and shakes his head.

Booth laughs. "Looks like he doesn't like psychobabble either." He pauses. "But you're positive she's not who we're looking for?"

Sweets nods. "I'm almost positive." He pulls on his ears, puffs out his cheeks, and makes his eyes wider, as he looks at Henry.

Henry turns his head and buries his face into his father's chest.

"Stop doing that with your face. You're scaring my son."

Sweets sighs. "My girlfriend's nephew loves that. He's not much older than Henry. I don't understand."

"I guess Henry just doesn't like you." Booth strokes his son's hair as Sweets turns around and leaves with a sigh. He stacks the last folder on the pile on the corner of his desk and stands up, transferring the baby to his hip.

Henry rubs his eyes and wraps his arm around his dad's. "Mama!"

"Yep, Little Guy. We're gonna go see mom real soon." Booth sets the baby down for a second while he unfolds the stroller and locks it into place.

Booth scoops him up again and buckles him into the stroller. He grabs the stack of folders, picks up his badge off the floor, and heads for the door again. He shuts the door, locking it, and hands the folders off with strict instructions. "Alright, Little Man, let's go home." He pushes the stroller forwards and heads in the direction of the elevators.

* * *

Brennan's sitting on the couch with her laptop, checking her email when a video chat invitation pops up. She clicks accept and sits back, moving the computer back more on her knees. After a few seconds, Angela's image appears. "Hi, Angela."

Angela smiles. "Hey, Sweetie, how'd your fitting go today?"

Brennan nods. "It went well. I've lost some weight since I bought the dress and had it fitted, so the seamstress had to take it in a little more. I have another appointment in two weeks."

"But the dress will be done by the wedding, right? Because, Hon, I was joking about you walking down the aisle naked."

"The ceremony is three and a half weeks away, Ange. The dress will be ready by then."

Angela heaves a sigh of relief. "Thank God." She smiles. "How's the rest of the planning. I feel like I haven't talked to in forever."

"It's been two days, Angela. That hardly constitutes _forever._" Brennan pauses. "To answer your question, the rest of the planning is going great. Booth and I meet with the caterer Wednesday to finalize the menu, he's taking Parker and Henry shopping for their wedding attire Thursday, and Saturday, we're taking a ride up to Virginia to scope out the area where the ceremony will take place because the last time we were there, we were only allowed to take a tour of the reception hall." She pauses. "Oh, I almost forgot. Next Tuesday, Booth and I are going to the jewelry store to look at rings. We decided to buy new ones, rather than exchange the ones we wear currently."

"Wow. You've got a busy two weeks ahead of you."

Brennan nods. "It's exhausting…planning a wedding is exhausting."

"I know. Jack and I planned one in a week."

"And the next one, you planned in five seconds." Brennan flashes her best friend a small smile.

Angela laughs. "Funny, Bren."

"What? I was merely stating a fact." Brennan turns her head when she hears the key turn in the lock. "Look, Ange, I've got to go. Booth's home."

Angela turns her head back to the screen after taking Billy from Hodgins. She sets the infant on her lap and kisses the top of his head. She runs her fingers through his dark brown curls and smiles, pointing to the screen. "Look, Billy, who's that?"

Brennan smiles at the baby, who seems to be more interested in his feet than the computer. "Hi, Billy. I hope you're feeling better."

Billy lifts his eyes to the screen and his face lights up when he sees Brennan. He sniffles and starts to babble, sucking on his fingers and watching his Aunt through the computer screen, confused and fascinated at the same time.

"Wave bye-bye." Angela lifts her son's arm and moves it up and down. "He's feeling better, so I'll be at work tomorrow. I'll talk to you then, Sweetie."

Brennan nods and shuts her computer screen. She turns her head when she feels hands slide down her arms and smiles as Booth's lips touch hers sweetly. "Hi."

Booth smiles. "Hey, Bones." He unbuckles Henry from his stroller and hands the infant over to her. "He's been asking for you."

"Come here, Honey." She takes the baby and cradles him in her arms. She removes his hat and smoothes down his wild brown hair. "Did you have fun with daddy this afternoon?" She gives him a kiss and taps him on the nose, eliciting a giggle from him. She turns her head to meet Booth's eyes again. "I'm going to change him real fast and then we can figure out dinner." She pauses. "Parker's upstairs doing homework and Christine's having cups of air with her stuffed animals in her bedroom. She told me to give you this." She grabs a piece of paper off the side table and hands it to him.

"What is it?" He asks before sliding his finger across the sticker-secured flap. He unfolds the paper and scans it. "An invitation to a tea party?" He groans.

She nods. "Your hostess is waiting for you upstairs." She smirks and stands up.

He stuffs the invitation in his back pocket and leads the way upstairs.


	98. Chapter 98

The weeks tick by rather quickly and before either Booth or Brennan realizes it, there are only four days until the ceremony. The former is currently sitting at his desk in his office at the Hoover, a pad of yellow-lined paper in front of him. He chews on the end of his pen and stares at the basically empty paper; the only thing written is _Bones_. He sighs and spits out his pen, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He lowers his head and buries his face in his hands. "Damn it."

"Is there something wrong, Seeley?"

Booth looks at the door. "Camille, what are you doing here?"

"You called me, remember?" Cam walks in and sits in the chair in the corner of her friend's office.

He sighs. "Oh, yeah, I need your help."

She gets comfortable and nods. "What can I help you with?"

He shrugs his shoulders and rolls out his neck. _I've got this. I'm romantic, right? _He picks up his pen and his eyes fall to the page again. He begins to scribble something down, but quickly grunts and tears the paper out. He balls it up and tosses it at the basketball hoop above the trash can near the window. He misses it again, adding to the pile of crumpled papers surrounding the garbage can.

She blinks. "Frustrated much?"

"I'm _trying _to write my vows. It's harder than you'd think."

"I see." She pauses. "And I'm supposed to help you...how?"

"I don't know. You just...you always know what to say. I need...I don't know."

She stares at him, confused. She squints and thinks for a minute before she says, "Seeley, you've never been at a loss for words when it comes to love, especially when Dr. Brennan was who you were speaking about or speaking to."

"How do I tell Bones how much she means to me in a thirty second speech? I'd need thirty years and even then, I'd still need more time." Booth sighs. "God," he mutters.

She stands up and smiles. "You're thinking too hard. You know exactly what she needs to hear and you know exactly what you want to say to her." She pauses. "Now if you don't need my help with anything work related, I need to get back to the lab." She leaves Booth's office and heads down the hall.

Booth drops his eyes and they land on the picture he has of Brennan and himself sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial at night a few years back. They're sitting as close to each other as possible, she's practically sitting on his lap, and she's kissing his cheek. Parker took it. They weren't even aware of the picture until they both saw the flash. He had been momentarily embarrassed, but after seeing the picture, he silently thanked his son for capturing the moment.

Booth smiles at the picture, running his thumb across it. He lets out a breath and sets the frame down in its proper place. He picks up his pen, takes one last glance at the picture, and begins to write.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brennan's sitting on her couch, a file folder open but abandoned on her coffee table, a notebook open in her lap. Her eyes and mind are focused solely on the practically blank notebook page; the only thing written is _Booth_. She sets her pen down and dips her head with a sigh.

"Sweetie, I finished the reconstruction for the—Sweetie?" Angela raises an eyebrow and sighs. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Brennan shakes her head and leans back on the couch, setting the notebook and pen on the cushion beside her. "No, Angela, I'm not sick."

Angela, forgetting all about the reason for being in her best friend's office, sits down beside Brennan and touches the back of her hand to Brennan's forehead, just to make sure.

Brennan pushes her friend's hand away and looks at her strangely. "What are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature."

"I told you I'm not sick."

"Well, Sweetie, you have been known to deny stuff like this just to avoid leaving work early."

"I'm not sick," Brennan repeats, more convincingly.

"What's wrong then?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I know my best friend and right now she's not okay. Did you and Booth have a fight?"

"No!" Brennan swallows. "No, Booth and I are fine. It's…we agreed to write our own vows, but the ceremony is in four days and all I have written is his name. I…this is more difficult than I expected it to be," she admits. "What do I even say?" She sighs. "Booth's probably already finished his and I'm sitting here with nothing."

"Sweetie, relax. Booth's not gonna care what comes out of your mouth. He's not gonna hear a word you say. Trust me, Bren."

Brennan looks at her skeptically.

"Trust me."

"So why am I even bothering to write vows if he's not going to be listening to anything I say? Doesn't that sound a little counterintuitive?"

"Stop thinking, Sweetie, and just write from your heart. You love Booth, right?"

Brennan furrows her brows. "Of course I love Booth, Ange."

"Well, write down the reasons why and I don't mean the logical reasons—not the 'I love you because you love me' kinda crap." Angela smiles and squeezes her best friend's hand. "I'll leave you alone. I'll be back at noon. You and I are going to the diner for lunch."

"You know more about feelings than I do. Can't you stay and help me write my vows?"

"Only you know the reasons why you love Booth, Hon, and you know a helluva lot more about feelings than you think you do. Just stop thinking."

Brennan nods. "Easier said than done, Ange."

Angela stands up and nods. "If it makes you feel any better, I bet Booth's having just as much time with this as you seem to be having."

"No, I don't think so. Booth has never had trouble articulating his feelings for me."

"Uh-huh." Angela mutters as she leaves her best friend's office.

"It's true!" Brennan calls after her, but quickly looks away when a security guard stops and stares at her. _Well, that was rather foolish, Temperance. _She stands up and moves to her desk. _Maybe a break will do me some good. _She sits down in her chair and moves her mouse from side to side to wake up her computer.

She turns her head and something catches her eye. She reaches for the picture on her desk and smiles down at it. It's the same picture Booth has on his desk in his office. She stares at it for a while before setting it back down. She rises from her chair and returns to the couch, settling down again. She picks up her notebook and pen and starts to write.

* * *

Later that night, Brennan's in the kitchen feeding Henry his dinner while Booth empties and loads the dishwasher. "Have you written your vows yet?" He asks, casually, reaching to put a bowl on the top shelf of the cabinet.

Brennan nods. "Yes. Have you?"

He nods. "Yep. It was easy," he lies.

"Very easy," she lies, as well.

After a minute, he sighs. "Actually it was really hard."

She sets the spoon down and turns her head, arching an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah." He leans back against the counter. "I just couldn't put my thoughts into words if that makes any sense."

"It makes a lot of sense, Booth." She pauses. "I…it was difficult for me too." She laughs. "I thought you…I thought it'd be easy for you. You're more open with your feelings, so I assumed this would have come natural to you."

"Can I get a sneak peek?"

"Why? Isn't it customary for the groom to wait until the ceremony to hear the bride's vows?"

"Yeah, but it's also customary for the bride and groom to, you know, not be already married before the ceremony." He smirks. "I'll give you a sneak peek of my vows."

She looks at him as if she's considering this, but quickly comes to her sense and shakes her head. "No, I can wait."

"Are you sure, Bones?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm sure." She stands up, tossing the empty food container in the recycling bin, and then lifts Henry out of his high chair. She gives the infant a kiss on the top of his head and hoists him higher on her hip. "Do you want to play, Henry?"

Henry wraps his arm around hers and smiles brighter. He babbles, tossing in an occasional "Mama."

She'll never get tired of hearing him say that. "I'll be in the nursery if you need me, Booth."

"Hey."

She stops and turns around, smiling at him. "Yes, Booth?"

"We're getting married on Saturday."

"As you so correctly pointed out, we are already married." She pauses. "However, I know what you mean."

"I can hardly wait." He matches her smile and watches her head for the staircase.

Before she rounds the wall, she looks back at Booth, who's still watching her. She smiles again before disappearing up the steps.

He lets out a breath and finishes up loading the dishwasher. He washes his hands and dries them quickly. He walks into the living room and collapses in the leather recliner, propping his feet up and leaning back. He flicks on the television and flips through the channels until he finds the news. He lets out a breath and relaxes.

Christine walks in and stops by the chair. "Whatcha watching, daddy?"

He turns his head and smiles. "The news, Princess."

"Can I watch it with you?"

"Sure, Baby." He scoots as far to the left as he can, giving her enough room to sit comfortably.

She climbs up and settles into the space. She looks at him, noting the way his arms are folded behind his head and his ankles are crossed. She copies him and turns her head towards the TV.

He glances at her and can't hide the huge grin on his face. He shifts and turns his focus back to the news report. _Life is good. _

* * *

**_I haven't written the next chapter yet (which will be the wedding ceremony), so if you have any requests for things you want them to say in their vows, I'd love to hear them._**

**_FYI there will be two chapters left, including an epilogue. I might do a two-part epilogue where one chapter is the honeymoon and the other is a chapter set more in the future, but I haven't decided yet. If you have a preference, go ahead and write it in a review._**

_**As always, thanks for the reviews. You guys are great. **_


	99. Chapter 99

**_Thanks for the suggestions...I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

* * *

On Saturday, Booth's standing in the guestroom of the villa he and Brennan rented for the weekend. He fixes his completely straight tan striped tie for the fifteenth time and runs his hand back through his hair. He rolls out his neck and tugs on his jacket lapels. He takes in a deep breath and exhales, staring at himself in the mirror. He jumps when he hears a knock on the door and steps back when it opens. "Booth, you dressed?"

"Yeah," Booth answers quickly.

Hodgins walks in fully and covers his mouth when he starts to chuckle. "Dude, you're not wearing pants," he manages to spit out before he continues to crack up.

Booth looks down and groans. "Out, Bug Boy."

Hodgins nods and retreats out of the room.

Booth shuts the door behind the scientist and sighs. _Get it together. _He grabs the pair of pants from the bed and pulls them on.

There's another knock on the door. "Dad, you ready yet?"

Booth turns around and looks in the full-length mirror. He double-checks to make sure he's fully dressed and then nods. "Yeah, Bub, come in."

Parker opens the door and smiles. "Lookin' sharp, dad." He pauses. "You nervous?"

"No."

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever." Parker takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and mops up the sweat on his father's forehead.

Booth closes his eyes and exhales deeply again.

Parker pins the white daffodil on his father's lapel and fixes the collar of his father's white shirt. "Let's go."

Booth fixes his tie again, but his son slaps his hand away.

"Your tie's fine, dad."

Booth nods and follows his son out of the room.

* * *

At the same time, Brennan's standing in one of the bedrooms on the first floor, looking in the full-length mirror that hangs on the back of the door.

Angela knocks on the door and walks in, not caring if her best friend is dressed or not. She shuts the door, immediately gasping when she sees Brennan standing before her. "Oh, Sweetie, you look beautiful." She closes the small gap between them and smiles.

Brennan untucks her curled hair behind her ears and repositions the pendant on her necklace, the necklace Booth bought her after Henry was born. She looks at herself in the mirror and can't hide her smile.

"Are you nervous, Bren?"

"A little," Brennan confesses. "I'm just not used to expressing my emotions, especially private emotions, to an audience."

"You won't even notice the audience, Sweetie. When you're up there, staring into Booth's warm, brown eyes, he's the only one you're gonna be paying attention to." Angela walks around Brennan and zips up the dress. She looks at her best friend in the mirror and nods. "Ready?"

Brennan exhales as she nods. "Yes."

There's a small knock on the door and then it opens. "Mommy, are you naked?"

Brennan laughs. "No, Honey, I'm fully dressed. You can come in."

Christine walks in, her eyes still covered with her hand.

"You can look."

Christine drops her hand and her eyes brighten. "Mommy, you look like a princess…I mean, a queen."

"Your mom looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

Christine nods. "Uh-huh. You're pretty." She twirls. "Did you see _my_ dress?"

Brennan smiles at her daughter and looks at the light aqua dress. "I have, Sweetheart. You look very beautiful."

Angela looks at the clock on the bedside table just as there's another knock on the door. "You're popular, Sweetie." She laughs. "Come in."

The door opens and Max walks in. Tears spring to his eyes when he sees his daughter standing there. "Oh, Tempe."

Brennan smiles. "Are you crying?"

Max shakes his head and clears his throat. "No, of course not."

"Come on, Christine. Let's go get ready."

"Bye Gampa." Christine waves and takes her Aunt's hand as they walk out of the room.

Max rubs his eyes and pulls his daughter into a quick hug. "You look beautiful, Sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"Booth's a lucky man." Max pauses. "We don't want to keep him waiting." He holds out his arm for her and she takes it. "I never thought I'd be able to walk you down the aisle. I never thought this day would come."

"Dad, stop."

"Sorry, Honey. Let's go." He leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Ready?"

She nods. "Yes…more than ready." She steals one last glance in the mirror and walks out of the room, her arm hooked around her father's.

"What about me?"

She stops and smiles. "Russ, you made it."

"Did you really think I would miss my little sister's wedding?" Russ says, linking his arm with her other one, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Tempe." He pauses. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you." She looks between her father and her brother and smiles. She lets out a breath and nods.

After another minute, they make their way to the back door.

* * *

Booth waits impatiently under the canopy as the sun begins to set. His son, Hodgins, and Wendell are standing beside him, with Angela, Christine, and Cam standing on the other side. He turns back to the center aisle, which is outlined with white daffodils, and watches as Michael Vincent struggles to pull the wagon, where Billy and Henry are sitting in, through the sand. Hodgins closes the gap between the altar and his son, and helps pull the wagon the rest of the way. He lifts Henry out of the wagon and sets him down in the sand. The infant walks a few feet before he falls on his butt, giggling and holding his arms above his head.

Booth smiles and looks at Parker, who takes the rings from Hodgins and drops them into his pocket.

Hodgins pulls the wagon over to the right side of the aisle and then lifts Henry up into his arms. He hands the infant over to Parker and settles Billy on Michael's lap before standing by Booth again.

Booth looks out over the ocean and exhales, closing his eyes. He straightens his back when the music begins and his eyes pop open. A smile instantly forms on his face when he sees Brennan start to make her way down the aisle, Max and Russ on each arm. As she gets closer to him, he internally curses when he feels tears fill his eyes. _God, she looks beautiful…she's always beautiful, but God…_When she reaches him, he waits until both her brother and father give her each a kiss on the cheek and take their seats in the front row, before he takes her by the hand and leads her up the small step.

Brennan blinks and gets into position. She clutches both his hands and meets his gaze. "Are you crying?" She whispers.

Booth shakes his head with a laugh. "No." He brushes her hair away from her face, his hand skimming against her skin. He grins at her and fights against the urge to kiss her. "You look beautiful, Bones."

She smiles. "Thank you." She pauses. "You look handsome, Booth." She reaches out and fixes his tie that has somehow shifted. She runs her hand down his chest before pulling back and takes his hand again.

"Ready, Bones?"

She turns her head and looks out at the small crowd that has gathered.

"Mama!" Henry squeals, the crowd erupts in laughter.

She waves at him and turns back to Booth. "Let's do this, Booth."

He nods and stares into her eyes, getting completely lost in them. The officiant is speaking now, but he can't hear anything. Everything just seems to fade away. He flashes Brennan a wider grin and squeezes her hands.

Brennan's eyes, too, are focused on his. She swallows and brushes her thumbs against his. She's snapped out of her reverie by the man clearing his throat. She turns her head and raises an eyebrow. "Yes?" More laughter erupts.

"Do you have your own or will you be using the traditional vows this evening?"

Brennan smiles. "Booth and I have written our own."

"Very well." The man turns to Booth. "Will you be going first, Mr. Booth?"

Booth clears his throat and swallows. "Yeah…yes." He turns to Brennan and gives her hands another squeeze. "Temperance…Bones, I…I've completely forgotten what I wanted to say." More laughter escapes from the crowd.

She stifles a laugh herself and smiles at him. "Take your time."

He pats his pocket and throws a thanks up to God that he remembered his notes. He pulls the folded piece of paper out and unfolds it. He scans it and meets her eyes again. "Bones." He starts again and then steals another glance at the paper. _Relax. _He takes a breath and lets it out slowly, meeting her eyes once more. "From the first time I saw you, you literally took my breath away. You weren't who I was expected at all. I can't really tell you who I thought I was meeting that day, but you…you definitely were not it. I'm glad. I'm grateful, actually." He squeezes her hands. "I had been seeing someone then, it was getting pretty serious, but you were all I could think about. After that first case, you refused to speak to me or take my calls, but I couldn't give up, I wouldn't. I knew. I knew you were someone special. I couldn't let you go that easily." He smiles. "We've been through a lot, Bones. I've saved your life, you've saved mine. You've killed for me, I've killed for you. You've always been there for me when it counted…when I really needed you."

She blinks, looking away from him for a second before meeting his gaze again.

"It was no secret that I wanted to get married, that I wanted that life—the wife, the kids, the house—but I've come to realize that, after we got together, it didn't matter if that ever happened. I was happy. For the first time, I was truly happy. While I knew there was a slim chance you'd ever let me marry you, you gave me what I've always wanted—a family." He lets go of her hand and touches her cheek, brushing away a few tears. "But this…you and I doing this right now…what we did over a year ago…you being my wife…is a bonus." He smiles wider. "I love you. I'll love you for the rest of my life. You're amazing." He leans in close and whispers in her ear as he slips a ring on her finger. "And you know what they say…a person can't live without their bones."

A small smile spreads across her features. A minute passes and she barely hears the officiant start to speak again. It's not until Booth squeezes her hands that she remembers it's her turn to speak. She turns her head, looks at Angela, who offers her an encouraging smile, and then glances at Christine, who gives her a thumbs up. She smiles and looks Booth in the eye. "Booth, I'm not very good at this."

"It's okay," he mouths.

She nods. "Ever since I was fifteen, I just expected to be alone the rest of my life. I didn't want to believe that love was anything other than a chemical reaction in the brain because if I did, I would have to conclude that I was the problem…that I wasn't lovable." She swallows. "I wanted to not be afraid to let people in, but the evidence...every time I did, I was always disappointed…I was always left alone. I used to be fine being alone, but since we became partners—friends—being alone has just felt…lonely." She sniffles and feels him squeeze her hands. "You've changed my life. You were my family when I thought I was the kind of person that didn't get to be in a family and I have a relationship with my father and my brother because of you."

He smiles at her, the one he only reserves for her.

Her knees buckle and she tightens her grip on his hands.

"Careful there, Bones," he whispers with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes. "I always believed that marriage was an archaic institution and that if I were to get married, I would need a very good reason to go through with it. When we got married, I rationalized it, but the truth is, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted you to be my husband. You're my reason, Booth. I love you. I'm in love with you." She leans in close and whispers in his ear as she slips a ring on his finger. "While it's irrational to believe that a person can love one person for thirty, forty, or fifty years, irrational doesn't always mean impossible."

He clenches his jaw, fighting the urge to kiss her.

The officiant begins to speak again, but neither Booth nor Brennan is listening.

Brennan gives Booth a half smile, which only makes Booth's self-control non-existent. The next thing she knows, he's leaning in and his lips are crashing against hers. She takes a step closer to him and snakes her hand around his neck, while his arms wrap around her waist.

The officiant blinks and stops talking.

Parker taps on his dad's shoulder and clears his throat.

Booth breaks the kiss and swallows, glancing around. He forgot where he was for a minute there. He takes Brennan's hand and gives her another quick kiss on the lips before the two of them step down into the sand.

Parker adjusts Henry in his arms and holds out his hand for Christine, before the three of them, too, step down and follow Booth and Brennan down the aisle.

* * *

**_Well, that's the end...the next two chapters will be the epilogue _**


	100. Epilogue Part I

**_This is set two weeks after the last chapter...somewhat mature content...Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan's snuggled in the sheets, her head resting on Booth's bare chest. She's awake, but she's not ready to get out of bed yet. She shifts and feels Booth's arms wrap around her and him tug her closer to his body. She slides her hand down his chest slowly, tracing the indents of his muscles.

Booth moves his hand through her hair and down her back, caressing her silky-smooth skin.

She moans softly against his neck and tilts her head back, meeting his warm brown gaze.

He leans down and presses his lips against hers, his fingernails now lightly grazing her shoulder.

She cups the side of his face with her hand, her thumb skimming across his cheek bone. She pulls back slightly and smiles. "Good morning," she mumbles.

"Good morning, Mrs. Booth," he teases, tugging her back against him, their lips, once again, crashing together.

She laughs and rolls her eyes, giving his chest a light smack. She moves her hand upwards and runs her fingers back through his hair, giving it a small tug.

He repositions himself so he's now hovering above her and lowers his head, diving for her neck. He lightly pecks at her skin, running his hand down the length of her torso.

She arches her back, tilting her head to the side, and hooking her arm around his neck.

He shimmies down, propping himself up on his forearms. He lifts his head and glances at her, a playful smirk spread across his features. He closes the gap between them and pushes his lips against hers, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. He grounds his hips into hers and brushes his tongue against hers as he explores the depths of her mouth. He pulls back when his phone begins to ring, but she just pulls him right back, intensifying their kisses.

"Don't answer that," she breathes out.

He opens his eyes and stares into hers, which are dark with desire and a tad bit of annoyance. He sighs and reaches for his phone despite her protests.

She snatches it and throws it across the room. "Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one when we get home." She pauses. "So where were we?" She whispers, huskily.

He blinks, momentarily shaken, but soon shrugs it off and kisses along her jaw line, nibbling on her skin. He kisses down her neck, stopping at the hollow of her left collarbone.

She shifts and wraps her arms around his, moaning as his pelvis grinds into hers once more.

He kisses his way to her cleavage, brushing her bra straps off her shoulders at the same time. He slides his hand back and unhooks her bra with one flick of the wrist, tossing the garment somewhere in the room. He cups her right breast in his hand and gives it a delicate squeeze.

She arches her back and taps her thumb under his chin, causing him to look at her. "Kiss me," she orders, narrowing her eyes.

He nods and presses his lips against hers once more, his thumb climbing over her nipple, drawing out a moan and a quiet string of giggles. He just smiles and speeds up their kissing.

They soon flip over and it's her turn to kiss down his torso. Her lips, tongue, and hand work in tandem to cover every inch of his tanned skin.

He groans as her pelvis grinds against his painful erection. "Bones," he breathes out.

She rubs herself against him harder, bringing her mouth back up and crushing his lips with hers. She tugs on his hair and caresses the side of his face and neck as she begins to nibble on his bottom lip.

He flips her over, pinning her against the mattress.

She lets out an 'oh' and another involuntary laugh.

He tears off his boxes and removes her underwear. He lays on top of her, his body flush with hers, and lifts his hand to her face. He traces her hairline and the curve of her cheek with his fingers tenderly and lowers his head, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. "You're so beautiful," he whispers when he pulls back. He eases inside her, not interested in waiting any longer, and deepens the kiss, closing his eyes tight.

* * *

Several minutes later, he collapses beside her and breathes in and out, his heart racing, sweat dripping down his face.

She lies on her back still and pants, a thin layer of sweat covering her naked body, the sheets tangled around her lower legs. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and turns her head in his direction.

He opens his eyes slowly and meets her gaze, smirking at her. "Good morning," he repeats for the second time.

"A good morning indeed." She leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips. She scoots closer and curves her body against his.

He kisses the small wrinkle between her brows and sighs. "What's on your mind, Bones?"

"There's always something on my mind, Booth."

"Something's upsetting you."

She nods. "I never thought I'd say this, but I…I miss the kids."

"I do too." He pauses. "But we have three days left in paradise and then we get to see them."

She nods and lets out a breath "I know." She kisses him softly on the lips and rests her head on his shoulder. She drums against his chest and closes her eyes. "This is nice, though."

"Mmhmm," he mumbles, stroking her hair. His eyes fall shut and he drifts into a semi-conscious state as she begins to draw small circles on his skin. "I love you, Bones."

She smiles. "I love you too, Booth," she whispers.

Within a few minutes of each other, they're both asleep.

* * *

Later that evening, Brennan's sitting on a blanket on the secluded beach outside their Hawaiian villa with a glass of champagne in her hand. She's leaning against Booth, who has his arm around her, as the sun sets, painting the sky in bright pink, purple, and orange.

Booth takes a sip of his champagne and glances at Brennan.

She feels his eyes on her, so she turns her head and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, Booth?"

He shakes his head. "Oh, nothing."

"You're staring at me."

"Is that a crime?"

"Well, no, but it's kind of creepy."

"I'm a guy with a beautiful wife. I have the right to stare every now and then."

"I still think it's creepy."

"I didn't ask what you thought, did I?" He teases, digging the base of his glass in the sand so it stands up.

"You asked a question. I was answering it honestly. I thought you valued my opinion," she says, feigning hurt.

"You know I do, Bones."

She laughs and stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"To dip my feet in the water." She walks down to the water's edge and stands there as the waves crash onto her feet. She shivers, at first shocked by the temperature.

He races down and picks her up, walking farther into the water.

She yelps. "Booth, put me down!" She punches his shoulder until he drops her in the water. She slips and ends up with just her head, neck, and shoulders above the surface.

He laughs until she gives his arm a hard tug, causing him to fall too. He splashes her and then presses his lips against hers, both of them now in full hysterics. He pulls back when he starts to get a bit lightheaded and smiles at her. "A perfect end, to the perfect day."

"Perfection doesn't ex—."

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for another kiss. "You sure about that, Bones? 'Cause I think my life's pretty damn perfect," he whispers.

She reciprocates the kiss and then stands up. "Race you to the blanket."

"You're on."

Before he has a chance to stand, she kicks up some water, splashing him in the face, and then takes off towards the sand.

He gasps, wiping off his face and leaping up. "Big mistake, Bones," he shouts, running after her, unable to stop laughing. He catches up to her, running out in front of her, and hooks his arm around her waist, hoisting her up over his shoulder. He turns around, carries her the rest of the way, and sets her down on the blanket carefully. He drapes his arm over her thighs and leans in, pressing his lips hard against hers.

She twists her body towards his and pushes at his shoulders. When he falls back onto the blanket, she straddles him and continues to kiss him. _Perhaps Booth is correct...maybe perfection does exist_, she thinks as he deepens the kiss.


	101. Epilogue Part II

**_Someone asked if I could write another chapter about Booth and Brennan's honeymoon and I wasn't planning on doing it, but then this idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist, so I hope you like it._**

* * *

It's their last night in Paradise, so Booth and Brennan decided to take a walk. It's early evening and they have reservations for dinner, but Brennan wanted to explore the island a little more before they left for home tomorrow morning. Their arms are linked and she's leaning against him as they walk along the crushed pebbled path. She separates from him when something catches her eye and steps off the path, entering a small forested area. She crouches down and picks something up.

Booth follows and looks down at her. "Whatcha got there, Bones?"

"I'm not sure." She examines the object and tilts her head, glancing up at his curious expression. "The skull appears to be part of the order Carnivora. Perhaps it belongs to an Indian Mongoose. They're somewhat common on this island." She pauses. "Henry would love it."

He rolls his eyes. "A skull? Really? You're gonna bring home a skull for our nine month-old son?"

She stands up and nods. "Yes."

He rubs the bridge of his nose and walks back towards the path they had just abandoned.

She shrugs and examines the skull further. "Its canines are impressive," she observes. She places the small skull carefully in her over-the-shoulder bag and crouches down again.

He looks over at her. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm looking for more of the skeleton," she says, sifting through the soil, rocks, and small twigs that cover the ground.

"Of course you are." He pauses and glances at the watch that adorns his wrist. "We should start walking back."

She ignores him, too focused on her search for more bones to register that he's talking to her or talking at all, for that matter.

"Bones?" He pauses. "Yoo-hoo, Bones," he tries again. "Bones!"

She shakes her head and looks up at him. "What?"

"We should start walking back. Our reservations are at seven."

She nods and stands up. "There doesn't appear to be any other parts of the skeleton here, anyway." She smiles and joins him on the path. "The skull, however, will make a great souvenir."

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever you say," he mutters.

She slips her hand in his and intertwines their fingers. "It's a beautiful night. We should ask if the restaurant has outdoor dining accommodations."

He squeezes her hand, brushing his thumb against hers. "Okay." He pauses. "You know, as much as I miss the kids, I'm kinda bummed we're leaving tomorrow."

She nods. "I agree. Spending ten days alone with you has been very…satisfying," she smirks at him, her eyes twinkling.

"We'll have to do it more often. I don't mean, ten days or even going as far as Hawaii, but we should go away, just the two of us, every once in a while."

"I would like that."

He lowers his head and closes ninety percent of the gap between them.

She rises up slightly on her tippy-toes, closes her eyes, and leans in the rest of the way, her lips capturing his in a warm and tender kiss, which quickly escalates.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him so her body is flush against his own.

She rests one hand on his right shoulder and snakes the other around to cup the nape of his neck. She runs her tongue along his lower lip before sliding it into the confines of his mouth. She scrunches the fabric of his tight black T-shirt and plays with the hair near the base of his skull.

A loud, deep-throated moan escapes and echoes through her mouth. The sound of passersby finally registers with him and he's quick to pull back. He looks around and then swiftly pecks at her pink, swollen lips once more. He brushes her hair away from her eyes and smiles.

She matches his smile with one of her own and threads their fingers together again. "Let's go eat," she says, at last, pulling her eyes away from his.

He nods. "Let's go eat," he parrots, taking a step forward.

She follows and soon they make it to the restaurant…with three minutes to spare.

* * *

Later that night, while Booth's in the shower, Brennan's standing on the balcony, leaning over the railing and watching the waves crash against the shore below, the moon reflecting brightly on the surface of the water. She breathes in and exhales slowly, closing her eyes. The breeze washes over her, blowing her hair slightly. She shivers as the cool air brushes against her warm, sun-kissed skin, and smiles to herself.

"Are you gonna shower or go straight to bed?" Booth asks, leaning against the doorframe, rubbing a towel against his damp hair.

She jumps at the sound of his voice and turns around. "Huh? Oh, uh, I'm probably just going to go straight to bed. I'm kind of tired."

He nods. "I'm done in the bathroom."

She smiles and walks past him.

He grabs her arm gently, causing her to spin back to him. He catches her and presses his lips against hers. He breaks the kiss, drops his arms, and takes a step back. "You looked a little lost there for a minute. You all right, Bones?"

She nods. "Yes, Booth. I was just watching the waves crash against the shore. It's very calming." She pauses. "And I was thinking that maybe we should rent or purchase a beach house some place and every summer, we could stay there for a week or so with the kids. Christine loves the beach and I'm sure Henry would enjoy it, as well."

"You know what, Bones? That's an awesome idea."

She smiles.

"When we get back to D.C., we'll look into it."

She nods. "Okay." She heads into the bedroom and pads across the rug towards the bathroom, disappearing inside.

He follows her, shutting the French doors and crawling into bed. An 'ahh' escapes his lips as he melts into the plush sheets and pillows.

She emerges from the bathroom in one of his Rolling Stones shirts, the hem hitting her about mid-thigh. She climbs into bed and immediately scoots over to him. She curves her body around his and rests her head on his shoulder, letting out a breath mixed with a contented hum. "Are you packed?"

"Pretty much. You?"

She nods. "Yes, except for my toiletries and the clothing I'm wearing right now," she whispers, sleep beginning to creep up and overtake her.

He hooks his arm around her waist and buries his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Booth." She pauses. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too, Bones, me too." He reaches over and switches off the bedside lamp. He shifts and tugs the thin sheet up, covering them both. "You know what I'm gonna miss the most?"

She shrugs. "What?"

"This bed." He laughs and closes his eyes.

She yawns, making no effort to conceal it, and drifts off to sleep.

For a while, he listens to her even breathing and soft snores, and slips his hand under the hem of the T-shirt and caresses her back, before he, too, succumbs to his exhaustion.

* * *

**_One more chapter to go :(_**


	102. Chapter 102

**Two and a half years later**

* * *

Brennan walks through the back door leading into the kitchen from the garage and sets the grocery bags on the counter. "I'm home," she calls out and then sighs when no one answers. She knows Booth's home. She saw his car parked in the driveway.

The only people she knows aren't home are Christine, who's at a friend's house, and Parker, who's still in New York at school for another two weeks.

"Booth? Henry?" She furrows her brows and shuts the back door before making her way into the living room. When she finds the space empty, she decides to check upstairs.

She disappears up the steps, first checking Henry's room, and then continuing down the hall to the master bedroom. She pushes the door open enough so she can slip through and smiles at what she sees.

Booth is lying on his back in his Captain America boxers, a t-shirt, and striped socks, and Henry is curled up into his dad's side in Superman boxers, a similar shirt, and matching striped socks. Both of them are sound asleep and snoring.

She stifles a laugh and pulls out her phone, quickly snapping a picture. She backs out of the room and shuts the door, returning to the kitchen to put away the rest of the groceries.

* * *

Brennan's putting away the last of the groceries when she hears two pairs of shuffling feet. She hears Booth's faint 'shhh' directed at their three year-old son, so she walks over to the sink and looks out into the backyard, pretending not to have heard the two of them enter the kitchen.

"Boo!" Henry shouts, throwing his arms up into the air.

Even though she was anticipating it, she still jumps. She turns around and grins widely at the toddler. She glances between the little boy and her partner and says, "Well, hello, there, sleepyheads."

"I was scawy, huh, mommy?"

She nods, bending her knees and hoisting the boy up into the air. She settles him on her hip and ruffles his brown hair. "You sure were, buddy." She presses a kiss to his cheek and looks at Booth. "I just finished putting the groceries away. They had everything except the Fruit Punch Christine asked for. I got her Berry Punch instead."

Booth nods. "I'm sure that's fine, Bones. She'll probably like that juice better, anyway." He meets her halfway and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Little Guy, how about a snack?"

Henry nods and snuggles into his mom, his head resting on her shoulder. "I hungwy, daddy."

Booth runs his hands through his son's hair and smiles. "What's your tummy want today?"

"Hmmm." Henry taps his chin. "Hmmm." Again. "Pwetzels!"

"Pretzels it is, then." Booth walks into the pantry and grabs two bags of mini pretzels. He walks back into the kitchen and hands one of the bags to the little boy in Brennan's arms. "There ya go, bub."

"Tank you, daddy." Henry pulls the bag apart a little too forcefully, causing most of the pretzels to burst out in all directions. His bottom lip and chin start to quiver and his brown eyes well up with tears, some of which spill over and leave trails of moisture down his cheeks.

Brennan rubs his back and kisses the side of his head. "It's all right, Henry." She sets him down and smiles at him. "Help momma clean them up, please, okay?"

Henry sniffles and crouches down.

She bends over and helps the little boy pick up the rest of the pretzels. She walks over to the trashcan, Henry following her, and they both empty their hands into the bin. "Thank you. You were very helpful."

Henry beams up at her. "I help lots, mommy."

She nods. "You're my little helper." She ushers him into the pantry and picks him. "Reach in and grab yourself another bag of pretzels."

Henry nods and pulls out a bag.

"Now, do you need some help opening the package?"

Henry nods again. "Please."

"Since you asked so politely." She flashes him a proud smile and carefully opens the bag for him. She hands it back to him and wipes away the remaining tears. She heads into the kitchen again, the little boy practically glued to her left leg. "Hey, Booth?"

Booth, who's now sitting at the counter, turns his head and nods. "Yeah?"

"It's been a while since we updated that family picture in the hall, so I was thinking that maybe when Parker comes home next month, we could go to the park and take a family portrait."

Booth shrugs. "I guess we probably should update it. Henry was only a month old when we took that."

"Exactly. We should have an accurate representation of our family at this moment in our lives hanging on the wall." She smiles. "I think it would be better to hire a photographer to take it at the park, in the natural environment, rather than do it in a studio with an artificial backdrop."

"Yeah, I think so too."

Brennan helps Henry up into his booster seat at the counter beside his dad and walks over to the sink, leaning her back against it. "You too look cute, by the way. With your matching outfits, I mean."

"Grown men should never be described as cute, Bones."

"I don't mean _you_, Booth. I just mean, your outfits…the shirts, boxers, stripy socks…it's cute." She smiles at him. "How were your guys' naps?"

Booth looks at Henry, who's studying a pretzel pretty hard, and then at Brennan. "I put him down for his nap and then I went into the bedroom to lie down because I had a little bit of a headache. I ended up falling asleep and I woke up about a half hour later with a guest napper in our bed." He pauses. "But to answer your question, our naps were good…definitely needed for both of us. Right, buddy?"

Henry nods. "Wight, daddy." He rubs his eyes and pops another pretzel in his mouth.

"I'm glad." She heads over to refrigerator and looks over her shoulder. "Do you two want something to drink?"

Henry nods. "Owange juice, mommy."

She nods.

"Please," Henry adds quickly.

She smiles at the boy and turns to her partner. "Booth?"

Booth shakes his head. "I'm good, Bones, but thanks."

"Suit yourself." She grabs the carton of orange juice and pours some into a Superman sippy cup. She pops the lid on and sets it down in front of Henry.

"Tank you."

"You're welcome, Honey." She puts away the juice and glances at Booth. "I'm going to go switch the clothes."

"Suit yourself," Booth teases with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes and walks to the laundry room.

"All done," Henry exclaims, crumpling up the empty pretzel bag. He giggles at the crinkling noise it makes and keeps on finding ways to make the noise.

Booth slips from the stool and tosses both bags in the trash. "We should go put on some pants before you sister comes home."

"No. I fwee, daddy. I like it."

Booth laughs. "Yeah, me too, bub, but nap time's over and that means, no more pajamas."

Henry pouts, but relents after a stern look from his dad. "Okay."

Booth helps his son off the stool and the two of them head upstairs to change.

* * *

Two weeks later, Booth pulls the SUV into a spot at the park and turns the key. He looks over at Brennan as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "Where are we meeting this guy again, Bones?"

Brennan smiles. "At the gazebo." She undoes her seatbelt and gets out of the car. She opens the back passenger side door and leans inside to unbuckle Henry from his car seat. She lifts him out and sets him on the pavement. She shuts the door and puts him in the stroller, not bothering to buckle him in, seeing as she'll just have to unbuckle him once they reach the gazebo a few feet away.

Christine and Parker jump out on the driver's side and walk around the front of the car. "Why are we here again?" Parker grumbles, knowing the answer already. There are ton of other things he'd rather be doing right now.

Brennan looks at her watch and sighs. "We're already late, so let's go." She pushes the stroller towards the sidewalk path, while Booth, Parker, and Christine take a shortcut through the grass.

Henry looks up at Brennan, tears springing to his eyes. "Mommy, I gotta go potty."

She sighs. "All right, Honey. Just hold on one minute."

Henry wiggles around. "I can't, mommy, I can't." He grabs his crotch and bites his bottom lip.

"Booth!"

Booth turns his head.

"I'm going to take him to the restroom quickly."

Booth nods and turns forwards again, continuing towards the gazebo.

"Huwy, mommy, huwy!"

"Okay, buddy." She sighs and walks as fast as she can towards the restrooms, which of course are the farthest thing from where she is at the moment. She can hear her son whimpering and see him squirming as they get closer. "We're almost there."

"It's comin', mommy."

"Please," she mutters and lets out a breath when she reaches the restroom. She yanks open the door to the handicapped bathroom and ushers Henry inside.

* * *

Booth and the two older children are sitting at the picnic tables under the gazebo when Brennan and Henry return. He glances up at his partner and raises an eyebrow. "Everything okay, Bones?" He asks, gesturing towards the toddler in the stroller.

Brennan nods. "Yes. We made it just in time."

"Good." Booth looks at Henry and holds up his hand at his level. "High five, Little Guy."

Henry slaps his dad's hand and laughs when Booth mouths 'ow' and shakes out his hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Temperance," the man, their photographer for the afternoon, says, shaking her hand. "You have a lovely family."

"Thank you, Mr. Williams."

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Brennan nods and takes Henry out of his stroller, holding his hand as they walk out from under the gazebo and onto the grass.

Mr. Williams lays out a blanket near a tree and works on setting up his equipment, while his clients sit down and get into a configuration they're comfortable with. He'll tweak it once he's finished.

Brennan sits down, and Henry, who's in a white t-shirt and jeans, immediately crawls into her lap. She tugs on the hem of her floral dress, a dress Angela insisted she buy, and fixes her son's hair.

Booth, who's wearing a similar outfit to both his sons, sits to her right and somewhat behind her.

Parker sits beside but in front of Brennan.

Christine, who's in a purple floral sundress and a white jean jacket, much like her mother, though Brennan isn't wearing a jacket, sits beside her big brother, closer to her father.

Henry starts to squirm on his mom's lap. "Play now, mommy. I wanna go on da swings." He begins to stand up, but she holds him down.

"We can go play on the swings soon, Honey. Right now, that nice man over there, Mr. Williams, is going to take our picture."

"I wanna play," Henry pouts.

"The sooner we take this picture, the sooner you get to go play, but you have to stay still." She kisses the top of his head and wraps her arms around him. She looks up at the sky and smiles. "Hey, Henry, look up."

Henry tilts his head up.

"Do you know what that is?"

Henry nods and points at the moving object. "A plane."

She smiles. "Yes, that's correct."

Christine looks up at the sky too and smiles. She nudges her little brother and points at a cloud. "Little Alien, that looks like a monkey eating an ice cream cone."

Henry follows her finger and furrows his brows. "No." He shakes his head. "Dat's no monkey. Dat's a doggy."

Christine squints. "Ah, it does kinda look like a dog." She points to another cloud. "That's a hot-air balloon."

Henry shrugs. "What's dat?"

"It's a giant balloon with a basket. People can ride in it. A lot of them look like dad's socks."

Booth shakes his head. "Don't knock the socks, Princess."

Christine laughs.

Parker, glances up at the sky. "So what would you think if I asked Cody to marry me?"

Brennan and Booth turn their heads instantly. "What?"

Parker shrugs. "I've been thinking of asking Cody to marry me. It just feels…right, you know? I know I'm only twenty and blah, blah, blah, but I don't know, it just feels right," he repeats.

Booth blinks, unsure what to say.

Brennan stares at her stepson and clears her throat. "This is hardly the time or place to have this discussion, so we will talk about this tonight, when we're at home," she says, her voice neutral.

Parker nods. "Technically, I don't need your guys' permission, I was just, you know, hoping for your blessings." He pauses. "But yeah, okay, we can talk about this tonight. Cody doesn't come home from school until next week, anyway." He looks between his dad and stepmom. "Right, we'll talk about this later."

Mr. Williams finishes setting up and looks at his clients. "All right. Almost perfect. Temperance, can you scoot forward just a tad." He nods. "Yeah, that's good." He smiles. "Now act like you all love each other."

"But we do," Brennan says. "Well, I suppose I can't speak for everyone, but I love all of them," she amends.

Mr. Williams just laughs and looks through the viewfinder on his camera.

Brennan looks at the camera, leaning slightly into Booth as he drapes an arm around her shoulders. "Henry, Sweetheart, please sit still."

"Play now, mommy?"

Brennan sighs. "Not yet…soon."

"When's soon? Is it now?"

"Henry, please, can you smile for momma?"

Henry beams and snuggles into her.

Just as the toddler gives his mother a slobbery kiss on the cheek, Booth leans over and kisses Brennan's temple, while Christine scoots closer to Parker and gives him a surprise hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Williams quickly presses the button on his camera, glancing at his computer as the picture appears. He smiles at it and looks back at the family in front of him. _Beautiful family, indeed._

* * *

_********__The End_

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and for going on this crazy little journey with me. You guys are awesome.**_


End file.
